Ranko Saotome, the Substitute vasto lorde
by cronomatt
Summary: A full expansion of the Bleach and Ranma 1/2 universe, involving all major and minor characters. During a fighting mishap, female Ranma becomes the very first living substitute Vasto Lorde, and meets many familiar Bleach faces, including the entire Espada
1. Prologue

Ranko Saotome, the Substitute Vasto Lorde

Introduction to the Story: This opening arc follows the Ranma ½ main cast to many of the people in Bleach's cast. This short prologue takes place 3 to 4 years before the beginning of both Ranma ½ and Bleach. I hope you like this story. I wanted to create a great tribute to two of my all time favorite anime and manga, embracing almost all the characters from both in one shonen epic I hope people will enjoy.

Teaser Picture for Ranko Saotome, the Substitute Vasto Lorde.

Deviantart: "Ranma: Substitute Espada"

Here is an awesome teaser picture done by the wonderful artist DesingAHV, although if you don't want any spoilers for the story, you might want to wait to look at it until you've finished reading.

Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ and Bleach belong to their respective creators, Rumiko Takahashi and Tite Kubo.

Prologue

It was just after school in 6th grade at his all boys grade school in the Karakura district. Ranma Saotome was walking home from school thinking about lunch time.

Ranma thought to himself. "Hmm, that idiot Ryoga is never going to catch me during bread time. He's way to slow. Still, he still seems to be pretty strong and pretty stubborn. When trying to get to the last bread, he'd push through the other students like they were nothing at all. Heh, brute force won't beat me though."

While walking home, he saw someone familiar sitting near the in-town river. He wasn't exactly hard to miss. He had orange-spiky hair. He seemed to be staring off into space for some reason. Ranma decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hey, you're Ichigo Kurosaki, from a year behind me, right?"

The kid was startled and looked at Ranma. Ranma got a good look at him. He had a fairly friendly face but he had lines across his eyebrow that made him look somewhat older then Ranma, even though Ranma was a year older than him.

"Oh..hey, you're the fast kid at school…Ranma, right?" Ichigo said in a somewhat distracted voice.

"Yep that's me. Hey why are hanging here acting all depressed?"

Ichigo's eyes lowered and said "I..I come here every so often. This… is the place where my mom died."

Ranma was taken off guard in surprise. He wasn't prepared for that kind of answer. He always considered himself a fairly happy-go-lucky guy when it came to most things.

"Uh, sorry about that Ichigo, I didn't know." Ranma said slowly. Ichigo said quickly and sullenly "It's okay." Ichigo thought absentmindedly, "This Ranma guy uses pretty informal Japanese. Then again, I've been talking similar for a while now, especially around Tatsuki."

Ranma suddenly had a little idea. "Hey Ichigo, how about a short martial arts bout?"

"Huh?"

"You practice karate and judo right? I want to see how good you are. But I warn you, I won't lose."

Slowly, Ichigo's eyes grew incredibly intense. "All right, let's go."

Ichigo and Ranma fought for 5 minutes straight. It was easy to see Ranma was the better fighter of the two, and was a lot stronger to boot, but every time Ranma knocked Ichigo down he'd simply come back up just as strong. But after a while, Ichigo ran out of energy.

"Geez Ichigo, you're a really stubborn guy, and a pretty good fighter to boot. Why don't I train you a little bit every day after school for a little bit?"

Ichigo paused after hearing this and responded "What's your purpose for getting stronger Ranma?"

Ranma thought for a second and said "I don't really have a reason for getting stronger, other than to get stronger than anybody else. However, my dad says that it's a duty of a martial artist to protect the weak and innocent, and that's always a good reason I think."

Ichigo thought "To protect the innocent, like my friends, my family, and anyone who can't defend themselves. That seems like a good reason for getting stronger."

"Alright Ranma, I like that idea. What's your style called anyway?"

Ranma said, "Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Huh. Weird name."

For the next two months, each day after school, Ranma and Ichigo would roughhouse and spar with each other in an open lot. He taught Ichigo to apply a great deal of balance and timing to his fighting, toughened his body, and taught him to use the environment, the enemy's abilities, and make it work to his advantage, many of the basic elements of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Ichigo and Ranma would often share stories, Ichigo talking about his family and Tatsuki mostly, while Ranma talked about some of the crazy stuff that his father, Genma Saotome, had been teaching him.

Over the next martial arts lessons with Ichigo, Tatsuki Arisawa was shocked at the improvement that Ichigo was developing. The kid she used to defeat easy was now fighting with a whole lot more skill and speed.

One day, during the judo session of the martial arts class, Ichigo actually managed to beat Tatsuki. She came close to winning at first, but Ichigo's speed and reflexes and muscles eventually caught up with her and she lost.

Tatsuki couldn't believe it. She knew that Ichigo had gone through some really tough times, but to think that the former cry baby could defeat her…

"Ichigo, who taught you to fight like that?"

Ichigo was confused by Tatsuki's sudden interest "Huh? Oh, some older kid from my school. He's kind of got a pretty boy face and wears a black pigtail. His name is Ranma Saotome."

"What's that style he taught you?" Tatsuki pressed forward.

"Well.. I think he called it the Anything Goes Martial Arts style…that or Martial Arts of Indiscriminate Grappling."

After practice, Tatsuki asked her dad, Takashi Arisawa, who was also a martial artist, what exactly was the anything goes style of martial arts.

He responded, "Well Tatsuki, anything goes style is a style invented in Brazil, although I've heard there are a few variations of the style in Japan as well. Its original name is Vale Tudo, which literally means for anything goes. It incorporates a combination of many styles of martial arts, wrestling, kickboxing and other fighting styles to defeat the opponent."

Tatsuki thought about it and came to a decision to find this guy and see how good he was, and how powerful this style was.

The next day, she decided to go near Ichigo's all boys school, Karakura Middle School for Boys, right after her school was over, and see if she could find this 'Ranma'. Sure enough, after the bell rang, she spotted a nice looking boy with black hair. She decided to try and follow him around for a few blocks, but Ranma detected her presence.

"You can come stop trying to follow me, whoever you are."

Tatsuki, realizing her cover was blown, stepped out from behind a telephone pole and immediately issued her challenge "Your Ranma right? The guy who taught Ichigo, correct? Let's fight!"

"Wha?" Ranma said, wierded out by the sudden challenge.

Tatsuki immediately attacked Ranma with her best karate moves. Ranma was impressed at the speed and ferocity that the girl was fighting with. She was obviously a natural born martial arts warrior, and took martial arts very seriously. While still low in the strength department, she was a lot more skilled then that Ryoga guy.

Ranma usually didn't like to fight women normally, but he considered it all right 'cause this girl had a very tomboyish battle aura, and probably wouldn't want any guy to hold back just because she was a girl. After a few minutes of dodging her surprisingly swift blows, Ranma saw an opening and kicked her several times in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into the ground.

Ranma leaned forward and looked at the girl. Tatsuki glared back with one of the fiercest stares he'd ever seen, like an angry dragon whose only instincts were to fight. Ranma muttered out loud, "Jeez your strong, so you must be Tatsuki. Ichi talked quite a bit about you during our spars. Your skill and talent is superb, but you've still got a ways to go. Anyway, see you later."

As Ranma was about to walk away, Tatsuki yelled "Wait!"

Ranma turned around. Tatsuki got up and said "One day, when I'm strong enough to learn your style, you have to teach me, so we can have a second match!" Tatsuki knew this guy was strong, she knew he had probably been fighting most of his life. But she definitely wasn't going to take this loss lying down. She was too interested in the fighting style and its practitioner. She had to become the greatest fighter, the champion if she could, in the style of Vale Tudo, and show she was just as good Ichigo, the boy she respected the most, and Ranma, his teacher.

Ranma was a little unnerved by this girl's intensity, but answered "Alright, but me and my dad move around a lot so it might be a while before we are able to fight again. See ya."

True enough, Ranma and his dad moved about a week later, saying his goodbyes to Ichigo after mentioning that he got stood up by a fellow fighter who challenged him. Tatsuki found out from Ichigo that they were moving all the way to China for a training journey. After hearing this, Tatsuki and Ichigo decided to take the lessons they got from Ranma and forget about seeking him out, at least for now. Tatsuki continued to pursue her dream and continued to perfect her martial arts in official competitions, while Ichigo continued to perfect his style on the streets.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: The beginning of this fanfiction takes place AFTER the end of the Ranma 1/2 main storyline(which can be found on AnyManga), and about a month prior to Rukia meeting Ichigo

Chap 1

Ranma was looking at himself in the mirror for a while now, hesitating. It's been nearly a week since Pheonix Mountain and the botched wedding, and the extra time to think has made him weary. He was starting to think about what he said back at Jusenkyo, about how he was starting to see his curse as true part of himself. "I suppose in the end, I understand that my girl side was always a part of me anyway. Maybe it was never a curse to be cured to begin with."

He sighed, took a cup of water, and poured it over his head, and became the girl that she recently dubbed herself Ranko.

She started thinking about all the memories she had with Akane as a girl. The time Akane and she first met and pronounced their arranged marriage. The time when Akane and her first sparred and Akane asked if they could be friends (a promise that Akane broke that took forever for Ranma to forgive). The time Ranko nearly professed her love for Akane when Ryoga proposed to Akane while possessed by the neko-ghost. The time Akane and her were training to beat the' sister duo.' The time she proudly professed her marriage to Akane in front of prince Kirin. The time they fought the sisters together.

Ranma sighed. How did she feel about this side of him/herself? Was it just an inconvenient thing that Ranko existed or did Akane really accept Ranma completely, both sides of him. It was an awkward subject, but he felt tied to Akane through Ranko so much he it pained her to think that she might not completely like her.

Ranma shook his head and thought, "Do I really want to accept being half-woman? A big chunk of my life trained by Pops tells me no, but the instinct in the back of my head tells me yes."

On a whim, she then took off her ponytail, and let her hair flow down. She looked in the mirror, and didn't know what to feel. She knew she was beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen, but how should she feel about it? Pride, disgust, loathing? Being both sexes was confusing the hell out of her, and her acceptance of it only seemed to make him doubt himself, even though deep down, she was starting to feel happier.

Ranma suddenly felt a presence behind her. "You can forget grabbing the camera Nabiki. There's no way I'm going to let you take a picture of me right now."

Nabiki, who was creeping into the slightly opened door, came out into view, smiled and said "Well drat, and I was going to get some really good pics too. Kuno-baby would have spent a fortune on some of those shots."

Kasumi then walked in and said "Ranma-kun, you look very adorable. Trying out a new look?"

The question made Ranma uncomfortable, but to be polite she said "Sorry Kasumi-nee-chan , but I think I'll stick to my normal pigtail."

Kasumi smiled and said "Oh well, good night." She then walked out.

Ranma then turned to Nabiki and with a bit of anger, stated "And you Nabiki, you've already sold Kuno enough pictures for a freakin' college education already."

Nabiki slyly said "So you've found about the rest of his collection have you? Well you are correct, the money is pretty wide. Almost enough for two college educations, which could be useful for Akane eventually, am I right?"

Ranma froze. She didn't like being manipulated by Nabiki, but his concern for Akane's well being was already overshadowing the anger he got from Nabiki's constant mind games.

She thought for a second her own experience with school. While he himself was by no means stupid and did moderately well in some of his classes, he simply didn't have a real interest in education, not just because he's only done a few grades of middle school before Furinken High, but he simply didn't have an education based goal in life, his mind completely focused on the martial arts because of his dad.

Akane on the other hand, while she recently has started to be very determined about being a serious heir to the anything goes martial arts school, still had a pretty good mind for education, even though she was sometimes hopeless in the common sense department. She had a very good chance of getting a more serious education and a good job someday.

Ranko continued thinking, "Plus if the dojo doesn't make enough money, how are Akane and I going to start a-"

She immediately cut off this line of thinking, simply because she wasn't nearly ready to think about that. He was still a high schooler after all.

"Alright, take the stinken' pictures."

After about 10 shots of Ranko posing, Nabiki said with a chime, "Thank you for the business."

Ranma tied up her hair and poured some hot water on himself. "Well that's enough identity crisis for one day," he thought.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

...,

10 minutes later

"What a hall, what a hall!"

"You old freak. It's way too late for this kind of stuff!"

Ranma was chasing Happosai around the upstairs hall because he had just seen him swipe some of Akane's underwear. He was getting real sick and tired of the old freaks pranks and was coming close to booting him out for good. Beyond his Happo-fire bursts, he was already better then the freak in a physical match.

"Ranma, its almost 10:00, what are you doing?" Akane said as she entered the hall way.

"Akane?" While Happosai jumped behind her, Ranma hit Akane before he could stop and they tumbled down the stairs.

Akane yelled, "You jerk. Why did you knock me down? And get your hands off of me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose. And who'd want to touch a tomboy like you."

"Jerk"

"Sexless"

"Pervert"

"Uncut-"

Ranma and Akane paused suddenly and looked at each other. They looked at each other for a while, than they just chuckled. Ranma loved Akane. Akane loved Ranma. They both knew this, especially after Akane nearly Ranma gulped. He didn't like thinking about it. He couldn't stand to lose Akane ever again. And Akane couldn't stand to lose Ranma. She'd fought long and hard to fight past her own denial to realize she'll fight to keep the person who'd sacrifice everything for her in an instant.

Akane gave Ranma a small kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

Ranma blushed and felt really awkward, but he smiled and hugged her back. As long as he could have moments with akane, he'd let go of his pride once in a while.

Suddenly, a large amount of water fell on ranma, splashing them both.

Happosai, who was above them a sack on his back, was holding a empty bucket of water.

"Stupid old man. What you do that for?" the now female Ranma yelled.

Happosai said with delight "Ahh to have such two pretty ladies together, I couldn't resist. Now Ranma, why don't you put some bras for me while you're a girl pleeeeeease?"

"GRRRR!" Ranko was starting to lose her temper and started emitting a powerful battle aura.

Akane tried to calm the situation, "Ranma don't bother... wait, are those my bras?" she exclaimed.

"Yep, and even some of Ranma's that she got from Nodoka a while back. There so large and niiiice."

Ranma mentally groaned. Like that wasn't an awkward experience, despite hanging out with his loving mother. How did he find them? He'd never be caught dead actually wearing them.

Ranma yelled "Ya old freak! I'll kick you out of this house if its last thing I do!"

Happosai ran into the living room.

She turned to Akane and said "I'll be back in a second ok. Just gotta teach this old freak a lesson."

Akane nodded, if Ranma didn't teach Happosai a lesson when he was out of control, who would? Their dads were still too chicken around him. "Okay, but be careful of his Happo-fire bombs." Akane then kissed Ranko on the cheek and said "For good luck." Although it was something Akane didn't realize until a few months back, she accepted Ranma being half-girl completely, and even embraced this odd fact. "An odd love for an odd couple" Akane guessed in her head.

Ranko just stared at akane's eyes and smiled with one of the warmest smiled that Akane had ever seen on Ranko. Then with a cocky grin, turned toward the living room and called out "Alright you old freak, you're gonna get it now!'

As an afterthought Akane suddenly remembered "Wait, there was that one time when female Ranma was hugging me with her breasts while I was disguised as kendo player, and Hiroshi and Daisuke said I was blushing like crazy .maybe I am a little bi, at least for ranma. Better not tell Nabiki that. She guessed it all along, didn't she? 'That will make your honeymoon very interesting' my ass."

Ranma chased Happosai out into the yard where they usually fought. Ranma, using her lighting speed, jumped on Happosai's head, grabbed the bag of undergarments from Happosai, and tossed it to Akane.

"Got it!"

Happosai turned to Ranma in frustration, "Grrrrr! Ranma, why do you have to spoil my fun? That's it, I'll go full force on you this time!"

Happosai started charging up his dark battle aura to its full power. A while ago this would have overwhelmed Ranma easily, seeing the old freak's full power. But not any more. Ranma charged her large blue battle aura up to match Happosai.

"Hear it comes Ranma, Happo fire burst spread!" He started throwing more than a dozen happo-fire crackers in quick succession.

(For anyone who doesn't know, happo-fire-crackers are tiny marble sized explosives that Happosai keeps in his clothes. They have a special substance in them that causes them to expand if you put a little bit of ki into them, which Happosai has an excess of. They are usually the size of volleyballs.)

"Alright, freak! Moko Takabisha!" Ranma released an intense yellow ki blast from her hand in a short but wide range, overwhelming the explosive power of his barrage.

Shocked, Happosai retorted, "What? Alright Ranma, time for this!" He suddenly formed a happo-fire-burst nearly the size of the house.

Soun Tendo exclaimed, "Master that's way too big!"

Ranma thought, "Shit I'm out for the count if that thing hits me. Plus if it hits the ground it could cause a lot of damage."

"Here it comes Ranmaaaa! Super Happo-fire-burst!", throwing the gigantic bomb with all his might.

As the bomb came barreling downward, Ranma built up her energy and charged up for a technique she just created recently to teach Ataru a lesson. She felt it was a little to kamehameha-ish, but the situation definitely called for it. She gathered her body's heavy ki of depression, raised her hands while concentrating her light ki of pride, and thrust her hands forward and produced a pure ki blast.

"Shi Shi Hokodan Moko Takabisha!"

A gigantic red and yellow energy blast erupted from her two hands, consuming the giant explosion into the distance.

Mr. Tendo exclaimed "Amazing. Befitting the strength of the heir to Anything Goes School of Martial Arts.

Ranma smiled with confidence and announced "Ha! What are you going to do now, Jiji?"

"This!," the old man yelled.

"What!" Ranma said in surprise.

Happosai had snuck up behind her and threw a bomb at her. But instead of exploding and sending her flying, a cloud like mist exploded from it.

Ranma started breathing it in and coughing "What the hell, old freak? What is this stuff?"

Happosai snickered cleverly, "Why incense my boy, incense. Or should I say my dear? Hehe, I knew you'd kick me out eventually, after I ruined the wedding and all, so I decided to create a little parting gift, a bomb filled with the incense of separation, and let the true women behind the man out. Spirit or not, she was one hot lady."

"You idiot. Ughhh. Aaahh. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ranko screamed as suddenly, the dark embodiemant of Ranma, Dark Ranko, suddenly split directly from his female body, which was spiritually excruciating on many levels and knocked Ranma out immediately. Everone watching was suddenly in panic.

"Oh no. It's her!" Akane exclaimed.

The dark ghostly image of Dark Ranko appeared in mid air. Her blue eyes were dark and evil, and her ghostly aura shrouded the entire house.

Dark Ranko grinned evilly and laughed as she let her hair untie itself to let it flow down.

In her shrill, womanly voice, Dark Ranko announced "Now, I am finally free. You fools can't stop me this time. I will have my other half as my slave. Now, see the extent of my power!"

Suddenly, with an enormous battle cry that could be heard all across the city, Dark Ranko released an enormous amount of power. Powerful spiritual energy was continuously surging from Dark Ranko in the form of a black pillar of light that could be seen from miles around. Genma, Nabiki, Nodoka, and Kasumi all went outside to witness the horror that had been unleashed in their own backyard.

...,

From the Cat Cafe , Cologne, suddenly sensing an ominous energy, and saw the pillar of energy coming from the Tendo's house.

The anchient amazon Cologne's eyes widend, as she said to herself in horror, "Don't tell me Happosai was foolish enough to try again?"

...,

Ukyo, who was just closing shop for the night, suddenly saw the pillar of energy and felt a dark foreboding from it.

"That light its coming from the Tendo's isn't it? Jeeze. I'd better investigate to make sure ranma-hunny isn't in too much trouble." Ukyo said as she attached her battle spatula to her back. "Konatsu?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the expert ninja Konatsu appeared right beside her.

"Yes, Ukyo-sama." the ninja responded.

Ukyo turned to Konatsu and said, "There you are. We'd better investigate what's going on over at Ran-chan's place. Follow me."

"Of course, Ukyo-sama," 'she' said. The male transvestite thought to himself, "I'll protect you wherever you go, Ukyo-sama."

...,

Meanwhile, Dr. Tofu was looking outside the clinic window when he saw the giant pillar of light.

Tofu Ono thought to himself with a sigh, "You know, maybe it's time I paid the Tendo's a visit."

...,

Cologne got to the Tendo's grounds quickly and exclaimed to Happosai and to them all

"You old fool! What have you done? After all the trials Ranma's spirit has been through, Ranma's spirit has only grown stronger then last time, and even then she powerful enough to rend the landscape apart with her mind. What were you thinking?"

Akane, not knowing what to do, shook female Ranma's now seemingly lifeless body, "Ranma wake up. Ranma!"

Ukyo and Konatsu arrived on the scene just then arrived on the scene and Ukyo immediately noticed the unconscious Ranma "Ran-chan! And.." staring at the incredibly powerful ghost "..another ran-chan?"

Suddenly, Dr. Tofu arrived on the scene jumping over the walls into the yard. He explained to Ukyo and the others who didn't know, "Exactly. I heard this happened once before. Female Ranma's dark personality has emerged."

Ukyo thought for a second and said, "So this is Shadow Ranma?"

Dr. Tofu shook his head "No. Shadow Ranma was merely a dark manifestation or Ranma's negative thoughts. This, however, is a spirit of evil far more powerful, and seemed so obsessed with the male half that tried to drain Ranma of his life energy. He spent nearly a week at my clinic after having most of his spirit sucked out of him last time."

Dr. Tofu kneeled down at female Ranma's body, trying to check her pulse. The lifeless female body suddenly started to wake up and move. Ramma looked toward Akane with an unusual feminine gaze and said with a just as unusually soft voice "Akane-san?"

"What?" She exclaimed. Akane thought," Ranma's never called me Akane-san. Not since "

Akane then realized and exclaimed, "Wait your feminine Ranma aren't you?"

The shy girl answered, "Uhuh. Akane-san, why did you attack me with a kendo stick? That wasn't very nice or ladylike."

Genma exclaimed "Nooo! My son thinks he's a girl again!"

Nodoka was beyond confused "What? Why is son acting so feminine, Genma?"

Gemma tried to explain, "Uhh, well you see my dear, a while back Akane knocked Ranma out while she was in her girl form, and when she woke up, wellll, she started acting like a younger version of Kasumi."

Ukyo, being sensible and gesturing toward the powerful ranma ghost, who was still gathering her power, said, "I think we have bigger problems than that."

Soun hit the palm of his hand deductively and said "I think I get it now. Ranma has always shown signs of a possible female side to his personality, but it's never been fully revealed. The ghost ranma is the embodiment of all of female ranma's negative emotions, while feminine womanhood ranma was the embodiment of all her purity."

Akane pulled out a spirit ward that defeated her last time. She announced toward Dark Ranko, "Anyway we've got to stop her before she tries to absorb Ranma. Come on!"

"Out of the way foolish gir!" she hissed. Dark Ranko turned towards them all and suddenly they felt unbelievable spiritual force crushing upon them. Then she lifted her hands toward akane and knocked her backward with incredible spiritual force.

"Akane-chan!" Ukyo lunged into the way of Akane to catch her, but the force of the blow sent both of them reeling.

Konatsu and Kasumi immediately ran forward to check if they were okay. They weren't unconscious, but merely stunned.

Feminine Ranko stared at akane for a second, turned to dark ranma, and screamed timidly but bravely "I I won't let my own dark heart hurt akane-san or ucchan. No matter what!"

Feminine Ranko started running toward Dark Ranko at top speed of 150 miles per hour.

"What incredible speed!" Konatsu observed.

Dark Ranko yelled with a hiss, "Why don't you just get out of the way and go hide in a corner, stupid girl!" Dark Ranko then sent hundreds of small rocks in her direction. Feminine Ranko closed her eyes in freight, but kept on running while using muscle memory alone to smash the rocks in front of her. She then lunged at Dark Ranko and grabbed her by the face. Suddenly, feminine Ranko somehow suddenly transferred her consciousness into the ghost, right before being knocked backwords many feet where Dr. Tofu grabbed her body.

With the kind hearted Ranma successfully transferred into Dark Ranma, she started grabbing her head in pain, the conflict of two opposite natures starting a conflict. Slowly the evil aura from Dark Ranma's eyes started to turn back into normal, showing signs of the normal female Ranma. She fell to the ground looking a lot more sane and calm.

"Did did it work?" Soun asked cautiously to no one in particular.

Dr. Tofu replied "I'm I'm not sure."

And then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly Ranko started screaming even harder, as if in massive, enormous pain. A large whole started appearing through her chest. She screamed even harder as some white fluid started pouring out of her mouth and started forming something on her face.

Cologne gasped "Oh no, it's too late."

Akane yelled, "What is? What's going on?"

Cologne said gravely, "Dark Ranko has been separated from Ranma, drawing on her dark ghostly energy, for too long. Even though Ranko has become whole, Dark Ranma's power has grown too strong for her too simply reenter ranma's body. Her spirit has become too corrupt."

"Speaking of Ranma's body", Nabiki said as she got some hot water and splashed it on female ranma's face.

Ranma, as a guy now, woke up instantly with his normal male personality.

Ranma exclaimed, "What the heck is going on? Is that me?" He said in shock as he got his bearings.

Nodoka exclaimed, "What's happening to Ran.. Ranko. She looks like she's in such pain."

She turned toward the in-shock Happosai and started bashing Happosai on the head with her clothed katana, yelling, "This is all your fault isn't it!"

Mr Saotome realized, "This must be the horrible transformation that ghost Kogane was talking about. A mask is forming around her head because her soul can no longer find the light."

Ranma exclaimed, "I've got to do something!" He wasn't going to let his other self fall into darkness. She felt precious to him somehow he couldn't explain.

Genma shook his head and said "Not a chance my boy. There's no way we calm her down, and we can't force her to pass on since she's not really dead."

Soun added, "He's right Ranma. You'll have to trust in the power of the female side of your personality just as you always have. Have faith son. If you hadn't noticed, she might just be a little more stubborn then you."

...,

Ranko woke up. She quickly realized she had her normal personality back. Thank god. What she remembered of how she was acting before was not comfortable at all.

She looked around. She had no idea where she was. She took a look at her surroundings. She was on top of a gigantic mountain, enormously tall and enormously wide. There were a few sparse patches of trees and grass, but it was mostly just rock. And it must have been unbelievably tall, cause the mountain seemed to be above an enormous cloud cover.

"Jeez, this place kind of reminds me of Mt. Horaisan. I mean before me and herb's fight caused it to..."

Suddenly the earth of the mountain to quickly shatter and split, as if it was just minutes from shattering into a pile of rubble.

Ranko panicked, "I didn't mean it! I didn't meant it! This place looks nothing like Horaisan."

"So afraid little girl? Or is it little boy? You really haven't decided yet even though your ying and yang have already."

Ranko looked behind her while the earth was still shaking and found Dark Ranko right in front of her five feet away. The thing that was different about her was that her eyes were now completely black and her skin and hair were completely white.

Ranko said in an annoyed voice, "So this place is my soul, huh? Shit. I thought just by combining the good back with the bad, things would just turn out back to normal or something."

She replied in her overly evil, feminine voice "Afraid not 'Ranko', and I'm afraid things have just gotten a lot worse for those you care about. You see now that I have amassed enough power and have my good side in my grasp, I no longer need my dear Ranma-sama to grow in power. I'll become completely independent, and completely unstoppable. And this time a little kitty cat isn't going to stop me. Before I was just an incomplete spirit of darkness. Now, here in your soul, I am your darkness." Then she laughed in a loud female manner so loud that it could compete with Kodachi, although Dark Ranko's laugh was 10 times as bone chilling.

Ranko sighed and said "You know, maybe you two are the reason I choose not to be completely good or completely evil. I'd become either a pure good girly-girl or a completely evil girly-girl."

Ranko then pointed at Dark Ranko and declared "I define who I am, not my gender, not the way I was raised, not my unstable ying and yang, not even my non-existent BIRTH! Whether I'm not Ranma anymore or not, I'm still me! And I swear to protect Akane and everyone that needs my help against the likes of you." Ranko took a long pause and continued "Quite honestly, I'd be perfectly content living the life of an average person, leading a fairly average life of a martial artist, without hundreds of fianc s knocking at my door. I'm not really an extremist; I'm not some passion-filled hero who loves to save people all the time. But I won't stand and let monsters like you run around hurt people when I can do something about it!"

Dark Ranko seemed amused and even a little interested by this declaration. She replied, "Very well. What is your name?"

After about 10 long seconds of looking downward thinking, Ranko smiled, clenched her fist and stared right at the specter in front of her.

"Ranko Saotome, and for better or for worse, I am a girl. The one that's going to kick your ass." She took her kata stance and said "Let's go."

Dark Ranko chuckled in unearthly voice "Very well, I'll make this is as painful as possible."

The mountain suddenly crumbled into a million boulder sized pieces, falling down into infinity.

Using their amazing agility, they immediately stuck to a boulder of their own. Ranko and Dark Ranko lunged at each other in mid air.

...,

Ranma shouted even louder this time, "We have to help her somehow!"

Soun replied "What can we do? Right now she's in the process of becoming a corrupted spirit. We can do very little. None of us are Shinto priests, and spirit wards would be useless against something so powerful."

Genma walked toward Ranma in a grave voice, "Ranma, if worse comes to worse, you will have to strike her down with the sacred blade, Gekkaja, and set her spirit to rest."

Ranma's eyes widened. That was something he just couldn't do. No matter how long he's tried to get rid of his curse, he could no longer imagine trying to wipe her away. She wasn't another person, she WAS him, she IS him. Ranma thought to himself "I may have one soul and one mind, but I have two spirits. And I'm not going to give up on my female one, no matter what."

...,

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Ranko yelled in anger.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Ranko shouted with supremacy.

They both launched nearly 1000 punches in the span of 4 seconds, matching each other's punch for almost every single one, then kicked off each other and landed on a boulder of their own.

"Dammit", Ranko thought is she felt her bruised knuckles "so it's true that her spirit power gives far more impressive strength. The only reason Akane was able to seal her last time was probably because she was mostly immaterial. But that doesn't slow her down at all since in a soul, everything is immaterial."

Dark Ranko eyes glowed blue and about a dozen of the falling boulders suddenly started rushing toward Ranko, trying to smash her. She dodged each of them, jumping from boulder to boulder, but after the last one, Dark Ranko used the distraction of the attack to speed behind Ranko, smashing her knee with earth crushing force into Ranko's spine, sending Ranko to her knees.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! Dammit!"

Dark Ranko then jumped into the air, flipped, and landed standing right in front of Ranko. She then grabbed Ranko by the face and whispered "Moko Takabisha."

Ranko felt like she just got hit by the world's biggest fist, being launched sprawling through several boulders before landing ungracefully sprawled out on one.

Dark Ranko lifted the beaten Ranko up in the air with her powers, smashing and imbedding ranko's body into one of the nearby boulders, and laughed darkly "Hahahaha. Fool. You actually thought you could defeat ME by willpower alone? Right now, as your inner world is right now, only darkness has any power here. You have no special power to fight me off. While I admit, you've led a life of unbelievable balance between good and evil, walking the grey line while always choosing the light at the most important moments, but you still can't control me. You're not pure enough to banish me, and your too scared of being evil to become me. That's why you're weak. You can't face the monster within."

Dark Ranko pushed her hand forward, smashed Ranko even further into the boulder, blood pouring out of her mouth and her joints.

"And now, you die."

Even though Ranko's eyes were closed and blood was running down many parts of her body, a voice suddenly came from her mouth.

"If it means embracing my greatest fears to control them instead of letting it hurt Akane, then I welcome it no matter how terrifying."

Suddenly, using what little control she had of her unstable soul-scape, she conjured up her greatest fear.

Suddenly, the ghostly image of hundreds upon hundreds of cats appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded Ranko's still body and started clawing scratching and biting all over her. Even though they didn't cause any physical damage, Ranko felt every second of it.

Dark Ranko gasped and said, "What are you doing?" All she could see of Ranko now was her eyes.

At first, Ranko's eyes were filled with fear. Then, determination started to reappear on her face, stronger and stronger until a brilliant red aura started glowing from her eyes. Then her eyes in a flash became feral and catlike.

Suddenly, in a brilliant flash of power, Ranko erupted from the boulder and cats faster than even the best eye could see.

"Dieeeeeeeee!" Ranko screamed as she formed her unstoppable ki claws, capable of rendering anything to ribbons. She plunged her arm straight into Dark Ranko's stomach, running her through. It was over.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ranko's eyes turned less feral and more human as she stared at her darker half. "You're done, you bitch."

Dark Ranko, who was now minutes from death's door, now smiled at Ranko.

"Hmm. Maybe you have the will to control your inner darkness. (cough)" she coughed as blood spurted from her mouth. "But it matters little. To retain who you are you need massive amounts of power to consume. Just like I was absorbing the life energy from our dear other half, you'll have to consume enough spiritual energy to retain whole. And that could take years. Face it (cough) (cough), you'll still become..just like me."

Ranko thought for a second and said, "No, I have a plan. We can still retain our true sense of self and attain enough power to keep it that way. But I need you to be with me not against me. You are my darkness, something I can never abandon, and I'm not going to even try. I'm no saint, I'm not a hero. But I'd rather be a monster that still knows right from wrong then a murderer. I refuse to let myself become that."

"(cough) (cough) Allright. Figures you'd figure out some way of going down a path of darkness while still being who you want to be. Ha, breaking all the rules. That's your way of life isn't it? Nobody can tell us what to do."

Ranko smiled cockily and said. "That's one thing we agree on."

Suddenly, Dark Ranko slowly faded and her energy slowly fell into Ranko. Dark Ranko imprinted the abilities of a hollow such a cero, hollow gates and other abilities deep in Ranko's subconscious.

Ranko, after about a minute of silence, said, "Well, I'm whole again. Now to give this everything I got!"

...,

Nabiki cried out "Something's happening!"

While the transformation was still going on, the dark spectral form of Ranko suddenly looked into air, and using the beacon of energy she released before as a conduit and combining it with her ability to absorb spiritual energy from her mouth, she raised her hand and summoned the strongest Hiryu Shoten Ha she could muster.

From all across the Nerima district, all across Furinkan, all the leftover magic and spiritual particles that had been released over their adventures in Nerima started converging at one spot. Every time someone transformed, someone used a magical item or used a magical spell; all the hundreds of times that has happened over the last year, spiritual particles have been released, all of them now converging on Ranko. A bright light appeared around her as her clothes started to disappear. The hole in her body was slowly dwindling down to nothing. She had gained the right to keep her heart.

Suddenly, the light faded away. Ranko fell to the ground in a heap. A bit of the solidified mask was stuck to the side of her head, a small white skull plate that was about a two inches wide that stretched from the left top of her head to the backside of her left cheek. The only distinguishing part of the skull was a large cat ear on the top of the left side of the skull. The afterimage of Ranma's normal clothes had completely disappeared from her body, and was instead replaced by a white, full-body, sleeveless uniform, with black and white boots.

Recovering from Nodoka's blows, Happosai got up and cried out "What a pretty lady!" And started jumping all around Ranko groping her and feeling her up in many different places.

"iiiiiiiiiick!"

Ranko immediately woke up, with the heebie-jeebies she normally had when Happosai was speed molesting her.

"TAKE THIS AND DIE, YA OLD FREAK! SPIRIT METEOR KICK!" she yelled.

She gave Happosai a mighty send off with the strongest kick she could muster, which was a lot more powerful than normal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa!", Happosai yelled as he was sent a one-way trip out of the town.

Nabiki mentioned, "Well she seems to back to normal."

The adrenaline quickly started to fade in the female hollow of Ranma, as she started to feel dizzy. "I...think I need..to lie down." Ranko muttered as she fainted down out of exhaustion.

Ranma rushed over before she fell over completely and carried her in his arms, "I got her I mean, I got me. This..this is just confusing." Ranma said with confused look.

Dr. Tofu said with urgency, "Better take her to my clinic. She may need help."

Ranma nodded and replied "R-Right!", then he ran off.

(Note: This is NOT a desperate attempt to split ranma and ranma-chan up. Read further for a better understanding)


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

3 months ago

Ranma, as his female self, was convinced to act as a date for an old man's spirit, Mr. Harumaki, who was using soul travel, or astral projection, to move around. He wanted to relive his fondest memories of his fiance who bore a striking resemblance to female ranma, before his body died out completely. Akane and the old man's grandson were supervising this weird 'date'. However, before he could be at peace, he wanted to visit the cherry blossoms where he made his promise of engagement to his love.

"If the late cherry blossoms are still blooming, please elope with me, Gyoko." That was his promise.

But when they got to the place where the cherry blossoms bloomed, Old man Harumaki could only cry. The entire park had been demolished for a construction site, and there wasn't a cherry blossom to be seen.

Harumaki cried out, saying "Gone! My..my cherry blossoms...my youth...my memories."

Ranma looked at Harumaki with her kind, blue eyes. A sense of peace and harmony seemed to manifest within herself, and what she said and did seemed as natural as breathing.

She looked toward the construction site and said softly with the warmest smile, "Whaddya talkin' about Gramps? Take a good look."

Akane said surprised, "Huh?"

Harumaki's grandson, equally surprised, said the same thing, "Huh?"

Ranko continued mysteriously, "The late cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Your cherry blossoms."

Harumaki continued to stare at the noisy lot, when suddenly an image of a cherry blossom appeared before his eyes. Then suddenly he saw a beautiful cherry blossom tree right before his eyes.

"My...my cherry blossoms are blooming!"

Akane and Harumaki's grandson couldn't believe what was happening. The quiet wind was now blowing strong, and they found themselves surrounded by an open gnolly field filled with tall cherry blossom trees. Then, after about a minute, it faded away.

Haramaki smiled and said "It's over."

Ranma was confused "Huh?

Harumaki smiled and responded, "My youth has just ended here. Thank you for everything."

Ranma said embarrassed, "It was nothin.'"

Harumaki slowly grabbed her hands and said, "I enjoyed myself." Then his soul form slowly disappeared, never to be seen again.

...,

6 months later

Ichigo and his new friend Senna were walking around town when they found a young boy soul named Tomoya. Apparently he had lost his dad coming to a festival. Although Ichigo thought it would be best if they just sent him to soul society, Senna insisted on helping the kid look for his father.

After about several hours of searching, Ichigo slowly realized that there was no real hope of finding the kid's dad.

While walking behind her, Ichigo calmly said to Senna, "Hey. How long are we going to do this? ...There's no festival this way. And this kid's dad can't still be here."

Senna said confidently, "We'll find him. He'll have to leave this world soon. And there's a long journey waiting for him. It'd be too sad if we didn't grant him one last wish first.

Senna smiled and said calmly "I can't bury his soul like this."

She turned toward Ichigo and said, "I at least want his last memory to be a happy one."

Tomoya suddenly called out "Onee-chan. Over here!" He was gesturing to a long abandoned temple as he walked into the front gate. Senna quickly rushed into it after him.

Ichigo was confused but slowly walked into the gates, not really taking note of that there were people coming out of there.

Ichigo's eyes widened. It was like he was teleported into another world. There was a small summer festival all around the temple. Hundreds of pinwheels used for decoration started spinning with a wind that just a second ago didn't exist. There were dozens of normal looking people running around, having a good time, but at the same time, he could sense they were all spirits. "Where was this?" he thought to himself. "This isn't soul society."

"Tomoya!" A man came running from the temple steps toward Tomoya.

"Dad!" the boy cried.

The two embraced tearfully and after a while the father turned to Senna and said "Thank you so much."

Senna smiled and said "Your welcome."

He smiled and replied, "This is all thanks to you"

Looking embarrassed, she said, "Oh, no, I didn't do anything."

He gave them a nostalgic smile "I see, perhaps you haven't noticed then. You see all these souls gathered around us. They were the ones that led me to this place."

Senna looked confused, "These people?"

Tomoya piped in "Yes, they're all the same. Weird huh? Kind of like how you brought me here lady."

The father smiled and said, "Its time for us to go."

Tomoya added, "Bye bye."

Then they both slowly disappeared from this world, and the festival and its people started to slowly fade away. Was that heaven...or just a memory?

"Even if the entire universe says it, you are never a nobody. You can do extraordinary things as long as you hold true to yourself; that self that will never go away."

...,

(Back to the present)

Tofu brought the female version of Ranma to his clinic. He asked all the others to come back in an hour to do a examination on her, to tell if she was in trouble or perhaps even dangerous. After a while, after Tofu called and said it was safe for a visit, Akane, Nabiki, Soun, Genma, Ukyo, Konatsu, and Cologne all came to clinic. Female Ranma was asleep on an examination table next to a few heavy machines. "I borrowed some equipment from the local hospital to examine her body. I had to modify it a bit sense, well, it's really hard to see a ghost with normal equipment."

Genma pointed out, "How can you take an x-ray of her at all? Isn't she a ghost?"

Tofu continued, "Well, unlike normal ghosts, her ectoplasm, or ghost substance, is solid, not immaterial. In other words, her body is dense and very human-like. Only, it's not visible to the average person. Take a look. Here are some unaltered pictures from the x-ray and pictures of her with a normal camera."

Akane looked at the pictures in surprise "There all blank, like a vampire."

Soun inquired, "So how is she different from a human Dr. Tofu?"

Dr. Tofu thought for almost two minutes on how to understand and explain. "As far as I can tell, she has all her major organs that a human has in the form of this "spiritual energy," although they seem to be well protected by her skin. For some reason, it's as hard as steel. The area where that hole was appearing seemed to serve as an ability to absorb this kind of energy, I guess as a means of eating. However, without the hole, this ability seems to be completely inert without the hole; at least, she cannot eat in an abnormal, dangerous manner. Anyway, while she is most definitely powerful, her existence as a ghost is not a threat to us."

Genma asked a very obvious question, "What about that skull piece on her head. Any way to remove that?"

Tofu shook his head, "No, it seems to be an integral part of her structural integrity as a ghost. Removing it could endanger her life or weaken her substantially."

Ranko suddenly called out from her sleep and said, "Could you guys PLEASE keep it down, I had a really rough night!"

Akane said happily, "Ranma, your awake."

The male Ranma thought to himself, "Well, half of me anyway, I guess."

Ranko looked around the room to see that everyone was looking at her, including her male self. Ranko's eyes widened as the memories of what she did came flooding back. She then groaned and said, "Geez talk about your splitting headaches."

Ranma scratched his head and said, "Yep, sure seems that way." He had no idea what to do in this situation.

"First things first!" Nodoka cried out, who was trying to cope with many conflicting emotions, "Are you all right...Ranko?"

Ranko responded, trying to smile, "Yeah I'm fine mom, really." Ranko thinks about her mother calling her by that name. Before, she created that name for herself to hide her identity from her mom, representing the shame and pain that came from hiding from his mom for long. However, for the longest time, that's how Nodoka interacted with Ranma before knowing the truth. And now, the name Ranko, while still foreign to herself, felt comforting for the first time. "I feel...strangely cheerful, like I'm looking at the world from a fresh perspective, and I have a big urge to have fun or eat some ice cream."

Ranma said slyly, "I knew those cravings were coming from you." Ranko countered back "Hah! You enjoyed every second of it."

Ranko suddenly thought of something. "Hey uuhhhh...Ranma." Man it was weird talking to himself..herself..whatever. "I think I'll just call myself Ranko as a nickname. If this is just my spiritual body, does that mean you still have my physical body?"

"Good question." Ranma grabbed a cup of water and splashed it on his head, turning into a girl.

He abruptly fell onto the floor into a deep sleep.

While all the other's looked shocked, Nabiki noted,"Well that's never happened before."

Ranko looked baffled, "Why did he...why did I...wait, that's it!" Ranko stood up on the examination table.

Soun was concerned with her getting up so quickly, "Ranma-kun, uh, I mean, Ranma-chan, I mean, what are you doing?"

Ranko ubruptly jumped into Ranma's female body and disappeared, as if she was trying to possess her own body.

Nabiki noted, "Very interesting."

Rama's limp body suddenly started to stir. The female body awakened with Ranma looking to be in a confused state. "Whoa. This is... wow. This is really confusing. Did I really do all that? And is that what it looked like from the outside?'" She started rubbing her head nauseously.

Akane asked, "Ranma! Or..is it Ranko?"

Cologne inquired further, "Are you Ranma? Or are you the girl?"

Ranma answered "I'm...both. I can't explain it very well. I seem to feel whole again, but I definitely wasn't ready for it. Jeez, my head hurts like hell...Damn it old man!" Genma had just poured some boiling water on Ranma, turning him back into a boy.

Genma questioned seriously, "Does that mean your back to normal, boy?"

Ranma was uncertain, "I don't know. It feels like something has changed in me with my girl side, and I feel like it's an accepted part of me, but at the same time, not. Ouch, what a headache."

Ukyo, concerned, said, "Weird. Do you need some medicine, Ran-chan?"

Konatsu suddenly put his fist on his hand in an eureka moment and said, "Hmm, I think I might know what the problem is." Suddenly, she raised two fingers in front of his face, and in a puff of cloud and leaves suddenly there were four Konatsu's in the room.

Nabiki complained, "Hey it's crowded enough as it is in here."

Konatsu explained "This is my Duplicating Body Technique"(Author's note: Yes Konatsu used this before naruto, although I'm not sure he was the first. And for naruto fans, guess who Haku was based on. Yep.), "as I've shown you before. Each clone acts independent of the other, but when the clones disappear, I retain the memories of one of each one. However, I think the situation is a bit different and severe since one is a guy and one is a girl. Although I guess I can relate a little bit to that can't I?", she or he said with a smile.

Ranma said sarcastically, "I'll bet." While Konatsu's persona was not nearly as disturbing as Tsubasa's was, it was still weird. At least when it came to relationships, Konatsu considered himself a straight guy, but in the way of personality, he identified completely female.

Ranma knew he really wasn't ready for the kind emotions he was feeling right now. This was like identity crisis central. Then, he suddenly got an idea, "By the way, old ghoul, can I borrow one of this spell seals from you."

Cologne agreed, "Alright, but I doubt they could do anything to hurt a spirit of your strength," she said as she handed one over.

Ranma took the paper seal from her and put it to her head. Suddenly, Ranko fell right out of the back of Ranma, back onto the bed. "Hey it worked!" They said simultaneously.

Nabiki pointed out, "Guess they still aren't that comfortable with each other are they."

"Dammit", Genma thought to himself. He was already on a loose thread with the way he acted before his wife found out about his girl side. He didn't want a seppuku relapse from Nodoka seeing her son so feminine.

Ukyo added, "So now there are two ran-chan's for now, not one." She then thought to herself, "This could be a blessing in disguise, that is if Akane's okay with the girl one." Suddenly, another occurred to her and she turned to Cologne, "BY the way, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why aren't Shampoo and Mousse here?"

Ranma piped in, "Yeah, whenever the ghoul's involved, Shampoo and Mousse are usually not far behind."

Cologne explained, "Well I didn't bring Shampoo earlier because I didn't want to risk my great granddaughter's life against that evil seductress of a ghost again. And mousse, well, he's was too reckless to bring in any sensitive situation."

Genma pointed out, "But what about now? Wouldn't she want to know if something happened to her 'husband-to-be'?"

Cologne said reluctantly, "I'm getting to that, be patient. Anyway, with things are right now, with Ranma and his girl half separated for who knows how long, it brings a conflict between our tribal laws."

Akane started to get angry, "Don't tell me it's about that female Ranma must die nonsense again?"

In a regretful but strict voice, Cologne said, "I'm afraid the laws of the amazons are absolute. Over almost one year of observing my future son in law, I have determined that his male half would never strike a woman physically unless he truly had to. However, I have also determined that a truly female version of Ranma's mind is more dominant every so often. For example, sometimes when he is in disguise, when he, excuse me, I mean 'she', is eating ice cream, when she abuses the 'perks' of being female, and maybe even" she added with a sharp tone in her voice "when Ranma upper kicked my great-granddaughter, knocking her clear out of the log arena where they first met."

Ranko swallowed hard. Ranma looked very uncomfortable.

"And may I venture a question, Ranma and Ranko. When you are a girl, and you think to yourself, what voice do you think with, your male or female voice?"

Ranma and Ranko looked at each other nervously, since it was a private question, then Ranma finally answered, "My girl voice. Only once when I was a girl did I think with my male voice."

Cologne sighed and said, "Still, there are too many questions about this that need to be answered before we take action. For example, if by some chance Shampoo kills this 'Ranko', Ranma might snap and kill shampoo."

Nodaka instinctively hugged her new daughter instinctively and shouted, "That's not going to happen."

Ranko blushed being protected so dearly by her nearly identical mother like that.

"Indeed, that would be that absolute worse situation, and Amazon codes or not, I won't risk my great-granddaughter's life that for something so risky, so I'm going to try to keep Shampoo away from Ranma until things calm down."

Cologne then abruptly jumped out of the window with her cane.

After a few seconds, Tofu broke the silence and said, "Now just in case, I'd like to do a few more routine tests just in case we find anything interesting." he said as he picked up a thermometer from the drawer.

Suddenly, someone came in the room and said sweetly, "Hello Dr. Tofu, how are you doing?"

It was Kasumi Tendo.

Dr. Tofu's glasses immediately started fogging up."K..k..kasumi! I.. I...I'm doing great" Instead of giving Ranko the thermometer, he immediately opened his mouth and ate it.

Kasumi smiled her golden smile and said "That's excellent, so just how is Ranma-chan doing? I hope she's in good health."

"Oh she's doing really well. She could probably come home before the night is over." In his love-drugged mind he started rapping medical cloth over every inch of her body.

"Dr. Tofu, I'm a ghost, not a mummy."

Dr. Tofu suddenly looked at Ranko and said "I know you're feeling a little playful right now with your new freedom as a ghost Ranko, but please don't play around with the bandaging cloth."

Ranma sighed, "Same old Dr. Tofu."

Mr. Tendo said quickly, before the situation worsened, "Eh, Kasumi, why don't you start making a late dinner for everyone. Dr. Tofu is just finishing up." Having Tofu and Kasumi together increased medical risks dramatically. "In fact, I think its best we all went home."

Ranko suddenly spoke up, "Actually...I was wondering if you don't wait up for me. I'd like to stay a little while...with my mom."

Akane was surprised. Ranma was never really the sensitive type because of the way he was raised.

However, Ranma understood. He thought "The side of me that's female is essentially her, and mom has always been against anything unmanly." And while he rarely ever thought about what others thought of him with the exception of Akane, he held his mom's opinion of himself more precious then almost anything else. She was the one truly kind connection to peaceful life he know he'll never have.

They all left, including Dr. Tofu, but Ranma hesitated before leaving the door.

Ranma, in an unusually serious mood, said to Ranko through his facial motions. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Ranko in turn gave Ranma a look that said, "I want mom to see the very thing she can't accept."

After they left, Ranko and Nodoka were alone in the clinic room. Ranko felt more uncomfortable in her life, more scared because she feared the hate of someone she wanted to know and love more then anybody. "I..I know what you see of me mom. I'm your son's most unmasculine side, the side you swore you never wanted to see because of the pact. Whether it be mistake or ignorance, I broke that pack that, even though I didn't know about it, I wanted to uphold. Heh. I never really wanted to be a girl. Even though it was just the body, I still wanted to be a boy. But, somehow, it happened. I, the girl of ranma, somehow existed." Ranma was almost never super serious, but confessing to her beloved mother his darkest shame, separated from the man she always believed she was, suddenly caused her to break down. "I don't even exist. I'm a nobody! A nonexistent apparition of a guy with more than enough troubles to deal with! Maybe I am just a mistake."

"That's not true!"

Ranko looked at her mother, who was looking at her child with firm but compassionate eyes. "You are a gift more than anything you can imagine. I've seen you fight with just as much bravery as a woman as you are as a man. You are a kind beautiful women capable of many extraordinary things."

"But...I'm supposed to be a guy, even if I can't decide or not."

"That's for you to decide, not Genma or your selfish mother." Her eyes saddened, "12, 13 years, I thought that I was being noble upholding such a strong vow that forced me to sacrifice so many years with my beloved child. I can't believe I closed my eyes to something so obvious. Nodoka turned to Ranko and said "You are my child, no matter what or who you are. A vow should be nothing compared to the unconditional love between a mother and his child. Do you remember the first time we met, in the river Ranko." "Y..yes." "I didn't know why, but that was one of the happiest moments of my life. Should gender or orientation have any relevance on love as long as it's honest, kind and true. I no longer think so" Nodoka then took out her katana, to Ranko's surprise, along with some very long thick cloth. "I carried this katana, my families most precious heirloom, as the instrument of your potential failure. Seeing the man, no, the wonderful person you have become, I can no longer imagine myself being your kaishakunin for either side of you. I can no longer look at it." She then slowly sealed the sword to its sheath with the cloth. "This sword is now yours. I accept you as my son and my daughter, as you are a wonderful person either way. Whether you choose to live as a man, a woman, live life separately, or live life with both aspects as your guide, I am proud of you, my Ranko... my Ranma."

Ranko finally let go of her emotions and hugged her mom for a long time, shedding tears of relief for both of them. Ranma, who was hiding behind the door for the whole time but was easily detected by Nodoka, finally came in and joined them. They stayed there embraced for much of the evening and then they finally went home.

That night, the guest room was full on the cot, with Genma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome, Ranma Saotome, and Ranko Saotome all sleeping peacefully.

...,

Next morning, Ranko woke Ranma in a playful but sarcastic voice, "Wake up maler me." She was doing a perfect handstand on his shoulders, staring him straight in the face.

Ranma, while slightly amused by his female sides antics said with a smirk (twitch)"If you don't get off me, were going to try an exorcism the old fashion way."

Ranko teasingly said, "I'd like to see you try."

Ranma chased Ranko around the Tendo household, similar to how he sparred with his father most of the time. Out of the patio, they started clashing in midair and all over the grounds.

Akane who was already awake, mused "Figures the first thing two Ranma's would do is start sparring all day.

Ranma and Ranko were in near perfect sync, even more so then Ranma and Genma for their early morning. Even though he didn't hold back for Ranko, he still made sure not to hit her boobs, as he knew how much that hurt. Ranko was notably stronger and faster than Ranma expected, but at the same time, her fists were slower than he expected.

Kasumi called out "Breakfast's ready."

Both Ranma and Ranko got distracted, but a stray punch from Ranko sent Ranma spiraling into the pond, where he promptly turned into a sleeping girl. "Shit." Ranko immediately swam and picked up the female body before it drowned. Nabiki quickly got the hot water, so Ranma could wake up again.

Ranma said annoyed, "Great. Now I have narcolepsy as well, what next?"

During breakfast, Ranko took double portions of everything, which kind of annoyed Akane.

Akane complained "Do you have to eat so much Ran..ko? Your eating more than Ranma and Mr. Saotome combined.

Ranko said with a smirk, "Sorry Akane, but I guess having a whole appear through your stomach has a dramatic effect on eating."

"I'll bet you'll use that excuse for me to buy you more ice cream, won't you?"

"If it works, why not?

Akane stuck her tongue out at Ranko, and Ranko stuck her tongue back.

Nodaka said calmly, "Now, now girls please stop fighting."

Nabiki smiled and said cleverly, "Speaking of 'girls', are we supposed to believe that Ranko is exactly the same as Ranma except slightly different personality, and she's some kind of ghost."

Genma stated, "That's how it seems."

Nabiki smiled and said, "I don't buy it."

Soun, surprised, said, "What do you mean, Nabiki?"

"All I'm saying is that there has got to be more to this split then a slight personality change. Maybe Ranko knows some things that Ranma does not?"

Ranma scratched his head and said, "What the heck are you talking about?" However a look of horror started to appear on Ranko's face.

Nabiki stated, "For example, I wonder if Ranko remembers the time she was convinced she was an innocent, girly-girl that loved wearing pretty dresses."

Ranko's eyes widened.

Nabiki continued, "And what about that time that she turned into a lustful ghost and tried to make Ranma her ghostly sex slave."

Akane said augustly, "Nabiki!"

Kasumi looked toward Ranko and said "Ranko-chan are you alright, you're looking paler then Kogane-chan."

Nabiki decided to go for the gold, "Or what about that time Ryoga used the fishing rod of love on you, and you became a Ryoga-obsessed school girl, totally in love with him, regardless of whether you were a girl or guy at the time."

Ranma panicked and said, "What! That actually happened? I thought that was a joke!"

Suddenly, there was a fast shifting noise, and Ranko completely disappeared from the table.

Nodoka said alarmed, "Where'd she go?"

Ranma said assuringly "Don't worry, it looked like she just sped out of here."

Nodoka inquired the rest of them, "Did you see him?"

Genma replied, "Nope."

Soun, shook his head "I'm afraid not."

Akane, "Barely."

Nabiki, "Nada."

Ranma explained, "I think I saw most of it. Whatever it was, it seemed to be some kind of body acceleration technique. Kind of like "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", but accelerating the body instead of the arms."

Nodoka pointed out the obvious question, "Oh my, where do you think she went?"

Ranma pointed out the obvious(to him) answer, "My guess, the bathroom."

Sure enough, they found Ranko in the bathroom hurling her food into the toilet obviously from the surfaced memories. "Jeez, was that really me? Damn, I think I lost my appetite."

...,

Later that night, Ranko was on the roof, thinking about her abilities. She started concentrating on this new power she had. "Alright, so I'm some sort of ghost. But what kind of powers do I have. Can I fly?" Suddenly as she started concentrating her energy upwards, she actually was starting to fly "Sweet, I can really fly! Can I levitate as well...hey." As she instinctively started feeling for a foothold, she suddenly started standing in the middle of the air. "Interesting, so for ghosts, air can be as solid as ground. I guess that makes since I'm not completely solid. Hey, can I move through solid objects?" She suddenly propelled herself toward the roof of the house.

(SMAASH)

Soun Tendo called upwards, "Your fixing the roof young lady!"

Ranko picked her head out of the roof. "Okaay, that was weird. Is my ectoplasm or whatever really that dense?" She thought for a second and said "Wait a minute." She concentrated on phasing through the roof with her hand, and slowly a dark energy started surrounding the roof as her hand moved right through it. "Interesting", she said as she took her hand out.

"Ranma?"

Ranko suddenly turned and saw that Akane on the roof, looking at her.

"A..Akane." Ranko was a little embarrassed seeing Akane observe her weird powers. "What's up?"

Akane was looking very shy and unusually conflicted "I...I wanted to ask you a few questions I couldn't bring myself to ask male Ranma himself, because well, I don't think he should be blamed or questioned."

This made Ranko fairly nervous, "What is it Akane? If this is about all the times I called myself sexier then you then..."

"Ranko, do you hate me?"

This was the least question she expected "What?"

"From a girl to guy perspective, it's always seemed fair the way I treated you, but from a girl to girl perspective, no matter what gender you were at the time, I think I made a lot of bad mistakes."

"Akane." Ranko tried to calm her down with a gentle voice.

Akane continued "All the times I called you a pervert but didn't deserve it, all those times you tried helping me but I hit you because I misunderstood. I mean..yeah you did your share of insults and teasings but..I think I started it."

After quite a bit of silence, Ranko scratched her head and said "You know...most of that I didn't mind that much, at least in general. That's just the kind of relationship we developed. But..." after a long pause "I guess there was one thing that really hurt me. It was the day we first met. You didn't know I was a guy, and I was too embarrassed to tell you yet. You...offered me friendship, true kindness. We had fun in the dojo and it was one of the most comforting times of my life. I had a friend, after so long. Then once you found out I was a guy, not only did you throw that friendship away immediately, you called me a pervert. It was the one thing that took a long time to forgive."

Akane hugged Ranko, "I'm sorry Ranma, I'm so, so sorry." They hugged for quite a while. After a while, Akane pressed forward.

"You loathe being called a pervert, don't you?"

Her response was immediate. "Of course I do, and it's not just because it's an offensive insult. It's just that with this curse it's so easy for people to say it. Pervert, cross-dresser, I'm accused of that because of what I am, not because of my choices. I...I need to be alone for a while."

Akane yelled, "Ranma!"

Ranko flew away for a few minutes. She couldn't deal with these conflicting emotions right now, especially when separated from half of himself. She needed to go somewhere...where someone like her would fit in.

Then suddenly a black gate suddenly appeared in front of her. She barely stopped in midair before falling in. She looked at the mysterious gate. It was human sized, but it seemed to lead into a place of incredible darkness. As eerie as it looked, Ranko knew on instinct that there was something familiar about this place. Her energy, her powers, her mask seemed drawn to this place.

She swallowed, and she knew what she must do.

...,

Ranma and Ranko were in the dojo that night. Their backs were leaning against each other in the middle of the room. They didn't need to make eye contact because they both knew exactly what the other person's face would be like. And although they weren't telepathic, they knew each so well they might as well be.

"So...your leaving for a while aren't you. For somewhere nobody else can go."

Ranko said sarcastically but slightly vindictively "That should be a relief to you, wouldn't it? You've tried to erase me for almost ever and now you're really going to miss me?"

Ranma turned around angrily from being goaded and yelled "O..of course I won't miss yo...no, I think I really will. Whether it seems perverted or creepy, there's a part of you that I truly respected about myself." Ranma mused to himself "I haven't sounded this deep since the mountain trip with Ryoga and Mousse."

Ranma continued "You know more than anyone that I'm not a normal person when it comes to knowing happiness. I don't really try to seek it out in my life. Beyond a good meal and the ability to be lazy once in a while, I almost never try to comfortable. I blame dad mostly."

"Me too."

"But as you, sometimes I can actually have fun more than your average teasing and stuff." God I'm not good with this stuff, I've never been good with words. "What I'm trying to say is that-

"-you want me to come back, even if it's just once, so you can live life with no regrets."

Ranma smirked, turned around, and said, "You got that at the neko-cafe fortune cookie."

Ranko turned around as well and said, "I'm not good with words either."

Ranma smiled but then frowned. He asked uncomfortably, "So how long are you going to be gone?"

Ranko said with a sigh "Don't know. I guess until I can figure what I am and what I should be. But then again, you will probably thinking about your identity as well."

"N..no way", Ranma said abruptly and unconvincingly.

...,

Next day, Ranko told them that she was leaving for a place that was the origin of her powers. While they were all saddened about this sudden departure, they knew the fact that she was a ghost. Konatsu, who had decided to observe the Tendo's for the next few days, told Ukyo of Ranko's plans and she immediately rushed over. In fact, he had caught SasUke, Kuno's ninja lacky, spying on the tendo's as well and interrogated the fellow ninja before sending him away, to make sure Kuno didn't learn anything risky. Apparently Sasuke couldn't see Ranko at all because he wasn't there when she revealed herself to them, so most of what he saw was pure unexplainable nonsense anyway.

Ranko said awkwardly, "So...I guess this is goodbye for a while, huh, Ranma."

Ranma replied, "I guess it is...Ranko."

Genma said, "I hope it's a rewarding training journey for you bo- uh, I mean, daughter.

Soun said encouragingly, "Come back safely, son."

Kasumi smiled, "Have a nice trip. But be safe alright Ranko."

Nodoka, "Please be safe, Ranko. Me and Kasumi packed you an extra large food sack."

Ukyo said, "Don't forget an extra large order of okonomiaki!" Ukyo and Ranko hugged each other goodbye. She whispered to her "Good luck, Ran-chan" Ranko smiled and replied "Thanks, Ucc-chan." She was truly glad to have Ukyo as a close friend.

Then Ranko stood in front of Akane. None of them could think of anything to say. Not knowing what to do, Akane hugged the smaller girl with all the gentleness in the world and whispered in her ear "I love you, you idiot. Please come home soon."

Ranko was at a loss for words but smiled with all her heart. She then walked away, opened a garganta with her hand, and walked through.

...,

Ranko was wandering around in a very dark place. It looked like an endless tunnel with rock like pillars. "This place is really creepy. Reminds me of the endless chambers of Moria in that Lord of the Rings book."

Ranko calmed herself down and observed her surroundings. There was no life to be seen so far, but this place definitely was the origin of the kind of energy she was using right now. There was an enormous amount of monster like roaring coming from many different directions. But she couldn't see anything around here. "I guess I'll just move on."

But only after a few minutes of walking a very large figure appeared to her right. It was at least 70 feet tall. More than nine-tenths of its body was a black cloak with a hole through the center. At the very bottom there were giant white pointed feet that looked like weird pointed boots. At the top was a very generic looking white mask, with teeth, eye holes, and a real sharp nose. It looked menacing but still a bit silly looking.

Ranko slowly approached it. Maybe it's friendly, she thought to herself. Then suddenly, the giant creature turned toward Ranko and opened its mouth. A large amount of red energy started forming from its mouth.

"Oh shit."

Just as the beam was released, Ranko jumped up in the air, dodging the blast, and in an arc started soaring down at the monster.

"HA!" Ranko unleashed her strongest punch on the beast. It sent it reeling backwards two steps, but it somehow caught its footing. Suddenly a large white hand appeared from behind its black robes and grabbed Ranko who was right near its face.

"Shit!" Its claw was strong and was trying to crush her. The monster opened its mouth again, this time with seeming the attention to eat him.

"No..way..in...hell." Suddenly, Ranko spiritual pressure started building to a high degree, the area around her body started to fill with intense energy. 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAA!" Suddenly she broke the hand to pieces, rushed forward, and screamed "Kachu tenshin amaguriken! She pounded into the monster dozens of times with her fist, sending it to the ground. She jumped and landed softly next to it. With the monsters face smashed, the giant body slowly faded away.

She thought to herself "Shit. I didn't mean to kill it. But... I guess there was no other way. However, my fists weren't landing as fast as I wanted them to. What the hell is going on?"

In a instant, Ranko suddenly felt an extremely powerful presence right behind her. Alarm bells went off in her head as she wondered who could sneak up on her like that.

Ranko slowly turned around and saw a very terrifying figure. A large katana was pointed at her about 2 inches away from her face. The person wielding it was fairly tall and had a large skull mask where his face should be. He was wearing a black robe, with fur robes covering it with masks tied to the fur as well. It took Ranko one second for her to figure out that this person was way above her league. Everything about this guy spelled high speed, amazing power, and tremendous skill. Plus this guy was dead serious, not a murderer, but still extremely powerful. Although she didn't know about hand to hand, there was no way that she could defeat him in sword, even if she had one.

In a very deep voice, the man answered "Odd. What is a vastolorde doing in the menos forest? And with such a weak spiritual pressure at that." However the man didn't underestimate this vaste lorde either. While her power was untempered and lacked killing intent, which was odd for any hollow, he still felt enormous stamina and reserves of spiritual power, plus an unusual amount of control. "As if this girl was a skilled fighter but had few skills as a spiritual warrior." he thought to himself.

Ranko said in confusion, "Vasto lorde, menos forest, spiritual pressure? What the heck are you talking about?"

The mysterious man thought "Was this girl just playing with me? Or was she actually being honest?" He responded back, "Are you a spy for the Espada? Is this another attempt by the hollows to lure me out and eliminate me? You're a poor scout."

"What the heck is a hollow?"

The man was starting to lose his patience. "What else would a hollow be? It's a human soul that's died and gave into its more bestial nature and loses its heart."

Ranko was really alarmed at the idea of herself being dead. "Dead? I'm not dead! I gained these powers when half of my soul separated from my body and became corrupt! But I managed to defeat the corruption and absorb these powers. And for your information I can go back into my body whenever I want. There's no way I'm dead."

Now this was something that caught the man off guard. He lowered his weapon, "So you're not dead? You're a human?" A human hollow? Was that even possible?

Ranko shrugged "As far as I can tell. And just who are you?"

The tall man slowly took off his mask, revealing a serious face of a battle hardened adult with dark red hair. "My name is Ashido Kano, and I am a soul reaper."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ummm...what exactly is a soul reaper?"

"Later", he said as he sheathed his sword ,"First we need to find a good place to talk. However we won't get far if you don't stop emitting your spiritual energy from your body. Are you trying to attract attention?"

Ranko crossed her arms defensively, "It's hard alright! I haven't had much time to learn to control my ghostly energy or whatever. It's a lot different from physical energy that I normally use." Then suddenly her mind caught up with the warning Ashido just gave her "Wait, why won't we get very far?"

Ashido thought to himself, "This 'human' is actually sporadically releasing energy subconsciously? What kind of spiritual stamina does this girl have?" Ashido answered her gravely, "Because any large amounts of spiritual energy will smell like a feast to every hollow in a two mile radius. And in the menos forest, there are far worse hollows then that weak gillian you just defeated."

Ranko was flabbergasted that anything that big could be considered weak "What? These... hollow creatures, that was a weak one?"

Suddenly, an unearthly roar came to their ears. Both Ranko and Ashido looked around to try to tell where it was coming from, but it quickly became evident that the roars were coming from all directions.

"Perfect. We're surrounded." He seemed both annoyed and bored at the same time.

Out from the shadows they were able to identify the monsters surrounding them. There were about 30 of the menos total along with 5 other weird looking monsters. They seemed to be a bit smaller then the gillian, but Ranko could tell by their ominous presence that they were far dangerous killing machines. All of them had unique body shapes, unlike the gillian that all looked the same. And they all had very unique, terrifying masks.

Adjuchas 1: "Well if isn't the enemy to all hollows, Ashido. Are you ready to die today?"

Ashido stood completely unfazed by the hollow's threat. However the monsters quickly turned their attention to Ranko.

Adjuchas 2: And what is this? Is that a vasto lorde in our humble forest? It most certainly isn't a arrancar.

Adjuchas 3: It can't be. This girl has very little true power even compared to us, and doesn't have the slightest amount of killing intent toward Ashido.

Adjuchas 4: It must be some kind of trick of hers. Any hollow would jump at the chance to kill Ashido.

Adjuchas 5: No, I believe this so called vasto lorde' is actually an ally to Ashido. She most certainly isn't one of Aizen's men. She must some kind of soul reaper in disguise!

Adjuchas 3: Kill the pretender!

Adjucas 1: This place will be both of their graves!

The gillian and the adjuchas slowly started to move forward, cornering them in giving them no room to escape. Ranko and Ashido stood back to back to prepare for the hollows attack. Ranko was more then a little unsettled by the situation.

"What the heck are these guys? How can they talk?"

"They are called adjuchas. They are more advanced forms of those cloaked menos in the back. They are quicker and far more intelligent than most hollows, so if one attacks you, you'll have to kill them before they kill you."

Ranko felt a little more uncertain about destroying sentient beings. "Do we really need to kill them? Can't we just defeat them with non-lethal force?"

Ashido responded "I'm afraid not. However, you should know that killing them is a doing them a favor." Ashido paused for a second to let his words sink into Ranko. Ashido turned toward Ranko and said "They want to attack us mostly because I'm here. There is no need for you to fight. Escape if you can while I deal with most of these monsters.

Ranko clenched her fist and said angrily "No way, jerk, Saotome men never run away from a fight." Ashido raised his eyebrow at the man comment. Ranko, not knowing how to explain her awkward statement simply said "Uhhh, long story. Anyway there's no way I'm going to just stand back like a coward!"

Then Ranko smiled, pointing at the hollows behind her with her thumb, "I'll take the ones one the left. You just make sure you defeat yours before I have to step in and finish them off." After a few seconds, Ashido nodded and said "Very well. Let me see what you can do."

"DIEEEE!" the first adjucas suddenly lunged at Ashido. Ashido took his sword slightly out of his hilt and whispered "Awaken the Heavens, Kuroarashi. (Dark Storm) His sword suddenly made a thunder like sound and shock wave from his command and his sword looked like it was charged with a dark energy. One of the hollows said confidently "That won't save you from me, fool."

Ashido's only reply was "You are beyond saving in this world." He then completely unsheathed his sword towards the enemy and cried out "BURAKKUSUTO!" (Black strike)

A gigantic wave of black electricity was unleashed and completely annihilated the adjuchas, along with 3 other menos behind him. "AHHHHHHH" the adjuchas screamed as all 4 monsters seemed to disintegrate.

Ranma exclaimed, "Was that black lightning?'

Suddenly the fourth adjuchas charged at Ranko with unbelievable speed. She almost got crushed by the attack, but at the last second Ranko instinctively used Sonido and reappeared right in front of the monsters face.

"HAAA!" Ranko did a rotating kick with such force that it knocked the hollow flying backwards, stunning it for a while. She rushed forward through the air with lightning speed with a powerful kick smashed the nearest menos through the mask.

"I think I'm getting used to this, eh Samarai." She looked at comrade and looked on in amazement.

Ashido was flashing stepping with incredible speed through, killing menos after menos with his katana, sometimes killing 4 or 5 and once, some of his attacks she could barely see.

Ranko started following Ashido's example and started attacking the menos with everything she had. She propelled herself through the air, tearing apart any menos she can with accelerated fists and kicks, while narrowly avoiding any ceros that the monsters fired. "Damn, even with this spiritual ghost speed, my body movement speed is still subpar." She knew still hadn't gotten used to that quick movement technique yet, so she was relying on her base speed. "Still its good enough for these clumsy monsters." However another giant adjuchas came barreling toward her. This one she sensed was quite a bit more powerful than the others and had hole near his heart instead of the center of its torso.

Ranko raised her hands forward and screamed "Moko Takabisha!"

Nothing.

Not a single thing happened. Not even a puff of smoke.

Why didn't it work?

The giant hollow smashed Ranko with his enormous fist, sending her flying backwards, smashing her into a column, leaving her momentarily stunned.

"Kid!"

"Your concern for others will get you killed soul reaper!" Another adjuchas appeared from behind and tried to smash Ashido into the ground. His instincts kicked in long before the attack hit, flash stepping out of the way. Ashido growled and said, "I won't be killed by scum like you. KAMIKAZE!" (God wind) He swung his sword at incredible speed toward the opponent and quickly pulled it back.

"Ha, that didn't touch m-", Then his body started falling apart. Dozens of nearly invisible blades of wind started ripping the adjuchas apart until his body was diced into pieces then disappeared.

The hollow that punched Ranko started charging toward her to kill her while she was dazed. He yelled happily, "I never imagined I'd be able to feast upon a vasto lorde! My thanks, foolish girl." Ranko muttered slowly coming out of her stun, said, "Who are you calling a girl?" Ranko was about to devoured when she woke out of her daze. She flipped upwards on the pillar just escaping the monsters teeth.

"You are really…getting on my nerves!" She did a handstand on the pillar, and with both feet on the monsters face, she shoved him off in the other direction.

She thought groggily, "Maybe this body still needs some getting used to, especially to use complex martial arts moves."

"All right, time to really make this work" She jumped forward after the flung hollow, focused the power of her body together, and unleashed it with all her might through her hands.

"Moko Takabisha!"

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Then suddenly her eyes widened when she realized what was wrong. The moko takabisha was a ki-based attack, an attack that used the energy of the physical body to defeat enemies. But this ghost body has no real physical energy, just solid spiritual energy. I have no ki at all!

Suddenly the fifth adjuchas appeared to her right with ridiculous speed for its size. "Shit!" she thought.

The hollow grabbed Ranko and pitched her toward the ground, nearly breaking her back on impact. She muttered under her breath "Damn, these guys don't kid around. They have every intention of trying to murder me."

Before she could get up the hollow she kicked at the beginning of the battle and the menacing one she just fought grabbed her arms and pinned her down to the ground. With their combined muscle she couldn't budge at all.

The hollow that just tossed her smiled 20 feet away from her and screamed "Gillian!" Suddenly the remaining 10 menos assembled right behind him and started simultaneously charging ceros, all directly toward Ranko.

Ranko thought panickly, "OH CRAP!"

"Kid!" Ashido yelled, thinking, "I have to do something. But how can I block every single one?"

All the menos fired their lasers directly at Ranko.

Just as all 10 ceros were about to hit Ranko's pinned body, Ashido flash stepped right in front the blast, with his cloaked back aimed toward the ceros.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahh!" The Ceros all hit Ashido directly with incredible force. The numerous ceros were dampened from all the hollow skulls attached to his fur cloak, but the damage was more than enough more. Ashido fell to the ground, barely keeping himself up with his sword.

Ranko was horrified that somebody had just taken a blow for someone like himself. Ranko thought to herself, "No, I won't let any decent people die for my sake! Not this guy, not ANYONE!"

The hollow that ordered the gillian and the two holding Ranko all laughed evilly. Ranko's hatred for these creatures rose to a point she couldn't see straight.

The hollow facing Ashido suddenly formed a gigantic bone-like piercing weapon from the back of his elbow.

"Ha ha ha, your mine Ashido!" He then charged toward Ashido with amazing speed. There was only four seconds left before he would be killed.

(1 second)"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ranko summoned untapped reserves and struggled to get the hollows off of her. Flexing her legs upward, she smashed her legs with all her might against the giant hands that were holding her.

(2 second) With their grip loosened, she grabbed both of the giant monsters wrists'. Nearly tearing through their skin, she lifted them up by their arms with herculean like strength, and tossed them far behind her.

(3 seconds) With only moments left to spare, Ranko rushed forward right in front of Ashido, and acting completely on instincts, she raised her hands forward and screamed "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly a beam of pure white energy erupted from her hands. The tremendous blast hit the hollow point blank, completely disintegrating him. His last thoughts were "A white.. Cero...!" The sheer explosive release of the cero even destroyed the gillian's that were right behind the late adjuchas.

Ranko had no idea what she just did, but whatever it was it took almost everything out her. But that wasn't important right. She rushed toward Ashido, yelling in a panicked voice "Oy, Samurai! Ashido!"

Ranko immediately checked his pulse. He was okay but he definitely wasn't in any condition to fight. His back was full of deep energy bruises "You idiot! Why did you do something as stupid as that. I don't need to be protected. I don't want to be protected!"

Ashido opened his eyes slowly and simply shook his head, his face still stout and unshaken "No matter if it's a soul reaper, human, or even a hollow. I refuse to let another comrade die under my protection."

Ranko heart started to feel unusually heart warmed and concerned. Jeez, this guy was really noble and kind. Man, there aren't many guys as noble as this warrior where she came from. "Th-Thanks Ashido-san," using an honorific that he/she rarely used.

Ashido looked at Ranko, "You don't have enough energy left to defeat the rest of them, especially with their leader here. I'll have to finish them."

Ranko looked at Ashido, questioning his sanity, "Are you kidding, there's no way you can fight the rest of them in your condition?"

Ashido thought for several seconds. "Wait. There may be a way. If you are human and not a real hollow like you say you are, then there is a way that I can give you some of my powers."

"What? But I don't know how to use your powers!"

Ashido shook his head. "Don't worry. If this works, you may become an arrancar, a hybrid between hollows like you and them and soul reapers like me. Even without experience your power will increase tremendously."

Ranko's mind was in a panicked rush. "I barely understand a thing this guy is saying, but the increase in strength does sound good right?" The suddenly her eyes widened and she shouted at Ashido, "Wait a minute. May!"

"This ceremony was only designed for normal humans with unusually strong spirits. In normal circumstances, my sword would kill a hollow. But there is no other choice. You must tell me your name, and you accept the powers and responsibility of a soul reaper by thrusting my sword into your body."

She thought to herself morbidly, with a hopeless grin on her face, "Is this guy kidding me? I've spent my whole life avoiding disembowelment, and to live I have to do it to myself right now?" She yelled in exasperation and fright, "Are you serious!"

Ashido nodded and said with a truly serious voice "Absolutely."

Ranko looked behind herself and saw that two remaining hollows had recovered. The toughest one with the unusual hole was already heading toward them, with the second one far behind.

Ranko, with a grim face said "Okay." Ashido nodded, pointed his sword at Ranko. Ranko in turn grabbed the hilt of the blade toward her chest.

"What is your name, kid?"

For a few long seconds, she wondered what she should say. Then she came to one... final conclusion. "My name, my soul's name is Ranma Saotome, and that's how it always will be, and I wouldn't want to change a thing. However, my spirit, the way I perceive and live and fight in this world as a girl, even if its only half of a life is..."

She smiled and said out loud "My name is Ranko. Ranko Saotome." And then with one final thought before the deed, she plunged the sword through her chest.

"Thank you...mother."

Right before the murderous hollow could crush both Ranko and Ashido, suddenly there was an explosive amount of light. The light blinded the hollow for several seconds. When the light faded and he could see them, Ranko now had something new. Attached to her waists was a katana of immense spiritual power. It's guard, length and curvature was very similar to her mother's katana.

Ranko, now feeling almost completely recharged and twice as strong as she was before, drew her katana and attacked with a jumping slice right to monsters head.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"she screamed.

The hollow guarded with both its hands but the force both tore deeply into the monster's arms and sent him flying backwards.

Ranko was ecstatic. She looked at her sword and said, "This weapon is awesome."

However, the second surviving hollow appeared in front of her, "You are a traitor to all hollows of this world, you pathetic little girl." Then hollow then started to charge all his energy into one final cero from his mouth.

Ranko put both hands on the hilt of her sword "Don't underestimate me." Ranko held her sword and put it near her left leg. She then started moving her sword in a circular arc, moving the blade above her head, and finally near her right leg. An unusual amount of energy was gathering around her blade. She thought to herself, "Looks like I'll actually have to use this technique, and this time not trying to off pops."

She then drew her sword back behind herself, in a ready attack position. Right before the hollow released the enormous cero with a blood red aura, Ranko disappeared and reappeared right behind the hollow. He didn't see a thing.

"What?" the hollow screamed. Suddenly a perfect slice appeared right between the torso and the head. His neck was completely severed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As the hollow died and its failed cero exploded, completely disintegrating the body, Ranko announced "Saotome School of Martial Arts Desperation Move: 'Life Sever Slice'."

Ashido, who was observing this fight with great interest, thought to himself, "This kid has some very interesting potential."

The leader, the last remaining hollow ran deep into the dark forest screaming back toward them, "Your days are numbered soul reaper! And you too traitor!"

After about a minute of silence, waiting to see if another hollow was coming after them, Ranko breathed a sigh of relief. She rushed over to Ashido, examining his injuries. "Are you alright man? Jeez, these injuries don't look so good. I don't have any healing abilities and I don't know if even Dr. Tofu can heal these injurie—"

"It's all right" Ashido interrupted "If I can just get to my cave, I'll be fine. If I could borrow your shoulder I can lead you there."

Ranko smiled "H-hey no problem, I owe you big time after all." She helped Ashido to his feet, letting his arm rap around her shoulder. "So which way?"

Ashido pointed into a random direction "That way. But remember, you have to suppress you spiritual power, or we won't get far."

Ranko thought to herself "Suppress it? But how? I barely know how to control it. I only have a slight grasp on this power, so how am I going to hide my presence-…That's it! If I can try to use Umisen-ken with what little control over I have over this spirit energy, it should work!

Ranko closed her eyes and started to get in the right mind set. After about 30 seconds, her spiritual pressure suddenly started dropping in a very unusual manner. Ranko then opened her eyes with a calm face and said "Let's go." They both jumped off into the direction Ashido pointed.

As both of them started jumping through the forest, Ashido carefully observed Ranko's spiritual pressure. He thought to himself "Interesting. What an odd technique. Normal measures to hide one's spiritual pressure is to suppress it so much that there is no above average spirit particles emanating from a distance, making no more spiritual emanations then an average human. However, this technique is almost useless when you're in close proximity an expert tracker, as they would be able to sense your average spiritual pressure, and the true energy underneath it. But this girl's technique is different. She actually attempting to bring her emanating spiritual pressure to 0, even lower then what any life form in existence. If her spiritual energy couldn't be detected at all, she could be just a few feet away from a fighter, and as long as they couldn't sense her with ones normal 5 senses, they would be completely undetectable. However, she definitely not an expert in this technique, as her power keeps on fluxuating. Thankfully, it's still low enough to not attract attention.

After about 20 minutes, Ashido pointed out a cave hidden in a rock face. They got to the entrance and entered. Ranko took a quick look around. It was a rather sparse cave. There were man-made crevices in the rocks where mushrooms were growing, a moss covered area that resembled a bed, and an unusual light in the center of the ceiling.

Ashido headed into the cave, grabbing a mushroom, and started grinding it up with his hands into a small bowl while sitting on the moss. After he was finished grinding he poured it into his mouth and ate it.

Ashido explained to Ranko, "These mushrooms have some healing abilities, and can also be used for sustenance. With my soul reaper body, wounds like these should be healed completely in a few hours."

Ranko was happy to hear this news "Amazing. Hey, I was wondering if you could answer some questions now that were safe."

Ashido nodded his head "You have earned my trust, so I will gladly answer any questions you need. But first I must rest for a few hours to recover my strength."

A..Alright." Ranma had never been one to have patience, but she definitely owed this guy a lot.

Ashido fell to sleep on his mossy bed in a very military manor, obviously prepared for the slightest movement.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to try to get some sleep right now. She thought to herself, "Now that I think of it, that fight took nearly everything out of me. And I'm (yawwwwwwwn) probably... losing my adrenaline...sometime...soo-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

8 hours later

Ranko woke up to see Ashido fully awake but still sitting down.

Ranko thought to herself, "So it wasn't a dream. All of that really happened. Damn things never get boring do they?"

Ashido said "You're finally awake. Would you like to hear my explanation now?

Ranko yawned deeply and said groggily, "Uhh..sure. Just let me wake up."

"Of course." Ashido suddenly grabbed the bowl next to him and suddenly through it at utterly blinding speed. Ranko just barely caught with her teeth.

"This kid has superb reflex training." He thought to himself. He said "Awake now?" Ranko, still surprised but used to these kind of exercises from very experienced warriors replied with the bowl still in her mouth "Uhh.. yep." After all, in a place like this, slow reflexes could mean a very sudden death. At least that's what she guessed his intention was. She immediately spit the bowl out.

Ashido continued "First, may I assume that as a human, you know very little about the system of afterlife, along with ghosts in general?"

Ranko scratched her head and said "Yeah pretty much. I mean, I've met a few ghosts and spirits, but I have no idea of any system they have."

Ashido responed, "Very well. Let me explain." He took a long pause to summon up his thoughts then continued. "When humans die they become a sort of ghost called pluses. They have no usable spiritual energy, and very few of them can effect solid objects, and almost none of them can be seen."

"Pluses on earth have two possible fates. One, the loneliness and regret they developed because of their death eats away at their soul and they become monsters called hollows. Their base amount of natural spiritual power, no matter how small, is suddenly activated. Hollows can be any shape or size, and some have very odd powers. Although most hunt on earth, their residence is this realm, known as Hueco Mundo. However, these normal hollows are well below any of the monsters you had to fight today."

"If that's the case, I could probably take a normal hollow with just my human abilities." Ranko said to herself.

Ashido countered, "However, normal hollows cannot be seen at all by normal humans, and without spiritual pressure, fighting the less solid ones would be like trying to fight air."

Huh, that's exactly what happened when I tried to fight off those small spirits. "Hey, what exactly do hollows, normal hollows want?

"What they want is to devour the souls of others, whether they be plusses or humans. Very few hollows are capable of speaking or rational thought, but even then their goal is usually more than clear. The hole in their heart is the very incarnation of regret, so often they kill humans that they knew in life. And they then kill others to further feed that regret and emptiness."

"What?"

"I'm sure you've at least come in contact with these impulses once, since you are a hollow, no matter how different."

Ranko swallowed, thinking back to dark Ranko.

"However, even monsters like hollows can evolve. If a group of hollows become so hungry that they start to feast on other hollows, a large group of these cannibals can form a Gillian Menos, those black cloaked things that you fought earlier. For some reason, all the normal Gillian look completely identical, like they are some designed golem of corrupt spirits. None of these are capable of rational thought."

Ranko nodded attentively.

"If there was an unusually strong soul in the bunch of cannibals, that Gillian will appear slightly different and will start feeding on other Gillian. After a while they will turn into an adjuchas menos. They take on enhanced versions of their original hollow forms and are far stronger. Only high rank soul reapers stand a chance against these. They are almost always intelligent enough for thought. You met 5 examples of them already in your little visit to Hueco Mundo."

Ranko nodded, "And…the vasto lordes? The hollows kept on calling me that."

After a small pause, Ashido answered. "The vasto lordes are adjuchas that have feasted enough hollows and harnessed their spiritual pressure enough so that they develop human-like bodies, while still carrying the abilities of their hollow forms. Not much is known about them except they can think like normal humans but have far more malicious intent normally, they are unbelievably powerful, and that even the most elite of all soul reapers might die against one of them."

There was a long silence, letting Ranko sink in the knowledge of what she was and what that meant.

Ashido then continued, "This brings us to the other fate of plusses on earth. The other fate of plusses is to be sent to Soul Society by soul reapers. I am Soul Reaper from Soul Society, a realm parallel with this one.

"Another realm? What's that like?"

For the normal souls that are sent there, it is very similar to 14th century Japan. It's far more earthly then this world is. Unlike Hueco Mundo, the sun's rays touch soul society as well as earth, while in Hueco Mundo it is perpetual night. People live there in residences or as travelers. They appear just as they did when they were alive, although some hair and facial distortions are common among people with high spiritual pressure. Also, all souls that enter Soul Society can speak Japanese. Souls that enter Soul Society can come from different times depending on when they were sent, how long they were a hollow, and several other factors.

Wait, what do you mean how long they were a hollow?

"I'm getting to that. The normal residents of soul society age normally, can die, and seem to be perfectly normal, except that they don't need to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes. However, in the center of Soul Society lies the Seireitei, an enormous walled city filled with people called soul reapers. Soul Reapers are the deceased with strong wills and talent that can eat and have some degree of spiritual energy. Almost all people in soul society with spiritual power and urge to eat are soul reapers, but soul reapers are a symbol of piece. Not every strong willed soul is so compliant with our ideals."

"How does one become a soul reaper?"

Any soul from soul society that develops spiritual pressure is allowed into the Seretei to learn how to become soul reapers. Once a soul develops spiritual power, they can eat and their aging slows to a degree equivalent to the amount of spiritual energy they have. For example, I have been in Hueco Mundo for about 300 years." Ranko was shocked to hear this, but decided to keep his mouth shut, especially about something like age. "It can happen to any soul technically, but there are circumstances in which spiritual pressure can appear. For example, almost no one who has ever become a soul reaper can remember their past from earth."

Ranko was surprised, "Ehh? Why the heck not?"

"Don't know. Some theorize that if soul reapers remembered their former lives with regret even when starting their new life as a soul reaper, they would become hollow-like."

"I…guess that makes sense."

"Anyway, the most core ability of a soul reaper is to form a zanpakuto, or soul slayer, and communicate with it. A zanpakuto is a sword that has abilities based upon the users soul. The sword actually has a mind of its own in a way; it is a living incarnation of your warrior spirit. Almost all zanpakuto's are shaped like katanas, but if you can talk to them and release their true power, they will take a more unique stronger form. And the strongest of soul reapers can release their, sword a second time, augmenting ones abilities 5 to 10 times stronger as a symbol of their mastery of the warrior spirit."

"Wow. These weapons sound fantastic."

"Yes. But they are not just weapons, and most definitely not tools. They are your most trusted partner. This might not seem real, talking about a metal weapon as a person, but for all intends and purposes, it is a person based off of you. The more you understand one another, the more powerful you become."

Ashido continued further, "The zanpakuto have two core uses. One, by placing the bottom of your zanpakuto hilt on a plus, it will send them to soul society. The second purpose is to slay hollows, not only to protect others, but to send the hollow's soul, cleansed of all its monstrous intentions, to soul society, along with any other souls it devoured. If a soul is eaten by a hollow, it can't find peace until the hollow is slain."

"So that's what you meant earlier. That we'd be doing them a favor."

"Yes. Continuing on, there are other abilities that soul reapers have besides basic strength, speed, and skill. First there is Kido. Kido is a form of magic that most soul reapers can use, although some have more skill in it than others. For example, my kido is fairly high, but it is not nearly on par with my zanpakuto skills. Unlike ceros, which are hollow energy blasts that you used, kido takes on many forms. Some for destruction, some for entrapment, and some for healing. The second ability is flash step. Flash step is a soul reaper's most essential ability when it comes to speed. It is a basic way of accelerating your body while fighting in short bursts."

"Was that what I was using earlier?"

"Close. It is the hollow version of that technique called Sonido. It's very similar to Flash Step, but its slightly more based on body instincts then skill. You seem to be getting the hang of it fairly well, although I can tell you need major improvement on your speed."

This ticked Ranko off a bit. She prided herself on her speed. She stood up and said "Oh really?" Then suddenly Ashido disappeared from his seat and appeared right behind Ranko. Ranko turned around and saw that he was holding her pig-tail string right in front of her. "Really?" He replied as her long hair flowed to her shoulder.

He handed it right back to her, and she slowly put it back into a pigtail. A cold sweat seaped down her spin as she thought, "Damn, this guy is good."

"The abilities you have shown me today brings me to another thing you need to know about; Arrancar."

"Even more?" There was only so much exposition her attention span could take, no matter how interesting or important "Can't it wait?"

Ashido shook his head and said, "It can't wait because in the last 10 hours, you became one."

This caught Ranko's attention. She sat down nervously and said, "A-alright, what are they?"

"Remember when I talked about the fear that soul reapers might become more like hollows? Well, at the very least, the reverse is possible. An Arrancar is a hollow that has gained more strength by gaining the powers of a soul reaper. When this happens, the hollow, usually an adjuchas or even a vasto lorde, takes on an even more human form. Not all arrancar I've seen are perfect, and are usually a lot weaker, but they are still more humanoid. You can tell if a hollow's an arrancar if you can see their face. The only exceptions to this rule are vasto lordes, who look like humans with hollow body parts covering them. Until a while back, I have honestly only seen one perfect arrancar, about 40 years ago, and he was also a vasto lorde. He was also one of the elite hollow warriors of this world, the Espada. He was sent to kill me since I'm a threat in their eyes to all hollows. It wasn't an exaggeration that it took everything I had to beat him. However, the perfect arrancar can almost completely appear human with the exception of the broken mask on their head and the hole on their body. They have zanpakutou's as well, but they work differently. Inside their sword is their inner hollow form which is sealed away. When an arrancar releases his sword, it disappears, and his original hollow form fuses in some way to their current human form, multiplying their power by 5."

This took a long time for Ranko to sink in all that info. She responded, "Sooo…how does a hollow become an arrancar. It doesn't seem like something that could happen often."

"Don't know. Perhaps if a strong enough hollow ate enough soul reapers, he could gain some of his powers. Regardless, something in the last hundred years has been causing the number of incomplete arrancar and even complete arrancar to skyrocket. Hopefully, none of the perfect arrancar that exists were vasto lordes first. However, they are still insanely strong for adjuchas."

"And myself?"

"Everything about you is so far unorthodox. You said you were never a hollow or a menos."

"Yeah I was just a human soul, badly separated from my body. However, I used a technique to absorb all the spiritual particles in the air to feed my transformation. I hardly knew what I was doing… it was just instinct."

"Wait. If you were separated from your body, there where is it now? You said you weren't dead. Is it in a coma?"

Ranko didn't know how to answer that. Talking about the subject was embarrassing and, nowadays, made her feel insecure. However, she owed him, so she decided to tell at least part of the truth. "My body...is doing fine. Truth be told its more his body then mine."

"His? Wait, are you saying that you're the result of a mind split!" Ashido was surprised. The possibility of this was supposed to be only a rumor.

Ranko shook her head no and looked even more depressed. "No, our minds and personalities are basically the same. We've been the exact same person for only a short while without even noticing that we might be slightly different. I am the result of the split in Ranma Saotome's spirit, not mind. I...He was born a guy. He is the real me. It's hard to say that I really exist at all."

Ashido thought to himself, "A split in spirit? Not based on mind or personality, but the spirit's ability to see oneself in terms of gender? So that's why she said 'Saotome men.' Somehow, her spirit and body must have been split between both genders, and probably suffered greatly from it. And now that she's all along, her living soul must be terribly lonely.

Ashido finally replied, "Don't say stuff like that."

"What?"

"As long as you can make a difference, as long as you can make decisions that can effect others based on your choices and who you believe you are, you are still you, nothing more, nothing less. You define your own existence."

"I guess but,...what if I choose to be both again. Will I cease to exist or..."

"You'll be yourself in both ways. Both as a boy, and as girl. One mind, one soul, two spirits. Two ways of looking at life. You wouldn't leading a double life Ranko, your two sides would form a perfect half that allows you to see life through both perspectives of humanity. I can't tell you what to do, but I'd like to think that one can live your life accepting every part of yourself, no matter how odd it might be."

Ranko smiled as she rubbed her watery eyes dry and said "Thanks Ashido. That...that helped a lot." She thought to herself pleasantly, "One plus one equals one half, eh? That does have a nice ring to it." After about a minute, she spoke up and said "So does anything of what I told you explain how I became a...vasto lorde right?

"Hmm, I know you have incredible talent in battle as a human, if what you say is true, but have you been in situations that have constantly put your will to the test, physically and mentally?"

Ranko thought back and said, "More then you can imagine."

"I'm guessing that your will has already been tested to the point of lieutenant or captain level spiritual energy, letting you survive being transformed into that form, but being sped into this final form has made you weaker than most vasto lordes. Anyway, apparently there is another way to make a perfect arrancar, at least for a human hollow. The Soul Reaper technique of power transfer. It was designed to work on humans and temporarily turn them into soul reapers, but I never imagined it would turn a human hollow into an arrancar." Suddenly, Ashido thought of a question that he'd been meaning to ask, "By the way, Ranko, were those white bands on your wrist their before?"

Ranko looked at her wrists. Sure enough there were two tight-fitting white metal bands attached to her wrists. "Weird. I don't remember having these. When the hell did they appear?"

"Can you take them off?"

"I don't know. But... I don't think I want to. Having them on seems to make me more confident or something."

Ashido thought to himself, "Interesting."

A light bulb went on in Ranko's head when she remembered hearing him say "temporarily turn them into soul reapers". She put her hand on her face in embarrassment and said, "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I should probably transfer your powers back to you right?"

Ashido sighed and said, "No. Unfortunately that is impossible in this situation."

Ranko looked surprised, "What do you mean, 'in this situation'?

"Normally how the transfer technique works is when ceremony of the human forcing the sword into his body, I transfer half of my soul reaper powers to you. I keep my zanpakoutou but I can no longer unleash it, while you gain an empty zanpakuto that reflects your base will. Once that is done, and the human no longer needs the power, we can transfer my power back to me without incident. However, the result of the ceremony has always been a substitute soul reaper, never a substitute arrancar. Once you are an arrancar, you can't turn back to an average hollow. All the energy that fueled your transformation is completely spent, and the soul reaper energy you now have is yours and yours alone, and is now hollow in nature. There is no way your arrancar zanpakoutou's power could restore my soul reaper's zanpakoutou.

Ranko's guilt increased, "Are you sure?"

"Take a look." Ashido showed her his sheathed zanpakotuou. She noticed now that there was a chip missing from the hilt, and she didn't sense nearly as much energy from the sword as when he was shooting enormous lightning at hollows.

"Shit."

"It's alright. I made my choice and I won't regret it. It will take many months for me to recover my zanpakutou's true powers. But with or without it, I won't abandon my duty as soul reaper." Ashido then stood up. "Now, what are you going to do now?"

Ranko put her hand on her face and shook her head like she had a guilt driven headache "I can't just leave without paying you back. You did a really decent thing for me sticking your neck out for me and I'm not just going to skip out like my dad would do."

He thought for a second, looking at the battle ready young girl(or boy, gender really didn't matter to him when considering how strong a warrior one could be). She had a vast amount of potential, and there was something odd about her new powers that she couldn't place. It was even odd for an arrancar. Perhaps even a hollow might be able to protect others just like a soul reaper.

"Then learn from me. Learn to control your spiritual pressure and use it for good. I can't teach you how to use your hollow powers, that you will have to learn elsewhere. However, I can teach you how control your base spiritual powers. Who knows you may learn a little about sword skills in the process."

Ranko grinned as she unsheathed her sword. "Oy, that sounds like a challenge to me."

Ashido smiled a little and said "Take it as you will."

Ranko got into a basic kata position for wielding a katana and said "Ready when you are, Samurai-sensei."

….

(Meanwhile back on earth, 1 day later)

Ranma and Akane were getting ready to practice in the dojo in the late afternoon when Akane started getting nervous.

Akane suddenly asked, "How do you think Ranko's doing?"

Ranma said distractidly, "Don't know, I try not to think about it too much."

Akane was surprised "You mean you're not worried?"

Ranma responded, "Well of course I'm worried, but me thinking about Ranko too much is like trying to contemplate worrying about myself and another version of myself. It's kind of hard to really think about."

"But she's all alone, what if she's in over head?"

"Listen Akane, do you trust that I can get out of any situation?

"I...I guess."

"Then you should trust Ranko even more if you ask me. She's almost as strong as me, she's even faster than me, and she's just as stubborn as me." He thought for a second and added "If not more so."

"I guess you're right. Wait. Do you really mean that as a girl you're more determined?"

Ranma swallowed his pride a little to give his female half credit where it was due.

Ranma mused, "Kind of. It's always felt like when I was a girl in battle, my soul is on fire, especially when I'm pushed to the edge. Actually, when I think about it, Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire and Meteor Kick were both techniques she perfected, not me. Both techniques of ferocious will. While the techniques I perfected, the Dragon Ascension Wave and the Pride of the Fierce Tiger are techniques of skill and attitude. Believe me Akane, she'll be fine."

"Alright. Hey Ranma why don't we spar for a little bit."

"Oh, alright fine."

Akane practiced with Ranma in the dojo into the evening. A while back Ranma would never agree to actually spar with Akane since he considered himself way above her league, but nowadays Ranma would at least let Akane spar with him as long as she didn't expect Ranma to punch back.

Akane said frustrated as she continued to fight, "Come on Ranma, you've got to take me seriously sometime this century. How can you expect me to get good training if you won't fight back!"

"No way. I can't fight you with my fists or feet. No real man would do that."

"You did it enough when I had that suit on. Remember, you were fighting seriously and I still kicked your butt."

"What? It was the suit that did most of the fighting then! And besides, I barely touched you at all. And even when I thought I had no choice but to punch you in the face, you said you wouldn't forgive me if I did! Remember?"

Akane suddenly looked embarrassed at being caught so hypocritical. "That..that was different. I thought you were toying with my feelings!"

"Well I wasn't!" He then continued talking nervously. "At...at least not the second time. I really did think you were cute when I said that."

Akane was little caught back by the restrained honesty, "Th-thank you Ranma... but if you really like me you'll seriously help me train."

Ranma just stayed silent. Thinking to himself "Why can't Akane understand that there's no way I can bring myself to hurt her physically. Jeez, would this be any easier if I was a girl? Man...I doubt it."

After Ranma stayed silent, Akane turned her back to him in a humph, and started walking out of the dojo. "Fine then, I'll ask dad to help me. At least HE treats me with some dignity."

She opened the dojo door, and suddenly right outside was a 15 foot hollow with its giant skull face and teeth bearing right down on Akane!

Ranma screamed "AKANEEEEEEE!"

Akane could only see an outline of the monster, but her martial arts training sensed the danger of it immediately. She tried to jump out of the way, but the monster's mouth clamped down on her shoulder. It started tearing through the skin quickly.

"aaaaaaaaah!" she cried out in pain.

Suddenly with tremendous force, Ranma's fist smashed into the hollow's skull face, shattering it with enough force that it sent it several yards back before it faded into nothingness.

Ranma immediately picked up Akane. "Akane! Are you all right?"

Akane said strained, "I'm...fine. Uhh." She was in deep pain from the wound.

Ranma thought himself, panic-ridden while looking at the damage, "Damn, had she reacted any slower, it could have been her head. This wound shouldn't be fatal but I better get her to Dr. Tofu's right away. UHH, this happened while I was watching over her, this is all my fault!"

Suddenly the side door of the dojo opened. It was Soun Tendo, Nabiki and Kasumi.

Mr. Tendo yelled, "What happened son? Nabiki said she heard a scream!"

Ranma turned and said, "Akane's been hurt badly!"

Tendo yelled, "WHAT?"

Kasumi exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Nabiki asked urgently, "How?"

Ranma replied in a rushed voice, "Some kind of monster attacked, maybe a evil spirit or something, listen I gotta take Akane to Dr. Tofu's."

Tendo nodded, "Right son. I'll follow you. You two please take care of the house until I make sure Akane's all right.

Both Ranma and Soun ran off with Akane, leaving Nabiki and Kasumi alone.

Kasumi said in a very worried tone, "Oh my, I hope she's alright."

"Yeah, I hope so," Nabiki said sincerely. She turned to Kasumi and said, "Hey sis, since Dr. Tofu acts a little uncoordinated when your around, you better call her friends instead, and tell them where she is."

Kasumi nodded, deep concern etched on her face "Alright."

Nabiki added, "Oh yeah, and also call Cologne and Shampoo. If anyone knows about monsters and the like, it would be granny Cologne."

"Good idea. Oh my, it was such good luck that you heard Akane. Otherwise we might not of tended to her soon enough."

Nabiki's face suddenly went stone-cold. "I didn't hear Akane's scream. That was a lie. It wasn't nearly loud enough to hear from my room."

"But then, how did you know Akane was in troub-"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out myself alright. We'll go check on Akane after you make those calls." Nabiki was looking and sounding unusually disturbed.

"A-Alright, Nabiki. If you say so." Kasumi walked back, worriedly thinking "Oh my, Akane just got attacked and Nabiki looks scared to death, and not just concerned. What's going on here?"

After Kasumi left, Nabiki stood solitarily in the dojo, alone with her thoughts. "How? How did I do that? I knew Akane was being attacked seconds even before she even got hurt. I could sense it. All of it. I sensed the killing intent suddenly appearing. I sensed the monsters power. I sensed poor Akane, I felt her pain and fear in my mind, as she got attacked. Was it the martial artist trait of sensing danger, like Akane and Ranma can do?...No, of course not. I'm only a fourth degree black belt, while all the really strong fighters that can use that are dozen times more skilled then me. And it way too far away, and I was actually sensing someone else's danger and their emotions." Then a suddenly occurred to her, "Wait a minute. Ranko's release of energy, don't tell me it affected me somehow. If it happened to me, what about the others."

Nabiki walked outside and looked at the moon. "This town is about to get a whole lot weirder isn't it."

…,

(Meanwhile)

Ukyo was counting the money in the cashier after a very good day at her restaurant.

"Well I think we still made a pretty good killing today. A few more days like that and we might be able to recover from that 'little disaster' after I hired you."

Konatsu bowed and said "My deepest apologies Ukyo-sama. My stepmother and stepsisters never let me see more than a one-yen piece."

Ukyo sighed, feeling quite a bit of pity for him. "It's okay Konatsu. You really are a classic Cinderella boy aren't you?"

Konatsu's expression immediately brightened "You mean that show? I love that anime!"

Ukyo asked curiously "You watch anime?"

Kotetsu smiled and said "It was the only thing I could entertain myself while I was cleaning the floors and my stepfamily was being lazy."

"I've heard of that show too." Ukyo thought hard for a moment. "What was the name of the main character again?"

"I'm afraid I can't remember. I was only able to watch small segments of the show while scrubbing the floor."

(RINNNNNNNG)

Ukyo picked up the phone "Hello. Ukyo's Okononomiaki, Ukyo her-, oh Kasumi nice to here from you...What? Akane got hurt badly? By some kind of monster? Alright I'll come to the clinic right away."

She turned to Konatsu and said "I'm sorry Konatsu but I have to go. Akane's been hurt badly and I should check on her. Can you guard the shop for a while."

"Of course Ukyo-sama", she said as his eyes shone ,"oh dear, I hope mistress Akane is alright."

"I hope so too," Ukyo said softly. Akane was a very dear friend to her. Rivalry aside, she really cared for her, and was the closest thing she had to a best friend. And for her friends, she'd fight any battle.

…..

(Meanwhile, at the cat cafe)

(RINNNNNNG, RINNNNNG)

Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse were was closing shop when the phone rang.

Cologne muttered out loud, "Who could be calling at this time?

"Hello. Yes? Oh hello Kasumi, how are you doing? What? Akane got attacked? By some sort of spirit monster you say? Very odd. And you want my expertise. Well I'll see what I can do. See you soon, Kasumi."

Shampoo asked "Akane got attacked by monster?"

Cologne said "Yes. And Kasumi want our expertise on how to help her. Apparently it's a little more serious than usual."

Shampoo countered "But Akane is rival great-grandmother, should we really go help her?"

After hearing Shampoo's argument, Cologne mulled things over in her head for a few minutes. She seemed to be deep in thought over a moral dilemma. "Hmmmm, I think we should at least take a look. After all, Akane Tendo is a lot braver and tougher then we first gave her credit for. She's improved far beyond what I had originally expected of a girl like that. As she has never actually directly transgressed on our amazonian laws, I have to appreciate her amazonian like strength and will. Besides, in the off chance it is something serious with Akane, Ranma would never recover."

Shampoo argued, "But great-grandmother, Ranma is marked down by Amazon law for my marriage and be strong husband and protector for amazon tribe. No can face village with law not carried out. No can return to China!"

Cologne said seriously, "It's become quite clear that Ranma has a unique and powerful will that is not something that can be conquered so easily even with our 3000 year old laws. He is a boundless spirit, and will not bow down to anyone, no matter how old and experienced they are. He respects conventional wisdom and common sense and true feelings so far over ancestral laws, it's both aggravating and refreshing at the same time. When I came to Japan I thought my 300 years of experience could beat the stubbornness out of any young punk. Obviously after the 78th try, I was proved wrong.

Shampoo was surprised at this "You giving up great-grandmother?"

"That 16 year old boy killed a god to keep Akane safe. Not even I or the amazons can top that. That boy is something else entirely." But then Cologne smiled warmly at her great-granddaugher "Besides, it's not like it was all for nothing. Despite not sharing the same feelings, that boy still considers you very dear and will always protect you should you need. And you'll find even Akane has similar feelings of friendship for you, despite all the trouble we've caused her." Suddenly, an idea started forming in Cologne's head. She continued, "Who knows, maybe their strong bonds might somehow appease the amazon laws and land you with a husband that thinks only of you."

Shampoo thought about what her great-grandmother said, and finally responded with a small gentle smile and said in a very 'acceptance'-kind of tone, "Okay, we go help Akane get better. If Akane not obstacle then we should think of her as ally and friend yes? Shampoo still not give up on Ranma completely, but consider their feelings as well since they are allies."

"That's the spirit, Shampoo."

As they started to walk out of the Cat Cafe, Cologne added,

"Plus if we just let Ranma be unsupervised around Akane while she's in the hospital who knows how much 'closer' they'll get. Remember the last time she was in a hospital? We can't let them get hitched before we find you a suitable replacement."

"Aya, your right. We better hurry."

Suddenly Mousse came out of the kitchen and pointed at Cologne, yelling, "Hey, whattya mean 'find a suitable replacement', aren't I a suitable replacement for Shampoo, Cologne!"

Cologne turned around, sighed, and said "You're pointing at the monkey from the basement you idiot. Put your glasses on."

"Huh?" He promptly put his glasses on. "Hey. You are the monkey from the basement. Where have you been all this time?"

The monkey promptly hit him on the head with its stick, knocking his glasses off, and then it started clawing his face repeatedly.

Mousse screamed, "Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

Shampoo sighed. While she did start having some deeper feelings for him after Toma, he was still not what she would call marriageable material yet. She thought to herself out loud as she left, "Duck boy not quite there yet."

…

(Meanwhile, on the Unryu pig farm(no not Uryuu we'll get to him in a few chapters be patient))

Ryoga Hibiki, the eternal lost boy and eternal rival of Ranma, was writing a letter to Akane from the house of his girlfriend, Akari.

"' Dear Akane, please forgive me for not visiting recently. I think I have come to realize that we were never meant to be. I have found a happiness of my own on this farm nearby Nerima with Akari. Please, forgive me for constantly warring over your love with Ranma. Deep down I always knew you loved him, and while you seemed to like me more, it was only as a friend.

It's weird isn't it. You seemed to hate him so much that I really thought that I had a chance. But after a while I realized one thing...it was always about Ranma in that sense. Whether you hated him, hit him, worried about him, impressed by him, or...even loved him, it was always about him. He's the most important thing in your life isn't he? At least the one that's always on your mind, you know? Perhaps his negative side you saw in him, the thing that got you angry at him whether he did anything wrong or not, was something you needed, not just the times when you're happy around him. Your sisters told me that before Ranma came along, you were miserable and angry at nearly every boy. Stupid Kuno, I heard it was mostly his fault. But once Ranma came into your life, even though he constantly did things to annoy you, and were almost always angry when he was around, you were so much happier all the rest of time. You laughed more at school, you had more male friends who you enjoyed their company, and even me, even though I made like the worst first impression ever. Wait does that mean that I owe Ranma for her even being friends with me, instead of writing me off as just another brutish boy? And he did keep my secret about P-chan. And then he set me up with Akari. Does that mean-"

"What are you writing Ryoga?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Ryoga immediately panicked and looked behind him. It was his girlfriend Akari Unryu. He immediately ate the letter he was writing. "Um...uh...nothing dear, nothing at all. Hahahaha." laughing nervously. He inwardly was thinking in his higher pitch excited voice "Wow. I'm actually calling her dear! She really wants to get married and stuff!" He then shook his head to get back to reality and said "So um what's up?"

"There's a call for you from the Tendo household. It's Kasumi. She wanted to talk to you."

Ryoga said curiosly, "Oh really? Okay."

As she handed the phone over to Ryoga, she added, "She sounded really worried for some reason."

"REALLY?" For Kasumi to be fazed by something, it must be serious. He put the phone to his ear and spoke "Hello. How are you Kasumi? What? WHHHAAAAT? Akane was attacked by a monster and she's in the hospital! I'll be right there!" He hung up the phone and, in a stroke of actual intelligence, looked at Akari first.

"Akari..I.."

"Of course you need to go Ryoga. She's your oldest, closest friend, and I like her a lot too. I'd go with you, but I need to tend to a farm."

Ryoga turned her back to her as passionate tears fell from his eyes, thinking, "She truly understands my feelings. It looks like the gods are finally smiling upon me after 16 years. Yeesssss!"

He turned to her "Thank you so much Akari", giving her a kiss on the cheek and running out the door. "I'll be back in a few days!" he yelled.

Akari yelled, "Okay be careful." After he left, she sighed and said to herself out loud. "I better send Katsunishiki to retrieve him after about a week. There's no way he's going to find his way back on his own."

…,

(Meanwhile at the tofu ono clinic)

Tofu walked out of Akane's medical room to Ranma and Mr. Tendo, who immediately stood up. He looked toward the two and started giving them his report. "Well...I'm just about finished patching her up...however."

"How is she doing doctor tofu? Will she be all right? Will my daughter be safe? How long will she haveeeeee?" Tendo was stressed enough as it is. The word 'however' sent him into a tear-stricken panic.

Dr. Tofu put up his hands and tried to calm him down "Calm down Mr. Tendo, things will be alright. Akane's injuries are not life threatening and she's asleep right now. Akane's going to be okay, it's just that..."

Ranma pressed forward this time, talking very urgently "What? What's the problem doc?"

Dr. Tofu looked uncomfortable "Well...the place on her arm was bitten is healing, but very, very slowly. Too slow I'm afraid. At this rate, in a few weeks, she'll lose most of her motor functions in her arm. I really don't know how to explain it. There's no infection to explain the lack of healing that Akane should naturally have. And no kind of surgery would work cause it seems this wound refuses to close safely. It's almost like...like.."

"Like the very will of her body was damaged in that specific part where she was attacked."

Dr. Tofu, Ranma and Soun both turned to the side and saw Cologne right next to them, with Shampoo right behind her.

Ranma exclaimed "Old ghoul! Shampoo!"

Shampoo exclaimed, "Ni hao, Ranma! Umm, is Akane going to be okay?"

"That's what I want to know as well."

They all turned to the side and saw that Ukyo had entered the clinic.

Ranma was exstatic, "Ucc-chan!"

"Hey Ran-chan, I heard Akane really went through the ringer with some kind of attack and wanted to see if she was doing all right."

Ranma smiled a little, "Thanks Ukyo, thanks Shampoo, that really means a lot."

Ukyo smirked, "It's a good thing that Kodachi doesn't know about this. She's even crazier then Shampoo."

Shampoo twitched and yelled "Shampoo heard that Ukyo!"

Dr. tofu waved his hands and said, "Alright you two, settle down. Now Cologne, what you said was very accurate! Have you seen these injuries before?"

Cologne walked into Akane's medical room and the others followed "Only a very few times, I'm afraid, and most of those attacks were much more severe than this. Most times it was attacks on people with high spirituality. My guess is that she was targeted because she was developing a little bit of that power after Ranko appeared."

Soun Tendo, now both panicked and confused, exclaimed, "How is THAT happening?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm afraid I don't have any knowledge of any cure to heal akane's wound. And as for the monsters responsible for this attack, they might have been attracted to Ranko's unstable awakening. In any case, I suggest we put spirit wards all over our houses just in case. That will at least ward off the weak ones."

Akane started stirring in bed.

Dr. Tofu noted to the others, "It looks like Akane is waking up."

Akane opened her eyes and looked around "Dad, Ranma, Dr. Tofu, what's everyone doing here?"

Ukyo answered "Were here to see you, silly."

Akane's father asked, "Akane, are you alright!"

Akane answered, "Dad, I'm fine. Uhhh." She tried to lean forward, but her arm hurt a whole lot.

Soun exclaimed, "AKANE!"

Akane tried to calm him down, "Dad, it's okay please."

Suddenly Ranma spoke up, "Akane."

"Huh", Akane turned to her other side to see Ranma standing there. He had a very serious expression on his face.

"Ranma what's wrong-? Heh?" Very slowly and very gently, Ranma hugged Akane. "Ranma, what are you-?"

Ranma interrupted and said quietly into her ear, "I'm sorry Akane. I'm...not very good with words like this but...next time, I swear I will definitely protect you Akane."

"Ranma." Akane was shocked by the sudden amount of concern coming from Ranma. As Ranma released the hug, she looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't kidding. But he's eyes were serious. The depressed yet determined look on his face that showed he blamed himself completely for this, but was resolute in atoning for his weakness.

Suddenly through the door came in Yuka and Sayuri, Akane's closest class friends, who came along with Hiroshi and Daisuke, Ranma's class friends.

"Akane!", Yuka exclaimed

Sayuri asked, "Are you alright?"

Akane forced a smile and said, "I'm fine, really, it's not a big deal."

Ranma thought to himself, "She always puts up a tough face when around her friends."

Hiroshi asked curiously, "Does it hurt? How'd you get those bruises? Was Ranma around?"

Daisuke said confindentally, "I doubt it. You know how protective Ranma is. She probably went off on her own and bit off a little more then she could handle. You really should be more careful Akane."

Sayuri said in a judgemental manor, "Yeah Ranma might be a jerk most of the time, but he's pretty reliable guy. You should trust him at least a little."

Akane smiled even more uncomfortably, "T-thanks I'll keep that in mind." She thought to herself "oh no, Ranma WAS there, and they don't know how hurtful there being to him."

She turned to Ranma, but he was already walking out of the room. "Ranma?" But Ranma couldn't face her. Not right now.

His depressed thoughts were, "I was there. Yet I couldn't keep her from being hurt when she needed me the most. I'm so useless...No, I can't think like that. If I can't protect Akane then who can? I have to be stronger."

As Ranma walked out of the clinic, Nodoka and Genma Saotome walked into the clinic. Genma was holding some shopping bags because Nodoka pressured Genma into helping with the groceries.

"Mom?"

Nodoka looked very concerned "Ranma! I just heard the news from Kasumi. Is Akane all right?" Nodoka has a very close relationship with Akane, almost motherly at times.

"She's fine...for now. I'm sure she wants to see you." Nodoka could hear the unusual depression coming from his voice."

"All right. I'll go check on her." She got a distinct impression on her son that he wanted to be alone.

As Nodoka walked past him, she suddenly turned her head backwards towards Ranma and said "Also, any news on..."

"No, I haven't heard from her. But I know she's alive, I can feel it." Ranma thought to himself, "She has to be. Although I don't exactly feel empty, it still feels like there's still something missing without her."

"Thank you Ranma." She hugged her son tightly.

"Mom", hugging her back.

Nodoka then released her hug, nodded, then went into the back room, where Ranma could hear voices saying "Akane!" and "Auntie Saotome!"

Ranma decided to leave but Genma stood in his way giving him a mean glare. "You were sloppy boy. I thought you had truly honed your skills as a anything goes martial artist, but you are still sloppy and weak."

Ranma battered psyche caused him to meet Genma's glare a thousand fold "You think, I don't, KNOW THAT!" Ranma's battle aura surged to its 100%, showing a power far above Happosai's ever was. On top of that, an unusual blue aura seemed to spark from his eyes.

Genma, knowing when to back down, immediately got out of the way and started talking in his panicky voice "Alright my boy, I think you understand well enough, don't mind me."

"Whatever pops." He said as he walked out.

Genma analyzed what he just saw in his head "That battle aura was enormous, but that last spark was not ki. What exactly was that?"

Back near Akane's room, Dr. Tofu and Cologne had walked outside to give the others some room. This gave Tofu more time to discuss things with Shampoo's great-grandmother.

Dr. Tofu: "If you don't know how to cure it, and you don't know anybody who could, then how do you propose we heal the wound?"

"If you ask me, you should use any medical connections you have to research any cases that have had similar descriptions. If the old secrets of how to help these cases has been lost and forgotten, then perhaps they were rediscovered at one point."

With a determined look in his eye, Dr. Tofu answered "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

….

Ukyo was tucked in bed a long day, but she couldn't sleep. Things had been really serious today, and during the night, it felt like a shadow of discomfort had swept all across Nerima.

"roaaaaar" She groaned as she heard it again. It was so creepy. Are these noises the cries of the monsters that attacked Akane? She didn't know for sure, but they most certainly were giving her the chills.

Konatsu suddenly appeared right next to her. "Are you alright Mistress Ukyo?"

Ukyo threw a pillow lightly at him. She said to him chastisingly "Konatsu, your not supposed to just sneak into a lady's room like that. Your cot is downstairs."

"My apologies mistress, but I could hear you weren't sleeping well from downstairs. And also, well..."

Ukyo's eyes widened "You can hear it too can't you?"

Konatsu answered nervously "Yes."

A quietness seemed to surround them. None of them knew what to say about this unknown threat.

Suddenly Konatsu stood up and said, "Do not worry, Ukyo-sama, I'll protect you now matter what."

"Konatsu?", surprised at this sudden forwardness, especially coming from a gender confused ninja that acts like a servant.

"I swear by my soul, Ukyo, I will protect you from any danger for as long as I draw breath."

….

Five nights later, at the tofu clinic.

Dr. tofu was looking at the charts, thinking about recent events. Akane was sleeping in one of the patient beds. He still hadn't made any progress. Akane's muscles still stubbornly held off possible severing, but how long could that last? Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, Kasumi and Nodoka were visiting constantly. Ranma seemed too ashamed to talk to Akane in the past few days, spending most of his time perfecting his martial arts, especially his reflexes. He was now asking Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome to attack him at once while blindfolded. Dr. Tofu smiled and thought to himself, "But every night, he sits near the tree right outside my office and keeps alert just in case Akane gets attacked. What a brave guy."

Still, these recent developments have been troubling to Dr. Tofu in many ways. This town has always had its share of trouble, somehow leading Ranma to the center of it, but Ranma and his friends have always seemed to come through with little real collateral damage.

This was different. Whatever these things were, it was dangerous and for all he knew, indiscriminate. Tofu had investigated the town, especially near the Tendo's, and he could almost see outlines of creatures high in the sky that matched Ranma's description. Thankfully though, Cologne had already plastered the Cat's cafe, Tendo Dojo, and Okonomiaki shop with spirit wards. But he was still worried it wouldn't ward of big ones.

On top of that, he started getting an unusual feel from these creatures and the wound on Akane. He thought to himself "It's like sort of energy, similar to the energy Ranko was made of. I can almost feel it. I felt that in time, I could even manipulate it on my own somehow. But I can't seem to grasp it. I can't seem to remove that unusual aura from Akane's wound."

Dr. Tofu decided to go back to his research. Going through many medical files all over Japan, looking for wounds with symptoms that didn't have any scientific evidence of it not healing, and looking for someone who recovered only after special medical treatment, was agonizingly tough to look for.

Wait. He looked through a list of medical reports 17 years. There have been consistently two doctors in the Karakura District who have operated on unusual wounds with strange factors, and come through with success. Their names were...Isshin Kurosaki and Ryuken Ishida. "Hmm...which one should I call? Well, Dr. Kurosaki seems to run a clinic just like mine, but last I can tell, Dr. Ishida seems to work a far better equipped hospital. I better call him. Hope the doctor hasn't already left yet."

He found the phone number of the Hospital and called it "Hello?"

"Yes?" It was the voice of an operator.

"Can you connect me to Dr. Ryuken Ishida?"

"Let me check if the Director is available."

Dr. Tofu thought to himself "Wow. He's the director of the entire hospital?"

After a few seconds, the voice said "Alright, I'll patch you through."

Suddenly a very deep, cultured "Hello. Who is this?"

"Hi, my name is Dr. Tofu Ono from a clinic in the Nerima district."

"Why have you called me?"

Tofu thought, "Yeesh, impatient guy."

Tofu: "Well, I have a young patient who was struck by an unknown attack. Her upper shoulder is wounded and it's rejecting all forms of treatment. I was hoping you could give me your expertise on any possible treatment."

The voice on the other line said abruptly "Transfer her immediately to my hospital where she will be treated. If you do not have the means to do so, I will send one of my hospital cars to retrieve her."

Tofu was appalled by the lack of information he was getting, "Wait what! So you're just going to take her without even telling me what's wrong with her, how to treat it, or anything?

"I can assure you the girl will be fine. I can also assure you, this is completely out of your expertise and you are better off not knowing."

"Dr. Ishida, I'm afraid that that's unacceptable, and I have to disagree with you. You see...I lied that the cause was totally unknown. I can almost see these creatures that injured Akane."

"..."

Dr. Tofu decided to press forward, "They are not only one in number here. There a lot more common every day. A lot of them are not too big and don't attack people, but there are bigger ones and I'm afraid I have to be prepared for any injuries in the near future."

"..."

"I can feel this energy, Dr. Ishida. I feel I can almost manipulate it and use that ability to help Akane. But I can't seem to grasp it. I don't want to sound disrespectful, but I can't rely on you to take care of everything about this situa-"

"I'll be there personally tomorrow afternoon. You have made your choice. (click)"

Tofu's eyes widened, realizing now that he had no idea what he was getting into.

…,

1 day later

*CLANG*

Ranko's sword fell to the ground.

Ashido chastised Ranko "Still only a minute to disarm you. You are a quick learner, I'll give you that, but I'd have thought you'd have improved a little bit more after a week."

"Damn it, I'm a heck of a lot more experienced with my fists then with a katana!

"Is that your excuse for when the enemy beats you?" He then suddenly launched forward with an incredibly fast flash step jumping attack. Ranko barely managed to pick up her sword and defend with it, but the force knocked her into a wall. Just as Ranko could open her eyes, Ashido's sword pierced the wall right next to Ranko's face.

Ranko gulped at the sudden fear of impalement she got from looking at his sword from an inch away.

Ashido withdrew his sword from the wall and rested it on his shoulders.

"Uhh, that's it! I'll show you what I can do with my martial arts."

Ashido only said calmly "If you think that will help." He obviously didn't believe it would.

Ranko attacked with her best Sonido, attacking from all different sides with lightning fast kicks and punches. However, each time Ranko attacked, Ashido was one step ahead of her.

"Damn", Ranko thought, "he's so good he's controlling my movement to his tune the same way I control others combat for the Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Ranko tried one last punch with all her strength and speed. However, Ashido caught the fist easily with his free hand, tripped Ranko with his feet, and did a powerful palm thrust to her stomach that sent her flying into a wall.

"Your Sonido skills are remarkable even compared to mine but you still don't have the reaction time or will to use them with true intent to hurt."

"Hey, I'm trying to defeat you with everything I have!"

"You won't win because you're not trying to defeat me with your will, you're trying to defeat me with your skill. That won't work here."

These words suddenly resounded with the thoughts in the back of her mind of how she was missing something that was preventing her from winning. Ranko inquired "Can you repeat that?"

Ashido sighed and answered "I'm not surprised that this happened, considering you've been fighting in a very different way of fighting then the way of a samurai, the way of a soul reaper." After a short pause he continued, "Ranko, may I guess that when you're fighting a martial arts opponent, your main objective is to figure out their attack style and surpass it with your martial arts skill, instead of figuring out a way to over power or overwhelm your opponent.

Ranko responded "Yeah...that's right. The true path of a martial artist is to progress your martial arts to the point where you can overcome all their skills and defeat them completely, not to kill them. For example, using muscle control, my strength is around 10% when I'm around Akane, so she can take her anger out on me without hurting her fists, about 30% when I'm sparring against someone tough, 50% if I'm fighting somebody unusually powerful, and about 70% when I'm fighting somebody who I know can beat me if I'm not careful, like Ryoga or Happosai. And for 100%...I've only used that a few times."

"Isn't fighting at 100% for every opponent a sign of respect? Aren't you being dishonorable by not showing them everything you've got?"

"Hey, I fight them with 100% of my skill and cunning. My body just responds differently when I'm fighting in terms of pure physical strength. It depends on the situation based on my martial arts instincts!"

"That's quite impressive muscle control for a human. I didn't even know that was possible."

Ranko explained "I've studied kempo for years with my dad, along with dozens of other Japanese styles as well. Some Chinese martial arts require massive muscle control and balance, like the ability to stand on your hands, on your fingers, on a wobbly pole, that sort of thing. My martial arts training requires me to be more versatile and indirect then most samurai in most respects."

"Understood. Ranko, if you want to learn from me, you will have to forget your indirect methods of fighting until you can control your full power. You must learn to use every single bit of your strength, and every single bit of your will."

"I...I don't really know how! I'm not used to fighting completely no holds barred on a whim!"

Ashido countered "Then what do you truly believe in. Didn't you say you were a martial artist. That it's a martial artists duty to protect the weak?"

Ranko sighed. "Even if you say that, being a martial artist has never reflected my wants or ideals, it's just how I live my life normally. I'm really not an extremist for any one belief. Dad says that I'm usually very light-hearted about most things. It's one of the few things that I'd have to agree with him on. When some weirdo challenged me profess my devotion to the martial arts with all my will, I tried and failed. I have a pretty ordinary teenage personality I guess."

Ashido shook his head at this idea, saying "While I don't doubt that you have a unusually normal personality for someone of your power, I sincerely doubt there is nothing that you truly believe in. Close your eyes and think upon your memories Ranko. Think about your battles."

Ranko did what she was told and closed her eyes.

"Now think about where everything in your will was set on one purpose. So much so that you fought your enemy with everything you had, ignoring anything else that you usually think of.

Ranma thought about the time Akane's life was in danger. When he was fighting Prince Saffron with everything in his body to stop him and defeat him. He didn't care that he would have to take a life, he had to save Akane!

"Now keep that thought in your mind, no matter how painful. Remember that feeling and make it your strength. Make it your determination to defeat anyone."

Ranko thought to herself "It was the one thing that I HAD to do, I had to save Akane. No matter what. Akane almost died that day because I was weak. There were so many times that it was Akane that took the hits for me, putting her own life in danger because of me. How many times has someone gotten hurt because I couldn't finish a fight quickly. Too many times. Fights can't always be about proving how good I am, or wanting to win, or proving no one can push me around. I used to think I was the most unlucky person on the planet, being thrown the most impossible and horrible situations, the most grief and misunderstandings, the most crazy friends and family, and most unrelatable and alienating curses possible...but I was wrong. I am very lucky. Somehow, everyone I care about is still alive. But in a life like mine, how long can that last? How long until someone, anyone, gets unlucky because I was weak. I can't let that happen. I WON"T let that happen! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Ranko slowly stood up and started giving off an enormous spiritual power. Ashido sensed a similar power when Ranko fired her first cero.

Ranko finally spoke "So I have to be stronger. Strong enough to defeat any enemy with my body alone, nobody else's. Strong enough to protect Akane, mother, and all those dear to me from danger! Strong enough to protect them from any threat no matter how strong they are, even if no one else can, I HAVE to!"

Ranko opened her eyes. Spiritual pressure was pouring out of Ranko's small body in torrents. Her eyes were slowly turning from blue, to a burning gold color. Even Ashido was surprised on how much her power was increasing.

Ashido's own power started to increase. "Now Ranko," he said as he pointed his sword at Ranko once again, "do you want to fight me for real, with 100% of your power! Do you want to fight me with every bit of your resolve! Can you sustain your resolve to fight for your loved ones sake!" His spiritual pressure increased even further.

Ranko responded slowly, "To protect the ones dear to me...FOR ALL ETERNITY IF I HAVE TO!" Her power raged even further upward, to match even his. She then drew her sword.

Both charged at each other at the same time charging at each other at unbelievable speed. Ashido swung his sword with perfect speed, power and timing, but Ranko's sword was there to match it. She could see it. She could see everything now.

Ashido yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranko yelled in turn, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Their katanas met with incredible force. The shockwave of spiritual power eradicated nearly every low level in a mile radius.

Deep inside Ranko's mind as there blades finally pushed away from each other, she thought "A whole new world of danger has just been revealed to me, and I fear it will hurt my world as well eventually. But I will overcome it. I will protect you Akane. I will protect you and world we live in. I'll come back Akane. I swear it. I'll come back when I truly become..."

"...STRONGER!" Ranko then launched her second attack, jumping toward Ashido with deadly speed.

Ashido smiled slightly and said "Very well, the real lesson begin now."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(later that day)

Dr. Tofu was getting anxious. He'd been waiting outside his office for most of the afternoon to waiting outside his office. He had no idea what sort of procedure this Dr. Ishida was going to show him, so to both keep himself ready and keep himself nervous, he decided to do about a couple hundred 2 finger pushups.

Then, around 4 p.m., a rather fancy car drove up in front of his office. Dr. Tofu quickly got on his work clothes and came to meet the man coming out of the car. Dr. Ishida appeared a man in his mid thirties. He had unusually white hair, sharp glasses and a rather thin face. He was wearing a business suit but he was carrying a doctor's bag with him. He had a very serious expression on his face.

Dr. Ishida inquired, "Are you the owner of this clinic?"

Tofu responded, "Yes I'm Doctor Tofu. We talked on the phone earlier, but it's an honor to meet you in person. Won't you come in-"

Dr. Ishida interrupted saying, "Show me the patient that needs my services."

"V-very well then." As Dr. Ishida walked inside Dr. Tofu thought to himself "Jeez I was just trying to be friendly." They then walked inside Akane's room.

"Hello Akane? This is Dr. Ryuken Ishida. He's come from the Karakura district to help heal your wound."

Akane welcomed him cheerfully, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Ishida. Hey, the Karakura district huh. That's where my friend Ryoga used to live."

Dr. Ishida was a little less blunt with Akane, but only slightly. "Interesting. Would you be so kind to move onto your side so I might look at your wounds?"

Akane did as she was asked and got on her side. He inspected the wounds very thoroughly. The size, the shape, the deepness, the muscle tissue and the tissue degradation.

After about 3 minutes, he turned to Dr. Tofu and said "While the damage could have been more hazardous, the wound didn't sink as deep as it would have on an average person. It was her impressive musculature system that saved her from catastrophic damage.

Dr. Tofu smiled and said "She's a very determined martial artist. Here in the Nerima district, we tend to take martial arts to the extremes."

"That much is obvious." He responded in a disdainful manor.

Akane informed him, "Dr. Ishida, these wounds were bite marks from some kind of spirit monster."

He responded in a dry, condescending voice, "Don't be absurd. Spirit monsters don't exist."

"But-"

"Dr. Tofu, prepare a strong sedative with above average dosage. You'll find everything you will need in my bag. We can start the procedure immediately."

"Very well, Dr. Ishida." He sighed. He was starting to get used to his deadpan no-nonsense manor. He started rumaging through Ryuken's medical bag.

Akane was surprised at the rush, "Right now? Well, I guess." She said uncertain.

Dr. Tofu drew a right amount of sedative into a syringe. He walked over to Akane and said "Alright Akane, I'm going to have to keep you sedated for a little while, but with a little luck, when you wake up you'll be on your road to recovery."

Akane smiled "Okay Dr. Tofu." He then injected her in her other arm, and after about a minute she fell into a deep sleep.

"Okay then Doctor, can you show me the procedure now."

"Not yet."

"What-?"

Ryuken started walking around his office, looking at his diplomas, pictures and community service awards.

Dr. Tofu walked after him. "Dr. Ishida we really should get started on her operation now!"

"Dr. Tofu, how old are you?"

Dr. Tofu was caught off balance, "What?"

"You must not have heard me the first time. How old are you?"

"Well I'm 24."

"How long have you run this clinic?"

"I took over this clinic about 4 years ago and I've been helping the community ever since."

"So being a doctor has always been your passion", Ryuken assumed.

"Yes sir." He thought to himself, "Am I being interviewed or something? What about Akane?"

"Are you married?"

"Uhh..no." These questions were starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Is there a girl you like?" Ryuken said with a raised eyebrow.

Dr. Tofu started to look very embarrassed. "Well... there is this one girl that I lik-"

Suddenly a small bow appeared right in Ryuken's hand pointed right at Dr. Tofu's chest.

"Ich gratuliere dir." (I congragulate you, in German.)

Suddenly two bolts of energy were fired through his chest and through his shoulder blades. Dr. Tofu fell to the side of the wall with his eyes wide open. There was no bleeding, but there were four glowing burn marks, two on his chest and two on his back. He was breathing and mostly conscious, but he was completely paralyzed.

Ryuken continued to talk in his calm manor. "I bet there are a lot of questions running through your head right, Doctor Tofu Ono, and I can guess you are frustrated that you can't voice any of them. Imagine my frustration that someone pushed me into getting involved with something that I had long past put behind me. However, as this is not your fault, I'll at least give you an explanation."

"I am a human with spiritual power, which you almost accurately described during our conversation on the phone. That bow is an expression of my spiritual power. The reason I shot you was that you, too, have spiritual power."

"~~what?~~" Dr. Tofu's thoughts were loose because of the state he was in.

"When I first layed eyes on you outside your office, I ascertained several things. One, you had some amount of spiritual power, but it seemed neither dormant or awakened. You already had the 'grasp' of spiritual power, but you couldn't use it. During my time talking with you and exploring your clinic, I was exploring the possibility that you were either weak willed or an idiot. Obviously you are neither, at least not to the extreme."

~~Is...he insulting me...right after shooting me?~~

"The reason I asked your age is because awakenings very rarely happen after you reach 20 for humans. A soul is at its greatest potential to form spiritual abilities is between 12 and 18, although evolving those spiritual energies can take place throughout one's life. One of the major outward spiritual focus points of the body are near each of your back shoulder blades. To release a 'failed awakening' on a person who has slightly exceeded his spiritual start up point is to shoot pure spiritual energy into your bodies best focus points, which comes to my other point I ascertained. The second thing I sensed was that you are an incredibly experienced martial artist, with incredible reflexes, superb instincts, and very precise movements. You hide it extremely well, but to me, your body movement is like a open book to me. To actually try to shoot two arrows at you at close range and at precise points without you reacting at all would be foolhardy even with my speed. So I immediately started questioning you about your personal life until I found a subject that would lower your guard even the slightest."

He then added with an even higher increase in dryness and sarcasm in his voice. "It is my medical opinion that you have love sickness, and I'm afraid it is terminal."

~~ooooouuuch. that joke hurt more than the arrowssss~

Ryuken continued, "If I am right about the nature of your powers, which I am, you will certainly be able to draw out the hollow's reitsu from the girls wound, and possibly seal the wound as well. However, beyond that, it is unclear what kind of powers your full awakening will have. As punishment for putting me into a situation I have left behind long ago, your eyes have now been opened to the true horror of the spiritual realm. However, as compensation for shooting you, I will annihilate every hollow within a 2 mile radius of this town. It is but a temporary fix for this town's danger, but by then it will be in your hands not mine."

Ryuken then started to pack his things. He picked up his bag and was about to leave before adding,

"In about an hour you should be able to achieve full physical function again, and those marks should disappear in about 2 days. If you are not able to heal the girl by the time I am done clearing the weak vermin hollow from this place I will attend to her injury personally. I'll be able to sense whether her contaminated wound has been dealt with so you will likely not see me again unless necessary."

"Have a good day Dr. Tofu." He then walked out of the clinic and started to close the door.

As he left a stray thought came to Dr. Tofu's mind just before the door closed.

~~~Medical school doesn't prepare you for days like this.~~~~~

(SLAM)

…,

20 minutes later, Dr. Tofu was starting to come to his senses.

He thought to himself, "Man, was that guy for real. What the hell was that power?"

Then slowly, he realized there was some kind of power flowing within him. His body was glowing with an unusual blue aura. He now felt stronger than he ever did before, and it felt like he had some kind of inhuman power that reflected on something inside himself.

Then he noticed his hands. On the other side of both palms of his hands, there was a symbol on each hand. Both had the kanji symbol for 'pathway.'

"Are these permanent?" he asked himself out loud. Then he tried shutting down the power in his body and it started falling away. The symbols disappeared and his strength returned to normal.

"Interesting. So it isn't permanent. But can I turn it back on?" After a few attempts on trying to grasp the energy, the energy he's been trying to tap into for a while now, it finally returned to him by focusing his will. He then tried doing something with it. Dr. Tofu pushed the energy forward from his fingers, and suddenly small sparks of spiritual energy came from his fingers. He then put his fingers together and focused further, and it seemed to form a blade of energy along and beyond his hand.

Dr. Tofu noted to himself, "This...spiritual energy seems to be a non constant power, at least as far as I can tell. It seems I can create spiritual energy from my hands and manipulate it at will. But how can this help-AKANE!"

Dr. Tofu rushed into Akane's room with surprising speed, very relieved "Good, she's still asleep." He started racking his brains about what it all meant. Tofu thought to himself. "But can I really cure her? What can this new power do?"

He continued thinking out loud. "The symbol must have a secret meaning. Pathway. Pathway of what? Pathway to a location? Pathway of water? Pathway of the bloodstream? None of that makes any sense! What does my spiritual power give a pathway to?...!"

A light bulb turned on in his head, looking at akane. "Of course. My hands are a conduit, and pathway it refers to is...spiritual energy itself. If I can push it outward...I can pull it inward."

Tofu smiled and said to Akane "Don't worry Akane. I haven't let you down before and I won't start now." A strong but steady spiritual aura started emanating from his body.

He put his hands on Akane's wounds, and to his amazement, he pulled foreign spiritual energy from her wound into his own hand.

"It worked!" But suddenly felt both weaker from the usage, but stronger as well somehow. "That's odd, I feel that I have some extra power right now. Did I absorb it? Hmmmm. Maybe I can?...I'll give it a shot!"

He then redoubled his determination and put both his hands on Akane's wounds. He started pouring his own energy in the precise area of the damaged tissue with incredible precision. Slowly, the medically precise spiritual energy started building up the ability of her flesh and slowly started to regenerate. After about 5 minutes of continuously pouring spiritual energy into her wound, it eventually disappeared.

"This..This is great! I should tell Kasumi and ... Mr. Tendo...at once." He abruptly fell down face first on the floor, smashing his glasses.

The sudden loud noise suddenly stirred Akane from her sedated sleep. "What was that?" She said groggily. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and noticed "Hey my arm is healed! You did it Dr. Tof-" Then she suddenly looked at the bottom of the room. "DR. TOFU?"

…,

Dr. Tofu opened his eyes. Standing above him was Ranma, Soun, Nabiki, Nodoka, and Genma(panda).

Ranma, who was looking at him from above, asked "Hey doc, are you all right?"

Dr. Tofu answered groggily, "Uh, yeah I'm fine. What are you all doing hear?"

Soun Tendo said, "Akane called us that you had fallen unconscious and that her wounds were healed."

The doctor started to recover his senses, "Huh. Oh yeah. Oh, uh, Genma? Could you get my spare glasses out of the second drawer. It seems I accidentally broke mine in the fall."

Genma the panda searched through Dr. Tofu's desk and got him another set of glasses. He then gave it to Dr. Tofu.

"Thank you, Mr. Saotome."

Akane smiled "Oh Dr. Tofu your amazing. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you Akane, but I definitely couldn't have done it alone. By the way, where is Kasumi?" he said as he stood up and got his bearings.

Nodoka explained "She was at the market when you called. We came right away but I left a note for when she comes back that explains everything."

Soun asked "How did you do it doctor?"

Dr. Tofu said with confidentially but secretively, "Well, uh, it's complicated and I'd rather not bore you with the details." He thought to himself "Heck even I can't figure out all the details myself. I just hope this whole thing blows over."

Dr. Tofu continued, "Anyway, I want to keep Akane here for observation for about a week more, just to make sure everything is fine. I'm going to be putting on a physical training regiment to make sure her muscles heal completely, so she can make a full recovery. I only sealed the wound, but she needs to recover the muscular damage herself."

Soun nodded "Very well doctor, I trust your judgment with my life."

Tofu turned toward Ranma and said "Ranma why don't you sleep here tonight. I've got an extra cot that you can borrow."

Ranma stammered, who was thinking to himself for a while how relieved he esd that Akane was going to be okay. He stammered, "What? No. I mean, not that I don't appreciate it, but I know it'd make Akane uncomfortable.

After a few seconds Akane said, "Actually, I don't think I would mind it that much Ranma. I mean, I do have to stay here, and I know you would worry."

"Worry! Why would I...", he stopped himself and sighed inwordly thinking to himself "Oh well, I guess there's really no point in denying it anyway."

"Oh well all right," he said relentingly. He then muttered to himself, "A cot is more comfortable then the tree outside the clinic anyway."

Dr. Tofu smiled understanding that how much Ranma wanted to protect Akane. He thought to himself "Ranma, for all your denial and fear of relationships, your a lot braver man than I am. I've watched you from the moment you've entered the Tendo's household, and I knew you were the one for Akane right from the start. You've turned into an aimless wanderer to powerful and trustworthy man. I'm glad things are starting to go well for you. I only hope Ranko can find her path as well. Remember Ranma. Akane fell in love with everything about you, not just the most natural or the most easy."

…,

Human physical limits and martial arts section:

Ranma: Everything about his life is about the martial arts since the age of four. Genma Saotome took him away to train him in the harshest environments. 'Being mean to him was my greatest kindest' that was Genma's motto in life. He continuously trained him everything he knew since he outgrew being a toddler, and constantly traveled to teach him more and more fighting styles. Although he incorporates karate, judo, kickboxing, and many other martial arts into his array of fighting moves, his primary martial art is kung fu, even though he is japanese. He is unbelievably agile, and has incredible physical balance. His philosophy in battle is to defeat his opponent using any weakness they have to his advantage (as long as it doesn't compromise its loose yet stubborn honor system), whether physical or emotional, as he often taunts his opponents to manipulate them in battle. He has almost never used the philosophy of 'muscleling through his opponent.' His average lifting strength seems to be around 50 tons, although at the most desperate of times, it can rise to around 100 tons or sufficiently higher. Although his physical strength lowers by a eighth as a girl, she compensates using every bit of her strength and will to defeat her opponents, along with her with incredible cleverness. She also compensates by training her female body to move faster then her male.

Ryoga: In terms of pure muscle, he is one of the strongest characters in Ranma 1/2, and in some ways the strongest. His maximum lifting strength is around 300-500 tons. His physical strength far surpasses Ranma, although he doesn't have his speed, skill and physical control that Ranma has. His physical control is actually the most lacking, making him a danger to anything solid that's in the way of his muscles. But that is not to say he has only reckless strength. While he doesn't have the versatility or intelligent mind that Ranma has, his skill and proficiency in the martial arts is nearly on par with Ranma, and he has constantly keeps his speed to about less than half of Ranma's. Sort of the opposite with Ranma, who can surprise opponents with how much strength he has along with his near limitless skill, Ryoga can surprise people with how skilled he is along with his near limitless strength. Still, he is an idiot, and he doesn't have the instincts, reflexes, or intelligence to adapt to surprise situations consistently, so he can be taken out with a surprise attack on several occasions. He has no mind for seeing through a complex technique and his lack of muscle control gets him in trouble a lot. As far as we know, he is completely self-taught in the martial arts, although we don't know for sure.

Mousse: Physically, he is far stronger than any of the female warriors or Kuno, lifting capacity probably 30 to 40 tons. His fighting style is odd to say the least. We know he has fairly high end kung fu skills, but he mostly relies on pulling nearly infinite amount of weapons, almost a thousand different kinds, out of his large sleeves. Nobody is really sure the origin of this ability, shampoo described it as an old sort of black magic. Whatever the case, his cloak seems to be the key, as it seems to work as what RPG users woulds say as an "infinite bag of holding." At the height of his strength, he mentioned the idea of being knocked out by a 3 ton boulder was laughable.

Shampoo: Being able to smash through walls without even thinking about it, her lifting strength is at least 15 to 20 tons. In terms of strength, speed and skill, she is around half of Ranma's fighting strength was when they first met each other. While she knows how to use a lot of weapons, she has two basic fighting styles that stem from amazon kung fu: One is hand to hand combat and the other is with dual wielding Bomberri, which are extremely heavy ceremonial Chinese Maces. However, her progression as a fighter has been slower than all the other main characters, (with the exception of kodachi), and while she still trains, she has never had the ambition to improve herself. She has only been able to produce a visible battle aura very recently.

Ukyo: Ukyo has a fighting style that is kind of inbetween of Shampoo's hard hitting style and Ranma's innovative style. While she has repeatedly fought shampoo, Ukyo seems to have a lot more skill against above average opponents. Her main weapon is a gigantic spatula she always carries on her back, which she can use as both a smashing weapon and a slicing weapon. (Despite her realistically ridulous weapon, she has a realistic and independent personality, somewhat like Rukia's but more country girl.) She also has shown to have drive to get stronger, unlike Shampoo or Kodachi.

Dr. Tofu: On what level he is, he is sort of the enigma of the Ranma 1/2 group. Ranma noted the first time meeting him that Dr. Tofu was able to sneak up on him without him sensing him at all, which led Ranma to guess he was a seasoned martial arts. The only time we get to see his physical skills is when he and Ranma faced off against a master martial artist, when intercepting the master in midair, he hit every single vital pressure points without any visible movements, so his skill and speed of his hands is quite possibly the only one higher than Ranma's.

Konatsu: Ninja trained by his parents at birth, and progressively training harder after their deaths. Konatsu is the most powerful human ninja currently residing in Japan. There is a prophesy that says once every 100 years, a kunoichi(female ninja) of incredible power and talent will be born, and he fulfills that prophesy quite ironically. He is an expert in surprise attacks and trick attacks, although Ranma is a bit more experienced. He is also one of the only Ranma charachters that is just as fast as Ranma's male half, although admittedly not as fast as his female half. He has managed to knock out both Happosai and Ranma before, so he is on a very high end of physical skill.

Ichigo: Because of his 'training' with his father, Isshin, Ichigo has speed, strength, and skill beyond that of a normal human, but only somewhat beyond. A bit stronger then Akane was when Ranma first met her. His human fighting style is a combination of karate, self-taught street fighting, and anything goes. In one of the first times Ichigo rescued Chad from bullies, he kicked the first guy and then sent the other guy flying by grabbing the guy's head with his legs and sending him to the ground, a leg move of incredible dexterity that is one of Ranma's trademark skills. However, as much of his muscle memory resides with his body, when he is a soul reaper, he has far less instincts in martial arts, as Ganju was actually able to match Ichigo in martial prowess even though he was stronger and had more skill. Soi fong also noted this fact the last time they fought. Still, he was able to defeat 3 low-class lieutenants fighting at 100% with hand to hand, but unlike Kenpachi, he rarely ever uses his hands while using his sword. When using his Bankai, he does resort to kicking his opponents on rare occasions.

Tatsuki: Tatsuki's physical level is most likely a lot higher than human ichigo's, or any of the human characters. She is the only character in bleach to show a battle aura instead of a spiritual aura. Because of the amount of fury in her fighting style, her battle aura resembles red fire. Her fighting style is that of very brutal karate. We don't know exactly how strong she is; She only got a broken arm getting hit by a car, an underhanded joke Tite Kubo did on Yusuke Urameshi of Yu yu Hakusho, which was the spirit anime of the 90s. She is likely far stronger then early Chad, quite possibly as strong as Shampoo or Ukyo, although it is unclear since we have never seen her in a one-on-one match or go all out conclusively.

Chad: Ever since the beginning, Chad has shown to be able to lift several tons at least. Chad uses the same self taught street fighter style that Ichigo uses, but without the elements of karate, judo or anything goes. It is very unclear what his natural physical strength is currently without his powers, as he is the only person in bleach, with possibly the rare exception of Orihime and Uryuu, who trains their physical body in conjunction with his powers, because the nature of his power is body(flesh) reinforcement, unique to bleach.

Uryuu: Without the use of spiritual pressure, Uryuu has only above average martial arts physical limits in terms of pure physical strength, but only a little higher. It is unclear whether he has any martial arts training, but he is extremely agile with extraordinary reflexes, able to jump from between two large poles very quickly without powers. Also, even without spiritual pressure, as a Quincy he is gifted with inhuman hand-eye coordination, dexterity, and ocular focus level a thousand times higher than a normal human. Since absolute hand eye coordination and hand precision is essential for an archer, he practices it by sowing a hundred times faster than any normal human could do. An odd method, but he seems to take pride in designer skills. He is also able to wield a sword effectively, although it is unclear if he has had any formal training with non-japanese sabres.

Orihime: Tatsuki's best friend and martial artist apprentice. Her skills above the average black belt, but she hasn't trained for long so her physical abilities in actual combat are minor at best. Still, being an apprentice of Tatsuki, she was easily able to knock out two low seated soul reapers, something that Uryuu found both surprising and intimidating. Whether her spiritual power enhances her strength even the slightest is unclear, but the fact that she was able to slap Ulquiorra in the face without breaking her hand calls for that possibility.

Rukia: Although not human, it is needed to go into her hand to hand style. While she has never had any formal training, she is a natural at the martial arts. She will often jump on the enemy, make incredible athletic jumps and attacks that don't just include her sword. She has a very direct yet tactical mind when fighting based on athletic ability, kido and outsmarting the opponent that is incredibly similar to Ranma.

Renji: He has no visible training in hand to hand skills, beyond the ability to throw a good punch and have above average fighting skill. This makes sense since he has been working primarily on his sword work for the past 40 years.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(5 days later)

Both Ashido and Ranko sheathed their swords. Ashido walked toward Ranko and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You have learned all that I can teach you. The level of your spiritual pressure and your control over it has improved significantly. Your swordsmanship and reflexes have also shown great improvement. Still I believe you have even more potential as a soul reaper then you might believe.

Ranko scratched her head, "I don't know, this whole communicating with your sword thing seems to be really farfetched. The only thing I can sense in my katana is a raging beast of a cat, and quite honestly, I want to stay as far away from that power as I can. I seriously doubt I have the kind of soul reaper power that you are talking about."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not. Either way I believe it is time for you to move on."

Ranko smiled, realizing that this was possibly one of the few training experiences that gave her a real positive feeling,

She announced what she wanted to do, "All right. I think I know what I need to do, since I'm probably the only person who can. I'll try to find more about the arrancar in this world, figure out how to protect my friends and others, and maybe learn a little more about these powers of mine While I'm at it."

Ashido said confidentially, "I'm sure you will find the right path for your life, whatever it may be."

Ranko smiled, but felt a little sad. She finally said, "I promise to come back some day."

Ashido gave a small smile and said "Anytime. And thank you for the company."

Wiping her eyes a little, realizing she was starting to tear up a little. "Heh, your welcome. Good luck, Ashido. And...thanks. Thanks for everything." She then swallowed her pride and gave Ashido a short bow. "This..isn't out admission of superiority. This is just out respect for your kindness and teachings, nothing more...alright?"

Ashido responded "I understand." He already understood that she had a massive amount of pride, and bowing toward someone was something hard for her to do. Not exactly out of arrogance, but out of the undying belief that she can overcome anything with relentless hardwork, devotion and pure stubbornness.

A sudden thought occurred to her, "So you said there was a way to the surface to Hueco Mundo. How do I get up there?"

Ashido walked outside next to her near the edge of the cave. "The long way that I have used a few times is a few miles from here, although its continuously guarded by adjuchas. I can lead you there if you want but its risky. However, there is a shorter way."

"What's the other way?"

"The other way is only for hollows." He then pointed up toward the very top of the menos forest. All Ranko could see above was a large dense ceiling of sand.

Ranko had an incredulous look at her face, "Your...your kidding me."

Ashido explained, "Most adjuchas who wish to leave the menos forest after they transform from menos dig their way up. It is definitely the quickest and least dangerous path. Once you get to the surface, you can probably find where the hollows are living."

Ranko sighed painfully and said "Well, might as well try." She looked one last time towards Ashido, someone who she could finally respectfully call 'teacher', and said with a unusually gentle voice,

"Thank you."

She stood at the edge of the cave and then with a mighty jump, soared upwards.

She charged a cero in her right hand and fired it right on impact blasting through the ceiling with tons of sand, slowly making her way to the surface.

(A few minutes later)

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ranko spit out a whole gallon lot of sand out of her mouth. "Oh god that was horrible. How do hollows get out from there? Do they need to breath or not?"

She looked around. She could it see the sky but it was definitely night time. She could see the moon but only a few stars. She then looked in all directions. Nothing. Nothing but desert and a few dead trees in all directions.

She said to herself, "Now this is great. I'm in the middle of a freaking desert with no idea of where to go...is this how Ryoga feels?"

"Wait." she thought. There was one structure that looked way off in the distance. "Well, I guess that's something. Better go check it out."

She started jogging off into the distance.

(Much Later)

Ranko had been walking in the direction of that structure, in the dusty, dark desert of Las Noches for at least two days now. She was in no rush so she wasn't trying to get there at break neck speed. It wasn't exactly uneventful either. Quite a few adjuchas hollows attacked her, but they weren't nearly as strong as the ones assigned to patrol the menos forest. Most of them she was able to take care of simply with a small punch and kick, but a few of the weaker ones simply dissipated for some reason after getting near her. "Am I like poison to smaller ones or something?"

After about one more day, she finally could see the structure of Los Noches getting bigger. "Jeez how fricken huge is this place?"

After a few more hours, as Ranko slowly entered the main gate of Las Noches. As she stood at the very entrance to walk in, her instincts told her someone was very close.

In a flash someone appeared right in front of her. It was a tall black man with many weird tattoos and piercings all over his body.

"Wha-? Who are you?"

The man greeted her in a very deep voice, "Hello, fellow hollow, let me welcome you to Los Noches."

Alarmed from him coming so suddenly out of nowhere, she yelled at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Zommari Leroux. I am the 7th of the great Espada."

Ranko took this time to get a good read on this strange new guy. This guy was obviously very fast considering the speed at which he appeared. His sword's guard looked slightly serrated. He had weird tattoos both below his lips and his above his eyes. He also had these strange white piercings that went up his head like a mohawk. His eyes were gold and he had a very blank expression on his face. He also had a white uniform with her own but with some differences. The only thing else she could discern was that he had skull and crossbone earrings and a shark tooth necklace. Wait a minute, what the hell, didn't arrancar supposed to have some part of their mask on their face, where the hell was it?

She decided to ask the most obvious question first, "What the hell are the Espada?"

The hollow explained rather gentlemanly, "The Espada are a coalition of the 10 strongest arrancar in Hueco Mundo. There are many other arrancar in Los Noches as well as many others spread across Hueco Mundo. Las Noches is a place for arrancar to live, survive, prove our strength and worth, and above else, serve our lord Aizen as soldiers for whatever his great purpose is may be."

"Huh?" When she imagined a lot of arrancar gathered together she kind of imagined them feasting on human souls or planning on making hell on earth, not a tightly knit group of warriors with military like rules. And who the hell was this Aizen? She asked out loud, "So...any hollow that's strong enough can join?"

"Only our lord and his select followers have the ability to turn hollows into Arrancar, the combination of hollows with soul reaper powers. But then, you probably already know that last part, considering your own zanpakutou" pointing at her katana. "Our lord is currently away, and only arrancar are allowed in Los Noches. Consider yourself very lucky."

She thought to herself quickly "I have no intention about joining an army or serving some master, but if I can get in with these guys, I can learn more about my powers and how to master them. Not to mention that an entire world of monsters that attacks both departed and living souls was not something that I could ignore. Well, okay, maybe a while back I might have tried to ignore it if it didn't involve me or my friends, but Ashido used spent 300 years of his life in this hell hole to protect human lives. And...I admire him for it." She finally responded to him ""So you'll let me join?"

"Of course. I think you'll make a welcome addition to our army. Follow me."

Ranko followed Zommari through the gateway and down a long corridor. She immediately could tell that she was way over her head in the amount of danger in this place, but she shoved that fear aside.

Ranko thought to herself "This guy's still pretty creepy, but at least he's polite and to the point. Maybe I ask him some questions? Just gotta make sure I make the right ones. I am human after all."

"Hey Zommari, is this place really as big as it seems?"

"Yes, it is. As unreal as it may seem, this castle is the size of a medium sized city in parameter."

"Amazing." She couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by that statement, thinking to herself "Jeez how the hell does something like that get created? On Earth, it would have taken eons to create something this big."

Zommari continued, "I'm afraid it will it will take a little while to come to the audience chamber. Unless you'd rather use sonido the way there."

"No thanks." Rushing into a group of warriors might seem kind of threatening, given the circumstances. She was anxious, but not stupid. "Speaking of which, I noticed the speed of that sonido you used when you appeared suddenly. That was pretty impressive, I must say." She said with a small smile with confidence in her abilities.

Zommari sounded interested "You saw my speed? All of it?"

"Yeah, I was really surprised."

"Thank you. I pride myself on having the fastest sonido in all of hueco mundo while unreleased."

"Really?" Ranko surprised. This big guy looked like more of a weird mystic then a speed specialist.

"Yes. While there are a few hollow that are faster in their released forms, I can use my speed to my full advantage while in my humanoid form. Speaking of humans, I should warn you in advance that there are no unauthorized visits to the Human World or Soul Society for members of Aizen's hollow army. We do not want to attract attention until our Lord's plans have been fully realized."

Ranko swallowed, but she had already anticipated this. From the moment she found out about things from Ashido, she knew that until this was over, she'd have to lie low, even if it meant not going back after a while.

Suddenly Ranko started to feel enormous amounts of spiritual pressure, telling her that they were near the rest of the hollows.

Zommari turned his head again and said cautionary, "Be warned though. Although it loathes me to admit it, there are a large group of Espada and other arrancar who take starting fights to be more important than being helpful in our lord's army. Making enemies in Los Noches, even over the most trivial things, is a good way to get you killed."

Ranko smirked a little "Kind of gathered that." Going into a lion's den wasn't exactly going to be a picnic.

Zommari led Ranko into a large audience chamber. As they neared the entrance, Ranko could feel the vast amounts of energy from all of them. There were at least 20 arrancar warriors in the room.

Ranko whispered to Zommari behind him "Jeez are these all of the arrancar in Las Noches?"

"A lot of them. A few of us sensed your spiritual energy as you were getting closer to the main gate. When we sensed your massive amounts of spiritual energy, we sent word throughout los noches of your pending arrival. New recruits rarely get that much attention." He finished.

An old but gigantic man sitting in the audience chamber's throne said, "Stop hiding behind Zommari, arrancar. Show yourself."

Ranko stepped forward. She surveyed the group assembled. They were the most exotic group of warriors she had ever met, and she had met the Seven Lucky Gods. All of them looked completely different, with very odd masks and body shapes among them. Only about half of them looked completely human in body size, with the exception of a few.

An extremely tall, thin arrancar with a weird, spoon like outfit named Nnoitra Juugo sneered "Heh, its just a woman."

A tall woman off to the right, with tanned skin, wild yellow hair and her mouth completely covered said annoyed, "Enough Nnoitra!", she turned to Ranko and said "what is your name?

She took a deep breath. "Ranko Saotome."

A giant dark skinned hollow named Yammy walked over to her and laughed "We came all this way to meet this shrimp, thinking this was some sort of prodigy arrancar vasto lorde? Heh, no way she's a vasto lorde. I could rip this little whore up in a second."

(twitch)(twitch) Ranko clenched her fist in anger, "Bastard...Want To Repeat That, You Brainless Moron?" Ranko shouted in a failed attempt to keep her cool.

"WHAT! You little...I'll kill you!" Yammy suddenly lunged with his hands outstretched to rip her apart.

Ranko eyes widened as she immediately realized this guy had a lot of brute force and a good amount of speed to boot...but not nearly enough speed. Ranko gracefully sonido jumped on top of the back of his head, while Yammy was mid-punch.

"What?" He didn't expect her to be that fast, nor did he expect the next move.

Suddenly Ranko kicked off with all her feet strength off of the back of Yammy's head, sending herself 50 feet in the air, and Yammy smashed face first into the ground.

Ranko jumped off the ceiling, shifted her weight, then landed feet first onto the back off Yammy's skull, smashing his enormous head even further into the ground.

Ranko yelled after hearing the nastiest comment she's ever heard, "If I'm just a whore, does that make you just a whore's bitch now? Huh!"

Yammy was pissed "Why you! Get off of me, I'll tear you apart!"

The old man, Barragan suddenly roared "Enough! Yammy, as long as Aizen is not here, you answer to me. You can't start fights with every newcomer that might be an asset. Not unless I say so."

A pink haired arrancar named Szayal sneered "Yeah, especially if your only going to get humiliated."

Barragan continued "This insignificant little girl might have some use. You will not continue this senseless fight. Understood?"

Yammy grinded his teeth but said begrudgingly, "Understood."

"Fine." Ranko muttered. Ranko jumped off of the guy's head. She didn't exactly liked being called an asset by this old fart, but she decided to let it slide. She thought herself with a small twitch "Man, how come every real old person I meet gets on my nerves so much. Are there actually nice old people out there? Hell if I know."

A man with his head completely covered by a tube like mask asked "Is it true that she is a vasto lorde? And that she attained her arrancar abilities out in the wild?"

A thin man with green eyes and an extremely pale face appeared out of nowhere and walked toward Ranko and started to analyze her "Strange. Its rare to come across a vasto lorde, and just as rare to see an arrancar, even an incomplete one. Yet this girl is apparently both."

Ranko was immediately creeped out by this guy. Not just my his appearance or his power, but to be able to hide himself so perfectly until he announced himself was disturbing to say the least.

Szayel said "Interesting. Not unheard of, but with a hollow with her amount of spiritual power it is quite rare.

Zommari then broke into the conversation "Normally when an arrancar is born, we determine if he or she is espada level material, with the number 10 reserved for the tenth strongest warrior, and the number 1 reserved for the strongest warrior. If not, that person is given a Numurous title. However, given the circumstances of her already developed power, I think we should decide on her position now..."

"No freakin way!"

Ranko turned her head to the other side of the room and saw a tall muscular man with blue hair and an extremely dangerous look about him. His name was Grimmjow Jagaerjaques.

The man had a strong look of anger just looking at her "Even if she was a vasto lorde before she became an arrancar, the power of her spiritual energy seems flimsy at best. Yeah she's got the amount of energy, so she's got a lot of reserves, but her intensity is third rate at best. I can't believe for a second that she's any kind of warrior. Are we gonna let every kitten that can outsmart Yammy join the Espada? Che. She'd be better off serving the Espada then actually joining."

Ranko was starting to get really pissed. She couldn't tell if it was nerves, the comment 'kitten', the comment about serving someone, or something more primal, but when he finished talking her blood was boiling as well. She sonido'd over to Grimmjow and grabbed him by his shirt, raising her token middle finger with her other hand.

"Asshole! I serve no one. I won't lose to no one. Got it!"

Grimmjow stood up, just as pissed, and said "Want to back those words up, you little bitch? I should put you in your place right now."

For almost half a minute, they just stood there, glaring at each other, until Grimmjow responded with a grin "Heh. You have some guts. If you're eager to have me spill them all over the ground, follow me. I know a good place to fight."

Ranko responded begrudgingly "Lead the way." Something about this guy pissed her off.

D-Roy, a short yellow haired arrancar with dull, serrated teeth and a large hollow headpiece sneered "heh, the boss is going to mess that little bitch up."

Edorad said "Maybe, but that little girl has got some fire in her for standing up to Grimmjow like that."

Shawlong, a tall Korean man, said "It is unlikely that Grimmjow will lose. However, I would to like to see how this fight turns out."

YYlfort Granz, a tall bland man with sleek hair, said "I'm with Shawlong, I want to see this too. Hey you coming bro?" looking toward his Espada brother.

His pink haired little brother seemed more than a little disinterested "I have better things to do then watch two idiots smack each other around. Have all the retarded fun you want, Yylfort." He waved as he walked off to his lab.

Yylfort frowned "That guy's been such a jackass since Bansui took him under his wing. But then again, he's always been sort of a jackass."

One of Halibel's fraccion, Apache, whispered, "I wonder why Grimmjow and the new girl got so rilled up. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal."

Sun-Sun responded "Throwing two cats in the same bag is never a good idea."

Mila-rose growled at Sun-Sun "You do realize I'm a lion right?"

Halibel spoke up "Actually, there is some truth to what Sun-sun says.

"Huh?" both Apache and Mila rose responded.

"Even as arrancar, our beasts are part of what we are, even while are form are unreleased. Our 'instinctual' feelings of our beasts are still apart of us. However, as warriors we must learn to control them."

Sun-Sun commented "You'd think if she is a vasto lorde, she would have suppressed that unseemly animal side. You, Halibel-sama, have never once acted like an animal.

Halibel muttered under her breath "Perhaps her 'cat' is more to her then just instinct. Perhaps...deeper." She then thought to herself, "When she sonido'd over to Grimmjow, her eyes looked almost feral for a second."

She then said out loud "I want to see the outcome of this fight. Coming?" Looking toward her young female compatriots.

Apache and the others nodded, than followed Halibel.

…,

Many of the arrancar were interested in this battle. Among them were Yammy, Aeronero, Hallibel and her fraccion, and Grimmjaw's fraccion.

Grimmjow led Ranko into a...courtyard of some sort. Ranko's thoughts couldn't keep their bearings. It had to be a courtyard, but... it was way too huge! It seemed to be a desert that went on for miles, with random stone columns everywhere, and there was the sky above! And it was bright! Was there an artificial sky in the castle, or was this like an artificial dimension or something?

Ranko stood up twenty feet in front of the tall menacing man known as Grimmjow. With his hands in his pocket and a gigantic grin on his face.

Ranko decided to try and get him to make the first move "Are you ready to fight, pal?"

Grimmjow smiled "Heh, 'Are you ready to fight?', what kind of question is that? The real question should be 'ARE YOU READY TO DIE?"

An explosively powerful blue aura erupted from his body. Ranko thought to herself "Shit, this guy is unlike anything I've ever seen. Is this guy more powerful then Ashido? Damn, I can't tell. Ashido's power was definitely extremely high, but it was subtle. This power was anything but subtle."

Grimmjow sneered "Heh. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot to tell you my name. My name is Grimmjow Jaquerjaques, the 6th espada."

Suddenly, he jumped forward with unbelievable propulsion, and smashed her in the stomach with a powerful palm thrust. Ranko could only think one word, "SHIT."

…,

(Meanwhile, back in the Nerima district, Ranma was at Ukyo's okonomiaki place.)

Ranma was getting an order from Ukyo, but he wasn't in his normal chipper mood.

"C'mon Ranma-honey this isn't like you. What's gotten you so depressed?"

Ranma tried to sound nonchalant but failed "I don't know, I just feel like I need to do something to help Akane. She's in recovery now, and I can swear to protect her from now on as much as I want but...seeing her in pain like that...bleeding...I just can't take." Ranma had his head rested on the side on the counter, lost in thought.

Ukyo face was saddened, both thinking of Akane's earlier condition and seeing how much she meant to him.

"If it makes you feel any better, if you feel that badly for her, I think she'll be just fine in the end." After a few seconds of thought, Ukyo continued. Y'know, it's kind of a sad end to the story of a young girl's romance."

"Huh?" Ranma turned toward her confused.

"I spend half my life training and chasing this guy I knew from childhood, not knowing whether to hug him or to punch him, but in the end it all amounted to nothing."

Ranma looked at Ukyo both sympathetically and saddened, "Ucc-chan."

Ukyo continued "And in the end he already found his soul mate."

Ranma exclaimed "Soul mate? But I-"

Ukyo held up her hand to stop him from continuing, "Even from the beginning, I kind always knew it instinctively. It's been pretty obvious hasn't it? Shampoo refused to accept it and Kodachi lived in her own little world, but even when attempting to go along with every hair brained scheme that came up to get you to marry me, I always knew that I wasn't going to happen, and all I was doing was just causing you more trouble."

Ranma interjected in self-anger "But a lot of this is my fault y'know." Ranma shook his head in frustration, "I didn't mean to ruin your life, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Ukyo chuckled a little "Now you're definitely not sounding like the Ranma I know. That was mostly your pops fault, don't you think I've realized that now." Ukyo continued "Y'know at first my entire reason for getting stronger was to beat the crap out of you and your dead beat dad."

A look of resolution and determination was in her eye, "But now, after all the crap that has happened, I want to get strong so I can help you deal with the things that come our way. I know I wasn't there to help you on phoenix mountain or against the red cat gang, but from now on I want to be there watching your back all the way. Heaven knows you need someone rational to back you up."

Ranma smiled pleasantly and said "Hey thanks Ukyo, I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

Ukyo sighed "But that's the problem isn't it. You see me as a best friend, not a girl.

"Not again," Ranma thought to himself. Ranma said uncomfortably.

"It's not like I don't see you as a girl now a days, it's just that...were friends you know. It's hard for me to, you know, have those kinds of feelings to someone I trust that much as a close friend. You know what I mean?"

Ukyo smiled but with some sadness "Just for the girl you fell in love with, huh? Heh, you really are the romantic type deep down aren't you? I guess you're going to forget all about little old me soon enough."

Ranma got a little defensive at the accusation "Hey, It's not like I'm going to go marriage crazy or any of that stuff, I just want to try maybe making this work with Akane. Please don't be mad at me. I'm trying to make the right decision."

Ukyo's eyes got a little sad again and started talking in a slightly nostalgic voice, "I know. I know. I'm pretty much through with the whole fiance rollercoaster ride. It's just, after being abandoned when we were kids, the idea of you marrying off with Akane just feels like I'm going to be abandoned again! I mean, I'm the unwanted cute fiance. How can I ever show myself to you when and if you two become a couple."

Ranma smiled and tried to cheer her up, determined to make her feel better "Ah, c'mon Ukyo, you know I'll always care about you right? I wouldn't trade my friendship with you for anything."

He really meant it, Ukyo really was the nicest friend he ever had. The idea of her watching his back was something that honestly made him happy. Ukyo dried her wet eyes and asked "Really?"

"Yeah. Even if ..(gulp) marriage comes along someday, I'm not going to abandon anybody."

Ukyo said lightheartedly, trying to cheer herself up just as much as wanting to joke "Not even Kodachi?"

Ranma said sarcastically "Well, maybe not everyone. I haven't exactly taken a likeness to paralysis powder now have I?"

Ukyo suddenly hugged Ranma's face across the stove saying "Oh Ranma, thank you. You're the best."

Ranma slightly resisted the 'too awkward for comfort moment' considering that how close his face was to her boobs "Ah jeez, can you let go of me already?"

Ukyo smiled "Alright, but remember, at least try to treat me like a woman more often, okay Ran-chan."

"OKAY, I'll promise, I'll promise!"

"RANNNNMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranma's eyes widened. He knew those rage filled tones anywhere...this isn't going to be fun.

Ranma leaned his head out of Ukyo's grasp immediately and looked at the doorway. Right there, with an unmistakable aura of depression and rage, was Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga Hibiki was beside himself with rage, "To think that I would have the courage to leave Akane to you, and here I see you, at Ukyo's side instead of AKANE! You won't escape unpunished this time Ranmaaa!"

Ranma thought to himself "I have, quite possibly, the worst timing in human history!"

Seeing trouble was about to come a'knocken again, Ukyo warned them "Oh no you two! Take this outside if you want to duke it out again, got it?"

"With pleasure." Ranma jumped behind Ryoga, jumped off his head, and got a good distance away from the shop as he ran down the street to an open area.

"Well are we going to do this or what, Ryoga. I'm feeling really stressed today and I'd rather just get it over with."

Ryoga chased after Ranma with earnest. "YOUR STRESSED? I've been running for more than a week hoping that Akane is alright. And when I finally get here, I FIND THAT YOUR JUST SITTING HERE EATING AT UKYO'S! You have to pay Ranma!"

"Hey man that's not true at all! Akane's a lot better now, she's almost completely recovered." he knew calming Ryoga down usually was a lost cause, but he had to try.

Ryoga was caught off guard and calmed down a little bit even though he was still yelling, "Your sure? You're not lying to me are you Ranma?"

"No man, I'm serious. I was with Akane all last night!"

Ryoga's eyes shrunk "You...were...WHAT?"

"Oh shit." Ranma said panicked "Hey man that's not what I meant. I meant I was sleeping in the same roo-"

"Ranmaaaa! DIEEEE!"

Ryoga attacked swiftly with powerful blows from both his legs and feet. Ryoga blows were as quick and powerful as ever, but Ranma kept his distance from his biggest blows and deflected the others.

Ryoga yelled in frustration, "Dammit! Do you know frustrating it is to train so hard, and not being able to punish you when it's necessary? It's like no matter how much I train...I'll never be stronger then you! Shi Shi Hokudan!" He cried as he released a large red expanding ball of compressed ki.

Ranma quickly countered it, "Oh no you don't. Moko Takabisha!" Releasing an equal sized energy wave of yellow ki.

The two forces clashed and they both died out.

"Damn you...Ranma! SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" Suddenly Ryoga unleashed a powerful long range blast of yellow energy toward Ranma, but Ranma jumped up in the air in the nick of time.

Ranma analyzed the situation in midair, "Damn, there it is again! Even when he's not using the final form of the shi shi hokudan, he can use a long range ki attack so quickly when he's angry. I can do it too, but with a muscle bound body like his, his blasts are incredible. And what's more, his eyes always turn pure red when he fires it at that strength. But why?"

Ranma landed on the ground and rushed forward yelling "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He quickly launched about a hundred punches to his face, knocking him down.

Ranma thought to himself "Hope that was enough to knock him out."

But Ryoga got back up, his teeth in an infuriated grin, and his eyes still glowing red.

Ranma thought to himself, extremely annoyed with the situation "He's still up? And his eye's still looks like that? And are his canines longer now! What the hecks going on?"

"I won't go down...THAT EASILY!" Ryoga suddenly jumped forward at Ranma, taking his 1000-lbs. umbrella out from his backpack to smash Ranma.

Ranma prepared to knock the umbrella out of his hand when suddenly he felt an enormous power from Ryoga.

Suddenly the umbrella transformed midswing into a ten foot Zanbato! A gigantic grey pole-handle giant sword was now coming down at Ranma at full swing

(not zanpakutou, zanbato, see sanosuke from rurouni kenshin for reference).

"What!" Ranma yelled.

Ranma barely leaped to the side in time for the gigantic blade crashed down onto the streets, creating a gigantic shockwave that leveled the surrounding ground to rubble.

Ranma looked at Ryoga while standing on a fence. A powerful red energy was glowing from him, unlike any battle aura he had ever seen. "Geez did his strength increase 5 fold more? That shockwave was enormous!"

Ryoga looked at Zanbato and felt his new power. On one side of the 10 foot, thick metal weapon, was a glowing red carving of a wolf. On the other side, was a glowing red carving of a boar. Furiously powerful strength was coursing through his very being. Ryoga said to himself "What is this power?"

He then looked at Ranma, and he immediately reasoned an answer.

"Of course. Now I understand. The gods have finally given me the righteous power to smite you for your innumerable crimes!"

Ranma said out loud "Jeez, better keep my distance until he calms down." Ranma raced down the street, jumping from fence to fence, while Ryoga recklessly swinging his new weapon.

"Hey will you cut that out!" Ranma yelled annoyed, thinking to himself "Sidewalk walls are being smashed to pieces with every swing...y'know, even more than usual when Ryoga gets like this."

"I'm done listening to you! DIE!" Ryoga lifted his left hand from his sword's pole arm and yelled "Tenma Shi Shi Hokudan!" (Demonic lion's roar shot)

A red ki blast of enormous destructive strength suddenly erupted from Ryoga's hands.

"Holy Shit!" Ranma yelled just as the blast hit him.

Ryoga looked at the results of his attack surrounded by clouds of smoke from debris. "Did I get him?"

Slowly as the smoke and debris cleared, Ranma had fired his Moko Takabisha defensively to keep from getting completely blown away. It did however take a lot out of him.

Ranma barely got away from being knocked unconscious "Damn! Now he really is some kinda monster. I know he always taunted him from being inhuman, but his aura is something else I don't know what!

"You will not go unpunished for betraying Akane for Ukyo!"

Suddenly a figure suddenly appeared above them.

"Ranma you cad, prepare to die!" a voice cried out. Suddenly, several dozens shurikens, throwing stars and darts suddenly came down toward him, Ranma jumping backwards as they hit the ground.

The figure landed on the ground with utmost precision. It was Mousse.

"What do you want now Mousse?"

Mousse pointed his finger at Ranma accusingly, "I just heard you've committed a heinous scandal Ranma Saotome!"...at least he thought he was pointing his finger at Ranma, but actually pointing at a random student.

Ranma complained "Put on your glasses idiot."

"Huh? Oh, oops." Mousse immediately put his glasses back on and turned toward the 'real' Ranma. "As I was saying, I heard you had an affair with Ukyo! Admit it you enemy of woman!"

Ranma yelled in an exasperated tone "An..An AFFAIR! What the hell are you talking about? How can you have an affair if you're not even married."

This only riled Mousse up more "So you admit it then!"

Ryoga irrationally got even more pissed "Ranmaaaa, you fiend."

"Now wait a second guys, you got it all wrong."

Mousse rushed forward while lightly shoving Ryoga on the shoulder. "Enough excuses! I'm tagging you out Ryoga! Ranma's mine!" Mousse threw 6 chains out of the folds of his robe in Ranma's direction. With deft precision, Ranma smashed each of the oncoming chains.

"I'm not done yet!" He then unleashed 15 chains on Ranma, even faster than before. He started smashing a couple of them, but then one clung around his right wrist tightly, and several others snagged onto his legs, his other arm and his waist.

"Haaa! I got you now Ranma Saotome!"

"Oh really?" Ranma focused his strength, quickly outmuscled Mousse's pull.

Ranma complained, "Will you cut this out! Stop trying to find the smallest excuse to cut me the pieces. You're never going to beat me Mousse."

"I...AM SO SICK OF HEARING THAT!" Suddenly a powerful wave of energy came from Mousse.

Suddenly, a powerful electric current started coursing through the chains from Mousse, giving Ranma a powerful electric shock.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeohhhh!" Ranma yelled.

Mousse just stared into space after realizing what just happened. "Did I just do that?" He then felt it, an energy building upon his ki like never before.

He yelled both in shock and excitement "This..this is amazing. I've never felt this powerful in my life! I feel like I could take on an army!" Suddenly he pulled Ranma by the chains with a sudden increase in strength, and swung him around a few times and smashed him into the ground.

"Now to finish you off! Fist of the White Swan!" Mousse suddenly made jump move to do a high aerial attack on Ranma with his electrified detachable claws. Ranma rolled out of the way and got back on his feet as the electrified claws hit the ground.

Ranma said to himself "Wait, now he can electrify his weapons? Why are these guys randomly getting powers? What the hell's going on?"

I'm not done yet." Mousse followed up by launching several darts, needles, knives and throwing stars. Even thought they were a lot faster than normal, Ranma was able to dodge a few of them, and catch the rest using his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.

"Owww!" Ranma received a great deal of back lash from the electricity in the weapons he caught. "And the electricity doesn't even fade when he throw's them. That just great," he said with morbid sarcasm.

"Your full of openings, Ranma!"

The now empowered Mousse knee'd Ranma in the stomach and smashed him in the face with his fist, nearly knocking the wind out of him. However Ranma recovered quickly. "This is not a time to hold back at all," he thought to himself.

Suddenly from behind him, a familiar annoying voice shouted, "En guarde, you fiend!"

Ranma inwardly thought "Oh hell no."

Tatewaki Kuno appeared behind Ranma screaming, about to bring down his wooden sword down on him "Ranma Saotome, you cur! Defend yoursel-OOOPH!"

Ranma launched a back kick to Kuno with enough force to send him flying.

"Not today Kuno. I don't need three superpowered idiots, whatever the hell is happening."

Completely ignoring the brief interlude, Mousse continued "Hahahaha. You're dead Ranma Saotome." Mousse produced two large naginatas for each of his hands, and started charging at him with all he had.

Ranma swiftly dodged each of Mousse's electrified bladed spears by a hair's breadth for several, but Mousse knocked back Ranma with a spiritual charged kick. Then, continuing his onslaught, he dropped his naginatas and threw a small electrified spiked-ball and chain directly into Ranma's stomach.

"The blow and powerful charge sent Ranma sprawled on the ground. On one of his knees, holding his stomach as he thought quickly. Mousse jumped in the air and came down at Ranma with tri-bladed hand claws, surging with electricity.

"Good bye Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma decided to use his best attack "See you later, Mousse! Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

As Ranma raised his fist in a powerful uppercut, an incredible upward torrent of wind smashed right into Mousse, carrying him in the complete opposite direction, up, and carried down, smashing into a nearby roof top.

Ranma was breathing heavily, "Heh...Heh...I've never had to use that technique on you alone Mousse. But I won't let you defeat me just because of your crazy issues."

Ryoga started walking up toward Ranma, saying with a tone both angry and mocking "Very impressive Ranma. But you do realize that there's no way I won't fall for that in the same day. That might have been your only chance you had to defeat me using my own strength."

"You think I need that to defeat you?" he taunted, but a voice inside Ranma's head answered 'pretty much.' But he had to deal with Ryoga in the short term at least. "So you really want to continue this pointless fight? Alright, but if we're going to finish this fight, it will be on the outskirts of town. If you can keep up with me of course."

Ryoga said concedingly, "Very well."

Ranma raced out to the outskirt forests of the Nerima district. Ryoga followed right behind him with speed quite a bit faster than Ranma had ever seen Ryoga use. The zanbatou heft onto his shoulder didn't cause any major damage, but a few telephones did have the unfortunate luck of being smashed by the enormous, cumbersome, reckless weapon.

Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Tofu decided to follow them, for he sensed a power similar to his own in both Mousse and Ryoga. Also because he wanted to make sure Ranma didn't get over his head.

He thought to himself "Fighting Ryoga is hard enough. Fighting a Ryoga with spiritual powers is enough reason to call the swat team. Plus, I have a bad feeling about the energy I sense from him. Better make sure he doesn't do something even he will regret."

Dr. Tofu ran out of the office to follow them. Unbeknownst to everyone even Tofu, Akane snuck out of her room as well hearing the racket from their fight even from the clinic.

…,

"This battle is a little tougher then I thought." Ranko thought to herself.

Obviously this was an understatement.

As Ranko got back to her feet, a powerful kick to the stomach was sending Ranko sprawling backwards almost a hundred feet. Grimmjow raced after her with incredible speed. Ranko drew her sword as she gained her footing. Grimmjow withdrew his sword as well.

They both swung their swords with incredible force and clashed. The massive power caused an incredible shockwave from ground zero.

Ranko tried pushing Grimmjow back with all her will, but Grimmjow's terrible power seemed to push Ranko back no matter she did, and he was enjoying every second of it.

So fierce" Ranko thought "This guy's power is so terrifying. I've never felt a killing intent this seriously powerful before. This guy has every intention of murdering me."

"Hahahahaaa." He laughed mockingly and sadistically "So weak!" He pushed Ranko back with incredible force, then struck viciously with his blade, cutting into her left arm right below the shoulder.

"Aaaah!"

Grimmjow momentarily paused his attack to look at Ranko and gloat.

"Tch. Had enough weakling?"

"Dammit," she thought. Ranko looked into his eyes and said with a grin, "Not even close asshole."

Ranko thought very quickly as Grimmjow went on the offensive. He started slashing at every angle to keep Ranko backing up Even so Ranko used all the wits she had to keep calm and think of a way to beat him.

"Ok, calm down. Dammit, this guy is absurdly good. He's a lot stronger then me but I'm a little bit faster. But he can use that speed so continuously and with his sword so well I can barely keep up! And not only that, but his martial arts skills are superb. He's definitely not japanese but its still really good. If he spent most of his hollow life as a monster then how did he learn martial arts? What style is it? And on top of the fact that he was longer legs and arms then I do, and even if I do have better martial arts skill in general, he knows how to use it perfectly for midair combat. I don't! Wait, he said his name is Jaegerjaques! That means he's french right?"

"Wait, now I recognize the style. This style must be Savate, french kickboxing! That style uses well placed punches and powerful elegant-"

Suddenly, a feighnt from Grimmjow's left turned into a lightning slash with his right that slashed her left cheek. In that split second of the pain distracting her attention, Grimmjow rushed forward with his leg with incredible speed and accuracy, smashing Ranko in the face into a pillar.

-Kicks!" After getting with such incredible force, she landed on the sand face first.

"Hehe! Looks like this battle is over." Aaroniero muttered.

Grimmjow sneered "Well little girl, are you done?"

Suddenly Ranko burst from the rubble. She was hurt and disheveled but she definitely not down for the count. "Not yet. I'll admit, I haven't taken a beating like this in a long while. But...compared to being constantly blasted apart by herb's power...THIS KIND OF PAIN ISN'T ANYTHING AT ALL!" she yelled.

Grimmjow frowned "It looks like your just a loser who doesn't know when to quit." He then charged forward with sudden incredible speed again.

Ranko's mind ran faster "I can start to see his movements. Their difficult but..."

Just as Grimmjow was about to smash his leg into her chest, she backflipped and clamped her feet on his oncoming leg and, with a powerful midair twist, smashed Grimmjow's face right into the ground.

"..I can see them!" she thought .

"Damn you!" Grimmjow jumped quickly back to his feet almost as quick as Ranko did. He then launched a powerful punch to Ranko, but Ranko dodged her head to the right, clamped her arm around his, the smashed the palm of her hand into his face. Grimmjow reacted by trying smash her stomach with his leg, but Ranko swiftly jumped onto his leg mid-kick and did a powerful upper smash against his chin.

Ranko smiled as she landed back on his feet, "Had enough?" But then she frowned when she realized something. While her blows hurt him, they weren't nearly enough to knock him down. He was still more then kicking.

Grimmjow was pissed. Playtime was over. "I've had enough of you, you little shit!" Suddenly his spiritual energy increased dramatically and he lunged forward, and before Ranko could react at all, his hand was on her face, launching her backward.

"Sayonara...bitch." Suddenly, mid thrust, Grimmjow charged a medium power cero and blasted her right in the face point blank.

The red hued blast carried Ranko 50 feet away in the middle of a small explosion of red energy.

Apache eyes widened "Do...do you think he?"

Mila rose was almost as shocked at the ruthlessness of the attack "Was she...?"

Halibel, with an obvious amount of concern in her voice, despite trying to hide it, said "No. She somehow survived!"

Grimmjow walked forward to look at Ranko's body. Ranko's eyes were open, but only slightly. Ranko looked like she was barely conscious at all, let alone willing to fight. However, to his surprise, her face was only severely burned in a couple places, but her face wasn't nearly destroyed.

D-roy saw the damage "Wha-? How the hell did she survive?"

Shaw-long Kufang answered "Interesting. Spiritual energy manipulation? Was it a fluke?"

Yylfort said confused "Huh?"

Shaw-long explained "It is said the long lived Espada and captains of soul society can not only control their spiritual energy for various techniques, but can manipulate it outside their body subconsciously to cancel out other's attacks or other miracles only a master warrior could do. It's what allows the true masters to bounce attacks off their body solely by instinct. While her spiritual control is weak, she managed to emanate an enormous amount of spiritual energy through her face solely based on instinct. She survived solely because of that last second reaction."

Yammy who was overhearing what he said but barely understand a word, merely shrugged "Doesn't matter now does it, it looks like Grimmjow got her beat."

Grimmjow smiled as he picked up Ranko by the top of her shirt "You probably thought you had the clear advantage once you figured out my fighting style, that it would be an easy win. Yet I can't help but notice you're the one broken and beaten right now. You want to know why?"

Grimmjow face went wild with bloodlust, "Your will to destroy, your will to devour, your will to annihilate everything that stands in your way. IT'S WEAK!"

Ranko closed her eyes, both from shame and from barely being conscious.

"Dammit, this can't be happening. Has my resolve to defeat others ever been THAT strong. No, I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand the heart of an actual warrior, who puts his life on the line with every battle without a second thought, even if it means killing. I've never wanted to understand that. But I think I understand it now."

The bands on her arms started to glow with an unusual energy.

Ranko's stray thoughts continued "I was always was a natural survivor, so I always took my life for granted. As insane as this guy is, his will to defeat me, to kill me, is higher than mine. No, I refuse to accept that. I want to defeat him. Even if I have to destroy him, I have to defeat him. I HAVE TO GET STRONGER! I NEED TO DEFEAT HIM!"

Suddenly a voice in her mind said "Is that what you truly want? Then LISTEN!

LISTEN TO YOUR FIGHTING SPIRIT! WHAT DOES IT TELL YOU!"

Ranko opened her eyes slightly, shocked by the sudden voice. It was as if time stopped, everything looked grey and immobile, including Grimmjow's grinning face. Ranko thought about these words that were just spoken, and although she was confused, something in them made her ask herself. "What does my fighting spirit say? I want to hear it. What does my spirit say?" In response, the voice said "Very well. I shall bring you there."

Suddenly everything went black.

…,

Ranma led Ryoga out of the town and into the outskirt forests. He thought to himself "Have to lead that idiot away from any buildings. Plus if I get hit by that thing I'm sunk."

Ranma turned his head behind his shoulder while still running to try and calm Ryoga down "Ryoga! For the last time, I'm not cheating on Akane."

Ryoga retorted, "So that means you've finally started to settle down with her?"

"Well, that's...I.." Ranma hated answering these questions. Ranma thought to himself "Do people really expect me to say these things outloud?"

Ryoga roared "Your always so carefree Ranma! You're a coward. Every time someone says that your in love with Akane, you always deny it, to the point of obsession. At least I try, Ranma! Is it a matter of pride? That because your parents arranged your marriage that admitting it will make you seem weak? How can I trust someone with Akane who is like that? Forget the fiance thing, forget the arranged marriage. The question is, DO YOU LOVE HER?"

Ranma grinded his teeth in discomfort over what he said. He finally stopped running in middle of a large forest clearing and glared at Ryoga.

Ryoga continued "Stringing her around like that, never, ever answering 'Yes.' You protect with all your might, yes, but you are never resolute. You never show that you can love her all the time, do you? Isn't one of the vows of marriage in sickness AND in health? Well if you can only love her while she's in danger, not when she really wants to be comforted and loved then...then...There is no way I can fully trust you!"

Before Ranma could comment about how nuts he was talking about marriage all of a sudden, Ryoga made his move.

"Bakusai Tenken!" Ryoga plunged his finger into the ground. Not one, but two spitting forces emerged from his finger. Its earth destructive forces started making two enormous lines across the clearing, curving, then coming together at one place just a few inches from Ranma. The two earth splits made a gigantic circle in the clearing.

Ryoga suddenly plunged his hands into the split ground. He started straining his muscles to an incredible, drawing upon all his physical and spiritual reserves, his eyes glowing red while veins were appearing all over his red eyes.

He started lifting an inconceivably sized boulder from the earth until it was lifted above his head, 1000 tons of sheer rock.

"This is Divine Punishment! Ranmaaa!"

Ryoga then threw the enormous rock. Ranma looked at the enormous boulder knowing sure well that there was no way to avoid it. His old instincts told him to run for it anyway, but something far deeper inside him told him...

"Enough. I'm sick of running."

The rock smashed upon Ranma with incredible force.

….

Ranko opened her eyes. She was standing somewhere very familiar. She looked around.

Ranma exclaimed "This is...the mountain!"

He quickly looked around. It was the mountain top alright. The soulspace which crumbled as she fought hollow Ranko with everything she had. However, right now it seemed perfectly fine. However, there was still something weird.

Splitting the mountain in half seemed to be an invisible wall of glass completely separating one mountain side from the other. She could see himself a little in the glass, but the image looked distorted and different. "Wait a minute...is that..? -

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere "I see you know what this place is. But of course you have. You've been here before haven't you. You fought for the sanctity of your soul in the face of undeath, and against all odds you triumphed.""

"Who's there?" Ranma looked around to see if there was anywhere else on the mountain face. He then looked behind himself and nearly fell back in surprise.

What Ranko saw was an unusual sight. Right in front of her was an enormous tiger. It was at least 6 feet tall and 10 feet long. It had unusual golden fur between all of its black stripes. However, the most odd thing about it this creature was that it had wings. Right on its back was two gold wings similar to that of a dragon.

The tiger suddenly spoke "SO...you finally started to listen in your soul." He spoke with a roguish adult type voice that echoed around his soulscape.

Ranko's first impression was to be scared, but she managed to suppress that. She didn't have as big a fear of tigers anymore, just normal cats mostly.

Ranma looked carefully at the creature. "Who...what exactly are you. You look familiar somehow."

The tiger answered, "I am ~~~~~~~, your zanpakutou."

"You are what?" Ranma asked.

"LISTEN!" suddenly knocking Ranma down with quick strike with its paws. "Don't be dulled by all your years of martial arts of fair fights and squabbles, to realize a battle to the death! Like with Herb and Saffron, you must fight to the very end! A fight with all your will to live! To fight with all your

will to win!"

Ranma's light hearted attitude was forced to fully grasp this reality within his soul "To fight, with my inner will...?"

"That's right. You've done it before, although indirectly. You know how to use me. Your training has prepared you for my power for a long time. But now you must truly grasp it with all your heart."

A trigger of memory suddenly found its way inside Ranko's head. He said to the beast "I remember you. I saw you, if only for a second. When I fired the Moko Takabisha at Ryoga for the first time, when I fully expressed the powerful feelings in me, I saw you. Now I remember."

Ranma stood up.

"Your right. I'm not just some martial artist, or some mindless cat! I am a force to be reckoned with! I won't be beaten this easily! I refuse!"

The spirit smiled "It's about time. I am far from a patient zanpakuto. Do you truly wish to walk forward, whatever the path may be?"

Ranko smiled sarcastically "Is that even a question? I'm more than ready to move forward."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Back in the real world)

Ryoga was breathing hard but look satisfied "Maybe that...will cure your inflated ego...Ranma."

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise started coming through the boulder that he just threw.

"Wha-?" Ryoga said, looking dumbstruck

Suddenly cracks started appearing on the giant boulder and suddenly it exploded, a burst of rock debris exploded with amazing force in every direction.

Suddenly Ranma appeared from where the giant rock once stood. But he looked different. His body was glowing with a powerful blue aura. Wrapped around his left arm, was a glowing tattoo of a Japanese tiger. On his right arm, was a glowing tattoo of a Chinese dragon. From 50 feet away, Ranma suddenly dashed with incredible speed inches in front of Ryoga.

Ranma then punched Ryoga with incredible force directly into his chest. The blow sent Ryoga sprawling backwards.

Ryoga recoiled but got back to his feet, "You think a punch like that...is enough to save you from my wrath!" He then plunged his zanbato into the ground and ran forward. He then charged an enormous of his negative ki in both his hands and screamed "TENMA SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" releasing an even bigger yellow ki wave then before.

Manifesting an enormous amount of power in his left hand, Ranma launched his hand forward and screamed "REI MOKO TAKABISHA!"

(Spiritual Pride of the Fierce Tiger)

An unbelievably powerful burst of blue ki barreled toward Ryoga's blast. Ranma's blast collided with Ryoga's with incredible force. At first it looked like Ryoga's larger blast was going to overwhelm Ranma's, but then Ranma screamed and focused harder.

"Haaaaaaaaaa. HAAA!" Ranma put an enormously concentrated blast that drilled through Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokudan and went straight towards the source.

The blast hit Ryoga in the chest blasted him backwards like a rag doll for many feet.

Ryoga thought to himself "How is this happening? Why am I not winning? Haven't I finally earned a victory over him, to prove he's wrong by now? Ranma said with iron clad determination "Well Ryoga? Are you ready to calm down now?"

Ryoga's eyes glowed red with rage. "Never!" He grabbed the zanbato in anger and swung it down onto Ranma.

But right before it connected, out of pure following his instinct, his tattoos glowed and a weapon suddenly appeared in Ranma's right hand. It was the holy weapon of China, Ranma's weapon, the Gekkaja. The Chinese glaive with the crescent moon blade at the edge shone with power in his hands. The ancient glaive stopped Ryoga's weapon with ease, now synchronized with Ranma's immense spiritual energy.

Ryoga was shocked, "What? But how?"

Ranma only answered "Don't know, don't care."

Ranma knocked Ryoga's zanbato upward, jumped in the air, and swung down with his blade.

Ryoga eyes widened as he immediately blocked with everything he had, knocking his feet back 5 feet. He knew not to underestimate that blade that Ranma owned, and now somehow controlled. While not focused on pure power, it enhances kinetic energy 10 times over when swung, slicing anything weak 15 feet from the swing in half. For him, it would damage him badly and send him flying backwards if he got a good hit in. Although if Ranma really went 100 percent, Ryoga knew it could cut him pretty badly.

"That's not all Ryoga. Remember?" Suddenly the Gekkaja's crescent blade turned downward, and Ranma brought the blade down near Ryoga's feet.

"Shit-"

Suddenly an explosion of ice erupted from the blade, sending Ryoga flying backward, now significantly scratched up and worn.

Ranma smashed through the ice he created. He walked over to the tired Ryoga and plunged his glaive into the ground near his opponent's feet, forming a heavy amount of ice over Ryoga's legs.

After a few seconds of heavy, adrenaline induced breathing, Ranma took a deep breath and let everything he had on his chest out:

"Y'now Ryoga, I've shown you a lot of stuff about me in our fights together haven't I. But I've never shown you any lasting conviction for my strongest reason to be strong, Akane. I remember now. You told me almost the exact same thing in the forest of giant animals. When Shinnosuke was proposing to Akane, you reminded me of everything I couldn't be at the time for Akane that he or you could.

"Well here it is Ryoga. I DO care about Akane, alright? The idea of her getting truly hurt ...I just can't take it, allright! I was fully resolved to keep Akane safe that day, even if it meant sacrificing myself. Do you want to know my thoughts after she returned safe from the orochi? "I'm glad were coming home together." "From now on, I'll be a bit nicer guy." "You can't do anything dangerous anymore." "I'm happiest when I'm with you like this."

"Those were my thoughts Ryoga, the thoughts I just couldn't communicate! So let me word this perfectly clear to you Ryoga. AKANE IS MY FIANCE! Don't ever try doubting that again Ryoga... got it!"

Ryoga was struck back by the powerful speech Ranma had just announced. He thought in shock "Ranma was always one to dodge around issues this serious, is he truly being honest? He sounds sincere, but this is Ranma, the liar, the trickster the bane of my existence..."

Suddenly Ryoga's eyes started to glow red again, he gripped his zanbato, and got to his feet, smashing through the ice "Even if you say that, Ranma, THERE'S NO WAY I CAN TRUST YO-"

A voice suddenly came right behind Ryoga. "I think it's time you calm down Ryoga."

Before he could turn around, with a flux of unique spiritual pressure and a flash of fingers, Ryoga was hit a dozen times on many pressure points on his back. Ryoga looked behind him with what little control over his muscles.

It was Doctor Tofu Ono.

Ranma was shocked both by his appearance, and by his obvious powers "Dr. Tofu?"

"Ryoga, please sit down for a moment." He then grabbed Ryoga's shoulder and launched his butt into the ground with incredible force. Ryoga seemed quite sapped of energy, and incredibly shocked by what just happened.

Ranma thought himself, impressed again by this older martial artist/doctor "Wow did he just get stronger? His presence is a lot stronger then it was when he appeared behind Ryoga, although it was still pretty strong. Hey wait a minute.

Ranma concentrated on his memory of what just took place. He thought to himself, "I see. The force and speed of his blows were a lot higher than normal. He must have gotten powers too, and his strength and speed increased about 3 fold. But after each blow to Ryoga's pressure points, Ryoga's power started dropping and his started increasing. Now his power seems almost 10 times stronger than before. Stealing energy with each attack while hampering the opponent's ability to move. Wow!"

Dr. Tofu leaned downward and said in a quiet tone, "Listen Ryoga, I know that you consider Ranma to be irresponsible, and you have many reasons, but I think on this matter, you're a lot more irresponsible."

Slowly coming to his senses, Ryoga answered, "Wha-?"

"You've been a really good friend to Akane, Ryoga, and I know you only want the best for her. But have you ever considered what you deem to be the best for her might not be what she really wants. I know it's hard to fully understand all things considering but...Akane is a liar Ryoga. She has almost never been honest with her own feelings. She is a wonderful person deep down, but she has never been able to truly open up her feelings."

Ryoga looked down in realizing this fact, "I'm...I'm sorry Dr. Tofu. Sorry, Ranma. I once told you I had grown up, that I had finally become the mature one between the two of us. I was wrong. I've always lived in my own world, never once trying to see from someone else's point of view, just because I considered myself the most miserable man alive. And because of that, I flew off the handle yet again."

Tofu said "That energy of yours is a lot different than Ranma, Mousse's or mine Ryoga. It's not evil but it can affect your personality. It accelerated your negative feelings, overriding your judgment, which is when calm...and I have to be honest...sometimes even wiser then Ranma. But it consumed you again, and with your full powers, made you far more deadly.

Ranma scratched the back of his head, half still annoyed, but half more relaxed, "Yeah..well..you made a lot of good points too. Like I said before, your my friend and rival, for better or for worse." He lowered his spiritual aura, and his tattoos slowly faded away and his glaive disappeared.

Ryoga's eyes looked slightly happy "You..you really meant that, Ranma?"

"Yeah, man of course. I mean" he lowered his voice down to a whisper "why else would I cover up your curse for Akane. It wasn't exactly because of your sweet disposition."

"You don't need to whisper around me. I already know about the pig."

Ryoga was surprised "You do?"

Dr. Tofu nodded with a slightly more serious expression on his face "Yes. That's something you've been lying to yourself about as well. If you really loved Akane the way you want from your ideal romance, you would have never even considered going into her bed like that. There's a huge difference from the romantic ideal you've been seeking, and the stalkerish lifestyle you've been living."

Ryoga looked depressed but accepted Dr. Tofu's words. "Your right. I really have been pretty delusional haven't I?"

Dr. Tofu nodded "I'm glad you understand." He then suddenly pointed out "Although, I still think you two should still whisper about this matter around HER though boys." Pointing off to the side. There about 25 feet behind Dr. Tofu, hiding behind a tree...was Akane.

Ranma's eyes shrunk.

"Aaaaah!" Ranma thought in a panicked voice "Do you think she heard everything I said? I was so focused on fighting I didn't know if she was here or not."

Ranma went over to her and said "Listen Akane, what I said to Ryoga, that was just...he just made me so...I didn't really-"

Akane interrupted "Ranma, I think I get it now."

Ranma, "Huh?"Akane continued, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize this but, for a lot of reasons, what you say and what you mean is completely different."

Ranma swallowed. This was the one thing Ranma couldn't deny, the one thing that he hoped Akane would figure a long time from now. Ranma was too nervous so he deflected it "And like you're any different! You've never been honest with your feelings around others once."

Akane surprisingly replied "I know. I've always dreamed of getting married to my 'ideal' love. But I was just being childish. I didn't know a thing about real love."

Ranma didn't expect Akane to agree with him. Ranma didn't know what else to do but agree, "I don't think I do either. I'm just so unsure about the marriage. It's just been hanging over our heads causing us nothing but trouble'.'

Ryoga suddenly yelled "Then forget the marriage!

Akane was shocked, "Ryoga!"

Ryoga spoke with what little wisdom he accumulated while thinking about Akane and Ranma while living with Akari, "Your right Ranma. Hasn't enough trouble come from this engagement? It's not exactly the source of all your problems, but it's the one thing that's got me, you, Akane, and everyone on edge. Just forget the marriage and all and just...and just..." Ryoga swallowed, "go steady."

Both Akane and Ranma widened their eyes and looked at each other, both blushing. Neither of them had the courage to say the first word.

Dr. Tofu patted Ranma on the back and smiled, whispering pleasantly "C'mon Ranma, you can do it. Don't make all your hard work be wasted. Mine neither." he said with a wink.

Ranma looked at Dr. Tofu. He never realized how much he was looking out for Akane and him until now. All those times, subtly pushing them into the right direction. Ranma thought "What a guy."

He then looked toward Akane, while turning a bright red. He took a deep breath and finally said, "Akane...would you… be my girlfriend?"

Akane blushed, still looking down but smiling, "Y..Yeah. I think I would."

"That's..that's great!" then after an awkward pause Ranma asked nervously "isn't it?"

Akane laughed a little and relaxed a little as well "Yeah. I think its really great. I think this would be a lot more comfortable for the both of us."

Ranma started to relax a little as well. "I think your right. I've...I've kinda been hoping this day would come."

"Me too." Akane responded. Then she blushed a little bit deeper and said

"Besides, we shouldn't feel we have to rush into marriage... we can't exactly get married before we haven't even had our first real kiss."

Ranma blushed deeply "But Akane I..." Before Ranma could continue, Akane gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Ranma was completely surprised by "A-Akane!

Akane was still twiddling her thumbs nervously "As fiances, we could never listen to each other. But maybe as boyfriend and girlfriend, we could every once in a while. Don't you think so?"

"I...I guess. But why..."

"Ranma, you've willingly kissed me before, and that time I wasn't ready even though you were. I mean, how can I call myself brave if I can't even do that much for you."

"Twice!" Ranma thought back "But those times didn't really count!"

"I know. I just wanted to show you that, I do feel the same feelings you do. Even if its just a small show of appreciation, I finally want you to know."

"Akane," Ranma slowly held Akane's hands very gently. He was not used to this, and he was worried what this all meant, but for these precious seconds, he decided to just not care about them.

Ryoga breathed in deeply and breathed out. Ryoga thought to himself "I saw Akane kiss Ranma, and I didn't feel like killing myself. It wasn't that Ranma won her over, it was that Akane wanted this, more than anything in the world. Heh, who am I to get in the way? I'll never stop caring about Akane, but I think that's the one thing Ranma has in common with me."

He then spoke out loud, "So that's it then."

Akane was surprised by his interruption, "R-Ryoga?"

Ryoga strapped on his backpack and turned toward Ranma and said, "I'm going to do my very best and trust you Ranma, to take care of Akane. I know you don't owe me a thing, but if you just promise to be as stubborn and protective with Akane as you've been so far, I'll sleep a lot more peacefully."

Ranma smiled confidentially for the first time in a while, "You don't have to worry about that Ryoga. As long as I'm alive no one's going to hurt her."

Ryoga then pointed at Ranma and said more intensely, "And remember Ranma. Our rivalry is far from over. I'll be back every once in a while to make sure you haven't gotten soft. Remember that!"

Ranma smirked "That's cool man. I mean it."

Ryoga then picked up his giant sword and hoisted it on his shoulder. He then made a farewell in peace symbol with his two fingers , and said "Well this is farewell for now, Ranma, Akane. Goodbye."

He then turned around, the gigantic sword accidentally smashing Ranma away like a giant fly swatter, and sent him flying away just seconds before Ryoga's demonic aura faded and the zanbato turned into a umbrella again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Ranma yelled as he flew away with his fingers in the surrender position.

Ryoga turned around "Oops."

Akane yelled "Ranma!"

Dr. Tofu noted, "He made some really good distance there."

Ryoga asked "Do you think I should help or...Huh?" He started hearing a charging noise followed by a lot of oinks

Before Ryoga could finish, a Akari's giant pig Katsunishiki came out of nowhere and smashed into Ryoga, knocking him into the air and onto its back.

As the pig now changed direction, Ryoga managed to yell out "Uh, looks like Akari wants me back home, so uh bye Akane!

Akane said distracted "Bye, Ryoga. Ranma!" She yelled both a little distressed and annoyed.

(two minutes later)

Ranma, "aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

(SMASH)

Ranma fell a mile into town on the wet pavement, just as the old lady was splashing water with her ladle which hit her seconds from landing. Ranma's female body fell unceremoniously onto the pavement floor.

The old woman spoke to the unconscious young "Oh dear me, you shouldn't just sleep on the road like that it's bad for your health." She tried pushing her up, but she only succeeded in getting her back to rest against the wall, but she wouldn't wake up. "Oh well, to each his own." She then went back into her house.

Unsurprisingly, two familiar faces were walking down the road, Tatewki Kuno and Sasuke Sarugakure. Tatewaki Kuno was complaining outloud,

"Curse that fiend Saotome! Not even letting me finish my sentence before striking, even after giving him the courtesy of announcing I was attacking him from behind. He has time to fight with both of those buffoons but not with me? Ohhh, Saotome, you will pay for this slight upon my honor!"

His ninja servent, Sasuke Sarugakure said assuringly "Don't worry master. The scoundrel Saotome will be no match for you next time."

Kuno smiled smugly and said "Indeed he won't my friend. Anyway, has there been any news on the ware bouts of my pigtailed goddess?"

Sasuke said shamefully while bowing his head, "I'm afraid not master. She appears to have disappeared entirely. I thought I heard some talk about her in the Tendo household, but it looked like they were rehearsing a play, there was no sense to it. I wanted to investigate further but-"

Kuno finished his statement with a sigh, "You got booted out of the household, and by another ninja no less. Tell me Sasuke, why do I bother- (gasp)" Kuno stopped when he saw female Ranma's sleeping body.

"Look Sasuke, there like Juliet's eternal sleep, is the pig tailed girl in deep slumber."

Kuno rushed over to her and gazed upon her face "Oh how radiant she it, yet she refuses to wake. Perhaps not Juliet but Snow White she must be! And, seeing as I am the only man fitting to be prince charming … I MUST GIVE HER THE KISS!" he said with lust as he lunged forword with his lips.

(WHAM)

Akane suddenly appeared before Kuno could do the dirty and kicked him skyward.

"Akane Tendo, I haven't forgotten youuuuuuu!" Kuno yelled as he was sent across the town.

"Master Kuno!" Sasuke cried.

Akane complained "Honestly, doesn't that guy have any decency?"

Before Akane could do anything else, suddenly a red ribbon wrapped around female Ranma's body and started dragging her away at high speed.

Akane exclaimed "Kodachi!"

The girl named Kodachi Kuno, Kuno's crazy sister, was hopping like mad on the nearby rooftops and started laughing like a lunatic "Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Once this wicked girl and Akane Tendo are out of the way, Ranma-darling will be all mine! Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Akane threw an empty bucket at the escaping Kodachi, knocking her out and letting go of Ranma's body.

"Mistress Kodachi!" Sasuke cried again, not knowing which one to attend to first.

"Honestly." she said again as she untied looked at Ranma's sleeping body. But then she smiled. Despite all this insanity, it finally was starting to look like the future was coming together. She picked up Ranma's body and put her on her back. She then remembered the smell of Ranko's red hair and warm smile. She looked toward the sky and thought to herself."

"Ranko, come back soon."

Then suddenly Ranko felt a little bit heavier. "Ranma, you getting a little heavy aren't you?"

"Who are you calling heavy?"

Akane turned around and gasped "R-Ranma?"

…,

(Back to Hueco Mundo, Simultaneously)

Grimmjow snickered as he held onto to Ranko by her Arrancar shirt. Looks like you're not so tough after all. Just...a bunch...of talk." Letting every word sink in, he raised his fist to deliver the finishing blow.

Halibel started to grab her sword.

Mila-rose said in surprise "Halibel-sama!"

Halibel was in anger "I've seen enough of this sickening display. I won't stand still any longer."

"Wait."

Halibel turned around to hear the voice. It came from Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Halibel narrowed her eyes "Why?"

He answered through his high voice "I feel an energy from her. Something very...familiar to me." He finished with his low voice.

"Dieee!" Grimmjow threw his punch, but in an instant, it was stopped dead when Ranko's hand suddenly moved and stopped his blow cold. Ranko's eyes suddenly came alive. Her hand clenched Grimmjow's like iron. Then suddenly her hands started glowing.

"What?" Grimmjow thought.

Ranko suddenly yelled one word, her zanpakutou's name, "KINTORA!" (Gold Tiger)

(CRAAAASH!)

Suddenly Grimmjow was blasted backwards with a powerful yellow-colored energy attack that he didn't see. He immediately got his footing but he was stunned by what just happened.

Ranko was now standing tall toward Grimmjow, despite all her injuries. Ranko's eyes glowed with power as she stared at Grimmjow. The bands on her hands started glowing and shrouding Ranko's two hands with an powerful yellow energy.

Grimmjow frowned "Che. So you were hiding your real hollow powers since the beginning. Don't think that I will give you time to get a breather bitc-"

Ranko suddenly sonido'd right in front of Grimmjow, surprising him with her new speed. Before Grimmjow could react, Ranko swung hard with her right fist right into Grimmjow's face.

"Wh-whaaat?" This time he really felt it.

Ranko then smashed Grimmjow with her left fist, not giving him time to recover. Again and again and again she swung her fists, left, right, left, right, with all her weight. She then stopped her heavy swinging punches and her screamed "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

She repeatedly smashed her fist forward into Grimmjow's face and shoulders with nearly a couple hundred times, hammering his face with blows. Ranko thought to herself "Yes. I'm back to my old punching speed...and then some." When the attack ended, Grimmjow swung his fist in a wide arc to hit Ranko's face and send her flying. However, Ranko ducked at the last second and screamed , "One more time!" smashing her punches into his chest with his body exposed by the opening.

She then finished off her combo with a powerful upward kick to the face. Ranko smiled thinking "And on top of that I'm on a whole new level of strength!"

This last hit plus all the others stunned Grimmjow for a second, but he quickly recovered. He backflipped in the air and landed to get his footing. He was definitely showing the signs of damage but not nearly enough yet.

Grimmjow rushed forward with incredible speed and smashed her right in the face with his fist. Grimmjow grinned with satisfaction seeing her reeling.

However, even with the force or Grimmjow's punch still on her face, Ranko grinned. "Got you!" she thought.

"Shit!" Grimmjow muttered. Thinking quickly, he realized "I didn't catch her off guard; she took the punch! What kind of chick does that?"

Before Grimmjow could think any further, Ranko grabbed Grimmjow's arm that threw the punch before he could withdraw it, and did a powerful overhead throw.

The throw was perfect, using both Grimmjow's speed and accelerating it with her throw sent him flying backwards into a red column, which nearly pancaked his body onto its side.

Grimmjow quickly broke out at got on the rubble and drew his sword, his spiritual aura soaring. He was going to murder the little son of a bitch.

He rushed forward with his sword, while Ranko charged forward while meeting him head on. The two clashed with enormous velocity and force, Grimmjow with his katana, and Ranko with her powerful energy enhanced fists. Despite the sharp edge of his sword, Ranko's fist didn't give.

Grimmjow skillfully drew his sword back up to bring it down on Ranko again, this time with full force. But Ranko somehow managed to grab Grimmjow's blade with her left, although the force nearly sprained her arm and cut through her hand, almost.

Ranko thought to herself. "Kintora, I trust you. Don't let me down!"

Then, with her right hand, she winded it backwards then smashed her fist into Grimmjow's face with everything she had.

The force of the last punch came so suddenly that the force of the blow nearly caused him to black out for a few seconds, but he forced himself to stay conscious. Grimmjow wasn't going to take being pushed back by this upstart little girl cat anymore. He caught his balance from the last punch by plunging his sword into the ground and gaining his standing. As Ranko charged after him, he started preparing his attack. With his hand stretched out forward and fired an almost full power red cero. The massive beam headed toward Ranko at incredible speed. But instead of dodging it, she decided to take it head on.

She stopped and stood her ground. With her zanpakuto hands outstretched, she caught the powerful blast just barely.

Ranko screamed "Grimmjow! I won't be beaten...THAT EASILY!" With her zanpakuto enhanced fists, she gripped the beam and then tore the cero in half with a massive amount of effort and energy.

"Is that all you got Grimm-"

Ranko's eyes widened. She sensed an even greater power from Grimmjow. He had one hand on his other arm, and that arm was extended directly toward Ranko, with a small cut on his hand.

Yammy was surprised "He wouldn't," knowing full well he would.

Halibel's eyes opened "No."

Mila rose screamed "Grimmjow! That's taking this too far!"

Grimmjow smiled and yelled "Gran Ray Cero!" Suddenly an unbelievably chaotic blast of blue energy erupted from his hands.

Ranko eyes widened as the gigantic blue force started barreling toward her.

She then I realized "I guess it's all or nothing." As quickly as she could, she charged her hands together with everything she had, forming all her energy into one ball.

"HAAaaaaaaaaa!" She fired a brilliant white cero, colliding with Grimmjow's blue beam in the middle of the desert battlefield.

The shockwave and dense reitsu filled the area as the two beams met with near equal force. However the force of the chaotic blue cero quickly started overcoming the power of her blast.

Ranko thought to herself "Kintora, I can't go down like this. I have to win. I won't let this guy defeat me! I won't let anyone push me around! If I lose, if I can't win, then all my training, everything will be for nothing."

The voice spoke to her strongly "Release it Ranko. Withdraw your cero and fire your power with me as a conduit. Trust me and realize it; realize the full extent of our power."

"aaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Suddenly she screamed and started releasing more power than Grimmjow ever expected from her.

"What!" He stared in disbelief.

The power of white cero and energy of her zanpakuto started almost overpowering the grand ray cero. Her beam was slowly pushing it back.

"It's now or never!" Ranko said to herself. She withdrew her right hand and maintained the strength of her cero with only her left hand, her hand starting to burn from releasing that much power. She then started charging energy in her right hand to an incredible degree, which was starting to shine as bright as a tiny yellow star. She then withdrew her cero, summoned all available energy into her other hand, and thrust her right fist forward screaming "TORA KURASSHU DAUN!" (Tiger Crash Down)

Suddenly the white energy beam was replaced by an enormous yellow wave of energy, barreling through the force of the gran ray cero, and smashing right into Grimmjow with his eyes opened wide."

"What... the.. ahhhhhhh!" The blast carried Grimmjow almost hundred feet away in the middle of the sand dune, a gigantic yellow and blue explosion surrounding his body where he landed.

"Grimmjow!" Edorad yelled in shock.

D-roy "The hell?

Shawlong "Inconcievable!"

Apache muttered, "Unbelievable. Did she actually outmatch Grimmjow."

"Amazing," Halibel said softly, most definitely a little impressed by the young girls power.

Ranko was breathing heavily, down on her knees, trying not to lose consciousness while suffering so much blood loss. She had no energy left what so ever. She felt she had exhausted everything she had for that last attack had left her, except for her ability to breathe, if that.

For almost a minute, everyone was almost sure that Grimmjow was defeated. However, after the smoke and energy cleared, a familiar figure appeared in the epicenter standing.

Her jaw hung open and one of her eyes opened wide in an expression of incredulous disbelief. "No way."

Grimmjow slowly got up after being hit by her unbelievable energy blast. He was badly burnt and had the wind completely knocked out of him. He barely had enough energy to stand either. However he got back on his knee and started to pull out his sword "You... BITCH! I'll pay you back a million fold!" As his fingers stared to touch his sword, the sword started to glow and hiss.

Ranko was exhausted but she managed to get back on her feet, despite her injuries and nearly all her energy was spent. She thought, "Jeez doesn't this guy know when to quit? Wait, why do I feel a sudden increase in Grimmjow's energy?"

Suddenly, before Grimmjow could utter a word, Halibel sonido'd right next to him and grabbed his sword.

Grimmjow glared at her "Halibel you-"

Halibel looked at Grimmjow and said in a serious tone, "The fight is over. You have lost. You are both injured and worn. There is no reason to continue."

"Like hell there isn't!"

"I suggest you take this loss Grimmjow. Otherwise you will have two opponents. And I might accidentally forget to hold back like I usually do."

Grimmjow considered the implications of facing Halibel right now if she wasn't holding back. She was normally a very reserved fighter, and doesn't usually use attacks with a hundred percent her power because she dislikes killing. Being an exception to her code of conduct while still injured would be a bad idea, no matter how he looked at it. And while he was angry, he most certainly wasn't an idiot.

"Tche," he said with a grunt as he completely sheathed his sword.

"Good." She started walking away from him, but turned her head slightly to look at him. "And be thankful that, despite her resolve, your opponent obviously is as much against killing as I am. Otherwise you might have a matching hole in your chest to go with the one on your stomach."

"Feh," he replied with a grunt of disbelief. He doubted it, thinking "even with that sudden boost of energy there was no way she could have killed me. But then again, with all that energy from my own gran ray cero...dammit, she went easy on me didn't she?" He started grinding her teach in anger.

As Halibel walked off toward Ranko, Grimmjow muttered under his breath "Chienne", which was 'bitch' in French.

Halibel paused for a second without turning her head, but plainly said out loud "Mauvais Perdant." 'Sore loser', also in French.

Grimmjow's scowl deepened in anger.

Halibel walked toward Ranko and looked down at her, taking a close look at this young woman. Ranko in turn took close note of Halibel's face(and also their extreme height difference) and noted she had a very unreadable face, even after considering that most of it was covered up. Halibel had incredible intense green eyes, and had bright yellow messy hair in disorganized ponytails.

Halibel also took a close look at the girl in front of her, thinking to herself. "Proud, incredible stamina, and will to win like non-other, and all within such a small young girl. And I sense very little ill intentions from this hollow a well. Incredible."

Halibel broke the silence and said quietly "Are you alright, Ranko Saotome?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine I guess." She scratched the back of her head in wonder. Wow, I guess there are some decent people here after all. She seemed even friendlier then Zommari. "By the way, who are you?"

The tall tanned woman said "My name is Tia Halibel, rank 3rd among the Espada."

Ranko was visibly surprised, thinking to herself, "Jeez she's number 3? And Grimmjow was only 6th! Amazing!," she thought to herself. She then continued her conversation. "And who are the girls behind you?" pointing to the girls right behind Halibel.

Halibel answered "They are my fraccion. Among the Espada, being a fraccion is usually like being a servant or a follower of an Espada. In my case its more than that. These are my followers who I would guard and protect with my life. Now, are you sure you are okay to stand?"

"I've been through worse. Well, maybe not this bad, but I bounce back easily. Don't worry."

Halibel hesitated for a second. Closely inspecting the girl's wounds, they were indeed severe, but her body almost seemed to repair itself slowly, at least to the point where she wasn't bleeding out mortally from her wounds.

Halibel thought to herself, "Some kind of regeneration perhaps, or just a well conditioned body?"

She finally nodded and said "Very well. We will decide on your position among the Espada shortly. For now, we should get you to a he-"

"Wait what?" Ranko suddenly blurted out. "Position in the Espada?"

She explained "Once someone shows he or she has Espada level, they are given a number befitting their power. It's only natural that you become one of the Espada after defeating the 6th Espada of all people. Being an Espada is the highest rank one can ever achieve in Hueco Mundo, the generals among arrancar soldiers."

Ranko put her hands in front of her in a panicky manor. She most certainly did not want to get drafted as a leader by anyone, no matter what the circumstances, let alone a general of the enemy hollows. But there was no way to argue arrogantly about not joining with the condition she was in right now, so she tried for the humble approach to see if that would work. "Now wait just a minute, Grimmjow wasn't taking me seriously at the beginning, and even near the end he wasn't fighting me like an equal! Besides, there's no way someone who is barely getting used to her hollow powers could be an Espada. As strange as it may seem, I barely know anything about my hollow powers or even my memories as a normal one."

Halibel was surprised "Really? Not even your memories as an adjuchas?"

"None. I only won by luck and skill." She then thought to herself, "Man I hope this humble act works, although to be fair it wasn't that far from the truth."

Halibel narrowed her eyes "Are you sure? There are many advantages of being an Espada, but also many disadvantages of not becoming one."

Ranko answered "I'll live with them until I'm ready. So yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. We should get you to a healer now."

Ranko interjected "In a minute. Before I go anywhere, I need to settle something."

"Hmm?"

Ranko walked past Halibel and slowly over to Grimmjow, who was still on one of his knees recovering from the blast. She herself wasn't in good shape either. She barely had enough strength to move, she had cuts everywhere, and her arm was badly slashed. When Ranko got close enough to him, Grimmjow looked Ranko and said with disgruntled hate "You fucking bitch, you going to rub it in my face that you won? That you outrank me? Huh?"

Ranko thought to herself "Obviously he doesn't hold women in high regard. Guess I'll just have to convince him that I'm just one of the guys."

Ranko instead grinned and said "Why would I gloat and try to make you feel bad? That was one of the best fights I've had in ages. You were definitely stronger than me in that fight, but that just made it more fun."

"What?" This completely threw Grimmjow off for a loop. He had never heard a girl talk like that. "What do you mean, I was stronger? I...!" No matter what he meant, he couldn't admit that he had lost the match. NO freaken way.

Ranko explained a little more seriously, "You didn't take me seriously as an opponent until the very end. You didn't exactly hold back, but you could have defeated me more quickly and completely. I kind of mind not being taken seriously, but I'll let it slide since I'm not exactly the most intimidating person ever," she conceded, gesturing toward her body and limited stature.

Then with another grin, she said, "By the way, you can forget about that 'higher Espada position', I don't want it yet. Until I fully understand my powers as a hollow there's no real way to say if I'm stronger then you guys."

Grimmjow understood what she said, but he was still very suspicious about what she said last. "What are you trying to pull? You...are you mocking me? Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you!"

Ranko gave Grimmjow a really cocky grin. "You want to keep a grudge huh? Good. I kind of like a guy who can hold a grudge. Tell you what, from now on, let's promise to beat the crap out of each other."

"Huh?", what kind of woman loves no holds brawling?

Ranko continued "You beat the crap out of me, and I'll beat the crap out of you. We'll spar and spar until our knuckles bleed. By the time we start really impressing each other, we'll be so far beyond all these other guys that our fights will truly decide who's on top."

She decided to tease him a little more, "Unless...you don't want to be stronger?"

Grimmjow spit out some blood then answered with a little bit more self control in his voice, "Of course I do, you son of a bitch. Are you saying you want me to be stronger?"

She thought to herself "Finally he started using male curse words." She replied "Yep, as much as you want, and I'll show you I can match it. You have a personality I don't exactly like, but I can definitely relate to it. Believe me, I've met far worse people then you, but they weren't nearly as skilled or as badass a fighter as you." She didn't much like describing other people as badass, but like her greatest adversary, this guy earned it. Plus she got a sense there was more to this guy then just a reckless heartless murderer. She didn't get that feel from Yammy or that spoon headed guy.

Grimmjow then noticed that Ranko's knuckles were quite literally torn to shreds. He thought to himself, "Damn. Even with that weird yellow energy increasing the damage, she kept on putting more and more weight on her punches, pushing her arms and hands way beyond the limits. Just so she could defeat someone stronger then herself. Heh. Now that you think about it, that's something I would do if I had to fight Ulquiorra...or Aizen."

Grimmjow finally started getting back on his feet. He had a hard time at first, but he finally got up. Suddenly all his fraccion stood by his side, looking eager to help him in case he needed some help walking. Nakeem asked "Grimmjow, do you need a hand?" Grimmjow growled "I can stand just fine." He then turned toward the exhausted Ranko and stared and her for a while.

Grimmjow finally grinned and said to Ranko "Heh. Alright, we'll see how long you can last before I pulverize you. Do you really think you can keep up with me?"

Ranko grinned with him and answered, "Only time will tell."

Grimmjow's mood seemed to improve, "Fair enough. Let's go guys."

He started walking off in the direction of the nearest healer that he knew. All of his fraccion went with him except the tall Korean man who decided to stay behind for a second. He turned to Ranko and said with a deep cultured voice, "It seems our leader Grimmjow has taken an interest in your skills, and not in a bad way."

"I kind of counted on that." she answered. Then a thought that occurred to her from earlier came to her mind, something she needed to confirm. "But he was still holding back a little wasn't he. While he had every intention to kill me with everything he had, he didn't truly recognize me as an equal opponent, did he?

"No he didn't, but for better AND for worse, I believe that's changed now. For his sake and your own, I hope you can back up your words."

Ranko smiled and said "Don't worry, I don't intend to disappoint...What's your name?"

"Shawlong Qufang." The man answered formally.

Ranko smiled "Nice hair."

Shawlong chuckled slightly and said "Thank you. Farewell, future Espada." He then sonido'd and disappeared in a flash.

Ranko walked back to Halibel, but slowly. She thought to herself "Damn fatigue and blood loss are finally setting in. I barely have the strength to throw a solid punch right now...I'm sorry Ryoga. As Ranko at least, I can't have you as my rival anymore. Not because your weak, or that I don't like you as a rival, but because you've got a happy life ahead of you, and I don't want any more rumors spreading around that you're a brute. I took me ages to convince people you weren't a misogynist after our damn ice match. But as Ranko, I need someone who couldn't give a damn about that stuff, but still push me to my limits. He may be completely ruthless, but at least he has more redeeming qualities then that jerk Taru."

As Ranko walked in front of Halibel, she looked at Ranko again and said "Are you done?"

Ranko said in an exhausted tone, "Yeah."

Halibel said in a cautionary voice, "Was it necessary to talk to him like that? He is a dangerous man."

Ranko answered with confidence "I was honest when I said I've met worse people. Besides, a guy like that hates it when you take the high and mighty road after winning. I like having male rivals more than female rivals if it's all possible. It somehow feels more fitting for me."

"Very well. If that is your choice." She turned to Mila rose "Mila-rose, please take Ranko to our friend for healing."

The tall amazon responded "Of course." Mila-rose looked toward Ranko with an unsure look, then gestured saying, "Come on, follow me."

"Sure." Ranko wasn't in the mood to question anything right now. She followed Mila-rose across the dunes.

Halibel then sonido'd off. Sun-sun looked like she was going to follow her when Apache asked "Hey Sun-sun, what do think of this new girl?"

"As for fighting ability? Was the demonstration you just saw not enough clues for a dullard."

"Dullard? You-! I was talking about her personality, you know, compared to us!"

"Hmm," Sun-sun thought for a second before answering "She is quite unrefined and very masculine; you know, kind of like you."

Apache grinded her teeth "Why you-"

Sun-sun interrupted her complaint "But she has a feminine side, but it seems that she only recently is discovering it."

Finally getting a straight answer, Apache started to think about it, "Hmph. That should be natural right? I mean...we all lose quite a bit of our selves when me become hollows, and then gain quite a bit back when we are adjuchas and arrancar. Maybe it's the same for her?"

"Hmmmm. Perhaps." Sun-sun mutterd.

Both of them sonido'd to follow Halibel.

…,

(Meanwhile, in Szayel Aporro Granz's lab)

After feeling the tremors of spiritual pressure stop, Szayel said to himself outloud "Hmm, its seems like the fight is finally over." He then turned around, having noticed the man behind him coming in.

"Ah Aaroniero, what a pleasant surprise."

The tall man with ornate Espada clothing and an enormous mask covering his face was behind him. "Hello, Szayel Aporro Granz," he said coldly.

"No need to be so formal Aaroniero. Please, you are always welcome in my lab. Also, feel free to take your mask off."

"No thank you." He didn't like Szayel looking at his real form, especially after he worked so hard to attain his power and secrecy with Lord Aizen's gracious assistance.

"Oh, very well. No what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Aaroniero's tone changed to a less cold and a more analytical voice, "Well it's about the battle between Grimmjow and the new girl."

Szayel said in a teasing tone "Ohhh? Did Grimmjow die? Well if that's the case, please inform the rest of the Espada that I'll be late for his funeral. And if the girl is dead, could you do me a favor and have her body sent over to my lab? Her claim has got me a little interested in her powers."

"Neither of them died, but...it is something about the girl. She displayed an unusual power during her fight and she wasn't in her release form."

Szayel raised his eyebrows "You came to tell me that? More than a few Arrancar have some unusual hollow powers outside of released form. Halibel, Zommari, Barragan, Patros; it's not that uncommon. I'm afraid I've already finished my study on the matter." He turned his chair around back to his desk, determined to go back to tinkering with his experiments.

Aaroniero raised his voice in annoyance "That's just it! I don't think it was hollow powers at all!"

Suddenly Szayel's eyes widened a little. He turned his head around and said suspiciously "What do you mean?"

Aaroniero suddenly withdrew his katana with his right hand and put it in front of Szayel.

"This" he emphasized "started resonating when she used that power."

Syazel's eyes widened. While he wasn't the man that helped Aizen create Aaroniero's powers and made his abilities functional, he knew enough to know the importance of his katana. Szayel stuttered "But...that's.."

Aaroniero finished what Szayel was going to say,

"Not a hollow zanpakuto."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Mila rose led Ranko to a certain healer, she noticed that Ranko was only walking very slowly and uncoordinated.

Mila rose sighed and said "Listen I know you are weakened and injured right now, and I want to get this over with, so why don't I just let me help you?"

Ranko resisted the notion, "I...I can walk just fine. I heal easily."

Mila rose put her hands on her hips and said "You don't have to act too tough you know. We all saw that you pushed your spiritual power way beyond their current limits. And it's a long walk from here. C'mon give me your shoulder."

Ranko sighed, "Alright." Mila rose walked over to Ranko and picked up her right arm over her shoulder.

A small question Ranko was wondering for a while came to her mind. "Hey Mila-rose? Just out of curiosity, does every arrancar have a hollow hole?"

She looked at Ranko curiously and inquired "Why do you ask? Is it because you don't have a hollow hole?"

Ranko panicked thinking "Crap, they're going to find out I'm not a real hollow!"

Ranko said rushed "Wait, not that, not that at all! It's just that-"

Mila-rose suddenly said "It's alright, Apache doesn't have one either. I'm pretty sure Sun-sun doesn't have one as well. And quite honestly, I'm pretty sure even Halibel-sama doesn't have one either."

Ranko was completely thrown for a loop. Hollows without...hollows? "What! But she's an Espada of hollows! Isn't that kind of odd?"

Mila-rose answered "Yeah it is odd when you think about it. But then again she's a rarity among the hollows. She is against killing or murder whenever possible, and it's something all three of us have come to admire about her. Actually, I guess we all three of us are a bit strange."

"How so?" Ranko was kind of interested in the aspects of women arrancar. To be quite honest, they were already sounding more reasonable then the Amazons from China! Even though Mila-rose almost looked like one.

"Well, none of us have conventional katanas as zanpakutos. I'll let the other two show you there zanpakuto's, but Hallibel-sama's sword is the oddest design for a katana among the Espada, and as for my own, well," gesturing toward her sword hilt.

Ranko looked with interest "Huh. A broadsword. You don't see those in Japan."

"Yep."

Ranko was silent for a little while, but "Sooo..are you the only one of your group with an hollow hole?

(twitch) This was always a touchy subject for her "Ughh. Why you..!" Mila-rose started to get pissed off, but she slowly regained her composure, remembering she was talking to a young, injured girl,

Apache finally answered "(sigh) As far as I can tell. Although for some reason, even that shrinks for me in my resurrection form. I honestly don't know about all the Arrancar in Los Noches, but I can assure you, it isn't just us. Katanas and hollow holes may be norm, but they most certainly aren't the rule."

"Odd." Ranko muttered, thinking to herself "Ashido told me that, unless their constant release zanpakuto's…like Kintora might be, all zanpakuto's take the form of a katana. Meh, I guess the rule isn't so strict among arrancar

They stopped outside a small room.

"Anyway, here's the West wing healer's place. She's definitely the best among the healers here." Anyway, I should get going now."

Ranko smiled at the Amazonian woman "Sure. And thanks for the help, Mila-rose."

Mila rose walked off and said with a nonchalant wave and tone, "Sure. No problem."

Walked into the room. It was a small room, with only a little bit of light in the center. There was a cabinet, a small bed on the side, and another large stone bed in the middle. There didn't seem to be anyone there though.

"Are you here to get healed, onee-san?"

Shocked, Ranko immediately turned to behind her and saw another Arrancar. It was a girl again, but this woman an entirely different feel then the other arrancar's. All she could sense from her was kindness. Ranko took a look at her face. She incredibly beautiful, with silky black hair, a sad but warm smile, and eyes that matched Kasumi's in kindness. (she used the term onee-san as a sign of kindness and respect, not as the literal sister meaning)

Ranko looked at her mask. Her hollow mask remnant was a very thin small one. It seemed to be a left half of a special of a headdress only one cm thick that extended from the top of her forehead to just below her ears, thinly separating her hair line.

Ranko spoke awkwardly "Uh...yeah. Sorry to bother you, but I just had a really rough fight with Grimmjow and not all these wounds are going to heal quickly and I think I'm about to pass out-"

"Of course. Lie down on the central table and I'll heal you right away."

"Okay," Even though she was still inside an Arrancar castle, Ranko felt she had nothing to fear from this woman. She lied down on the stone platform and tried to relax, but it was a little hard on a platform made of stone.

"I'm sorry if it's a little uncomfortable, but this table responds to my reitsu, making it easier to heal normal wounds. Lord Tousen created it himself."

"Lord Tousen?"

"He's one of the masters of Los Noches serving directly under Lord Aizen."

The kind woman then put her hand over her body and it started to glow blue. A sort of weird blue energy started to surround her whole body. It started to heal Ranko's more dangerous wounds slowly but surely.

"So that's a hollow healing technique?

"Yes. It's something I learned over the years. It took a long time to practice, but it's the one thing I've truly felt happy doing since I became an Arrancar."

"I see." Ranko smiled, thinking to herself, "After being surrounded by so many frightening badasses, it's nice being around somebody who reminds me of Kasumi."

Ranko curiously asked, "Umm...what's your name?"

After a long pause, she said "...Hisana."

"Hisana...and?"

Her voice dropped in energy, "That's it. I can't remember my last name. It's odd, most arrancar know their last name but no matter what I can't." A shadow of sorrow came over her face.

Female Ranma thought to herself "Poor girl. But, why would she join such a dark organization in the first place?"

When Hisana was finished healing most of Ranko's surface wounds, Ranko decided to take a chance.

"Hey Hisana-san...why did you become an arrancar?"

Hisana looked scared at the question "What?"

"I'm really not sure how arrancar are created normally, since I'm kind new at this. But I can at least tell that you were at least an adjuchas before, so ... why?"

Her eyes started to cloud over in shame, "I have never attacked another sane creature in my life as a hollow, only mindless ones. I know that is still no excuse but I ... I can't stop moving. I can't stop moving forward until I know she's safe."

"Who?"

Tears starting appearing in her eyes "I don't know. Why can't I remember?"

"Hisana-san" Ranko said comfortingly, resting her arm on Hisana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually more composed then this. It's just that sometimes.."

Ranko thought to herself "I really want to calm her down but I don't know how. Wait, maybe..."

Ranko suddenly said with a forced perky voice "Hey Hisana?"

"Eh?" Hisana replied, caught off guard by her assertive voice.

"Can you teach me healing sometime?"

Complete surprise replaced Hisana's face very suddenly "You...you want me to teach you...healing?"

"Yeah, I mean...It seems like a more useful thing then just another fighting technique and...there are other ways to protect the ones you care about then just fighting." Ranko wondered if these thoughts were just from being a woman or just entering a much harsher environment.

Hisana's face started to cheer up as she started drying off her tears "Y..yes! Of course! I'd love to teach you healing sometime."

"Thanks!" Ranko stepped off the table and said politely like she would to Kasumi, "It was nice meeting you, Hisana-san!"

Hisana bowed a little "It was a pleasure Ranko-san.' Why don't we find Mila-rose who sent you here."

Both of them walked outside the room see where she went, but right outside the door was not Mila-rose, but Tia Halibel.

Hisana was a little surprised "Halibel-sama!"

Hallibel was anything if not courteous to the gentle female arrancar "My apologies, Hisana-san, but I'm going to have to borrow Ranko for a bit. There is matter that I'm afraid must be resolved according to Aizen-sama's will."

Ranko was more than a little exasperated "So what's next? I'm really exhausted, y'know."

Halibel stated factually, "I'm afraid that before you can rest you must get properly sealed."

Ranko exclaimed out loud "Sealed?" thinking to herself, "Sealed sounds bad."

"Yes. Every arrancar that lives in Los Noches is given a numerous number right after we are fully transformed here. However, you are one of the few who attained arrancar powers in the wild. As such, you will have to be branded with an arrancar number."

"Is...is it permanent? Does it hurt or something?"

"Depending on the number, it might be permanent. It might hurt a little but it is a necessity in Los Noches."

Ranko bit her lip nervously, but then considered it was only her spiritual body, and the small skull plate with a cat ear was a lot more permanent and unusual then a tattoo, "Alright alright." She walked on, waving good bye at Hisana, who waved back with a kind smile on her face.

"See you later, Hisana-san"

"Nice to meet you, Ranko-san."

…,

As Ranko walked down the corridor, she felt more than a little nervous walking with a very intimidating woman, especially considering her enormous spiritual energy, so she decided to try and break the ice a little with her.

Ranko asked nervously, "By the way, what does 'hali' mean in french?"

"It means 'bronzed'", Tia Halibel said with a little bit of surprise in her voice.

Ranko thought to herself, "Huh. Makes sense considering her skin. 'Bronzed Beauty' huh?"

"I'm a little surprised that a young japanese girl knows some French. Were you a linguist when you were alive perhaps? Most hollows remember their original languages and perfectly learned languages, as well as instinctively knowing Spanish and Japanese."

"No, but I think I knew a few French people and might have picked something up. I don't think I ever visited France, but... I can't be sure since we can't remember our past lives very well y'know. Hehehe." she added and laughed nervously, hoping she didn't see through the half-lie. Ranko thought to herself "You don't spend a week in a French mansion without learning some of the language after all. Not that I got anything good out of that hell trip."

Ranko then asked, "So who is this man were seeing?"

"An old colleague of Aizen, and a fearsome man. Even some of the Espada fear him, although I think Szayel respects. He is the man in charge of performing all incomplete arrancar experiments while Aizen is away. Aizen is a genius of the highest caliber, but as far as I can tell, even he had a little instruction of the technological arts."

Now Ranko was confused "Wait, technology exists in Los Noches?"

"Yes. The 8th espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, is the head scientist in Hueco Mundo, but he also was instructed at one time. Spririt based technology was originally invented by soul reapers."

"Then how did this technology get into Hueco Mundo. Don't soul reapers live in a place called Soul Society? How did hollows learn technology from soul reapers in a place filled with them? Wouldn't they just be killed there."

Hallibel said quietly "That is because both Aizen and this man are from Soul Society."

"What?" Ranko didn't expect this at all.

Halibel said urgently "I'm afraid that's enough questions, Ranko. We're here."

A very darkly lit room from a very small door appeared to their right. Just looking into the room gave Ranko the creeps.

When they walked in, there the man sat. Sitting in front of a large desk with a enormous amount of research papers and equipment of all sorts. Jars with organs, swords of different shapes and sizes. Hollow heads, hollow masks, or a couple dozen stuff she couldn't even begin to understand

Halibel called out respectively "Amatsuki Bansui, I apologize, but your services are needed."

The man turned to his side. "Hmm, is that so, my dear hollows?" His voice was old, almost casual, yet frightenly menacing.

Bansui Amatsuki is an elderly man who has purple hair and beard with a white streak going through its center. On his right eye was covered by a Hollow mask remnant, similar to two of the girls Ranko saw in the audience but didn't speak to when he arrived, but with a creepy light at the center. He wore a purple kimono with a dark purple hakama and a black vest that vaguely resembles a captain's haori, and brown boots. Ranko noticed that his clothes were drastically different from any other of the arrancar. Also, while he had no sword that she could see, by his side, there was a wooden staff with a skull on the top. The skull had 4 eyes.

(Note: Not an OC. Search Bansui Amatsuki Bleach wikia)

Bansui stared at the young red head, "Why hello little girl. Aren't you a surprise?"

Ranko started getting more than a little freaked out, not because of his spiritual pressure, which was in fact very high, but just the twisted personality she could sense from him was very disturbing. Not only because he was creepy, it felt like he could read your mind or knew everything about you just by looking at you just by looking at you.

Bansui continued observing "An arrancar that neither was neither created by Aizen or myself. And a vasto lorde no less. Very rare, very interesting."

"Uh...Wait. You create the arrancar?" She was most definitely curious, but the other half of the reason was that she wanted to get herself off the topic as quickly as possible. She didn't completely understand what Halibel meant when he said, complete hollow experiments.

"Indeed. Both Aizen and me developed similar methods to separate the barrier between soul reapers and hollows, although our experiments were quite flawed at the beginning. It is understandable because the barrier between them is quite uncommon to occur naturally. However, with our combined research, we have been able to create a fairly impressive method for creating arrancar, although even then, many of the experiments are failures, just the rare exceptions that populate Las Noches. And a natural arrancar is even more uncommon."

"Is it really that rare?" Ranko asked.

He answered "Only two percent of the population of Los Noches managed to become full body arrancar without Aizen or my help, although none of them were vasto lorde as you seem to be," putting emphasis on the 'seem'. "How did you manage it, little girl?"

Ranko swallowed. This guy was creeping her out, as if he already wasn't doing it already. Ranko said nervously "Sorry, I can't really remember the exact day pretty well. My memories before becoming an arrancar are pretty distant." Bansui looked like he could see right through her lie as he sat there and grinned.

Bansui suddenly dropped his piercing gaze "Very well, I'll look into it later, though I have to admit you are possibly the first of this phenomenon." but then added "Except for possibly the rumored second king of Hueco Mundo."

"Wha? Second King of Hueco Mundo?" There's royalty in Hueco Mundo?

Halibel explained "Before Aizen-sama came, Barrigan was the undisputed king of Hueco Mundo. He is many hundreds of years old, possibly more than two thousand. However, far before my time, a hollow was said to have defeated Barragan and set himself up as the new king. He is rumored to not only be an arrancar, but wore the same uniform that all of Aizen's arrancar wear. He then disappeared one day, supposedly 1000 years ago"

This piece of information got Ranko curious, "Speaking of which where do the hollow uniforms come from anyway? I got mine when I became a hol- I mean an arrancar. Is that for all arrancar or does this place have some sort of tailor?" Shit I almost slipped that I had human form even before I was an arrancar.

Bansui stroked his beard while thinking 'Interesting'. He answered "No, there is no tailor of Hueco Mundo. All hollows that become an arrancar gained this cloak shortly after the procedure. That is, if they obtain a human form. Weaker arrancar are stuck in their released form, but are not strong enough to become humanoid. Those arrancar are not allowed into Los Noches and therefore are not counted among the Numeros. These rejects are usually put into surveillance units all across Hueco Mundo."

Ranko scratched her head, trying to absorb all of this "Okaaay...so, is the uniform an effect of being an Arrancar, or having your mask sealed while in human form."

Bansui's tone darkened, "The latter, which would have been obvious had you paid closer attention to what I was saying, you inattentive brat."

(twitch) "Hey!" she said as walked forward to give him a piece of her mind.

"Calm down." Halibel said calmly but commandingly as she pulled Ranko back by the scruff of her neck.

Ignoring her outburst, he continued "Speaking of which, why do you ask? Not many hollows question the powers given by becoming an Arrancar. There are no side effects." He then muttered to himself "At least not at this stage."

Ranko made up a quick half-lie "It's just...umm...it's kind of weird that a power clothes us like that y'know. I mean, who created the original clothing design?" Then Ranko thought to herself "So that's why I got the uniform when I became a hollow. Because I'm a human, and I managed to retain my form, my hollow was already sealed even without becoming an Arrancar.

Bansui raised an eye brow(his only one) and said "You dislike your clothes?"

"Huh? No no. The clothes are fine. They suit my fighting style well. It's just I'm curious about the source, you know? It's got to be some kind of far reaching power to create such specific clothes for all of us you know?"

Bansui smiled "So you do have an inquisitive mind. Very rare among a rabble of warriors. You remind me a little bit of Kisuke-chan. And to be fair, yes the uniform is created when you successfully seal your hollow mask naturally, but as far my research goes, this can only happen with arrancar transformation.

"Who's Kisuke-chan?"

"My second apprentice in the ways of science, the last one I taught. He was staying in the old Shihouin palace, but he caught my attention very early on. Never did I see a mind so ingenious in the ways of science. Unfortunately, my first apprentice, Mayuri, never was as good, nor as subtle. When he was just a young man, he experimented way too heavily on soul reapers and human souls, enough that he got locked away in the deepest dungeon in soul society. Szayel is my new apprentice, but while he has the brains and some of my infused power, he has neither Mayuri's thoroughness nor Kisuke-chan's creativity."

Ranko took this in, not fully comprehending it, but at least noticing something at the last part. "Wait, wait. If Szayel is your apprentice, and you're stronger than him, then why aren't you an Espada like him?"

"Many reasons, little girl. One, while being an Espada does give you special privileges, I already have access to most of those privileges, as I helped create much of the technology here. Two, becoming an Espada means becoming part of a figure head, and in a conflict, figure heads are the first to be targeted. That would be a very undesirable position for me. Not to mention being a former soul reaper and traitor would also make me an easy target. "

Ranko reacted with surprise, finally realizing what he meant before "What? A soul reaper!" Like Ashido?', she added in her head.

"Yes. I was a soul reaper, considered a traitor to Soul Society, and cast out to Hueco Mundo. Going back to what I said earlier, do you know who are killed even quicker then figure heads in a conflict? Traitors. If I became an Espada I would become both. Besides, I do my best work in the shadows."

"But how...your an Arrancar right?" Just learning about all this stuff at once, trying to keep track of every insane revelation from this guy.

"Many years ago, approximately 160 years ago, I was a captain of squad 3, and more importantly a researcher, one of the last few members of the old Research and Development Organization, founded by the ingenious captain Ran Tao, about a thousand years ago. This was years before the Research and Development Institute was created by my apprentice, Urahara Kisuke."

Ranko was starting to get lost "Umm. You totally lost me."

Halibel explained "The Research and Development Institute is pretty much soul society's equivalent of the science lab that Szayel runs. It's fully recognized and funded by the soul reaper's government, just like the R & D Organization was in its prime."

"Okay soul society's Research and Development Institute uses soul reaper technology, like you mentioned earlier." Ranko tried to sort this out.

"Yes. The Research and Development Organization was an old organization with similar premises, but after many old accidents and setbacks, their organization was disbanded and their funding was cut off. While the members continued to do research in secret, we could no longer publically perform our experiments, real progress was set back to a stand still for nearly 800 years. However, I wanted to bring Soul Society back from the dark ages and into its former glory, no beyond, science with no boundaries!" He then muttered to himself, "However, I soon realized that there was nothing glorious about soul society or the Gotei 13 to begin with."

Ranko was really disturbed by this guy. Mad scientist, and dangerous as well.

"Now then!" Bansui announced loudly and suddenly, "You didn't come here to listen to an old man rabble about his past. My apologies for boring you, Tres Espada."

"That's all right." Halibel said with very little emotion. Ranko noted that he didn't address her by her name, only by her status.

"I need to put her number on her correct?" Bansui thought very carefully about the sealing "Hmm.. I can't exactly give you a numerous number, as you weren't made into an arrancar by me or Aizen. I could give you an Espada number, as that is only determined by power, but as far as I can tell, there hasn't been a council meeting today. She does not qualify for Espada?"

"She says that she does not feel experienced enough to become an Espada, and we are accepting her request."

"Hmm. Very well. Wouldn't be the oddest thing regarding the Espada." He muttered the last part. "I guess I could still give her a Numeros symbol, but without a specific time for your creation I can't exactly give you a true numbered seal. Protocol after all. Is there a specific symbol you want temporarily until your status as an Espada is set? If you survive that long, that is."

Ranko thought about it for a long time, thought about all her experience since she got to Hueco Mundo. She finally said "Yeah, the symbol I want is the English letter 'S'

Halibel repeated her curiously, "'S'?"

Bansui smirked "'S' you say. As in S-rank? That's rather an arrogant title don't you think?"

Ranko defended herself while lying through her teeth, "It doesn't stand for S-rank it stands for...'seito', for student(translation), as if to remind me that I can surpass a numerous and become an Espada, but I'm still learning my powers."

Ranko then thought to herself "Man it's hard acting all humble and stuff just to fit in. I can beat anyone here if I truly have to, one way or another. But, until I figure everything about this place, and especially its danger to Akane and others, I have to fit in."

"Hmm..an admirable lesson. Very well. Where would you like the mark? I can put it anywhere on your body except your hair. Hair is a horrible place to put any kind of permanent seal."

"Anywhere huh?" Ranko inwardly chuckled when she thought of the idea of putting it on her boob. That way any guy who asked what rank she was, all she would have to do was open her shirt and show them her rank, and let their embarrassment take place. It would be invaluable in creating openings.

But she thought to herself more strictly "Nah. I can't do that. That's just a little over the top trick, even for me. If I ever want to be as strong as Herb while a human...if I ever become human again...I've got to stop relying on tactics as low as that."

Ranko concluded, "I don't want it visible, but I do want it in a place where I can show it. Just put it on the left side of my stomach."

"Very well. Lift your shirt a little." He said as he grabbed his staff

She nervously said "Okay." She complied and thought to herself "Man, I don't think I'd be this nervous getting a tattoo."

Suddenly the 4 eyes on Bansui's staff started to glow. A concentrated laser came from his staff and started engraining on her skin. To her surprise, it didn't feel that painful, but it still felt like something permanent was bonding to her spiritual body, and it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

After about a minute, the laser finally stopped, and the deed was done. On Ranko's side was a Black insignia of the letter 'S', engraved on her body.

"Very well. You are now a resident of Los Noches. I will be very interested in your progress, Ranko Saotome. Hahahahaha!" Starting a low creepy laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"Thank you, Lord Bansui." Halibel quickly led Ranko out of his lab, which Ranko didn't need to be told twice.

As Halibel led Ranko away, she said to the short girl "My apologies Ranko, that you had to go through this. Hollows are usually only semi-conscious after being turned into an Arrancar and have their masks sealed by Aizen or Bansui. I am sorry you had to face a man like Bansui so early coming here."

"It's allright." Ranko said, very distracted.

"Very well. I'll show you to your room. Instead of the normal rooms for Arrancar Numeros, I know a good place within the 3rd Espada wing for you to live for now. Follow me?"

"Sure." Yes, Ranko was distracted. She was thinking a lot about what Bansui said, but she was also smiling. She pulled up her shirt and took a look at her 'S' symbol.

It didn't stand for 'Student'. It stood for 'Substitute.'

I am Ranko Saotome, Substitute Vasto Lorde.

…,

Halibel led Ranko to the 3rd's palace, which was really quite spacious.

Halibel gestured to a room to her left "This will be your room for now. Please make yourself comfortable, but please don't make too much of a mess either."

Ranko looked at the room. It was filled with a lot more comforts than she expected. A bookcase, a comfortable bed, some drawers, a mirror and some other decorative stuff.

"Not to be nosy but who's room is this? It's definitely been used before."

Halibel's voice dropped a little "This room once belonged to the former third. She was also a female Espada and a close personal friend of mine."

Another female Espada? "Where is she?" Ranko asked curiously.

Halibel looked uncomfortable and more than a little sad "I don't know. She disappeared one day."

Surprised at seeing Halibel look sad, she said as respectively as she could "Sorry."

"It's all right. I have come to live with it."

"But why did you give me her room?"

After a few seconds Halibel finally answered "Perhaps you remind me a little of her...you are quite different from her but...somewhat similar as well."

Ranko, not knowing what to say, started to sit down on the bed.

"Ranko."

"Huh?" She turned her eyes to Halibel.

"I would be glad to teach you about your hollow powers, Ranko. In a few days, I will start your training once you have recovered completely."

Ranko thought for a second, then nodded, not wanting to ignore her generosity, plus it honestly sounded like a good idea. "All right."

"Very well. Good night, Ranko."

"You too."

Halibel left, and Ranko fell on her new bed, falling to sleep immediately from exhaustion.

Questions and Answers Section:

Questions: Why did you bring back Hisana? What's wrong with you? Bringing back a character that the plot-wise supposed to be dead is horrible writing, isn't it? Someone who wants everything to be happy go lucky and escape from the reality and despair? And how is it justified if she died in soul society?

Answer: All good questions, but no. I am not someone who wants everything to be perfect for the characters. Some characters are necessary to die, and some are more necessary to live. I thought about this for a long time, and I realized that Hisana was needed and necessary in this story, taking a very kind role in the first arc and an important role in the second. Also, she had way too much potential character development when compared to other 'dead from the beginning, characters.' And the fact that only Byakuya knows her limits her potential as an important character, which she is. As for the justification and how, that WILL be explained. It's very connected to the forgotten plot twist about the hollow world that was revealed by Ashido in the anime.

Question: Why Bansui Amatsuki? He doesn't even appear in the anime.

Answer: He is the only other person Tite Kubo created who could create imperfect hollowification besides Aizen, even if he was selected for roles later. If I was to put a character in Los Noches while Aizen was away, I would have no way of answering who's doing the hollowification experiments for the old espada. Plus he plays an enormous role later on in the story


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ranko woke up. She checked where she was. "I'm in a room?"

Realization hit her "That's right, I've been accepted into Las Noches."

She stood up out of her bed, which was ironically, for a bed in the middle of a daunting, castle of super warriors, one of the most comfortable beds she's ever rested on, and decided to explore. She yawned and said "Might as well see what this place has to offer."

She first thought of exploring the castle, but first the bookshelf interested her. She picked up one of the books and opened it up, thinking it might be interesting to learn what an Espada reads.

"This is...this is..."

Ranko closed the book and put it back in the shelf, then yelled in frustration "I can't read a single word of this! It's in German!" She had seen what a lot of languages in other countries while traveling when he was a kid, but he was never good at reading any of them. Hell she wasn't even that good at Japanese.

She looked at the other books. Most of them were in German. But then she noticed a book in Japanese. She took a look at it. "This is a geography book on Europe?" She started looking through the various pages, nothing that interesting, but then she recognized a bookmark.

She went through the bookmark and saw that it was a close up map of Germany with all its cities, lakes, mountains and rivers.

A bold red pen had circled a small section of the country. Ranko took a closer look. It looked like a river. "Looking at the name, she said outloud "Oder River? Huh."

Ranko had no idea what that meant. She closed the book and headed out the door.

She then walked out of the room and started to explore. As she walked down the many corridors she could tell she wouldn't able to explore everywhere at this speed.

She thought to herself, "Well this is a big castle, better explore it sometime this week." She started jogging and jumping down the halls.

Ranko ran down the hall when suddenly,

(Crash)

Turning a corner, Ranko smashed right into someone, knocking both of them onto their butts.

"Ouch!" said a young, unfamiliar voice.

"Jeez, what did you do that for?" Ranko said annoyed.

"Me, you were the one who rammed into me, jerk!" the voice said equally annoyed.

Ranko opened her eyes and looked at the person she had just smashed into. Ranko was surprised to what she saw. In front of her was a girl arrancar, but she looked only 12, 13 at most. She had a large helmet-like mask with a complete and incomplete horn that covered her entire head and one of her eyes, similar to a mask worn by a shadowy female imp that traveled with a wolf and a sword wielding elf. Her covered hair was a light green color and her one eye had a light-purple color. A flame decal was above her other covered eye on her mask.

Despite her age, she wore an unseemly outfit that resembled a... whore's in appearance. For her white Espada uniform, she wore some incomplete leggings, some incomplete sleeves, an open vest that only barely covered her underage cleavage, and a single piece of underwear. None of these garments were connected.

The girl complained "Hey, you should watch where you're going you jerk. Don't run around like you own the place, weirdo."

Ranko didn't like being insulted by children. Really loudmouth kids really piss her off. "Weirdo? I'm not the kid dressed like a some kind of prostitute."

(twitch) (twitch) "Prostitute? Kid? Arrancar's don't age, jerk face! Are you trying to insult my height?"

(twitch) (twitch) Ranko countered "Idiot, why would I insult your height, you're only barely shorter than me! I'm saying you dress like a slutty weirdo!"

"You're the weirdo! What kind of midget girl has boobs like that?"

"Grrrrrr!" They pressed their heads together as lightning shot between their eyes in anime fashion.

Suddenly a tall man appeared behind the corner, pulling Lilynette by the scruff of her neck. He talked in a very straightforward but laidback manor, "Oy. Can't I leave you alone for a minute before you start a fight Lilynette?"

"Hey, let go Stark. I need to beat the crap out of this girl who called me a weirdo!"

"Yeah, yeah." Stark thought himself "Jeez, every time I look away." He lifted her up to the side and dropped Lilynette to the ground, gesturing for her to calm down.

The man turned toward Ranko and offered his hand while scratching his head with his other hand in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. Lilynette doesn't know much about manors. Never listens to me either." Lilynette stuck her tongue out in a small fit.

Ranko said uncertainly "Uh..no problem." She shook his hand as she continued to try and get a good feel for this guy. "What's your name?"

"My name's Stark. Coyote Stark. This is Lilynette. Lilynette Gingerback."

"I'm Ranm- Ranko Saotome." she answered as they dropped the shake. The man was a lot different than anyone she expected to find here. Different, yet normal. Normal, yet unique. The man was very tall, at least in his late 20s or early 30s. He had a very striking face with moderately long brown hair, a small goatee and sharp grey eyes. He had a jaw shaped mask near his neck but nothing else.

He wore a very normal Espada outfit, but there was something very...impressive about him that she couldn't figure out. The man was obviously western in origin, though not sure where. It was his eyes that were mysterious. Even with his casual tone, his eyes gave a powerful effect. At first glance, it looked like eyes that hadn't seen nearly enough real battles. But at a second glance, Ranko realized they were the eyes of someone who saw too many.

Stark interrupted Ranko's train of thought. "So, you must be the new recruit that caused a big wave yesterday. You seem like a pretty decent person." he said noncommittally.

"She called me a weirdo, Stark!"

He interjected, "You are a weirdo, Lilynette."

"Grrrrrrr!"

Stark turned back to Ranko, "Any way, sorry I didn't meet you yesterday. I was tired at the time and I really try to avoid the endless fights between Espada these days.

Ranko smiled, realizing this was a pretty nice guy "Hey no problem. It's nice to meet you, Stark. Man, I thought it would be a cold day in hell that I found a friendly arrancar around here. Y'know, besides Halibel and her girls."

Stark consented this point "Yeah, the Espada aren't exactly the most likeable types are they. (sigh)But, there your comrades, so I guess you can't really complain about it that much can you?"

"Are you an Espada too?" Ranko had to admit, she couldn't really tell how powerful this guy was, he was hiding his power pretty well. But she was almost positive he was an Espada member.

"Yeah I'm a member of the Espada."

"What kind of rank do you have?"

"Pretty high rank, though there are quite a few stronger than me." He said slightly dodgingly.

Lilynette only said, "humph"

Before Ranko could continue, asking 'what rank', Stark asked, "So where exactly were you running off to in such a hurry?"

"Well I was just exploring Los Noches since I just got here yesterday."

"Running around exploring the castle of Los Noches when you're still in recovery seems like a pretty poor idea."

"Uh...thanks for the advice." Ranko thought to herself "Damn, I don't have any of my surface injuries anymore but he could already tell I'm still in recovery just the first time meeting me? Man, this guy could outdo Tofu's observational skills.

"So..." Ranko said in a forced casual tone "where would you actually suggest a good place to go in this place. "Any other interesting or friendly people among the Espada?

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You, know, are there any decent or remotely friendly arrancar here in Los Noches. You know, besides you and Halibel."

Stark put his hand around his chin "Hmm, decent arrancar...well you can forget about Barragan, unless you like being treated as a servant or slave...his fraccion will treat you however Barragan orders them to treat you...Ulquiorra isn't exactly a social kind of guy, dangerous as hell too" he muttered at the end as Ranko's face looked more in disbelief. "Nnoitra would probably kill you if a girl tried to be friends with him, and Tesla will do whatever he wants, even though he's pretty polite...Grimmjow isn't exactly a buddy-buddy type as you've already figured out...his fraccion are okay I guess, Edorad and Shawlong aren't horrible...Zommari is polite, but he can get pretty creepy...Szayel will probably just try and experiment on you..." Ranko's face grew more and more incredulous "Forget about Aaroniero, he has almost as bad social skills as Ulquiorra. And Yammy...

Ranko interrupted "Alright, Alright, I get the picture! Geez!"

Stark then spoke up "Actually if you want some good company you might want to check the Privaron Espada."

Ranko looked confused "The Privaron Espada?"

"The Privaron Espada are former Espada that Lord Aizen deemed not strong enough to be in the Espada anymore. Really sucks if you ask me. Just because they are slightly weaker than most of the Espada, they can't come to any of the meetings and just stay in their private wing most of the time. Nice people, I think you'll like them."

Ranko inwardly shrugged "Might as well. Where are they?

There wing is in a large area just west of the entrance.

"Okay thanks. See ya later Stark."

Ranko thought to herself as she jogged off "Pretty nice people for hollows, it was my impression that Halibel was the only nice one among the Espada. But the girl... I don't know, something felt off about her. She seemed innocent enough, kinda like a younger, more annoying, version of me almost but...something was bothering me about her."

After she left, Stark muttered "Huh. What an energetic type. Seems like a nice little girl though."

Lilynette spoke up "Hey Stark, what did you think of her?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'what do you think of her', I just told you she seemed pretty energetic and nice."

Lilynette was acting unusually serious "No, I mean, didn't you get a weird familiar feeling, like the time we were turned into arrancars? Or the first time we met each other? When I was looking at that girl I got this weird buzzing in my head like...as if the fact that both of us were standing in front of each other was unnatural or something like that. What do you think?"

Stark merely answered, "I think your thinking too hard."

Lilynette stuck her tongue out at him again.

…,

Ranko said to herself while looking around, "Huh. This section seems to be a little bit smaller than the rest of Hueco Mundo. This must be the Privaron Espada sector."

As Ranko walked down the corridor, she started hearing some metal clanging. "What the heck is that noise?"

Ranko kept walking until she noticed the sound was coming from the room on the right. She looked inside.

It was fairly large, but only mildly lit room. There was only a mild amount of lights in the room, most coming from the floor.

"Huh, no one near the entrance. Maybe it's deeper into the room." Ranko walked through different sections of the dark room, until she found out where the noise was coming from

In the room, she saw a lot of workout equipment, although it looked a little different from normal workout machines.

"A gym?

In the bank, a large figure was pounding his fist against a solid metal punching bag.

The man turned around and looked at Ranko. He smiled and said "Oh, so you must be the new recruit that caused quite a stir yesterday."

"Huh? Yeah I guess so." Ranko was again caught off balance by the lack of evil intent coming from a hollow. "I'm Ranko Saotome."

The tall man pointed to himself with his thumb "Nice to meet you. Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Privaron Espada 107."

Ranko sized of this guy. He was black with a very large Espada uniform that didn't cover his chest. He had a gigantic orange fro that looked a little silly, but seemed to fit him. He was really tall, not nearly as tall as Yammy, but he was at least 6 and a half feet. His hollow mask was a visor shaped piece of skull with...a blue star in the center? Ranko thought to herself "What the hell kind of hollow was he before he became an arrancar?"

Ranko put her hands behind her head and said "Soooo...is this place Los Noches' gym?

Gantenbainne scratched his head nonchalantly, "I guess...this is quite honestly this is my private gym, but there is no other gym in Los Noches. Most arrancar don't use them."

Ranko said eagerly, "Hey let me try a hand on that." Pointing to the steel punching bag.

Gantenbainne looked surprised "Huh? You sure?" He stepped to the side as Ranko stepped up to the punching bag.

Ranko readied her spiritual power, and then yelled "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" She rained down a couple hundred blows on the bag in the span of 5 seconds.

Gantenbainne complemented, "Hey, that was pretty impressive! But I think you should do a little warm up before trying to go all out on that machine."

"You're telling me." She said as she rubbed her hands. "What the heck is that thing made of?"

He explained "It's made of a metal that absorbs spiritual pressure when you touch it. Just punching it without any real preparation is going to give you a real sore fist, since your hiero won't be as effective. In fact most of these machines have that metal in place, to keep your spiritual and physical power in shape."

Ranko was really interested "Awesome. Hey.. can I use this place for a while?"

Gantenbainne was surprised "Huh! You really want to?"

Ranko nodded, and then started flexing her hand muscles. "Yeah! Hisana-san helped me heal my wounds mostly, but my spiritual energy and muscles aren't even close to perfect yet." She turned to Gantenbainne "Hey, could you put me through a reconditioning workout. I should keep myself in shape if I want to recover quickly. Don't know when one of the other Espada might want to wack me as well," she said only half jokingly.

Gantenbainne sounded pretty eager "Sure! Where do you want to start?"

"The bench presses I guess."

Ranko moved to another one of Gantenbainne weight systems and got herself

"Alright. Start out at 1000 lbs and keep it slow at first. Think you can do that?"

"Heh. No problem."

Gantenbainne smiled as he saw the girl training with fervor. It's been a while since he had any sort of training partner.

Gantenbainne said outloud "Not many arrancar are interested in the gym to be quite honest. Most just like the idea of training by just relentless fighting or using more ridiculous or cheap methods of gaining power."

Ranko paused and asked curiously "What do you think about that?"

"Quite honestly I think its a lot of bull. I mean, I guess I can respect the samurai way of training a little bit, but you can't fully perfect your body's abilities just by constantly fighting. You got to work on conditioning your body's toning and skill steadily as well, and keep your body in tip top shape. I don't really consider myself a samurai or anything like that."

Ranko answered while getting back to her workout "Neither do I (uh) to be honest. I mean the katana does hold (uh) some meaning to me (uh) but I much like building my muscles (uh) and my hand-to-hand skills (uh) to defeat an enemy then (uh) slicing them up."

"Yeah. I hear you. Heck I don't even have a sword."

Ranko just finished her reps and said in surprise "You don't?"

"Nah. This is my zanpakuto."

Gantenbainne showed him two red metal wrist knuckles.

Ranko got off the machine and stood up to get a better look "Wow, metal knuckles?" sounding impressed.

Yep, but that's not all" Suddenly they folded outward and became two red dual-pronged knuckles, with an electric charge on between each of them.

"Amazing...!" she had an appreciation for really good weapons, especially if they are incorporated in hand to hand.

"Oy, Gantenbainne, what's the deal?" came an unfamiliar female voice.

Ranko turned around and saw an...odd sight. There was a short woman in a very old European female style Espada uniform, or at least something not based on Japanese culture. She wore a lot of make up and had a rather pointy hollow mask shard on the side of her head. She almost looked ...gothic, although Ranko admitted to herself she has never really seen an true goths before, just some examples on TV.

The woman complained "I sensed an unusual power coming from your gym that wasn't you and I wanted to check what was going on. Who the heck is this girl?"

"She's the new recruit who decided she wanted to train at my gym for a while, and I was more then happy to oblige. Is there a problem with that Cirucci?"

Before she could answer, Ranko was observing Cirucci's waist and she asked curiously, "What's your zanpakuto? I can't see the blade."

Cirucci looked embarrassed "That's..that's none of your business."

Gantenbainne muttered "It's a giant yo-yo."

Ranko burst out into laughter.

"It's not a yo-yo!" she yelled in a pissed off voice. She swung her weapon and yellow spinning yellow weapon appeared and clonked Ranko on the head.

While on the floor for not exactly dodging, Ranko muttered to herself in a is-this-seriously-happening tone, "Jeez, first giant shogi pieces, then giant go pieces, and now a giant yo-yo? What's next a giant jack and balls?"

Cirucci sighed and said "Geez, it's not like I didn't get enough jabs from the rest of the Espada. It's probably why they demoted me as well, the arrogant jerks."

Gantenbainne's tone grew a little strict. He pointed at her and said "Hey, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but if you ask me, you were one of the few who deserved the demotion. You were hardly on par with the others and you didn't take your training seriously. Most of the Espada could defeat you while you were unreleased."

She turned her head to the side in a humph "Hey, it's my business if I don't like down and dirty brawls like a Neanderthal. I can take care of any opponent just fine with my abilities."

"Suit yourself."

Ranko jumped to her feet and broke into the conversation "So what exactly is the position of the Privaron Espada?" She didn't get the whole picture from Stark.

Both of them were silent for a few seconds. Gantenbainne said uncomfortably, "Well-uh-"

Cirucci interrupted Gantenbainne's stalling "We don't really have a position or purpose. Not only are we stripped of all the advantages and command we get from being Espada, we are pretty much ignored. No fraccion, no position in meetings, all we are, are just an above average soldier in Aizen-sama's army. Our only consolation is that we don't have the restrictions that numuros have and we are still given large living quarters in Los Noches. But it's so separate from the main part of Los Noches that it only enforces our isolation.

Ranma was shocked "Really? Just because you're not one of the top 10 anymore your just tossed aside?"

Gantenbainne shrugged in a hopeless position "That's how it works, basically. Tradition I guess, so what can you do?"

Ranko face turned sour and said outloud "Dammit, I hate tradition."

Gantenbainne tried to point "Not all traditions are bad, y'know."

Ranko glared bitterly at Gantenbainne, "They are in my opinion."

Cirucci sighed and said "I'm going to have to agree with the new girl on this one, Gante'. She then turned to Ranko and said "By the way, sorry about not introducing myself my name before. My full name is Cirucci Thunderwitch."

Ranko decided that while she was a little arrogant and egotistical, she wasn't nearly as bad as Kodachi. "Ranko. Ranko Saotome. Sorry about the yo-yo comment."

"It's alright. At least now there is a fully grown arrancar that's shorter than me."

Ranko said frustrated "Enough about my height already! I'm still growing y'know!"

Cirucci face suddenly looked very confused "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ranko's face blanked when she realized how stupid she was. Hollows don't age, they're spirits. But I'm human! Damn, that was a dumb thing to say!"

Ranko finally said "Uh sorry. Just lost myself for a second."

Cirucci raised her eyebrows a bit, "Ooookay. Anyway, why'd you come over here anyway?"

Ranko shrugged and answered "Well quite honestly, I just wanted to see if there were any arrancar in Los Noches besides Halibel and Stark's group that wouldn't kill you if you looked at them the wrong way."

Cirucci said outloud to herself "I guess if you look at it that way, the Espada has to keep its reputation of being ruthless."

Gantenbainne offered "How about you meet Dordoni? He's a pretty nice guy. He lives in the north section of the wing."

Ranko thought about it and thought it was a good idea "Okay." She walked out of the room. "See you guys later!"

Gantenbainne called out "No problem, come back anytime!"

...,

Ranko started racing down the hall, trying to look for the person she was looking for. "Hm, so this must be the other section of this area."

Suddenly she started hearing something unusual. It was...music. Some sort of fast rhythmic music she'd never heard in Japan or China. But who would be playing music here?

Ranko followed the music and eventually found...one of the oddest sights she had seen in his/her life.

She then thought to herself "Wait, actually this is pretty standard for my life."

In the middle of large room, there was a large, tall man with an incredibly odd appearance. His arrancar uniform had tassels everywhere, on his sleeves and on his pants. He had a very curly mustache and a very large grin.

And he was dancing.

To the foreign tune coming from an old record player, the man was dancing and twirling all across his room in a well practiced but ridiculous manner.

When the music stopped, the man stopped dancing and immediately turned toward Ranko, surprising her.

"Ah, so you are the little nina that beat up Grimmjow a short time ago."

Ranko walked in hesitantly, "Uh, yeah kinda. Umm, what exactly were you doing?"

"Dancing of course. The Spanish dance to be more accurate."

Ranko ventured a guess "Is that part of your fighting style?"

The man smiled "Noticed that right off did you? Impressive. Now it's past time for introductions, don't you think? My name Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Privaron Espada 103 to be precise."

She thought to herself, "Geez...really long European name." She then answered "I'm Ranko Saotome. I guess you could say I'm a martial arts expert."

Dordoni looked interested at this claim, "Hmm, martial arts, y'say. Interesting. Well little nina, how about a little martial arts match?"

Ranko's eyes lit up "A martial arts match? Really?" Finally some familiar territory.

Dordoni smiled, "But it won't be just any martial arts match. It will be a martial arts dancing match."

Ranko head tilted to the side in shock "Martial arts dancing!"

"Correct, nina. While listening in traditional Spanish music, we must combine our martial arts with dancing which I will show. For a good martial arts match of style and skill, sonido will be forbidden. You are allowed to fight without dancing of course, but be assured the music will make you lose."

Ranko raised her eyebrow "What do you mean the music will make me lose?

"You'll see." he said in a wise but playful tone, "Well, do you accept?"

"Heh. The Saotome martial artists never lose a martial arts challenge. I accept."

Dordoni grinned "Very well. I shall start the music and show you the basic steps of the dance that goes along with it. Of course, you may choose not to dance, but that would be a grave mistake. After about three minutes, we will start."

The fast tempo of the music started up. As the music continued, Dordoni started dancing across the floor with the tip of his shoe.

After three minutes Dordoni stopped and turned to Ranko "Now we shall begin?"

"Ready when you are."

Ranko and Dordoni raced toward each other, Dordoni keeping with his dancing while Ranma charging right at him.

(Wham) Dordoni's long leg caught out into Ranko's chest sending her flying into the wall.

Waving his finger, he said "Tut, tut, tut, nina. You must keep up the rhythm."

Ranko quickly broke out of the while and complained "Dammit I should have been able to dodge that." She got up again and started to attack him again, this time trying to attack from different sides, but each time he kicked her into a wall.

"Are you ready to give up yet, nina?

Ranko got up and said in a hard boiled manner "There's no way I'm giving up." She then swallowed and decided to follow his advice "Here I go!"

She then started moving toward Dordoni, but started moving differently. She seemed to start moving in a combination of kung fu katas and Dordoni's dance. He timed an upper kick almost perfectly, but Ranko jumped off it and brought her feet down Dordoni's shoulder. Ranko then landed and Dordoni backed up, rubbing his bruised shoulder."

Ranko paused and complimented him "Your good. You got your head out of the way so your shoulder would take the blow, during a counter attack" Ranko thought to herself "I did that blow really quickly. That doesn't just take skill that takes experience."

"You're the one who deserves compliments, nina! Had I been even a second off, I would have been unconscious. I am humbled and must concede defeat for this match. You're not even at 100 percent and it took you that short a time to figure out the trick and adapt. You did realize what the trick was, correct?"

"Yeah. I'll admit at first announced that the music would make me lose, I thought there some kind of fancy, flawless trick in your movements and the music combined that would throw me off balance. Or something that would allow you to subtly control my movements if I resisted. But the answer was far more basic than that."

Ranko continued "When once listens to a song, especially a catchy one, the tune gets stuck in your head and it's hard to get out, especially if it's still playing. In every fight, you body needs to move at a certain body rhythm to fight with an opponent and predict his moves. If there is a music and your head, and it doesn't match the way you want to fight, it can slow you down."

Dordoni clapped his hands "Marvelous, Marvelous. You are a fine fighter indeed. Not many people would have done the dance steps at all, and would have ended up falling on their own face. And I must say you were moving beautifully at the very end."

Ranko took a step backwards uncomfortably "Don't expect a repeat. I'm not a real dancing type, or much of anything artsy like that."

Dordoni yelled in an overly dramatic fashion, starting to rant with no dignity at all, "What? I can hardly believe that. The Martial arts is the expression of both the body AND the spirit nina! You cannot possibly be that good in the art of fighting and not have any other artistic talents. You must be good at something else! And you must nurture it, nina. (Ranko started to turn around and slowly walk away from the man by this point) So what is it? Sculpting? Painting? Instruments? Singing?"

5 feet from the door, Ranko immediately started to blush "Shit, the last Christmas Party." As much as she liked to deny it, she really felt good singing that day, and a lot of people complemented her voice.

Observing the blush, Dordoni pointed his finger like Pheonix Wright "Aha! Of course, its singing! One of the most noble artistic endeavors. You must be proud, nina! Proud!"

Ranko looked freaked out, turned towards him and made an 'x' sign with her hands. "No way, no way! Singing is a way too girly-girl thing to do."

"Whaaat!" Dordoni then started to tear up dramatically while burrowing his face in his arm. "What are we teaching our kids these days? Singing unmanly? Nonsense!" He then opened his eyes and pointed to where Ranko was, who was now just a cloud of smoke shaped like Ranko.

"Singing is a treasured skill embraced by both woman and men all across the world! Just because you like to act more like a guy doesn't mean you need to give up on that! Oh wait, you were made of smoke the whole time...wait, no you weren't! Ninaaa!"

Dordoni immediately sonido'd to his door where Ranko had just ran out of. He caught a glance of her as she ran down the next corridor, where he yelled,

"At least consider it a hobby!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*knock, knock*

Ranko heard a knock on the door that woke her up.

Ranko answered the door and there stood Apache.

Ranko, still a bit groggy answered, "Yeah, what is it?"

Apache answered her loudly "Halibel-sama says it's your first day of training. She said that you should be given several days to rest, but now's the time for your training to start, since you apparently don't know half of your freakin' hollow powers."

Ranko yawned "Okay, just give me a few minutes." Then she muttered "The bed's really comfy."

(twitch) Apache heard her and said "Oh no, you're not putting this off any longer, you're going to Halibel-sama now, got it?" She grabbed Ranko by the pig-tail and started dragging her out of the room.

"Allright, allright, I can walk on my own!" She then thought "Jeez is it my destiny to surrounded by bossy women?"

Apache led Ranko to a small training area overlooking the desert interior where Halibel was waiting.

Halibel turned around and asked, "Are you fully rested Ranko?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

"Very well. For now we will now start with the basics. But be warned. My training will become far more intense as the day goes on."

Ranko nodded.

"The first thing I will teach is Pesquisa. This is a very useful technique for any many battle situations. First, for the first time, take your best meditation position for starters."

Ranko immediately went into proper martial arts meditation stance.

"Very good. Now, I want you to imagine the world around you in your mind's eye. You sense it, you can sense people but cannot see it clearly. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"Now. I want you to imagine a sound coming from your spiritual energy."

"A sound?" Ranko asked curiously.

"Yes. All our spiritual pressure's have their own sound frequency, but while your spiritual pressure can be felt by others, its frequency is not directly outward. Do you think you can feel your frequency?"

"I..I think so."

"You must use this energy frequency, focus on it, and then send it in all directions. With your spiritual frequency expanding outward, you'll be able to sense any spiritual energy that's not yours, no matter how small or how hidden. People have no control over their spiritual energy's frequency."

"Kind of like sonar?"

"Yes. It will allow you to tell you exactly where anybody with any spiritual energy is relative to your location."

Ranko thought about it for a second. "Umm, no offense but, that doesn't sound like a technique a hollow came up with. Can't hollows just smell out the scent of a strong spirit?"

"Actually, while this technique is Arrancar power in nature, and the man who helped create this technique for us Arrancar was Lord Tousen. He was born blind, but he used his spiritual energy to learn how to see all things around him. This technique is merely a useful adaption of his abilities."

Ranko thought to herself, "Kind of like instinctive martial arts sensing, but broader in size and more accurate." She then answered to Halibel "All right. I'll try it out." Ranko concentrated now, trying to feel her spirit's frequency. Once she felt it, she started to push it outward in one burst. To Halibel's surprise, a small shockwave of sound pushed on Halibel who was standing just a few feet from her. It wasn't strong, but it was the first time Halibel ever felt a pulse of energy just by someone trying to sense something.

Halibel asked Ranko "What do you sense? How far?"

"I..I think the entire castle."

"Really?" she sounded impressed.

"I can't tell who is who, but I think I can see where everyone is. I had a rough guess of how many people were living in this castle, and I think I can see everybody."

"Incredible. Even in meditation, it's impressive to see that far, especially on the first try."

Ranko pointed to herself with her thumb with pride "Sensing things you can't see with just your eyes is child's play for me. I'm not that easily sneaked up upon."

"Indeed. This technique at least seems to come naturally for you. Tomorrow, I will have you do it a few times more while standing, but for now it's safe to say that you only need to practice this a few times before you learn it by heart."

Halibel continued "Now for the second part of your Pesquisa training. This is a very odd technique and is not always useful. But in certain situations this could be the difference between life and death."

"How so?"

"As you know, spread Pesquisa senses all people with any spiritual pressure at all, but it doesn't determine how much. This method does. In fact, it even works on a person who is hiding his power."

Ranko was surprised "Really?"

"Yes. It won't give you an absolute, accurate estimation, but it will definitely tell you if the opponent is weaker then you or stronger then you. It does have a few downsides though. It takes about 5 to 10 seconds to use depending on the distance and it only works on people standing on the ground.

"Only on the ground?" Ranko thought about that for a moment "That doesn't sound too effective against other Arrancar, but I guess it would work on a soul reaper."

Halibel nodded in agreement, "Correct. Unless the battlefield is on earth, most soul reapers cannot easily move through the air."

"Wait. Soul reapers can stand on air on earth?"

Halibel looked surprised "You don't even know that?"

"Hey give me a break. Like I said, most my time as a hollow were rather blurred." Ranko continued "So why can they move through the air on earth? You'd think that soul reapers would be stronger in places made of spiritual energy, not physical matter. Hollows can move and fly through the air anywhere because we start out as solid ghosts that can move about freely. So why is it soul reapers gain that ability on earth?"

"It's not exactly a matter of being stronger that allows them free movement through air. In fact their movement is fundamentally different then our own."

"Huh?" Ranko was confused. Even though she knew while training Ashido that the way they moved around was different, and that Ashido couldn't exactly fly using high spiritual energy like she could, she didn't know the specifics. Sure he could stay in the air for an extended period of time using shunpo, but he couldn't stay stationary.

"Soul reapers are essentially human souls that gain spiritual energy and gain the power of a soul reaper. However, free movement is not among a soul reaper's power, as it is a hollows. However, the fact remains that soul reapers are made of dense spiritual particles, and the Earth is composed of solid particles. And solid particles are, by very definition, more solid and material then spiritual particles, no matter how dense they are to simulate solid invisible matter."

Ranko wasn't following "How does that help anything?"

Halibel elaborated "Even the air is made of solid particles, even if it makes up something that isn't solid, like air or water.

The concept clicked in Ranko's brain "So soul reapers...stand on air?"

"Correct. Most soul reapers can't fly in the traditional sense. But, now back to the topic at hand."

Ranko nodded "Alright, what's next?"

"Okay the next part of your training is not easy. Concentrate on the frequency you focused on before. But instead of releasing it from your body's core, focus that frequency on your finger, increasing the amount of spiritual energy on that finger.

All right." After the first few tries, she muttered, "it's hard to do both at once."

"You'll get it. All it needs is a little practice."

After the 7th try, a white energy filled with her frequency emerged from her finger.

"Awesome!"

"Now, put your finger on the ground, and make the energy move across the ground."

The stream of light started to flow through the ground. Ranko tried to move it toward Halibel, but controlling a stream of energy from a distance was a little difficult and missed. "Dammit!" Ranko said annoyed.

"You'll find it's very easy to move with a little bit of practice. Once the beam of light finally hits me, it will create a link that will tell you about how strong I am. However I think you should finish learning that technique tomorrow, for I have something far more important to teach you today.

"Do you want to continue?"

Ranko answered confidently "Are you kidding? I'm barely tired at all."

"Very well. Here is where the training will get intense. I want to fire your most powerful cero at me."

Ranko's eyes widened "What?"

"I want you to try a destroy me with a cero. Is that too much to ask for?"

"But the power of my cero...it could..."

"Kill me? Perhaps. But then, that really shouldn't be your concern right now. Because if you aren't able to at least try and defend yourself", she slowly pulled out her very thick, short sword as her spiritual energy started to increase. "Your remaining life could only be counted in the next few seconds.

After about two seconds, she realized how serious Halibel was. She has to this seriously or else. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ranko jumped up in the air and extended her hands forward and a white ball of energy suddenly started to charge from her hands. Once she felt it was fully charged, she sent the blast right at Halibel.

"CERO!" Ranko yelled.

Right when the blast was about hit her, Halibel's sword came down and deflected the white cero with ease. The deflected blast hit a massive column and destroyed only 5 percent of it.

"Pathetic, Ranko" Halibel said as she stared at Ranko in midair, who had the look of 'oh crap what went wrong' on her face. Suddenly, Halibel disappeared.

"This is the true power of a cero." said a voice that came from behind

Ranko widened and looked behind her. Halibel was right behind her with her sword raised above her head. The sword was glowing with a powerful yellow energy not unlike Kintora's power. Then she swung the sword down saying one word.

"Cero."

(FLASH) A massive yellow wave of energy in shape of the cutting swath was released from her sword. The energy soared through the air and made a massive vertical explosive shockwave on the open wall behind them, 300 meters away.

Halibel eye's turned to her left. There Ranko sonido-appeared, completely unscathed by the blast. However, she wasn't turned toward Halibel but in looked in a state of shock looking at the level of destruction Halibel's cero just caused.

"I'm again impressed by your excellent reflexes and speed. However, while I am glad you are observing the vast differences of our current ceros, why are you taking the risk of taking your eyes off of me when I just attacked you?"

Ranko replied but didn't move her eyes from the destruction "You...you can fire your cero from your sword? Isn't that like a soul reaper's ability? How the hell did you do that?"

"My cero is unique among the Espada, because my sword was a part of my original hollow form. Now stop being foolish and answer."

Ranko turned toward her and said in an 'it was obvious' voice "Cause there was no real murderous intent even in the last second. While you weren't trying to hold back much, and I could feel an indefinite killing intent feel to your energy, you had no real intention of killing me."

Halibel's eyes narrowed "You saw through my false killing intent after such a sudden, destructive attack?"

"I guess so." Ranko answered.

Halibel thought to herself "What kind of mind could be made to be so familiar and comfortable with danger? In her life, was a basic greeting as common as a threat to end her life?" She then continued to converse. "Then you understand. Neither of our ceros had the true intent to kill, so if you were truly as strong as me, those attacks should have been equal.

"But...that yellow energy. It's like…"

Halibel interrupted "I too have observed much about your attacks, wondering if the nature of your abilities are similar to mine. After seeing your attack once and your cero twice, I am quite sure they are not."

"The way my abilities work is that fighting with my sword without filling my sword with energy acts as a released limiter to me, not as an enhancement. I can neither fire my cero nor fight at full strength without filling my sword with that energy, so it is not a technique that pushes my stamina, it is simply my basic hollow energy."

Ranko thought to herself "Damn, all the people who want to teach me are really hardcore swordsman. I'm definitely not in my best element."

Halibel continued "Which means that it is simply my basic hollow attack. On the other hand, that Kurasshu Daun technique of yours seems to be an enhancement technique of some sort, not much different than a soul reaper's technique of communing with one's sword for greater power." Ranko gulped "Since your white cero is your base power, which means I must measure your power by your cero first."

"Wouldn't it be more practical to just practice my Tora Kurasshu Daun?"

Halibel shook her head "Not if you want to master your base hollow powers."

Ranko sighed "Was Halibel really miles above me? Dammit!"

Halibel then pointed out a positive note "However that does not mean you are weak, even compared to me. Even before you released that yellow energy blast, you're "Tora Kurasshu Daun", and the amount of power from your cero was absurdly more powerful then the pathetic blast you fired at me. While is was not equal, and it was probably slightly stronger based on your energy technique, is was still close to the same level of my own cero. This is not so surprising.

Ranko wasn't following "It isn't?"

"When you were fighting with Grimmjow at the end, you were fighting with raw fighting will and instinct. When firing at me, even for the reason of self-preservation, it wasn't your instinct or intent that was telling you to fire at me, it was just rational choice. That alone will not fire a powerful cero. You must not only put your entire will behind it, you must make your emotions raw and powerful when you fire. A cero is a powerful destructive force, not just a weapon." Halibel pointed her normal sword toward Ranko and said "Try again, as many times as you can. Since this is still training I'm going to keep attacking you, but I will not release my sword's energy. If you can force me to release my sword's energy to deflect one of your attacks, then you'll have made significant progress. Remember, you have to channel your raw emotions, but don't let it control you."

Ranko nodded "Allright." she said as she prepared to use cero again.

After about 8 minutes and 10 cero blasts, Ranko showed major improvement, to the point of where Halibel could barely deflect Ranko's last cero while still holding back. Still, by the time she had to fire 10 normal ceros, she was completely exhausted.

Halibel noted "I think it's time to call it a day. You have made some excellent progress, although you still need some work. Please, get yourself some rest."

"Thanks. I think (hah). (hah)." Ranko was totally out of breath. Ranko got to her room and slept almost immediately.

…,

(Meanwhile back on Earth)

Mousse yelled "C'mon Ranma, lets fight. I want to get some practice in!"

"Oh all right. But you aren't going to beat me, Mousse."

"Heh, well see about that Ranma!"

Cologne said annoyed "Will you two stop bickering and start fighting."

After both of them had discovered they had these new spiritual powers, Cologne suggested that Mousse and Ranma should spar with her observing to see if they can grasp their energies better. This had been their third day in a row training.

Ranma grinned "Let's go Mousse.

Both of them brought the spiritual pressure up high.

"The first move is mine!"

Mousse immediately drew two chains filled with electricity from his hands. Mousse started swinging them with incredible speed and precision, lashing out with his energy chains, filling the air with hot static energy.

Ranma moved with incredible reflexes to dodge each, moving to the left, to the right, doing back flips, and twirling through the air.

With a lightning fast movement, Ranma got in close, summoned Gekkaja and sliced the chains in half.

Mousse backed up and threw 20 shurikens, which Ranma barely got in time to dodge. Then Mousse charged at Ranma drawing four Sais, two in each hand between his knuckles and got in close combat.

Ranma got on the defensive blocking and avoiding the electrified sharp pointy weapons as best as he could. He then ducked under one of Mousse's lunges and did an upwards kung fu kick to Mousse's chin, sending him backwards, flying through the air. However Mousse refused to be defeated and righted himself in midair to land on his feet, getting back into his Chinese martial arts stance.

"Time!" Cologne suddenly yelled.

Both Ranma and Mousse took deep breaths, exerting themselves far quicker than usual. They both sat on the wood floor.

Cologne praised them, "Excellent. Both of you have made some improvement. Ranma, I know you prefer hand-to-hand of using Gekkaja, but when fighting a spiritually enhanced opponent, you have to be prepared to use it. And Mousse, you've got to learn to predict the enemy's movements. With so many useful weapons at your disposal, you need to learn how to counterattack."

Ranma complained "This spiritual energy is hard to control. You'd think I'd get a handle on it by now, but I'm still not improving as quickly as I thought I would."

Mousse said "I'd have to agree with Ranma on this one. Quite a few of the weapons I throw lose their charge after I throw them."

Ranma added "And one third of the time, I can't summon Gekkaja in the middle of battle."

Cologne nodded and said "This is actually to be expected, boys. You see, your spiritual energy doesn't enhance your body as much it would a normal person because your human bodies so used to your unnaturally high ki. If your spiritual energy enhanced your bodies to its unlimited degree, it would enhance your muscles to such a degree that your hearts to burst. This isn't some kind of super saiyan energy that enhances your power 50 times over the second you attain it. Spiritual powers are a force of will that you must temper continuously to get strong, especially if you had great amounts of power to begin with."

"So how do you know about spiritual energy, ghoul? I only sense a battle aura from you and no spiritual pressure, but I can sense some spiritual energy."

Sonnyboy, I've lived for about 300 years. My ki skills have gradually allowed myself to become a mystic of sorts, a weak level of spiritual power where I can control spiritual energy with my ki to manipulate the elements to some degree."

Mousse looked confused "Really?"

Cologne said "Yes. I've only used these skills recently when I was fighting Ranma in the snowy mountains."

The memory clicked in Ranma's head "Oh that's right. You created a small tornado without even using the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and you formed a bear out of ice to attack me."

Cologne said "Exactly, sonny-boy. Although in reality, those are more like tricks of spiritual energy, instead of the real deal."

"So how do we get stronger using this energy? Normal sparring is only doing a little."

Cologne said while thinking about it, "My feeling is that to an awakened, to enhance one's spiritual pressure, you must be pushed into a corner, desperate, both mentally and physically. Unfortunately, Mousse is still not up to Ranma's level, and Ranma isn't the type to pulverize his sparring partner."

Mousse complained out loud "It's too bad Ryoga isn't here. He should be able to give us a workout."

Ranma mentioned "Maybe, but this dojo couldn't take it. In pure strength, not only is he still a lot stronger than me. But he's a lot more reckless with his strength."

I think it's best if we let Ryoga train in peace. I sent him a letter that he should train his powers alone and slowly. I don't want him to lose control, his power is a little too aggressive in nature. Not enough to turn him evil, but enough for him to lose to his anger in battle."

Mousse asked "Why is that, Granny? What makes Ryoga's power so different from me, Ranma or Dr. Tofu's?"

"If you ask me, I suspect it has something to do with his ancestry. Like you said several times before Ranma, he's not exactly what most martial artists would consider human. I'll have to look into the Hibiki's later."

Cologne started to walk out of the room, saying "If you're up to it, you can spar again tomorrow. But I'd advise against any battles using your high level abilities indoors. Those powers of yours are not meant to be contained that easily."

She then closed the doors and left the dojo.

After a minute of awkward silence, Ranma said "So Mousse?"

"Huh? What?"

"How is Shampoo doing? You know after me and Akane kind of made it ... official."

Mousse answered uncomfortably "She's like she was before. She's slowly coming to grips with the fact that you're not going to marry her, but she's still hopelessly in love with you at the same time."

Then Mousse forced himself to cheer up "But I know one day she'll come around. I just know it!" He then leaned closer to Ranma "So Ranma, have you and Akane, y'know, sealed the deal?"

Ranma was flustered "What? No! Are you kidding were just starting out as a couple."

Mousse grinned teasingly "Aw, too scared huh? But what about if she wants it, whether you like it or not?"

Ranma said indignantly "Like that will ever happen. And if you ask me, she'd have to get a lot sexier if she ever wanted to seduce me-"

(SMASH)

Akane who had just walked in the room had smashed her elbow down on Ranma's head after hearing him.

"What did you say Ranma?"

Ranma looked panicked "UH! AKANE!

Mousse said uncomfortably "Uhh, I think I should leave you two lovebirds alone for a while."

Akane lifted a mallet up in the air and brought it down yelling "RANMA! DIE!"

(SUPERSMASH)

…,

(Next day)

Ranko arrived on time this time, to Halibel's training grounds. Halibel was already standing there as she got there.

"All right, is it cero practice again?"

"Not this time, Ranko. This time we are going to practice a lesser known hollow technique, but has become somewhat common since the formation of the Arrancar and the Espada."

Ranko perked up "A new technique?"

"Yes." Halibel extended her fist toward Ranko as her fist started to glow yellow. "See if you can block this."

Ranko immediately got into a ready position, but then in a split second after a burst of light came from Halibel's hand, she felt something ram right into her stomach and send her 15 feet backwards.

Ranko rubbed her stomach in pain "Shit! What the hell was that?"

Halibel asked in a tone as if she already knew the answer "Are you hurt?"

Ranko said exasperated "You ask me that just after you hit me with that? Of course I.." then she paused for a second and slowly realized. "Wait. No it doesn't. It did at first but not so much after a few seconds."

Halibel nodded "I thought so. Your hierro, while not the strongest, is still more than satisfactory for a member of the Espada, and I don't normally practice that technique. On top of that, it's not an extremely powerful technique on its own."

"Just what the heck was that?"

"That technique was called 'Bala.' Think of it as a much weaker version of the cero, but enhanced in one property that makes it very useful."

Ranko smiled with eagerness "The accelerated speed."

Halibel answered "Correct. It's about 20 times faster than an average cero. While some cero's are of course faster than average ones, it can't compete with the speed of Bala. If done properly it will break a couple sound barriers. Even if you see it coming, it's incredibly hard to dodge even with sonido."

"So how do I prepare this technique already?" Ranko really wanted to learn this technique.

Halibel insisted "Patience. Imagine you are creating a cero in the shape of an orb around your fist. But instead of putting the power of a full scale attack in the cero, think of it as medium strength punch. Not full strength."

Ranko nodded and said "Seems simple enough" She thought to herself "Creating an orb of energy from your hand was the most basic step to learning the Shi Shi Hokudan and the Moko Takabisha. All I need to do is concentrate on making the orb around my fist instead of in front of it, which should be easy since I don't really need to 'push' my spiritual energy unlike my ki."

Surely enough, in less than a minute a small orb of white energy started to form around her hand.

"Excellent. Now push it outward as fast as you can."

Ha!" Ranko fired the Bala a few dozen meters away at the ground.

"Hey this is pretty easy." She fired it with both hands several times over to make sure she got a good feel for it. After getting a good feel for it, she felt like she could fire one almost as easily a quick punch.

Halibel looked pleased. Ranko almost got the impression that she had a small smile on her face. "I figured you would be a lot more suited for this technique then myself. While Apache's are not nearly as powerful, she is far more skilled at Balas then myself."

A sudden bright idea came to Ranko "How many Balas could tire a Espada class warrior out?"

Halibel thought for a second "It would take quite a lot. Even if you fire a bala with normal full power, with your amount of reserves, and with a good deal of training, you could probably fire dozens or even a few hundred without tiring yourself out too much. Why do you ask? You have something in mind?"

"Eh? ~Not really~" Ranko said in a overly cutesy innocent tone that Halibel didn't buy at all. But she respected Ranko's thoughts. Her fraccion and her close lower officers were her friends, not her slaves or underlings. Ranko obviously had a sense of humor when being secretive or playful. She was most definitely a powerful warrior, but a gentle, fun loving person as well.

"Anyway, I think that it's it for know."

Ranko was surprised "What? That's it for today?"

Halibel again looked like she was smiling slightly "I heard there is someone else you wanted to train with, and I think today would be a good day for it."

A look of confusion was on Ranko's face until she figured out what she meant.

She smiled and said "Hey thanks, Halibel!"

Ranko turned to leave, but before she could run Halibel said "But let me give you a warning."

"Huh?'

"I want you to train by yourself for the next week. One week from now I will be training with you one-on-one, and I won't be holding back nearly as much as before. I will take you seriously as an opponent, and you should be fully prepared."

Halibel then used sonido and disappeared.

Ranko smiled to herself "That sounds like a challenge."

…,

In a few minutes time, Ranko rushed over into Hisana's room.

"Ranko-san!" Hisana said with a smile.

Ranko grinned "Yo, Hisana-san, it's good to see you!" Ranko used honorifics every so often when it came to really nice people, like Kasumi.

Hisana bowed a little and smiled "You as well. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me some healing arts today."

"Of course. We'll start right away. Just give me a few minutes to prepare the table, it will help you focus your healing abilities quicker."

"Sure." Ranko took the time to look around Hisana's room which was better lit then before. There wasn't a lot in there except for some bare essentials. It was obvious that Hisana was content with a very modest lifestyle, even for an Arrancar. Ranko did notice a small notebook on a desk near her bed. Ranko looked inside and saw that it was a art notebook! Ranko's eyes widened as she looked what was inside.

"Umm, Hisana-san?"

"Hmm what is it?"

This, holding up the notebook filled with small, cute but horribly drawn dog faces.

Hisana giggled and said "Oh that's Nu-Nu."

Ranko just looked at with mystification at the weird cute drawings, but decided not to say anything.

"Would you like to practice now Ranko?"

"Sure, no problem." She said distractingly as she put the notebook back on the desk.

Ranko walked over to the center table, and Hisana started to explain "Unfortunately I don't have any practical object for you to test your healing on, but I can still show you the basic steps and tell if you making good progress."

Ranko nodded.

"Put your hands forward."

"Allright." Ranko put her hands forward.

"Next, gather a small amount of spiritual energy around your hands."

After a few seconds Ranko answered "Okay."

Now, imagine that energy piecing together a broken brick wall. Carefully prepare the energy to heal everything as it was before. Building every piece of the wall back to where it was. Few hollows have any sort of regeneration or natural healing, so the basics of healing hollows is channeling spiritual energy to replace damaged parts of our bodies with healthy solid spiritual energy. It has its limits of course, in normal circumstances a severed limb would be impossible to heal. Furthermore, if an Arrancar's body fades, there is no chance whatsoever for resuscitation. However, it most definitely can make a difference between life and death."

Ranko concentrated for a while, and after about a few minutes slowly a blue energy started coming out of her hands.

Hisana was ecstatic "Your doing it! That's incredible Ranko. I thought I was one of the only few."

Ranko said to herself "I guess none of the Arrancar really thought it might be worth their time. Still I'm far from being able to use this technique well." She turned to Hisana with a smile and asked curiously "Helping others really makes you happy doesn't it, Hisana?" Hisana kind of reminded her of Kasumi and Dr. Tofu in how honestly they loved all aspects of life.

Hisana said with confidence "Yes. Not only that, even though I'm uncertain of what the future may bring, what fights as Arrancar we may encounter someday, it gives me a see that there is something I can do to help in a way that makes an impact." Hisana looked to the side and the strength in her eyes increased. "The fact that I can help people, gives me motivation to exist with my head held high. Even if I can't remember everything, I'm still me, a unique individual, and can interact with others that no other person in the world can copy."

Hisana turned back toward Ranko's direction and said "You know what I mean, Ranko-san?"

Hisana gasped when she saw that Ranko was no longer there. She turned around and saw Ranko running out of the room.

"Ranko-San!"

…,

(Meanwhile)

*Yaaawn* "It looks like Lilynette went to breakfast without me. Again. Hasn't she gotten used to my sleep schedule yet?"

Stark was walking down the hall after a long nap. His eyes were still drowsy when he thought he heard something like footsteps.

Suddenly he saw Ranko jogging down the hall.

Stark raised his hand and said "Hey Ranko. How are yo-"

Ranko ran right past Stark. Right as Ranko was passing, time seemed to slow down as Stark's eye reflexes managed to get a look of her face.

"Tears?" he thought suddenly.

Ranko sped past, trying not to acknowledge Stark.

Stark stared off into space in surprise where he last saw Ranko "That kid...what's got a hyper girl like her so heartbroken."

"Eh, Stark-san?"

"Heh?" Stark got slightly startled for a second but turned around to see it was Hisana.

"Oh, Hisana-san, it's you. Please, don't startle me like that." he said nicely. He liked talking to Hisana. She was good company.

Hisana nodded her head respectfully "I'm truly sorry, but did you happen to see Ranko-san coming by here?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

Hisana answered uncertain "I don't know, but I think something deeply rooted in her is hurting her greatly. I think it was something I said that upset her, but I don't know what it was."

"I see." He paused then said, "If it's bad enough that she doesn't even want to talk about it with you, then maybe for her sake you shouldn't check on her. If you want me too, I can check up on her." Stark offered.

Hisana looked relieved "Oh, thank you. I hope she's doing all right."

...,

Ranko was running down the hall. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. Not right now. A wave of despair was hitting him/her like a bottomless pit. Even with her Mom's support, even with Ashido's advice, she'd been suppressing the one solitary fact...There was no real reason for her to exist. Everything that she was, was still in Ranma, and all she represented was the constant misery that I had lived with for that year. She got to her room and sank into her bed.

Heavy thoughts were swarming in my mind "I know I should accept myself...but do I really exist? Ranma...I'm Ranma, but I'm not, he's Ranma, yet I am too. I'm a pieced together entity, from the memories and feelings of a guy in a girl's body. Just what am I?"

"Hey."

Ranko immediately turned around and saw it was Stark in the open doorway.

Stark said awkwardly, not knowing how to calm down a tomboyish girl like Ranko "I was walking along the hall where I bumped into Hisana-san. I heard from her that you cut your healing lesson short today. She asked me if I could check on you. Since I'd never turn down anything Hisana would request, and you are a friend, I decided to come. So...is anything wrong?"

Ranko was quiet for a second, but slowly spoke up "I'm...just thinking about someone. Myself...Someone else...I don't know anymore." She then turned to Stark and said "How do I know if I truly know if I exist or not? I mean do we define ourselves by how we are born, how unique we are, what attachments we have? What if you have none of that to call our own? Can you call that living?"

Stark looked down after hearing this and immediately started thinking about himself and Lilynette, and the fate they share.

After about a minute Stark looked off to the side and said "Being an Arrancar...is sort of a contradiction isn't it. Were hollows with rational minds, capable of eating and drinking, but were not exactly alive either cause we don't normally age and our living lives were spent. I don't understand what you're saying completely, but I'm guessing being a hollow is far more complicated for you than most people here. But..."

Stark thought for a little while longer then looked directly at Ranko.

"I guess in the end we have nowhere to go if our very existence is a lie. Fate, destiny, gods...do they really care about a life that doesn't exist? I don't know the answer. However, at the same time, they don't deny our existence either. I guess in the end we have to define our own existence. It may seem like a lonely life at first, but I think we can all find a life worth living."

Ranko's eyes widened, amazed by his words. "Stark," she said gently.

Stark started to leave the room but he turned his head and added "Existing for the sake of existing isn't such a bad thing, even if some people say you shouldn't. You never know when you might find some very interesting people." He then gave Ranko a little smile, then left.

For about a minute Ranko just sat there on her bed, thinking about what Stark said. Then she suddenly brought her sword to her lap, looked at her bands, and thought to herself and Kintora. "I...do exist. And I can do things. I can do things and experience things that no one else can. I'm here aren't I? As long as I exist, I can get stronger." Ranko then smiled and said "Isn't that right Kintora?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(1 week later)

After some serious training with her spiritual energy and communing with Kintora, she met Halibel in a large area in front of the Third's residence.

Halibel stood in front of Ranko 15 feet away and asked "Are you ready Ranko? I'll be coming at you with a lot more effort than before. This will be the first time I will be fighting you as a serious opponent."

Ranko grinned "Is that supposed to frighten me? It's just making me more excited for when I defeat you."

"Excellent." She said as she drew her sword "then let's fight."

"You're on." Ranko said as she drew her katana. "I'm ready."

They both sonido'd at the same time and clashed.

Halibel's swordsmanship was remarkable. She fought covering every angle, able parry her opponents with near perfect timing while balancing the needed power for every sword strike, with every strong attack, surprise attack and feint, it was just enough to keep in her opponent incredibly busy while not exhausting herself in the least.

Ranko's swordsmanship was not as perfect, but it was quick and unpredictable, and had unexpected amounts of power in her strikes too. Ranko could swing and strike with her katana with amazing rapid speeds, and immediately switch to a more forceful attacks. While her attacks weren't perfectly angled or held such constant power, on several clashes she was able to block attacks with the very tips of her blade, letting her counterstrike with incredible speed.

After about 10 minutes of sword sparring, they stopped and moved away from each other.

Halibel complemented "Your sword work is excellent Ranko. While not your strongest suit you most definitely have incredible skill."

Ranko grinned, a little bit out of breath, but more from excitement then exhaustion, "Thanks. Your probably the best swordsman I've seen so far, not even counting your spiritual power." Ranko then thought to herself "But even her skills are a level lower then Ashido's when he could unleash his shikai."

Halibel nodded "Thank you. Allright let's see how much you've improved with that ability of yours, and I'll show you even more of my strength." Halibel's sword suddenly shone with incredible yellow spiritual energy.

Ranko was ecstatic "Now you're talking!" Ranko said in her head "Let's do this, Kintora!" A powerful field of energy surrounded her fists as she punched them together.

Energy in her glowing blade seemed to expand as she drew her sword back and said "Ola Azul!", sending a small wave of yellow energy toward Ranko.

Ranko readied her fist and yelled "Bala!" firing it at maximum strength.

Ranko's white ball of energy hit Halibel's yellow energy slash and cancelled each other out.

"Now to really test your power!" Halibel said.

Drawing her energy before her swing, Halibel swung her sword with her incredible might while saying "Cero."

Ranko saw the gigantic yellow energy wave coming but without fear. She then drew power into her zanpakuto and yelled "Tora Kurasshu Daun!"

The two yellow energy waves met causing a massive yellow explosion between them.

Halibel thought to herself "Did she stop the attack completely?"

Then suddenly from the remains of the explosive cloud, Ranko accelerated right through it and threw a powerful punch at Halibel, who blocked it with her aura sword.

"Impressive." Halibel complemented.

Ranko smiled "I'm not done yet. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ranko rained down punches with her hyper accelerated fists. But unlike Grimmjow, Halibel was almost fully prepared for the attack. Halibel moved her sword defensively around her body at incredible speed blocking both of her fists incoming. Halibel then swung her sword forward, knocking Ranko back. Ranko then sonido'd several times forward and went back to close combat.

Now the fighting styles were different. Now, Halibel and Ranko were sparring hand to sword. Ranko's glowing fists versus Halibel's glowing sword.

Halibel's fighting style hadn't changed, but it was a lot more dangerous now. Every swing released a yellow energy slash of its own, meaning Ranko had to repel or avoid both the direct and indirect attacks. Her attacks were also a lot faster, weaving a net of

For Ranko, her attacks were definitely changed. Using her fist, she had to use hand-to-hand for both defense and offense. However, Ranko's strength and speed were not noticeably higher thanks to her powers as a soul reaper Arrancar, Kintora displaying tremendous amounts of power. Normally, fighting hand to sword would be near impossible, but with all her fights with Mousse, fighting weapons with hand to hand, learning to hit the weapon at a right angle with every attack, was second nature to her.

After about a half an hour of sparring, Ranko found an opening and nearly punched Halibel in the face, but then hesitated at the last second. Halibel sent a powerful energy blast that heavily bruised Ranko's right arm. Ranko clutched her arm in pain.

"Why did you hesitate at the last second?" Halibel said harshly as she lowered the power of her sword.

Ranko knew she would have to answer a question like this eventually, but she want to. "I just...It didn't feel right punching you in the face Halibel."

Halibel narrowed her eyes with both harshness and understanding, "This is a harsh world, Ranko. In this world, your closest friend may become your worst enemy depending on the circumstance. I am honored that you hold me in enough regard that the thought of punching me disturbs, but you can't be nearly that caring in a fight even if it is just a practice fight!"

Ranko swallowed and responded "Alright." She thought to herself "C'mon Ranko, you can do this! You've gone all out on the old ghoul plenty of times... Okay so that's different, but as much as I want to deny it, I really don't want to disappoint her. But...I don't want to disappoint Ashido either. I came to this place hoping to get stronger and perhaps stop whatever damage these guys could do to Akane and my friends. I didn't expect to befriend or respect anybody here! Damn, who's side am I really on?"

Halibel put her sword back in her sheath "Ranko, rest up your arm. Tomorrow I'm going to give you a different challenge. I want to see how you pass it."

Ranko complained "Hey I can still train. I've got plenty of energy."

Halibel "I'm afraid that I can't allow that. You don't need medical attention now, but if you continue as you are now, you most certainly will need it. We will continue your training in two days."

Ranko grimaced and turned her head to the side. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want call it quits, but she didn't like arguing this point either. The idea got stuck in her head, and she didn't know what to do with it yet.

As Ranko walked away, Halibel thought to herself "Hmm, she is a fighter to the very core, that much is certain. I firmly believe she'll be stronger than me one day. But why wouldn't she hit me. Could it be that..."

She looked to the side and said out loud "It looks like I'm going to have to test her in a different way.

…,

(A few minutes later)

Ranko walked down a corridor to her room when she sensed somebody was following her. She turned around and saw only two feet behind her was the emerald eyed terror Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ulquiorra!" she yelled in shock. She thought "Jeez he came out of nowhere

"Hello, Ranko Saotome." Ulquiorra's hello had no warmth what so ever. Whatever he had come to meet her for was not a cup of tea.

Ranko asked hesitantly, "Is..is there something I wanted to talk to me about?"

"You've been sparring with the Third Espada, Tia Halibel."

Ranko looked at him suspiciously "Yeah so? That's how I got my arm bruised and she wasn't even going full force. I'm not exactly on her level in terms of power yet-"

"And yet if I asked you if you could defeat her if you truly had to, would you immediately say no?"

Ranko swallowed. During training sessions, she never used strategy or surprise or any other of the tricks she had to gain an advantage. Ranko tried to force herself to say, 'No, I would probably lose', but she failed.

Ulquiorra continued his integration "Becoming an Espada means not only power, but also accepting the role of Aizen's top generals. If you wanted a quiet existence, you would have trained with Hisana and nothing more. If you did not desire power, you would not be testing your limits with the third most powerful Arrancar in Los Noches."

Ranko didn't like where this one sided conversation was going, so she decided to be blunt "I'm doing what suits me and nothing more alright. As long as I'm part of your army and I'll fight, none of that should matter right?

Ulquiorra walked forward slowly about 5 steps, and then said "You just answered my next question for me. 'If you only do what suits you', are we supposed to believe you are truly loyal to Aizen?"

Ranko's eyes widened "Oh Crap!" she thought.

"When you came to Los Noches, you admitted to Grimmjow that you serve no man. While many hollows feel similarly at first, we Arrancar owe our new powers to Lord Aizen, and serve him for various reasons. While you are of the few who got their Arrancar powers another way, you already owe your new found strength to the Espada elite general, Tia Halibel." Putting specific emphasis to say that Halibel was a general to Aizen, not just a mentor. He continued "The problem is, I am also quite certain those feelings have not changed, and might not change even when he returns. That is why I have talked to you to today."

Ranko was alarmed by the amount of merciless, calculating thinking this guy has done. She thought carefully to herself, "Damn, I hate fighting someone who might be smarter than me. This could be really dangerous. I've got to give him an answer that will get him off my back. But if I lie even a little, this guy will notice. If I act out of character, he'll notice."

Ranko finally answered "I've got no intention of betraying my friends here. I may seem suspicious to you, but you've got no right to be pointing fingers at how I decide to train or fight. And I most certainly don't have to prove my loyalty to you, Ulquiorra."

Before Ranko could move, Ulquiorra sonido'd with blinding speed, grabbing Ranko by the throat by the neck, and shoving her into the wall.

Ranko grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and looked at Ulquiorra's face defiantly.

"Don't you?," Ulquiorra said, with the clear intention of ending her life if she proved a traitor.

Ranko said in a vehement but strained voice "Ulquiorra, you bastard. I'm not going to be threatened or tricked by some control freak like you!"

Ulquiorra stared at Ranko for what seemed like eternity but was only a couple seconds. Then he finally let go of her neck letting her fall to the ground.

Ulquiorra stated "Very well. For now, I won't pursue this any further. But do not underestimate Aizen-sama. And as a fellow arrancar, I should warn you not to underestimate me either. If you raise your sword against him or his goals, I will execute you personally." Ulquiorra then slowly walked off in the opposite direction.

Ranko breathed heavily on the floor after that. While holding her neck and staring at Ulquiorra leaving, she thought "Damn...that...guy...is really... scary...Damn it..."

After taking a huge breather, she watched him leave and thought to herself, grinding her teeth in frustration and fear "That guy! When he grabbed me and thrust me into the wall, I felt something. For a second, I think I felt the entirety of his spiritual pressure, even though he keeps it hidden. Whatever it was...no human...no mortal could ever have that kind of power. Just what the hell is he?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Two days later)

At the training site, Ranko got there to meat Halibel, but there was also Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-Sun there as well.

Ranko said confused "I thought you wanted me to come back 2 days later to continue our fight? Not that these girls aren't good company, but won't they get in the way?

Halibel answered "Not exactly. For today you will be training 1 on 3 against my fraccion."

Ranko looked surprised and a little skeptic, thinking "Sure they look strong, but only compared shampoo and my human self back on earth as a human."

She finally answered, "Those girls? They won't even be a good 5 minute practice." Quite honestly she didn't want to fight young woman, even though they were more like warriors then young martial artists.

Apache (twitch) "Why you-"

Sun-Sun said chastisingly, "She's just trying to tease you. Ranko-san underestimates how tough a three on one match would be."

Ranko grinned and countered "That's a bit of an assumption yourself isn't it? You so quickly assume I'm not an expert in fighting groups."

Mila-rose raised her eyebrows "Are you saying you are an expert at fighting multiple opponents?"

Ranko said confidently "We'll just wait and see, won't we?"

Halibel nodded off to the side "Perhaps you are stronger then them Ranko, but they will be allowed to use their released forms, if they can't defeat you without them. If you have to, you may use your release form as well, Ranko."

Something in Halibel's voice seemed to be hinting something. Ranko felt a little nervous over what she truly meant. "Did she figure out that I don't want to use my release form? That it could be dangerous?" she thought to herself.

Mila-rose shouted from a distance "Are you ready Ranko?"

Ranko put her mind of Halibel's comment and smiled and said "You kidding. I'm always ready."

Apache yelled "It's my turn first." Apache sped forward and delivered a powerful kick toward Ranko's face, which Ranko instantly blocked with her arm.

"Is that all you got?" Mila rose came from Ranko's left side and swung at her with her broadsword. With her free hand Ranko brought out her katana halfway out of it sheath and blocked it.

Then suddenly Sun-Sun appeared quickly right above Ranko and produced a three pronged sai from her sleeve, then swiftly brought it down toward her head. While surprised, right before it connected, Ranko used her kung fu skills to bring her leg up and catch the dull side of the sai between her toes, where the shoe material was the most flexible.

Apache "What?"

Mila rose also commented "Unreal."

Sun-sun exclaimed "Impossible."

Bringing down her leg she threw Sun-sun forward, then she grabbed Apache's arm With her hand and swung Apache into MIla-rose knocking them backwards.

Halibel thought to herself "She wasn't lying. Ranko is an expert in fighting groups, and using their individual assaults against each other."

"Damn you" Apache suddenly grabbed her two large wristbands, which suddenly separated and grew sharpened blades. She then threw them with incredible spinning speed at Ranko.

"So those are her zanpakuto's! Half Chakrams!" Ranko immediately sheathed her sword. Despite the force and speed, Ranko deftly caught them using her advanced hand dexterity.

Mila rose charged forward with a forward slash, but Ranko blocked her broadsword with Apache's weapons.

Mila-Rose smiled.

Wha-" Suddenly Apache's chakram's turned back into wristbands right onto Ranko's hands, and just as quickly Ranko started being propelled backwards somehow by the force of the bands. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Ranko let out a random girly scream by this unusual turn of events.

Suddenly a voice from behind her yelled "Idiot! Do you think an Arrancar would through her zanpakuto without a way of getting it back?"

Apache charged forward toward Ranko's behind with a strong bala in her hand, determined to send it straight into Ranko's back. But at the very last, Ranko twisted the bottom of her torso backwards so much that her legs grabbed onto Apache's approaching hand, lowered it straight between Ranko's firing the bala upwards right into the approaching Mila Rose and Sun-sun, making a small explosion.

Ranko sonido'd backwards, letting go of Apache.

Apache regrouped with the others, "Dammit, she's making us look like idiots."

Mila-rose sheathed her sword and cracked her knuckles stating "Then let's show her our combined power."

Apache started charging a red cero from her horn.

Mila rose started charging an orange cero from her left hand.

Sun-sun started charging a dark pink cero from her right hand sleeve.

Ranko's eyes widened "Oh boy!"

"Try to stop this, Ranko!" Apache screamed.

Suddenly all three fired their ceros at once. Apache's from her horn, Mila-rose from her right hand, and Apache's from her left hand.

(BOOOM)

A massive energy explosion hit where Ranko was.

"Think that got her?" Apache said, unsure.

When the smoke faded, Ranko was standing their smiling, her hand outstretched smoking from where it blocked all three ceros.

Mila rose was incredibly surprised "No way, she didn't dodge at all, how'd she stop that without being knocked out?"

Sun-sun proposed "Perhaps it was that two of our group failed at producing a strong cero.

Apache was pissed at the comment, "(twitch) The hell, it was. It was your fault.

Mila-rose was too "(twitch) That's right, it was your lack of intensity that caused our attack to fail.

Sun-sun retorted "So I'm the only one to blame for the failed attack. Aren't you pressing your own failures onto me!

Ranko thought to herself, scratching her head "Geez don't these women ever stop arguing? They're worse than Shampoo, Kodachi, and Ukyo on a 'fight for me the fiance' day."

Ranko started getting impatient and yelled "Oy! Jeez will you three just stop, I've had enough of this nonsense." She then started to explain her success "None of you failed to produce a powerful cero. Not to say it wasn't impressive, it just wasn't in my league. However," she showed her hand, which had some black spots on the skin "I still got a nasty burn. I messed up."

Apache's eyes widened "What? But-"

Ranko smiled "I'm not only good against fighting groups, I'm also an expert at telling people's attack patterns based on their fighting ability. From the start, I realized that Apache could produce the best cero, Mila-rose was the strongest physically, and Sun-sun was the sneakiest."

Sun-sun commented jokingly, "My my, I was wrong about her. She's a lot smarter then you Apache."

Apache said angrily, "Why you-"

Ranko interrupted them, "But what I didn't expect was that you, Mila-rose, and you, Sun-sun, would charge your cero in one hand and fire it with the other hand. By letting your charged cero move from one hand, through your arms and torso, and fire it like a projectile from a longer shaft, you enhanced the energy to equal Apache's powerful cero, synchronizing the power perfectly.

Mila-rose eyes widened "Impossible. You saw through our attack in once go?"

Ranko smiled "Had I known that from the very beginning, I would have used my sword to block or deflect."

Apache grinded her teeth in frustration, "Damn she's good."

"But not your special ability," Sun-sun interjected.

"Huh?" Ranko turned to Sun-sun, who spoke up "When you were fighting Grimmjow, you only really got strong as you created an aura of energy around your hands. Similar to Halibel-sama and her sword in that respect, although not nearly in her power range."

Apache clenched her teeth "Damn even with her going easy on us, all three of our ceros didn't do much at all."

Sun-sun commented, "Well she is trained by Halibel personally."

Mila-rose looked toward the others "It's time we did this full force." She then turned toward Ranko, and said respectively but aggressively, "Ranko Saotome, we recognize your strength. Therefore, don't expect any mercy from us."

Apache crossed her arms together with her chakrams in her hand.

Sun-sun drew her sai and put it in front of her mouth.

Mila Rose pointed her broadsword forward.

Apache yelled "Thrust, Cierva!"

Mila-rose yelled "Devour, Liona!"

Sun-sun stated "Strangle to Death, Anaconda."

Three fairly large explosions of energy absorbed the women. Each with the same color as their ceros.

"What the-?"

When the energy cleared, their stood the girls.

Apache was now covered from neck to toes in fur, and two doe like antlers appeared over head.

Sun-sun's legs disappeared and were now replaced by the lower half of a giant snake.

Mila-rose took on a more beast tribesman outfit, as well as sharpened teeth. She was practically naked except a piece around her crotch and two bone claws holding her breast like a bra.

Apache yelled as she launched herself at Ranko. "Let's see you match this Ranko!"

Apache strength and speed was a lot more powerful than before, launching a flurry of punches and kicks toward Ranko.

Ranko thought quickly "Damn, so this is a release's power. And this isn't even an Espada's!"

Apache found an opening smashed her hooved foot into Ranko's stomach. Spit flew out of her mouth from the hard impact. Apache tried to follow up with a roundhouse kick, but Ranko sonido'd away and fired a high powered Bala to knock Apache away.

"Yaaaaaa!" Ranko heard a yell and saw Mila-rose from above coming down at Ranko with her massive sword. Ranko whipped out her katana and blocked it just in time. It was a heavy blow, but it didn't overpower Ranko.

Mila rose smiled and said "That won't work. LION CRUSH!"

"What?"

Suddenly the kinetic energy of her blade seemed to somehow triple, pushing Ranko downward, forcing Ranko to continuously allocate strength to parry the blade and keep her balance while falling.

While observing the fight, Halibel's eyes narrowed "While my girls are certainly strong in their release forms, they still can't truly compare to Grimmjow, and Ranko has definitely improved since then. She is holding back way too much. Is it because she believes hurting other women is beneath her? Sort of like myself, I can understand. But if it's just for the sake of sparing...is it something else?"

When Ranko's feet finally hit the ground, Ranko finally managed to push Mila-rose's massive sword backwards.

Mila-rose got her footing and swung her sword down again "Your mine!"

Ranko looked serious "I don't think so."

Ranko focused a large amount of spiritual power, remembering Ashido's katana training in her mind, and swung into her sword with massive power, knocking Mila-rose backwards with such force it sent her reeling 30 feet backwards.

Suddenly before Ranko could gain control of her bearings, an large snake tail wrapped around her arms and chest.

"What the-?" She turned to see it was Sun-sun.

Sun-sun mocked "Oh my, you seem to have left yourself wide open. Even with your strength, don't expect to get out of this mess."

Ranko replied with her voice strained from the constriction of her tail "Why...am I getting...a sense of deja vu...here...Did you ever...possess...a bra... or something?"

Sun-sun looked surprised "You know my sister Yang Gui-fei!"

Ranko grinned "Funny how... afterlife works like that."

Suddenly she heard a yell from above "Your mine now Ranko!" Ranko looked up and saw Apache way above was charging down at Ranko at incredible speed.

"Yeeeeaaaaa!" Ranko looked behind her to see Mila-rose charging at her as well from the ground.

Ranko then turned to Sun-sun and smiled "Guess there's only one way out of this one."

Sun-sun suggested "Surrender perhaps? You've put up an admirable fight."

Ranko smiled "Nope." Ranko then opened her free right hand and started charging a powerful white cero directly toward the ground."

Sun-sun looked shocked "You wouldn't!"

"I've done crazier stunts."

Sun-sun loosened her grip just as Ranko fired the cero. The resulting explosion sent Sun-sun and the approaching Mila-rose backwards sprawling, and sent Ranko skyward. All of them got burned pretty badly by the explosion, but Ranko ignored the pain as she soared upward.

Apache's looked surprised at Ranko's sudden liftoff, but Apache stubbornly accelerated forward to try and smash Ranma with her fist.

When Apache threw her downward fist, Ranko skillfully blocked the punch with her left arm, the decided to end this and knock her out with her other fist. "Sorry about this." Ranko thought to herself as she threw her punch.

Ranko's reaction time far exceeded Apache's. As Ranko's fist slowly approached Apache's face, Ranko could see her face slowly transform from anger to shock and fear. As the anger left Apache's face, Ranko took a look at her and realized in shock that Apache had the face of a fairly nice girl, but just surrounded by anger. Ranko frowned thinking "Dammit!"

At the last second, after seeing her young scared face, Ranko swerved her punch to the side, missing Apache's face by a hair.

Halibel's eyes widened in shock, thinking quickly, "She abides by male chivalry! At least to a psychological degree, she refuses to directly and physically hurt a normal girl. Apache might have a lot of anger in her, but deep down she is one of the most naturally selfless Arrancar I know, with the exception of perhaps Hisana and Neliel. Did Ranko realize that in a second and refuse to do damage? Does she identify completely as male?"

Both Ranko and Apache righted themselves in midair and stared at each other.

Apache looked pissed but conflicted not knowing whether to feel grateful or feel insulted or just confused. However she quickly lost her temper, "don't... Don't take me lightly! Inferno Rush!" Suddenly the antlers on top of her head were surrounded by fire.

Before Ranko could react, Apache accelerated into Ranko's stomach, launching both of them backwards, knocking the wind out of Ranko.

Apache then stopped in the air and let inertia take its force. As Ranko was being sent flying backwards from the fiery enhanced blow to the gut, Ranko saw a pillar and tried to land on it, but suddenly Sun-sun sonido'd next to her mid fall and lashed out with her cloaked arm. "You'll pay for that last 'stunt' Ranko!" she said in a humph.

Ranko expected to get assaulted by a Sai, but instead several small snakes flew out of her arm. Two wrapped around her wrists, and two wrapped around her legs.

"This isn't going well!" She crash landed on the pillar, rolling on the ground, trying to get some traction. Then suddenly she started feeling extreme pain coming from where the snakes were. "yeeeeeooooww!"

Sun-sun sounded happy standing over Ranko "You like my snakes? In my release form, I can summon snakes from my arms that will absorb your spiritual energy quite quickly. And restrain you as an added bonus."

"Making things much easier for me!"

Mila-rose then appeared with her gigantic sword and started attacking Ranko, who rolled to the side several times to avoid getting hacked up until her sword hit her leg snakes, allowing Ranko to jump up to her feet and break the snakes on her arms, which dissipated into spiritual energy.

Mila-rose looked surprised, "Shit!"

Sun-sun chastised to her "You buffoon!"

Ranko back flipped several times out of the way as Apache regrouped with the others.

Ranko was starting to lose her breath, "Damn, these girls surely aren't pushovers. It looks like if I want finish this without brutalizing them, I'll have to get them to come to me, all at once. It would be easier if I could use THAT technique, but I'm not sure if I can. However, I think I know how I can pull this off."

Ranko started fighting on the defensive. Between Apache's physical attacks, Mila-rose's large sword attacks, and Sun-sun's tail, it was hard to avoid every blow.

However, fighting defensively for long isn't very practical in a three on one match. After about a minute, Mila-rose and Apache were successfully pushing Ranko back when Suddenly Sun-sun appeared right behind her.

Apache's screamed as they all attacked at once "It's over!"

Mila-rose's sword, Apache's fist, and Sun-Sun's tail came down and hit...

Nothing. Just empty air.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

Ranko appeared 30 feet behind and above Sun-Sun and the rest of them, grinning down at them. She said pridefully, "I don't believe I've actually shown you my real speed yet!"

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Bala!"

Focusing everything she had on her arms, she suddenly shot out her fist at incredible speeds, each one firing a good sized white bala, hundreds upon hundreds filled the air, hammering all three of them to the earth below.

When the smoke cleared, Ranko saw that Apache, Mila-rose, and Sun-sun were all heavely bruised, but not seriously injured.

Ranko smiled "It looks like that's that."

Mila-rose retorted angrily "Not quite."

She turned toward Halibel, who hesitantly nodded her head.

All three of them nodded in agreement.

They each brought put there right arm on a section of their left arm.

Ranko looked completely weirded out "What the hell are you doing?"

Apache grinned at Ranko, even though she looked tired "Heh...you'll see."

"Quimera Parca!", all three of them yelled.

Suddenly, a red energy seemed to flow from all their left arms. The energy went down like a laser and all three merged at a single spot. Their left hands had now disappeared.

"What the-?

Suddenly, the gathered energy started to take form. It grew larger and larger until it grew into a monster at least 50 feet tall. It was enormous, had fur all over its body, had massive arms and legs, a large snake tail, and the oddest part, had no face.

Ranko's eyes shrank as she observed the monstrosity. Not only was it bigger than any adjuchas or menos she had ever seen but...she felt closed in by the aura this creature was giving off. As if she was facing a monster that was made of complete killing intent and nothing else.

Apache yelled "Get her, Allon!"

Suddenly an enormous eye came out of the creature's fur.

"What!" Ranko exclaimed in shock.

(FLAASHHHH). Suddenly, an enormous red blast suddenly came out of the eye aimed right at Ranko. She immediately summoned Kintora's power to block it, but the blast drilled Ranko into the ground for nearly 100 feet.

Ranko got out of the ground and thought to herself "What the heck kinda power does this monster have? Like the girls alone weren't enough, now I have to face this monstrosity?"

Suddenly an enormous fist shot out, Ranko moving her head to side, missing being smashed by mere inches.

"Shit!" she thought. "That could have smashed my head in! It looks like I don't have time to go easy."

She rushed forward Allon's fist was drawn back completely, Ranko's hand was surrounded by yellow energy, releasing Kintora from its 'sheath', as it were, and charged an enormous bright yellow energy into her right fist.

"Tora Kurasshu Daun!" The enormous yellow blast blasted into the beast's stomach and went straight through."

Ranko said excited, "Yes! I knew that would work."

But instead of falling down, it just stood there. Silent.

Ranko thought with fear in her eye "Isn't it done?"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Suddenly an enormous mouth from out of and an enormous scream came from the monstrosity. The hole then immediately closed back up.

"Aaaaaaa!" seeing all that horrible imagery at once freaked her out a little, screaming with more than a little femininity. As a second fist came, Ranko sonido'd out of the way and pushed herself backwards through the air.

Apache yelled "You can't beat it Saotome! To keep our own arms from being lost without help, Allon literally can't be killed. It will regenerate any blow, and only Halibel could defeat it without killing. "

Ranko thought to herself "Dammit it, that just makes it more difficult for me doesn't it? This thing is absurdly strong and it regenerates almost instantly. And if I destroy it, I turn three girls into amputees. Guess there's only one option left.." Ranko rushed forward again at the monster.

Ranko narrowly dodged the first incoming fist, but the second fist had no time for escape completely. Relying on the instincts hammered into her, Ranko parried the massive fist and arm with her left hand, nearly braking under the pressure, got in close to the beast and shouted,

"Hiryu Shoten H-!"

The punch connected with the beast's chest, but all that did was cause it to recoil from the force for the few seconds.

"Shit it didn't work! Damn-"

(Smash)

An enormous back handed fist from below and smashed into Ranko's stomach. She coughed blood as the powerful blow nearly sent her a quarter mile away.

Apache's eyes widened "What the hell? Why isn't she releasing her sword? Is she nuts?"

Sun-sun interjected "She isn't the first arrancar to dislike her old form."

Halibel interjected this time "There is a fine line between dislike and insanity driven hate! That creature is formidable, does she not think that she will die if she doesn't fight at full power?"

Ranko managed to get back up on her feet, but at least one of her ribs was broken. The enormous monster was charging at her as she thought "Why didn't it work? The Hiryu Shoten Ha doesn't need a source of ki, it just needs any aura, no matter how strong or different. Why-?"

Then suddenly she had a flashback.

(Flashback sequence)

Cologne speaks in Ranma's memory, "The Hiryu Shoten Ha isn't magic. It's the natural convection of the battle aura's heat, mixed with the cold of a true martial artist's heart."

(end of flashback)

"Of course! It's not that I can't use the Hiryu Shoten Ha, it's that the current is wrong. Spiritual energy must create different convection currents then ki, battle aura does. I've used the Hiryu Shoten Ha so much that I can create the spiral of ki with just my fist. But if I can't sense the currents of spirit-"

Interrupting her line of thought, Allon rushed forward and smashed down at Ranko with his fist. But Ranko was prepared this time, both with her speed and skill training from Ashido, and her strength and reflex training with Halibel. Ranko drew her sword and with several lighting slashes,

"Yaaaaaaa!" She yelled as she swung her sword several times instantly on the attacking beast, cut off several of its fingers.

The beast roared in pain but the fingers regenerated after about ten seconds.

Ranko then started using sonido away from the creature hoping to gain some time.

Sun-sun commented "Humph, she's running scared. There's no way she can win this."

Allon charged after her and rained down enormous blows as fast as it could. But with Ranko's concentration entirely on speed, she sonido'd away from every punch with enormous rapid movement. Only Halibel was able to keep up with how fast she was moving with her eyes.

Ranko thought to herself, "I've got to keep my distance from it until I'm prepared. But how? I have to find a way to see the... wait that's it! If I can focus my Pesquisa hard enough, I might be able to see the currents of his heated spiritual energy. Pesquisa!"

But all she could was the center of Allon spiritual energy.

"C'mon. The current, the current! I have to see the current of the energy. But my normal spiritual senses aren't nearly accurate enough for that. I have enhance my Pesquisa to compensate to make it work."

"Pesquisa!" Again, this time just Allon's spiritual fire.

Allon was getting closer.

Ranko tried again "C'mon." Still not clear enough, just some vague aura's around Allon.

Allon was pulling back his fist.

Again "C'mon!" Again still not clear enough, just some vague lines.

The beast opened its gigantic maw. *ROOOOOAARR*

AGAIN! This time instinctively closing her eyes, she then suddenly unleashed a powerful ultrasonic shockwave from her body with all the concentration she had left.

Then suddenly Ranko could see the spiritual currents around Allon and all their different movements. She saw the spiral "Yes!"

Ranko suddenly stopped running back, landed on the ground, and readied everything she had toward the beast. As it came barreling down on her to eat her, Ranko raised her right fist and yelled with all her might,

"HIRYU SHOTEN HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly an absolutely gigantic dragon made of wind was unleashed from her hand. It soaring at Allon and soared right into its chest.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ranko drove the blow to the utterly enormous creature home, releasing the final full attack.

As the Hiryu Shoten Ha overcame the beast's spiritual energy, the wind dragon transformed into an absolutely enormous tornado of incredible size and power. The sheer amount of force was more than the beast could comprehend as the tornado soared Allon high into the artificial skies, then slowly turned over in an enormous arc in the sky, and the tornado smashed Allon down with incredible speed and force into the desert floor.

*SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH*

A gigantic shockwave of force and wind caused Apache, Mila-rose, Sun-Sun and even Halibel to cover their eyes with their arms.

When they opened their eyes, Allon was flat on its back all of its numerous eyes hanging open, and not moving an inch.

Halibel with her eyes wide open said "Impossible!"

Apache yelled "Allon's...unconscious!"

Sun-sun exclaimed "How?"

Ranko sonido'd in front of the three girls, looking very tired and heavily bruised from some of Allon's hits, but otherwise okay. "So...(breath)...are you ready to give up?" Truth be told, her stamina was pretty much spent by that. Ranko thought she had enough reserves to use the full power version of the Hiryu Shoten Ha without straining herself, but she realized that the Hiryu Shoten Ha was far easier for her male half then herself, since she wasn't as good at simulating a soul of ice.

Mila-rose eyed Ranko werrily "And if we don't?"

Ranko didn't like making threats but he didn't want to fight these girls any more then she needed too, especially after beating their absurdly powerful trump card. "Then I'll put all my power into my Tora Kurasshu Daun technique and destroy your Allon. I'm pretty sure you need it intact if you want to repair your arms, and quite frankly, I think this has gone way too long."

Apache and the others looked at Halibel hesitantly for advice. Halibel only nodded and said "The match has ended."

Mila-rose nodded and all three turned their stubs toward the unconscious monster. Slowly but surely the energy dissipated and returned to their arms which were now intact. There forms released back into their respective weapons. All of them looked exhausted and beaten.

Apache consented in frustration "Jeez Ranko, your damn powerful. I know you were able to one up Grimmjow, but to knock Allon unconscious is just incredible."

Mila rose agreed "Definitely. I have no idea how you did it."

Even Sun-Sun was curious "Indeed. How did you accomplish that?

Halibel broke in the conversation "Allon was hoisted by its own petard."

"Huh?" all of her fraccion asked confused.

Halibel explained "Allon is a golem, created from the synchronized fused energies contained in each of your arms. It is a manner of creature designed to withstand almost all conventional attacks, unless it is completely obliterated. I would say only Espada's at full release power of Numuro 6 or up would be able to accomplish that feat. Ranko is still a while always from that sort of power right now. However, if it is attacked with force equal and equivalent to its own, and it could be knocked out. It is a creature of pure attack and regeneration, but not defense. No matter how stubborn the being is, if every part of its consciousness, what could count as a brain, is rattled all at once, it will fall."

Apache exclaimed "How the hell did she manage to pull that off?

"She just sent it all right back. Unless I'm mistaken, she somehow used Allon's energy that it was releasing instead of her own in order to power the attack."

Apache tried to contemplate this "So it's like Judo...but it hits you with ALL of your own energy...and you don't even need to touch the opponent!

Sun-sun could barely keep her composure after hearing that. "An attack that uses the opponents energy instead of your own! Impossible. How could such an attack exist?"

Ranko grinned as she mused to herself in her head "It never would of worked on you directly, Sun-sun. Your way of fighting is way too reserved. Unlike Apache and Mila rose I would have never been able to pull 100% direct energy from you."

Mila-rose then thought out loud "For some reason, now that I think about it, that kind of attack does sound familiar. How did you learn that?"

Ranko smiled "That's for me to know...and for you to...find out..." She then fell on her face on the ground, not moving.

Sun-sun asked "Is she...?

(SNORE, SNORE) Ranko was snoring of the floor of the ground.

"(sigh)" Halibel sighed. Not only because someone needed to carry her again, but this entire fight answered one question, but raised another. She turned to Mila-rose "Mila-rose can you?"

Mila-rose said annoyed "Fiiine."

Apache suddenly said "Wait. I'll do it."

Mila-rose, "Huh? Okay."

Apache picked up the light red head in one arm and walked off. Mila-rose didn't know why she suddenly offered. Maybe she admired her a little.

As they left Halibel was deep in thought. "She didn't use her release even of the most dire of circumstances. Whatever that technique she used was, it looked like her last desperation move. But why? Surely she knows how to release her sword. It's literally impossible for one not to. An Arrancar can feel the weapon's call and its power from within it at any time, even if she doesn't have much memories as a normal hollow. But maybe...that is the key."

Halibel looked down, her messy golden locks flowing down her eyes. "Am I going to have to do that?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ranko woke up partially in Hisana's healing bed. She was still a little out of it from the pummeling and the exhaustion, so Ranko wasn't exactly...cohesive.

She said in an overly cheerfully voice, "Oh, hello Hisana-san, you are looking very nice lady this morning."

Hisana smiled kindly but also concerned "It's evening Ranko. You've become a regular visitor recently, and too many ON the operating table. Please be more careful."

Hisana's concern got Ranko out of her delirious state. She smiled gratefully "Thanks Hisana. I'll try. I really owe you for patching me up all the time." Ranko slowly got off the table and turned to leave.

"Wait, Ranko-san."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if everything was all right."

"What do you mean?"

Hisana looked uncomfortable "I mean, back then, the last time you were here you.."

Ranko finally realized what she was talking about. She decided to be pretty open with Hisana, she knew she could trust her, "Oh that. Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. I guess I'm having a little identity crisis thing. Y'know, not everyone adapts to being a hollow as the others. It's kinda depressing when you think about it. I just...had to realize something about myself. And I think I did a little."

Hisana smiled warmly "That's good. Did Stark help you realize what that was?"

Ranko nodded "For the most part, yeah. As for the rest..." Ranko thought about her other anxieties recently, but decided to put them to the side "I think I can manage them."

"That's good."

"Hey, Hisana?"

She looked up at Ranko.

Ranko tried to find the words of how grateful she was. "I'm glad I met you, Hisana. Really."

Hisana smiled warmly and said "You too, Ranko. You have given me company I will treasure."

Ranko left the room, feeling a little happy being friends with her, but at the same time unsure of her goals, thinking to herself "I mean, hollows or not, not everyone here are evil jerks. Maybe the goal they are after is not entirely evil. Maybe I should just accept my life here," she thought to herself.

"Huh?"

Walking back to her room, Ranko noticed Zommari of all people opening a concealed door in the wall and walking through. Ranko immediately followed out of curiosity. It went to an upward staircase and felt some unfamiliar spiritual energies.

She walked up the staircase and found am almost completely dark room. Inside was filled with computer monitors and at least 5 Arrancar. The only one she recognized was Zommari Leroux himself.

Zommari turned toward her and said in his normal respectful tone "Oh, it is good to see you again, Ranko Saotome."

"Um, you too Zommari." Ranko thought to herself "He isn't too bad a guy. Creepy stare, but maybe I should talk visit him more during my days off training."

A tall man with blue hair and a evil looking mustache turned towards her with a scowl "Oh yes, Ranko Saotome, I've heard of you. You spar with Halibel and yet hasn't taken a position among the Espada? Such disrespect; you make sick."

Ranko had enough of this attitude "You want to repeat that jerk!" giving the man with the evil mustache the middle finger.

Zommari mediated them "Enough you two, please calm down." He turned to Ranko "Ranko, please be more patient with your fellow soldiers. We all have our differences in opinions" He then turned toward the tall blue haired man and said "And you Patros, don't use your grudge against being too weak to join the Espada treat others with disrespect. Now greet your comrade! All of you."

The man scowled in anger but finally muttered "My name is Patros."

"Ranko Saotome." she muttered, looking at the others instead of Patros.

The tall, burly guy Arrancar merely said "I'm Aldegor."

A small but very evil male Arrancar with red hair responded "I'm Menis."

The purple haired woman with a bunny like mask said with a haughty voice "I'm Saishi."

Ranko nodded but didn't get a good feel from them.

Ranko then looked at the monitors "What is this place anyway?"

Zommari explained "This is the Control room. These computers have all the surveillance cameras on different areas of Los Noches."

Ranko looked closer at the screens on the left side "What are these screens? I don't recognize those areas and...what the heck are those things I'm seeing?"

Saishi smiled and said "Oh these are special projects cameras that over see and monitor certain experiments useful to Lord Aizen's army. Most are just standard hollow/soul reaper combination experiments that every so often result in a humanoid Arrancar." But then Saishi pointed to the two left most screens "But these ones are quite the prizes." Ranko leaned forward to look at.

Saishi pointed to one screen that showed an underground room with an evil castle like structure, reminiscent of Dr. Wily's palace's but with a rock like base. She explained, "This thing looks like a building, but it's actually a hollow." She showed Ranko a diagram of it. "It's made of a special kind of rock that resonates with the special organic hollow core attached to the center. Once it enters Earth, it will continuously summon hollow after hollow from Hueco Mundo, which will merge with the structure like creature. Once it assimilates enough hollow, it will take the form of a specially designed menos far more powerful than most non-Espada, and can instantly regenerate its body as long as the hollow core is intact, which is protected by the structure, and is fortified by the core itself."

Ranko understood some of that, and was more than a little perturbed by the idea of summoning nearly endless amounts of hollows, or another unstoppable monster.

She then pointed to the second screen which looked like a gigantic deformed blob. "And this creature is an experiment that can travel to any realm, Earth and even Soul Society. It also has the ability to deploy an entire legion of menos on any enemy force it comes across. Individually they may be weak against a high seated officer of soul society, but imagine hundreds firing their massive ceros, completely decimating the battlefield, and it can do it to any location!" The woman sounded really excited about the idea.

Ranko stood up from her leaning position. There was a dark shadow over her eyes, and had become very silent.

Zommari patted her on the shoulder and said "Incredible works of ingenuity for the glory of our leader, don't you agree Ranko?"

(SHIFT)

Suddenly Ranko disappeared in front of their eyes and down the stairs.

Menis said annoyed "What was that all about?"

Zommari noted, "I don't know, but that sonido even I barely was able to see."

…,

Ranko was walking down the hall, her eyes deep in thought and anger. "Jeez, they really are preparing for bloodshed aren't they. Goddammit, this makes me really uncomfortable. Does that mean the lives of people on earth...are on my shoulders? What if these soul reapers can't defeat them. Ashido may have been able to defeat a lot of the Espada, but I took his strength. Damn it!"

She then looked to the side while walking "But not all these guys are bad, even though they are all loyal to this Aizen guy. Halibel, Hisana, Stark, Apache, Mila-rose, Gantenbainne, Alessandro, Cirucci, even Grimmjow, all of them, they're not that bad!"

She then walked into the open desert-field and looked at the artificial sky. The wind was blowing in her hair, which had grown a little wild and spiky at the top over the last few weeks, even with it still in a pigtail. She finally declared in her head,

"This isn't going to be easy, but eventually I'm going have to do everything I can to turn this place on its head. But I don't want anybody to die. But I don't want Earth or soul society or anywhere else to become a battlefield of blood. So I'm going to make the most of my time here, spend time with the friends I've made and get stronger. I've got to try and save them all...even if it's from themselves."

…,

Chapter 12 Epilogue

(For those who want to see a large amount of Ranko's girly side, keep reading. For those who don't, continue to the next chapter.)

"Dordoni!" Ranko shouted.

Ranko walked into Dordoni's room, where Dordoni was drinking some tea.

"Oh hello nina!" he said cheerfully "how nice to see you again? Did you come to have another match?"

(twitch) "Dordoni, please try not to make this any more difficult for me then it has to be. I'm feeling very emotional and a little feminine right now, and you're the only person I can think of that wouldn't laugh hearing me doing this. I've been thinking about a song, and I'm going to sing it. Allright?" Ranko breathed heavily after yelling that all in one breath.

Dordoni was ecstatic "Of course NINA! I'd love to hear it! What's the song about, might I ask?"

Ranko finally calmed down and thought deeply about this and said "It's a song for... a person I know. He's kind of like my older brother, kinda like a younger brother, kinda like a twin brother, but I don't consider him a brother at all. He's so...close to me...yet being close to him is weird...but being away from him is even weirder...I guess you could say he's...my eternal partner."

She made her voice as gentle as possible, then sang (the Ranma 1/2 song "Niji to Taiyou no Oka" or Hill of the Rainbow and Sun" translated lyrics)

…,

Ranko:

"The more we stay close and stare at each other,

snubbing kindness and smiles in passing.

You pretend not to notice,

and teasingly walk just a litter faster away.

Even so, that it shines,

on top of this hill.

Only play-acting out little bits,

and pieces of the whole story,

The rainbow which enfolds the two of us,

will make our one wish come true!

It feels like the fragrance of the sun,

in all your dreams and your shirt.

Your eyes filled, with so much hope

make everything shine with brilliance.

That's why you mustn't give up, on your important dreams

Hold on to your strength and your courage,

fly into the blue skies.

When we were little anything seemed possible,

We were able to search out wonders that we had never dreamed

We continued doing that for so long,

thinking that it would not ever end.

If you ever... get lost, on the path of time

Remember that, warm green field

The rainbow spreading across the hill,

that gave us so much love and courage!

Alone with you growing up through the years,

everyone goes on changing.

Drawing on you, as you are,

forever shining my path!

On the canvas,

of this Young Man's heart,

forever and ever,

I want to quietly watch over you!

It feels like the fragrance of the sun,

in all your dreams and your shirt.

Your eyes filled, with so much hope

make everything shine with brilliance.

That's why you mustn't give up, on your important dreams

Hold on to your strength and your courage,

fly into the blue skies."

…,

Tears were flowed down Dordoni's eyes.

"That was beautiful Ninaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nearly 8 days had passed since Ranko had seen what stuff they were planning. Ranko resolved to spend as much time, with the people she grew to know, as possible. Training with Gantenbainne, talking with Alessandro and Cirucci. Simply hanging with Stark, getting into fights with Lilynette. Even with Grimmjow she was able to talk with a little, if nothing more than how they were going to beat each other up when the time was right.

She spent as much time with Apache, Mila-rose and Sun-sun as well. Ranko noted that Apache seemed to develop an odd angry admiration for her, although Ranko didn't mind. However she got the feeling that Halibel was trying to avoid her.

That morning…

(*knock, knock*)

Ranko was sleeping on an awkward sprawled position on her bed when she heard her door knock.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Ranko groggily got up and opened up.

Behind the room opening was Halibel.

Ranko was surprised "Halibel?"

Halibel just looked down, not saying a word, as if she was thinking of something regretful.

Ranko was starting to get uneasy, "Halibel, what is it? Your acting really quiet today. I haven't seen you in a while."

Halibel suddenly said "I thought I could delay this but no longer. Ranko, today we're going to spar in our released forms."

A look of complete panic came over Ranko's face. "Now wait a minute! You gotta be kidding! I can't do that! You don't know what might happen-"

"I know you have some reservations, but as it is right now, there are only a handful of the Espada that you could defeat as you are right now. If you absolutely cannot access your original hollow form you will be slaughtered, one way or another."

"Then I'll find another way to be-"

(THUD!)

In an instant, Ranma's eyes widened then closed as she lost consciousness. Halibel had used her quickest sonido, moved behind Ranko, drew her sword, and hit Ranko in the back of her neck with the bottom hilt of her sword.

Ranko fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

Halibel, with a sad look on her "I'm sorry."

...,

After a while, Ranko finally started to gain consciousness.

"Huh? Where..?" Ranko looked around. For the first time in a long time, she saw the night sky. The moon was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Were on the roof, Ranko."

Ranko turned around and saw Halibel. Ranko quickly looked around and saw she was telling the truth, they were standing on top of the monolithic castle of Los Noches.

Ranko was alarmed, "What the-why am I here, Halibel? What the hell is going on?"

Halibel answered with a question, "Did you know there are two certain rule about certain things you must never do in Los Noches?"

Ranko was confused, "Huh?"

"The first one is to never fire the Espada's Gran Ray Cero inside Los Noches. The reason being that, because of the incredible chaotic nature of the cero, if it hits the artificial ceiling, it will disrupt it and cause massive damage to the structure."

"The second rule is for Espada's of rank 4 and up to never release their zanpakuto inside Los Noches, for the sheer power of the release could destroy Los Noches' systems and stabilization and cause it to collapse. That is why we are on the roof."

Halibel then put her hand on her face mask, and pulled the zipper down. Ranko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little. Halibel's entire lower face, along with her front shoulders and part of her breasts, was covered by a teeth-shredder like hollow mask. And to top it all off, on her breast was the number 3 on it."

Ranko was blatantly surprised, thinking to herself, "That's where her symbol is? I was so worried about it being shameless and Halibel herself has her number on her breast? What the hell? Still, I never imagined that was her broken mask. To cover most of her face, damn. Does she not eat?"

But then Ranko thought of something "Wait. What if the mask is there to remind her to never eat other souls? Is her resolve to not kill for food that powerful? Damn, no wonder her and Hisana are good friends...and me. She loathes killing!"

Halibel then said with a tragic tone to Ranko, "I really didn't want to do this. I tried to make you release by letting Allon attack you, knowing if you released your zanpakuto, you could probably have defeated it without a problem without maiming any of the girls."

She continued "However, It's clear to me now that you REFUSE to turn back. That is too risky. I'm afraid it is either now or never. Do not hesitate and do not expect a miracle. You must become what you really are again or, "taking out her sword and pointing it toward Ranko "You really will die this time."

Ranko's eyes widened. She sensed something powerful was coming.

Halibel then said, "Destroy, Tiburon."

Suddenly an enormous amount of spiritual energy, a level Ranko had never felt before, came from Halibel. An enormous amount of water encompassed her form in the shape of a heart. The flow and power coming from this effect was brilliant. But as beautiful as this display was, the amount of spiritual pressure and rise of killing intent was terrifying. Halibel then emerged from the water, which fell to the ground like a waterfall.

Halibel's face was no longer covered, revealing her lips and two small purple tattoos on her face. She had armor around her legs, her arms, her shoulders, and a bra like armor piece around her breasts, and a skirt like armor piece as well. However what was most noticeable was an absolutely massive white sword attached to her arm.

Ranko said "Oh Shit." when she realized what beast Halibel's release was. A shark.

Halibel finally spoke "Are you ready, Ranko?" Seeing Halibel's lips move for the first time.

Ranko pulled out her sword, ready, but nervous, to use her sword, not release it.

She yelled "I'll fight you with everything I have, Halibel, but I won't release my sword, especially not now!"

"You don't understand."

Halibel was suddenly a few inches away from Ranko. Ranko only barely saw the movement.

"You really might die."

Halibel swung her massive sword into Ranko's, sending her with unimaginable force into one of the piers of the Castle.

She got out of the structure, her shoulder bruised. She yelled out "You don't get it Halibel! This is the worst possible thing you could do. I don't want to seriously hurt anybody."

"Don't you understand I don't either? So show me then! Do not be so arrogant to assume I am even showing you my absolute full power right now. I am quite capable of destroying your release state without harming you seriously, if necessary. I am quite prepared for your true power." She then aimed her sword toward Ranko and said "La Gota." Suddenly some water formed at the tip of her enormous sword and shot toward Ranko at speeds that would surpass a bala.

"Che." Ranko sonido'd out from the tower and avoided it at the last second. But suddenly a couple dozen water projectiles in succession started firing at Ranko at incredible precision.

Ranko sonido'd out of the way of as many as she could, moving at unbelievable speeds, but one of the shots hit her in the face, then another in the stomach.

Ranko was propelled downward. She smashed into the base of the roof.

Halibel glared at her "You are incredibly stubborn. Do you still refuse?"

Ranko smashed out of the floor, showing her vitality. "Yes, I do! This is stupid. I have no intention of ever releasing my sword!"

Halibel's eyes widened at this statement. "I see. I am sorry then. I am going to show you the true gap between our powers.

Halibel raised her sword towards the sky. Suddenly an enormous amount of water started to form over her head. The amount of spiritual energy coming from this attack was absolutely immense.

Ranko stared higher and higher as the shadow of the gigantic field of water in the sky overshadowed her.

Halibel aimed down with her sword and said "Cascada!"

Suddenly the enormous amount of water came torrenting down at Ranko with incredible speed. Ranko bit her lower lip, knowing there was no time to escape. "Guess it's time to do something stupid."

Preparing as much spiritual pressure as she could muster at once, she charged at Tora Kurasshu Daun in her right hand and at the same time, she charged a powerful white cero in her left.

She fired both attacks at once, creating an enormous joint blast that rammed into the downpour of water.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ranko screamed as she tried to maintain both blasts at once to confront the enormous blast.

"It's hopeless Ranko." She lifted her sword and swung it down once more, increasing the speed of her attack. The enormous cascade of water blasted through Ranko's attack, and Ranko was smashed into the floor by the enormous torrent.

After a few seconds, Halibel took a sigh of relief. "She is still alive. I shouldn't be surprised, she is a natural born survivor. Neliel was the only other girl I could imagine could ever take this much abuse and keep on fighting in an unreleased state."

Ranko was on the ground, taking deep breathes after getting slammed from that attack, her entire uniform absolutely drenched. After about a minute, she got off her back and sat down on her bottom.

She slowly looked up at Halibel wearily and finally said "Allright. I'll show you my release."

Halibel nodded. Ranko slowly got up to her feet, and slowly levitated from the ground up to Halibel's level in the sky, till they were standing about 50 feet apart from each other in the middle of the air.

Ranko's face was practically devoid of emotion. An "oh-well-lets-get-this-over-with" sort of face had replaced her stubborn expression from before, "Halibel, before I release my sword, let me explain something. I refused outright before because of various reasons your probably about to learn. But I insisted even further when I found out your release. I am only doing this out of a favor of teaching me so much without any bad intentions. If you hadn't, I would have kept on fighting with my skills alone."

Halibel insisted "Whatever the reason, you must show me. But what does my release have to do with yours?" she added with a confused tone.

Instead of answering, Ranko warned "I'm about to get very creepy in a few seconds. I'm just warning you."

Ranko then drew her katana and put it near her mouth. Then she explained, but in a very creepy tone. The expression in her eyes and voice changed a little. "You see, one of the last times the Cat was let loose, she stupidly tried to eat a shark, and she liked the taste...and the smell."

Halibel was indeed a little creeped out by what she said "What...what in the world do you mean?"

Ranko face grew more disturbed "Your release form. It smells like shark, and the Cat likes to play with her food...Please forgive me."

She then, in a very creepy fashion, moved her tongue out of her mouth, and slowly moved her tongue across the sharp edge of her sword, in the same fashion a cat would lick her own paws. A similar feeling came over Ranko that she hadn't felt since she summoned her greatest fear in her soul. As this feeling closed in, she turned her eyes toward Halibel and said 4 words.

"Cut to Ribbons, Neko."

And then...Halibel witnessed a nova.

An absolutely huge explosion of red energy appeared where Ranko was. A gigantic ball of energy nearly 50 feet in diameter. Red chaotic energy was crackling like lightning from all sides of the orb of destruction.

Halibel was amazed by the level of spiritual power she felt, "My god...this power. Most Resurrections increase the user's strength 5 fold. But this...this is either 10 fold or even higher! But why!"

When the Nova finally disappeared, there Ranko stood. The transformation had turned her into a powerful cat-like hollow. Halibel noted there were many similarities between Ranko's Neko and Grimmjow's Pantera. But there were many differences as well. Ranko's had light red cat like ears on the very top of her head. Armor surrounded her entire body except for some parts of her arms and her neck. Ranko's teeth had enormous cat like incisors. Her pigtail had disappeared and an enormous amount of exotic red hair spread across her back. The claws on her wrist were razor sharp. A fairly long tail attached to her waist moved around playfully as the being emerged from the nova.

And her eyes. That was the creepiest thing. They were completely feral, lacking any human sense from it what so ever. If it wasn't for the fact that she just saw Ranko transform into this being, Halibel would have been sure this was some kind of humanoid monster hollow, devoid of human feelings.

"Ranko?" She looked in wonder and in shock at the being that stood before her.

Neko Ranko's eyes moved toward Halibel. There was no recognition in her feline eyes. At first she didn't even seem to acknowledge she was there. But when Ranko looked at Halibel for a few seconds, a sadistic smile came over her face.

"Is this what you warned me about? Is there no human mind in your release state?"

However Halibel refused to be undaunted "If you are in there Ranko, then you must show you can fight in this form if you want to succeed this trial. Prepare yourself."

Halibel brought her enormous shark sword to her side, and then swung it.

"Cero."

A enormous yellow slicing energy blast was sent into Ranko's general direction. Halibel expected her to dodge, but she did no such thing.

Neko Ranko didn't move or even blink as the attack sliced through her left top cheek.

Halibel was shocked "I only meant that as a warning shot, to at least get her to react. But she wasn't even fazed and just let the attack hit her!"

Neko Ranko then smiled a little, and her longue licked the blood from her cheek. Then a few seconds later, the wound healed up almost instantly.

"What! Regeneration? That quick! What kind of power does she have?"

Neko Ranko smiled again. She suddenly rushed forward through the air and slashed with her hand 15 feet away from Halibel. Halibel's instincts kicked into overtime as she shifted to the side. Suddenly a large part the stone pillar that was behind her was suddenly shredded into...!

"Wood Shavings?" Halibel thought alarmed "She can shred all weak materials into shavings! What a ridiculously deadly technique!"

Ranko rushed forward with her deadly claws into close combat. Halibel dodged once, twice, and managed to wound Ranko's unprotected shoulder to deflect the third, but then with incredible skill and speed, Neko Ranko spun around and propelled toward Halibel, launching an enormous kick to Halibel's chest.

"What...incredible force!"

Still recovering from the impact sending her flying backwards, she desperately tried to get her bearings while being flown backwards.

Halibel aimed her shark sword directly at Ranko, who's shoulder wound just closed and healed.

"La Gota." Halibel fired a barrage of high powered water blasts at Ranko. Neko Ranko only looked amused.

Neko Ranko sonido'd at such incredibly high speeds, it looked like she was hardly trying to dodge it. The speed was just insane, moving around with no discernable pattern, but moving so rapidly Halibel could no longer track it.

"My god, she's just toying with me isn't she?"

Just that second, Neko Ranko's face appeared one inch from Halibel's face.

Halibel paled as Neko Ranko grinned at Halibel. It was as if her face said, 'Its not as fun if you notice your being toyed with.'

With a lightning fast backhand blow to the side of her chest, Neko Ranko sent Halibel spinning at incredible speed. She managed to right herself before hitting the floor of the roof, and landed. She stared at Neko Ranko, thinking at what she just saw.

"My god. Her face doesn't look pure evil as I first thought. Even as a complete monster, she just looks young. And she wants to play. She just wants to play and she's so powerful, she thinks I'm her chew toy."

Halibel then raised her determination, "It looks like this time...I'll have to fight a little bit seriously if I want to win." Halibel raised her sword up in the air and her spiritual started rising dramatically.

"MEOOOOOWW!" Ranko screamed as she came down on Halibel from above at incredible speed.

Halibel was prepared this time. Halibel met Ranko's claws head on with her sword and she surged with tremendous spiritual power. After a few seconds, the blow knocked Neko Ranko backward with force it was not expecting.

Halibel then yelled "Cascada!" Halibel rained her sword in the air and she summoned an enormous amount of water over her head with even more force and speed then before, and aimed it directly at the caught off guard Neko Ranko.

Neko Ranko looked angry now. She slashed her claws rapidly at the incoming waterfall, and to Halibel's absolute terror, she was actually slicing the water away, in the shape of wood shavings.

"Unbelievable! Can she do that to any form of matter without incredible spiritual strength? Even water?"

Neko Ranko continued her relentless defense until she sent out an enormous double slash with her claws, tearing the rest of the attack apart.

Ranko hissed even more defiantly, showing her claws threateningly at Halibel. Suddenly a yellow energy started to form on her hand claws, but it was distorted but sharp, extending far past her claws in the form of energy claws. They looked unstable, but they also felt unbelievable dangerous.

Halibel's eyes widened "Shit! She can still use that ability to enhance her power even further?"

Ranko then jumped off the middle of the air and sliced at Halibel sword which she had swung in defense. Ranko's attack formed an enormous gash on her sword, much to Halibel's horror.

As Halibel went on the defensive, thoughts she never wanted to consider started going through Halibel's head "I was careless! I should have matched her power quickly when those claws formed, but now she's breaking through my resurrection. If she attacks with that strength two times more my sword is finished...and me next."

Halibel continued to think quickly, "She's angry now, she's going to go in for the kill. Should..should I really go to one hundred percent killing strength? I won't be able to hold back, but can I really survive this otherwise?"

She looked at Ranko with emotion and thought "No I won't do it. I won't use my full strength on Ranko no matter what destroy her resurrection somehow without killing her."

Halibel kept on using sonido to keep both distance and aim away from her claw slashes. But Halibel was starting to get fatigued from moving so fast so many times. No matter how much she tried, the idea of going all out against Ranko, was just something she couldn't do.

Ranko, suddenly appearing behind Halibel at point blank range, sliced with her claws with all its power, and sliced the near tip off her massive sword which Halibel used to block, then spun kicked Halibel in the chest sending her backwards.

While flying backwards, she thought quickly "Dammit, my only chance is to put everything I have left of my power into a cero. But will Ranko survive?"

Before Halibel was ready to act, Ranko jumped off the air and soared toward her with astonishing speed. The feral Ranko was going in for the kill...until.

Neko Ranko, 40 feet away from Halibel, suddenly felt like time was slowing down, as if something dangerous was going to happen. Neko Ranko looked around her and suddenly there were 6 blue energy wolves boxing in Ranko from all directions.

Halibel suddenly turned around. Off to the left 30 feet away from her was the Segundo Espada, Stark, in his Cowboy Release Form.

"Stark!" Halibel exclaimed.

Neko Ranko's eyes widened with animalistic fright as the wolves, with amazing speed, started biting onto her legs and arms.

The being named Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerback said only one thing.

"Los Lobos."

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

An absolutely enormous blue chain explosion surrounded Ranko. Halibel finally felt a change in the alarmingly high and unstable spiritual pressure coming from Ranko.

After a few seconds, Ranko fell down through the remains of the explosion. As Ranko fell to the ground, Halibel saw that she was still alive and still semi-conscious. "Incredible." Halibel thought to herself "That stunned her, but now I have to attack with full force if I want to end this. I hope this is enough to take the fight out of her."

Halibel raised her sword into the air and summoned a massive attack one more time, but enhanced it with another technique to make it far more hard to withstand.

"Cascada Hirviendo!"

A gigantic wave of blazing hot water appeared above her head and smashed right into the falling Ranko.

The force of the wave blasted through the roof, causing a small hole that sent Ranko down below into Los Noches.

Halibel Sonido'd above the hole and immediately stared at it hoping to sense something.

"There!" She could feel Ranko's spiritual presence. It was faint and unclear, but her life force was completely fine. "She alive, and not seriously hurt. That attack combination must have obliterated her resurrection." But then she thought to herself "Even though something tells me otherwise. Was that really enough to defeat her?"

Halibel turned to Stark "Thank you for your assistance, Stark. I was careless." She said sincerely. Besides Aizen himself, there were not many men she held in high regard...but Stark was an exception. He was relatively new, only a member of the Espada for a couple years, but in the short time she knew him to be a kind, honorable man. "But Stark, that attack..." She had seen the result of their fusion as 2 split personalities merged only once before.

Stark talked the same but he had a more intense gaze then normal "It's alright if I only use a few during my time as both Stark and Lilynette." He then closed his eyes, and the shining tassels on his back disappeared and turned into his two guns, Lilynette. The intensity in Stark's eyes lessened a bit and his expression was a little more at ease.

"I told you something was weird about her," Lilynette the guns said.

"Shut up, Lilynette." He then clonked his guns together as discipline.

"Ow! Stark!"

Stark turned to Halibel "Anyway, I'm sorry I had to use that attack on her. But I guess there was no avoiding it. She completely lost it didn't she?"

Halibel nodded "Yes. And I'm afraid it's not the only problem. That release was far more powerful than I anticipated."

Halibel thought for a second and said "What kind of monster lives inside her heart?"

…,

Ranko suddenly woke a few minutes after crashing down through the ceiling and into a corridor.

"Man, what a fall. Jeez, did I fight Halibel? Is she okay? Wait, what's wrong with my voice?" She then looked at her hands.

"What the-?" For some reason, he now had male Ranma's body, at least in form.

"How in the? Did hot water? But how did it?" Male Ranko thought quickly "Jeez I need to get to my room until I can figure this out!

He immediately started running the hell out of there.

…,

(Meanwhile 200 feet away)

Ggio Vega, fraccion of Barragan, said in a troubled voice "Dammit. Seems like we missed a really good fight."

Nirgge, fellow fraccion, who was walking along side him asked "You sure?"

"Absolutely. That spiritual energy coming from above was insane. It must have been at least two top Espada up there. Perhaps even three."

"Could the top Espada have been sparring?"

Ggio growled "Idiot. You know Espada aren't supposed to settle fights with their release form outside of war. Whatever happened up there must have been impressive, not to mention important."

Ggio then said in a more thoughtful tone more to himself then to anyone else "Odd, though. The only one I instantly recognized was definitely Halibel's. The third one felt familiar, maybe Stark, but the second one I didn't recognize at all. I know it wasn't Barragan, and I don't think it was Ulquiorra. So who could it have been?"

"I don't know. But I think it's safer that we missed it. If we were anywhere close, we'd have been annihilated."

Ggio said with pride and arrogance "Speak for yourself. I may not be much compared to the top Espada, but I tell you. If it wasn't for the fact that Aaroniero and Szayel creeps me out, I'd try to take an Espada position myself for sure."

"What about Yammy?"

"Maybe, but I heard he had some weird power when he was a hollow. Until I make sure, I don't want to try my hand on that guy. Plus I heard the last time Lord Aizen was here the Yammy might be chosen for some special missions. Hah, like that moron could even figure out the first sentence of a mission-"

(WHAM)

Male Ranko ran straight into Ggio, knocking both of them backwards on their heads.

Nirgge said after a few seconds asked "You okay Ggio?"

Both Ranko and Ggio slowly got up after a few seconds. Ggio yelled "Idiot! Whoever you are, watch where you're going-"

Male Ranko and Ggio both opened their eyes and stared at each. Ranko's blue eyes met Ggio's yellow eyes.

Similar face.

Similar aura.

Similar hollow energy.

Similar build.

Similar haircut.

Similar tiger energy.

Ggio sceamed, "AAAAAAA!"

Ranko screamed, "AAAAAAA!"

Ggio: "AAAAAAA!"

Ranko: "AAAAAA!"

Nirgge: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ranko: "AAAAAA!"

Ggio: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly Male Ranko ran off in the direction of her room, and Ggio and Nirgge just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

Ggio yelled at Nirgge "What the hell was that? He looked just like me!"

Nirgge scratched his head "Well not perfectly, but at least he could pass as a near twin."

"Jeez what the hell is going on, I don't have any hollow relatives. Wait, I know, it's gotta be Szayel behind this, I heard he's made cloning prototypes. That's it, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for using me as a guinea pig."

Nirgge tried to stop him "But he's an Espada! He may not be the strongest, but what if he has bombs or something inside all us numuros."

Ggio looked unnerved by his suggestion "No..no way. He couldn't have done something like that. No freaken way."

"You really want to find out? I don't!" Nirgge exclaimed.

After a good long pause, he finally decided "Allright. But the as soon as the opportunity arises, I swear I'll take his Espada seat, and take that mofo out of commission."

Nirgge grunted "Espada huh? Probably shouldn't mention that you screamed like a girl when you saw a clone."

Ggio turned to Nirgge angrily and threatened "And you better not tell anyone about that! Got it?"

Nirgge put his hands up defensively "Okay, okay jeez."

…,

(Meanwhile)

Ranko in Ranma's body finally got back to her room. She looked into the mirror, inspecting her now male body. This would seem almost a relief at any other point in time, but Ranko didn't feel it. She knew this wasn't his real body. Plus her sword and mask was gone, and couldn't seem to emit any hollow spiritual energy.

Ranko thought quickly "Shit. I don't have any cold water around here, and its way too far to the Los Noches's only kitchen. This shouldn't be happening."

Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait. Magic and curses are just applications of spiritual energy right? I still have my spiritual energy, but I just can't release any of it out of my body. But if I can just build up my spiritual pressure from within, maybe I can break the curse since this is just my spirit's memory of the curse." Ranko started building her spiritual will from within. "Cmon. Cmon! Change back! This isn't my physical body already so it isn't bonded to anything so change back already!"

Ranko suddenly heard a female voice "Ranko? Are you in there?"

"Are you sure she'd come here first? Maybe she wanted to lay low for a while. I doubt she'd rest after releasing her zanpakuto like that."

Ranko's eyes widened when she heard Halibel's voice and then Stark's. She dashed with her male body behind her bed.

"C'mon!"

"Ranko!"

Ranko decided to try and answer, trying to imitate his female body's voice. "Uh...yeah I'm here, but don't come in right now!"

Halibel exclaimed "What? What are you doing in Ranko's room, Ggio?"

Ranko groaned, thinking to herself "Great, this Ggio guy has a similar voice as me as well!"

C'mon!

"Wait, are sure that's him?" Stark said quickly. It didn't feel like it to him.

C'mon!

Halibel ignored Stark. She quickly sonido'd to where she sensed the intruder with her sword drawn.

"Woah, hold on a second Halibel!" Ranko yelled.

There on the ground was female Ranko, who had just seconds ago emitted enough spiritual energy to break through her unbound magic curse. Ranko's had her fingers in the surrender position.

Halibel was surprised and even a little embarrassed "Ranko? I thought I heard...Never mind. First of all, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ranko replied.

Ranko got up but she admitted to herself that something didn't feel right. She felt...strange. Like some of her inner urges suddenly increased.

Halibel's look surprised, "Ranko your eyes!"

"Huh?" Ranko looked in the mirror and saw that her features had most definitely not gone back to normal completely. Her blue eyes were still catlike, and she had 4 sharp incisors like a cat, just not as sharp as before.

"Shit, that isn't good!" she thought to herself.

"Your unstable resurrection must have some after effects." Halibel noted. "But why is your hollow spirit so separated from you. Your human mind and your hollow spirit should be merged as a hollow."

Ranko said uneasily "It...isn't the hollow spirit itself that I'm not merged with. It's the beast it represents that's the problem."

"The beast? Why would the beast have any relevance to your mind? That should have been conquered to a significant degree when you became an adjuchas. Right Stark?"

Stark looked a little embarrassed "I...wouldn't know." Not only was his resurrection completely humanoid, he had absolutely no memory of his time as an adjuchas either.

Ranko took a deep sigh and decided to try and explain. "I don't know about my 'hollow spirit', but I've had my 'beast' within me, for as long as I can remember' even when I was human. I don't remember much, but as far as I can tell, when I was human I was as close to a 'werecat' as humanly possible" Ranko decided to go with this explanation for the story, cause she decided that the whole, being thrown into a pit of starving cats tied to fish sausages wasn't a very embellishing story.

Halibel said shocked "A were-..my god. I'm so sorry. So part of your mind, is always cat?"

Stark looked equally unnerved by this revelation "Seriously?"

Ranko hated admitting this, but it was realistically the truth. "Yeah.."

Stark muttered "No wonder you looked so crazed. That was just another side of you. One far more dangerous."

Halibel bowed slightly as to ask for forgiveness "I had no idea that your release was so dangerous. I underestimated the seriousness of your words, Ranko. I know now that you never want to transform into that mindless beast."

Stark also looked apologetic "I'm sorry I had to use such an attack on you. I didn't know what else to do."

Stark then wacked somebody behind his back.

"Oww."

Lilynette moved from behind his back and said half-heartedly but somewhat sincerely "I'm..sorry Ranko. It's not like I wanted to hurt you." Then she said in an annoyed voice "But to be fair is was Stark's idea mostly!"

Stark sighed and put his two fists between her skull mask and started rotating his fists in a painful noogie.

"Owww. Stark!"

Ranko was too tired to get angry at Lilynette and Stark for their antics. She didn't feel any anger at them for doing what was necessary to calm her down. Ranko said shamefully "Sorry about this. I honestly didn't know exactly what would happen. But I had a feeling if the Cat was unleashed, all it would do is start ripping apart anything that it doesn't find pleasant."

Then Ranko started blushing a little "I think if I had released it while you weren't attacking...and you weren't a shark at the time...I might have just let you pet me."

"So it is passive!" Halibel assumed this when she saw Neko Ranko's face, but wasn't sure.

Ranko muttered "It at least has some form of loyalty, like any house cat. Anyway guys, could you give me some alone time? I don't know exactly what this transformation has done to me, and I really need some time to think."

Halibel nodded "Allright. We will not talk about your release form ever again unless you want to."

Lilynette said uneasily "And um...good luck with the cat thing. I guess I can understand something about not knowing your own mind."

Stark said with a wave "Take care of yourself Ranko." They then left.

Ranko thought to herself, "Jeez. That was a complete disaster. And now I look like a monster. Oh well, at least I managed to break out of that pseudo-Ranma body. I don't need another identity crisis along with my original one. I'm not going to transform into a boy again-"

Then suddenly, a blow hit her mind like sledgehammer, wreaking havoc on her thoughts, "I'm...never going to be a boy...again." Ranko's eyes widened, as she realized the significance of that statement. "That means...no matter how I live...no matter how I try to live my life...what was mine as Ranma is now...gone." Ranko started holding herself, crawling into a ball, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm the... daughter of wonderful mother, Ranko Saotome daughter of Nodoka Saotome. Even though I used to be a boy, that isn't so bad, but...there are things in my life that can't be shared...Akane. Oh my god Akane. I always thought that I would come back from this training journey and somehow, things would go back to normal. But who am I kidding, look where I am...look at what you've become, Ranko. Did you ever think that things could go back to normal? Akane is gone from your life forever!"

As this thought wrought havoc in her mind, another thought came to her mind that emerged from a much more animalistic nature than normal.

"But I want her...I need her. I need her so much. Oh Akane."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later that night, Ranko waited and waited until she could feel no really high spiritual activity in Los Noches. She then snuck out of her room, making sure no one could see her.

Ranko moved down corridors that she was pretty sure were not under surveillance.

She then made her way to the main audience chamber. That was the place where Garganta's could be used the easiest and the most accurate. Taking her time to feel for where to direct the portal, she slowly found the location of the Tendo Dojo.

However unbeknownst to her, Ulquiorra Schiffer was hiding in the shadows, keeping his spiritual pressure almost to nothing. Right before Ranko stepped through the portal, Ulquiorra plucked out his eye ball and crushed it.

...,

Akane sighed. It had been a pretty nerve-racking last two weeks. In a sense, things have been far less stressful now that the pretense of their relationship was more... normal. Ranma was in a better mood than normal, being both free from any fianceship to Akane and also the fact that Happosai hadn't returned for a while. Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome hoped that these days would never end.

But still, even though Soun and Genma accepted this arrangement, they were still trying to push Ranma in the same bed with Akane, which they both agreed was way too soon. Akane was thinking to herself in her bed "Hell we haven't even had a single mutual kiss yet. I mean, were all our anxieties just going to wash away just because were a couple? Plus something's been bugging Ranma, and I bet I know what it is. On top of that, there was the recent matter of the curse being-"

*tap tap tap*

"Huh?" Akane could hear a tap coming from her window. She also thought she could sense Ranma behind the window.

She thought to herself "What did Ranma want from her at this time of night?" It wasn't that unusual from Ranma to visit Akane from her window, but it definitely was really late.

"What (yawn) what is it Ranma?" she said as she yawned with her eyes closed while opening the window. However, when she opened her eyes, the person who jumped in was not Ranma, but Ranko.

Akane nearly jumped back in shock. "Ranko?"

"Hey Akane."

There was a hollow tone in the sound of her voice, as if she was restraining something.

"Where have you been? It's been nearly a month!"

Ranko tried to say as casually as possible, but the stress seeped through "Well, I've been caught up in something a lot bigger then I imagined Akane. I really shouldn't be here, but, I had to come see you Akane."

Akane wasn't sure what she was talking about, but first things first, "Well let me turn on the lights."

Ranko's hand caught Akane "No please don't. I don't feel comfortable in the light right now." Akane looked at Ranko and saw there was a weird smile on her face, "You look pretty good in the dark y'know, Akane. Almost sexy."

Akane was confused and a little alarmed "What are you talking about? Your acting pretty strange Ranko."

"Wait," Akane suddenly said. Akane's eyes slowly adjusted to the open moonlight as she looked closer at Ranko. She nearly gasped when she saw Ranko. She had cat eyes and her teeth and become sharp. Her martial arts instincts told Akane that something was wrong about Ranko's aura.

"Ranko! What happened to you? You look like a-"

Ranko smiled grimly "Like a what Akane? A cat? A monster?"

Akane was getting a little scared of her "Ranko, please you're scaring me a little!"

Ranko frowned when she heard this.

Ranko's voice now turned despotic and lacking of hope "Sorry Akane, it's just that... 16 years of memory and suddenly realizing none of that matters now. I'm a living female cat ghost of a girl that doesn't exist. And to think almost one year ago I thought I was a boy. Now look at me."

Akane hated seeing Ranko so emotionally distraught "Ranko, you can always come back you know."

Ranko said deliriously after some somber laughter. Her mind was definitely on the brink. "Ha ha ha ha! And say what exactly? 'Sorry, now that your life's almost back on track, I'm going to give you your curse back that you've been trying to get rid of for years and was now finally starting to disappear. Also, you've also got a huge responsibility in the spirit world full of death and destruction. Oh one more thing, I now almost completely identify as a girl, even though I don't completely want to, but you're just going have to live with all those memories." She then said "Yeah, that isn't going to happen."

"But Ranko...I (!) "Akane immediately stopped talking and realized out loud, shouting, "Wait how did you know that-?"

Ranko smiled with a sad expression on her face "The curse is starting to fade for Ranma isn't it? I figured as much when I was able to break what was left of the curse on my spiritual body through effort alone. Ranma's turning into a girl less and less when he's hit with cold water isn't he?"

Akane said nervously "…Yeah. It started about a week ago. Cologne said it's his body starting to reject the cursed body now that they've developed these weird spirit powers as well, and because that the...female spirit isn't there at all anymore," she added nervously.

Ranko grew curious and confused "Ranma has Spiritual powers? They? So our other friends are developing powers as well? Are they still human?"

Happy to get off topic from the one they were on "Yeah, their human and a whole lot more powerful, but they're still confused how they got their powers."

Ranko's semi-irrational mind was for once not that interested in fighting skills. Ranko moved forward a little more and said with a smile, "As long as Ranma is keeping you safe, that's all that matters to me."

Ranko suddenly sniffed Akane with her nose *sniff sniff*. Confusion filled Ranko's face, "Akane? My self's scent is on your body."

Akane blushed deeply and tried to explain as quickly as possible "It's not what you think! Well, not completely. It's just that, a lot of things happened and I heard Ranma say his feelings for me and now were, y'know... together" Ranko's eyes widened, "It's not like we've taken it that far yet, I mean we've still been acting the same as always, we've just been hugging a lot more, holding hands a little, but..." Akane's voice trailed off as she saw the look on Ranko's face.

An enormous flow of emotions went through Ranko's face. Victory for a happy relationship, realization of being left out, loneliness, betrayal, sadness, and finally sad but warm acceptance.

She finally answered, with a small smile and her eyes started to water up "At least in some way, I get to have a happy ending with you, even though I'll never actually get to experience it."

"Ranma!" Akane never expected Ranma in any form to express his/her feelings directly to her before. Even Ranma as her now-a-boyfriend was too embarrassed to say something like that.

But then again, what did Ranko have left to hold onto?

Ranko tried to sound calm but there was a definite tone of desperation in her voice. "Akane, I've tried to convince myself that maybe things can go back to the way things were. I've tried to get past my own memories and live for the sake of others. I've tried to get past my own nonexistence and live for the sake of for the sole fact that I do exist somehow! But I can't anymore. Even though you're not a part of my life anymore, I want you to be!"

Ranko took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she realized she was losing control. She turned her eyes back to Akane and said "But I don't want to force you. I don't want to act this dramatic Akane, it's not like me, I know it. But I'm at the brink. I just can't stand not knowing anymore!"

"...So I'm just going to ask you Akane. And I want you to tell me the absolute truth. Just say no, and I'll never interfere with your romance life ever again." Then she finally asked it….

"Akane, do you have feelings for me, a girl who used to be known as Ranma?"

"What?" Akane's eyes shrunk as she was asked a question she was not prepared to ask.

"Do you have any feelings for me? Do I disgust you? Do you find me attractive? Do you have no special feelings for me whatsoever?"

"But...I.."

All the hundreds of memories with Akane were flooding Ranko's mind, knowing this might be the final crossroads. Tears were starting to pour out of Ranko's eyes, "Please Akane, I need know the truth! And...and.." her voice drew quiet, "please say no. Please let me go on with my existence knowing there was nothing between us two girls in the first place!"

Akane was emotionally scared out of her wits and nearly to tears trying to give Ranko an answer she deserved "I...I...Oh Ranma...you idiot...you idiot...I've... never felt anything special to another girl before...not ever...but...since I met you...It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl...I care for each side of you just as much...I DO LIKE YOU RANMA!"

This completely broke female Ranma. Ranko's eyes completely froze. All self control held together by her will to live a life not interfering with her original was gone. All that was left was here instinct and every raw emotion that she had.

Ranko slowly walked toward Akane, not knowing what else to do. Akane wasn't scared, even though common sense told her she should be, her instincts and her heart told her otherwise. Ranko moved her body close to Akane and firmly pressed her breast against Akane's own, slowly holding Akane's chin with her hands, then moved her head closer and slowly kissed Akane straight on the lips.

For the next minute, Ranko kissed Akane with every fiber of her passion, her adoration and her unending love for this woman. For Ranko, this kiss wasn't about being a man in love. This wasn't about being a girl in love. This wasn't even about being a lesbian in love. It surpassed all those things. This was about expressing every single shred of her feelings she had for the one she loved, or go mad. Ranko knew there was no future in this. But she just had to.

She then ended the kiss with Akane. Akane slowly fell and sat down on the bed in shock. She didn't know what to feel at right now. Her first social instinct was to stop Ranko when she kissed her, but she let herself go and embarrassed her feelings. And she knew now, deep down, her romantic feelings were there. Just as strong as they were with male Ranma, she know fully realized that.

Ranko was breathing started to slow down from the rush of blood pressure and emotion from her body and heart. Then, slowly her cat-like irises turned back to normal, and her cat-like fangs started to disappear as well.

Slowly Ranko's eyes widened as she realized with a fully rational and self-conscious mind what she had done. She didn't know if she regretted anything of what she did, but she did feel shame and concern for Akane.

"Akane...I...I'm sorry, it's just that I.."

Akane braved through her impulses and forced herself to gain her composure. She slowly said "It's alright Ranma. I now understand. I understand how much you were suffering." Memories flashbacked for Akane now to all the times she felt close to female Ranma.

Slowly Ranko smiled as tears starting pouring out of Ranko's eyes again, "You called me Ranma."

Akane stared at the girl she loved, unable to say anything.

"You were the one person I wanted to be called by that always, no matter what. No matter what I became, man, woman, ghost, monster, devil...I always wanted you to call me by that name."

Ranko walked backwards toward the window again and opened it. She then jumped up to the window and said gently "Don't try to chase after me Akane. Please, just sit there where I can remember you the best."

Tears were filling Akane's eyes "...Ranma."

Ranko smiled and said "Goodbye...Akane." She then jumped away and started opening the garganta.

...

...

...

Unbeknownst to Ranko, an eye 30 feet from the house was staring, watching the backs of Ranko and the unknown female behind her as Ranko entered the window. Minutes later, it then turned into dust as Ranko opened the window, flew out toward the area she appeared from the Garganta, as Ranko opened the portal again, and went in.

…,

Ranko returned to Hueco Mundo through the garganta, and she quickly went toward her room.

As she ran toward her room in the third Espada's palace, she moaned to herself mentally. Tons of thoughts went through her mind. "I can't believe I just did that! I practically confessed and made out with Akane while my male self was already getting closer to her. How's that can effect Akane? How's that going to affect me? How's that going to affect the other me? I can't even think straight!"

As Ranko nearly entered the center passage way to the 3rd Espada's palace, Ranko suddenly felt an enormous amount of danger!

Turning her head around, right behind her was Ulquiorra with his finger raised toward her and a green energy charging.

Time seemed to slow down as Ranko's eyes widened and she thought one word.

"...Shit."

(FLAAAASH)

Ranko tried to stop the blast with Kintora, but the emerald blasted her backwards with incredible force, sending her barely conscious into the floor.

Ulquiorra stood over Ranko's burned body and said "I've arranged for the Espada and their fraccion to assemble outside the meeting room for an emergency meeting. Be prepared to explain yourself."

Ulquiorra grabbed Ranko by the scruff of her neck and dragged her towards his destination. Her last thoughts were "Did Ulquiorra have only one eye...xx?" She then blacked out.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ranko? She was here?" Ranma yelled in surprise.

"Yeah. She came to see me in the middle of the night." Akane admitted. She barely slept a wink last night but decided to tell Ranma that she was here in the morning.

"What happened? How has she been? What kind of trouble in she in?" On Ranma's eyes was a weird sense of protectiveness and self-preservation.

"Calm down, Ranma, please. I've never seen you so on panicky."

"Sorry, just," he admitted he was feeling unusual. After all it was himself in trouble right? "Wait ...why did she sneak in?"

Akane tried her best not to look embarrassed but failed, "I think she just wanted to speak to me personally... about something." Ranma raised his eyebrows suspiciously at this statement and behavior, but Akane quickly changed the subject "Anyway, when I talked to her, it sounded like she was involved in something really big and dangerous, and then she just left."

Ranma said confidently, "I can take care of myself, Akane. That includes both of me."

Akane insisted, "But you're not alone. She is! Ranma please. She's really strong, but deep down she's really sensitive. You are too but she...She was so shaken up Ranma please."

Ranma thought for a second then said "Allright, we'll find out how to get the spirit world and get her back. Maybe I can use my new powers to open a passage to her world?"

Akane nodded "It's worth a shot."

Ranma nodded "Okay. Lets deal with the problem one step at a time." I'm going to try to use my spiritual energy to open a portal like Ranko made. Just give me a while, this may take some time."

Akane answered "Allright. Sounds good I guess," as Ranma walked off to attempt something in the dojo.

Akane then thought to herself "I'll call Ryoga and Ukyo. I'm sure they can help. Too bad we can't call Mousse or Shampoo. Then maybe Cologne could help, but she wanted to stay as far away from Ranko's situation until things calm down."

...,

Akari answered the phone "Hello, who is it?"

"Akari, it's me Akane."

Akari replied pleasantly "Oh Akane, it's so good to hear from you."

"You too, but this isn't the time. I need to talk to Ryoga."

"Allright. Ryoga!"

Ryoga called out "What is it?"

"Its Akane she wants to talk to you." she handed the phone over to Ryoga.

"Uh...what is it Akane..hehe." He answered nervously.

"Ryoga, I need you to come down to the Tendo Dojo. We need your help."

"What is it! What's wrong?"

Akane said, "It has something to do with Ranko!"

Ryoga was confused "Ranko?"

Akane immediately said "That's right you weren't here. I guess I'll explain it."

(Akane told the events that brought about the separation of Ranma and Ranko to Ryoga)

Ryoga exclaimed "So...there really are two Ranma's now? One's a guy and one of them's a girl?"

"Yes, and now I think she's in trouble!"

Ryoga started getting nervous contemplating this. Not only remembering all his fights with him as a girl but also... "Umm...is the female Ranma any different from the male Ranma. Yknow, personality wise?"

Akane answered thoughtfully "Well...a little. Also she seems to have some memories that Ranma doesn't have. But that isn't important right now!"

"Uh, okay." A cold sweat appeared on Ryoga's face. Actually, to Ryoga, that was very important right now. There was something he wanted to stay buried in Ranma's mind if at all possible. Something that troubled him a lot.

Akane asked "Can you come right away? We need to figure out what to do."

Ryoga thought about it and said "Okay Akane, I'll be right there." He then hung up the phone.

Ryoga turned to Akari and said in a rushed voice "Hey Akari, something really weird is happening at the Tendo's and it might have some connection to my powers. Also apparently a female Ranma is in danger. I think I should go-"

Akari interrupted him "I heard. Actually I think I should come too."

Ryoga put his fingers in surrender position "Ehh! Why? There's not much you can do and I don't want to see you get in danger." That was actually only half his reason. The other reason is if he did meet this 'Ranko', he didn't want her to get involved with Akari cause of ...(shiver) bad memories.

"I'm the only one who can get Kamanunichi to bring you to the dojo. If you go on your own, you won't make in time. Plus..." Akari blushed, not knowing how to explain the feeling she's been having...this stirring of odd power. It frightened her when she was tending to the pigs the other day. "Just what did I do?" she thought to herself.

Akari shook her head, trying to brush off thinking about it "Anyway, I really want to go with you this time Ryoga. Please I know I'll be fine. I'm taking you there and that's that."

Ryoga swallowed "Allright."

...,

Ukyo suddenly heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Ukyo's okonomiaki, can I help you?"

"Ukyo! Quick, please come over!"

"Akane what's wrong?"

"It's Ranko. She came back last night."

Ukyo replied happily, "She did? Really? Why didn't she come over? I would have been happy to make something for her."

"I don't know, listen. Ranko seamed in real dire straits when she was over."

Ukyo commented thoughtfully "Well I can imagine that, it's got to be hard for poor female Ran-chan to be separated from the original Ran-chan.

Akane continued "And then she just disappeared again."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said she was caught in something real big in the spirit world. Like something really dangerous that she couldn't come back from."

Ukyo offered "Want me to come over? I'll do anything to help; you know that Akane."

Akane smiled and said, "Thanks Ukyo. Meet me here this afternoon."

...,

As Ulquiorra brought Ranko outside the audience chamber, Ranko started to regain her senses. Many Espada and fraccion had decided to come to the meeting. Barragan, his fraccion Ggio, Poww, Nirgge, Findor, and Avarima, Stark and Lilinette, Halibel, Mila-rose, Sun-sun, Apache, Nnoitra and his fraccion Tesla, Zommari, Aaroniero, Szayel, and Yammy. Grimmjow was off to the side, but he seemed hesitant to join the others in front of Ranko for some reason

Ranko in a stir, woke saying "what... What the hell is your problem, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra's eyes moved towards Ranko as he dropped her to the ground, her body covered in burn marks.

Halibel was livid, as were a couple others of the others.

Halibel said, trying to keep her temper calm "Ulquiorra, what is the meaning for this?"

Stark was also shocked "Why in the world did attack one of our own, Ulquiorra?"

Nnoitra merely sneered "Heh. And I was so eager to do that to the little bitch myself. Your no fun Ulquiorra." he finished with a little unsatisfied sadisticness.

Zommari countered "That is not proper reason to lessen our own ranks. As Espada we must set an example. For what reason did you attack Ranko Saotome, Ulquiorra Schiffer?"

Ulquiorra emotionlessly said "I will show you." He stretched out the palm of his hand. To Ranko's horror, white dust started coming out of Ranko's clothes and gathering around Ulquiorra's hand. It formed...

Ranko gasped "An...an eye!"

"Correct." Ulquiorra answered as he crushed the newly reformed eye in his hand, and the sparkling dust spread all across the room.

Everyone saw what was seen through the eye. Through the eye, there was a picture of Ranko entering through the window and standing in front of a human girl. Ranko was in front of her the whole time, and Ranko and Akane had gotten deeper in the dark room, so what they were doing or Akane's features weren't that visible, but it was obvious that it was a friendly visit.

Ranko's blushed red visibly when she realized everyone was seeing this, even though she realized that no one could actually see Akane. Most of those that even acknowledged mentally that Ranko was blushing, the implications went straight over their head, and disregarded it. However Sun-sun muttered under her breath in surprise "Oh my!" while Grimmjow, who was already getting used to seeing Ranko as more of a boy then a girl, also noticed the implication, and raised an eyebrow in a little bit of shock.

"So, she has been visiting a human woman on earth." Barragan said with disdain.

"What is the meaning of this charade?" she glared at Ulquiorra. She was more upset that her friend was injured and in danger, and that a rotten method of observation was used on her, then the fact that she had a friendship with a human woman.

Barragan suddenly said with his arrogant voice "I had asked Ulquiorra to keep a close eye on her. I disliked her lack of respect from the moment I caught eyes on her. Ulquiorra felt the same way, so as the standing lord of Hueco Mundo, I gave him permission to use any means necessary to keep track of her. Even in the human world, if it came to that."

Grimmjow, in the back, sneered in disgust, thinking to himself "Damn Ulquiorra and Barragan, sticking their nose into other people's business. I hate that cowardly shit, especially on my prey. Annoying guys like that don't leave well enough alone." Grimmjow walked off, not wanting to get involved in this interrogation shit.

Ulquiorra stared at Ranko "So what is your explanation, Ranko Saotome?"

Ranko frowned at Ulquiorra in hatred "That isn't your business."

Emotionlessly, he replied "I see. Then you won't mind if we sent a hollow to kill all the residents of that house?"

Ranko eyes widened, got to her feet and grabbed Ulquiorra by the shirt saying "Bastard, I'd kill you before I let you do that!"

Ulquiorra, unfazed by her anger, said with confirmation "So, your loyalties ARE divided."

Ranko's eyes widened "He...he tricked me...damn him!" she thought to herself in a panic.

Zommari said regretfully "I'm very disappointed to hear that Ranko."

Barragan then said with finality "Your punishment shall be thus. You must be made an example of. Since you are not willing to part with that human willingly, and your loyalty between Hueco Mundo and Earth are divided, then it looks like I will have to cut her out of your life...permanently. She will be brought to Hueco Mundo and executed in front of your eyes."

Halibel stared at Barragan in shock and anger "Barragan!"

Ranko in an instant, Ranko grew as angry as she ever was. "Like hell you will!"

Ranko rushed toward Barragan, yellow energy charging from her fists like crazy. She sonido'd past all his fraccion, Nnoitra, Yammi and even Zommari. She charged right at him and decided to take him down then and there, putting all her strength into one fist.

As Ranko's fist neared Barragan, Ranko suddenly felt unbelievably odd. It felt like her entire body was slowing down. Ranko's eyes moved toward Barragan who didn't even look the least bit scared of her.

As time seemed to move slowly, Barragan stood up from his throne and grabbed her wrist with his left hand and the strength in Ranko's body started to weaken. Then Barragan moved his right arm back, then swung it to the side with his full strength, smashing into Ranko's face.

(CRACK)

Ranko felt the sheer force of the blow reach her brain as she was knocked away into the left wall. Her mind was struggling not to black out, but the sheer force of that punch was unbelievable. "So that was the strength of a top Espada not holding back at all? What insane strength..."

Ranko forced with every bit of her will to stay conscious and get up. However, Barragan's fraccion, all 6 of them, quickly grabbed Ranko from the wall and held her down to the floor.

Ranko yelled out in anger and "Let me go you assholes!"

Barragan's numeros Poww said "No one touches our god Barragan and lives. Your death is most inevitable now."

Barragan ordered "My dragons, hold her down and feel for her hole. I'll use the negation cube on her for now."

Ranko's eyes widened as she thought panicked "What? What's a negation cube?"

Although not the most honorable job, they did what their lord asked. While Ggio, Poww, Charlotte, and Avarima kept her from struggling, Nirgge and Findor felt around her body, Nirgge struggling not to cop a feel knowing he'd be killed instantly in front of Halibel. "My lord she doesn't seem to have one," Findor reported.

Barrigan growled "Why am I not surprised? Very well, Poww, force open her mouth."

Poww grabbed her mouth, forced it open and Barragan walked forward and put a negation cube in her mouth. Instantly a black portal teleported around her and forced her to disappear from this dimension temporarily. "Dammmmmmn!" Ranko screamed as she disappeared.

Halibel was enraged, but she knew there was nothing she could do. These were the laws, and Ranko broke them. Plus she was surrounded by people that agreed with Barragan for the most part...but something needed to be done.

Ggio pointed out "That won't hold her for long Barragan. She's far too strong."

Barragan pointed to his men "You will all go down to Earth and quickly retrieve the girl. We will then execute her in front of the traitor."

Halibel reacted angrily to this "This is foolish. We should we resort to murder just to make a point to one our finest?"

Nnoitra sneered "Who cares? She's just a pathetic human."

Stark with some forcefulness but trying to keep himself rational, "I agree with Halibel. What would we be gaining by doing this? Ranko's a powerful Arrancar, and she'd never trust us or fight for us again if we hurt this girl. If the girl means that much to her, she might hinder aizen's plans intentionally if we hurt the girl."

Having Halibel and Stark oppose him made this opinion slightly relevant to Barragan. He said more to himself more then to the others. "Perhaps if she would accept servitude, then maybe we'll let her and the girl live."

Zommari offered "I agree. Even if her loyalties are in question, she may still be of use to Aizen."

Szayel smiled "This could be a good experiment. With a little time, I could easily set up a system on her that could monitor and even control her actions to a good degree. Plus keeping her alive would give me far better data on the nature of her power."

"SCUM!" Halibel thought to herself about her comrades.

Barragan finally made his decision "Very well. We shall bring the girl here and force her submission."

One of Barragan's Fracion, Avirama, asked "Can we use the meteor drop zone portal to Earth, Lord Barragan? It's a lot quicker than finding our way through the garganta tunnels. Plus a lot more fun as well."

"Yeah!" Ggio, Nirgge and Charlotte yelled in agreement.

"Very well." Barragan conceded, not really caring how they did it. "As long as you keep you spiritual reitsu low, and do it quick, you may precede. The location where the girl visited is not under constant soul reaper surveillance, but it's still risky."

Yammy complained "Damn, you guys get to have all the fun. I want to use that thing. You think Aizen would allow us to go down to earth when the war starts, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra sighed and said "Arrive on earth like a comet? I hope not. You don't need any more reasons for people to be convinced that your Nappa," breaking the 4th wall.

All 6 of Barragan's fraccion stepped on the platform to the left of the audience chamber and after a minute of the system charging, they disappeared.

...,

Ranko could barely whisper "noooooo...where...am I...?"

Ranko was trapped in an empty dimension filled with absolutely nothing. It was impossible to describe, but there was no light yet no darkness here either. Just...nothing.

Even though there was nothing constraining her, it felt nearly impossible to move. It was as if some incredible force was stopping all movement from existing.

Ranko grinded her teeth "Can't..let this..stop me. Have to get to...Akane!"

Ranko started building her spiritual pressure to its maximum, Kintora's energy seemingly leading the way forward. At first it was hard to move at all, but she slowly managed to push herself forward.

"I have to...get out of here. I have...to save her!"

…,

In the afternoon, Shampoo was about to get on her bike for deliveries when she saw Ukyo running by.

Shampoo noticed the direction and asked , "Hey Ukyo. Why you going to Ranma's in such hurry?"

Ukyo paused running and said "Didn't you hear? Ranko came back from her training journey in the ghost realm, and then disappeared again. We think she might be in trouble."

Shampoo was confused "Ranko, who is Ranko?"

Ukyo said quickly, assuming a lack of name memory "You know, the name that female Ranma took after she was separated. The girl Ranma!"

Shampoo eyes widened "The girl Ranma?"

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" Ukyo then ran off.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes "What she talking about? Shampoo get to the bottom of this." She went inside and got her pair of Chinese chui hammers from under the serving table.

Cologne came in, saw Shampoo with her weapons and armor, and said "Child, where are you going?"

Shampoo answered urgently "Something fishy I heard about Ranma from Ukyo. Something about 2 of them, and one of them's a girl?"

Mousse, who was in the kitchen, appeared and shouted was surprised "Wait, what? That's the first I've heard about this!"

Shampoo turned to Cologne and said "Great-grandmother, did you hear about this?"

Cologne said uncomfortably "Umm, well, it's complicated..."

Shampoo was annoyed "Humph! Shampoo is going to investigate this!"

"Wait child, you'll only make this worse!"

Mousse yelled "I'm going too. I should have been kept in the loop ages ago. Who does he think I am, Kuno?"

"Not you too Mousse!" Cologne complained.

But before she could convince them otherwise, they all raced out the door.

Cologne sighed "(sighhh) this isn't going to be good."

...,

"Jeez, so their all coming? Man, those guys will only slow me down." Ranma said when he found out about her calls.

Ranma had spent most of the morning trying to open a portal to Hueco Mundo with his spiritual energy but with no success.

Akane argued with Ranma, "Hey we don't even know how to get to her yet. The least we can do is wait for them to help us figure something out."

"But-"

"Hey Ran-chan!"

Ranma turned around and saw a familiar face jump over the wall into the front yard.

"Ukyo!" Ranma said cheerfully.

Akane eyed nervously "Uhh, and it looks like she brought some of our other friends along with her," pointing to Shampoo and Mousse entering the Tendo grounds.

Ranma said in a panic "S-Shampoo!

Shampoo went straight up to him and said "Ranma, what this about female Ranma being away? Does not sound like you are cured, sounds like there are two Ranma's!

"Uh oh" Ranma thought to himself. "Uhh...hey Shampoo. How's it going?"

Shampoo continued "Ranma! What this talk about girl Ranma named Ranko? Is she Ranma, Shampoo's fiance, or not?"

Ukyo exclaimed looking at Akane "What? You haven't told them yet? Kiss of death or not, she should have at least been explained SOME of the situation. What if Ranma got splashed with water and Shampoo had no idea what to do with him?"

"Oops." Akane said. She thought to herself "Now that you mention it, that might have been a good idea. Maybe we should have broken the situation to them."

Mousse said angrily while stepping forward, "You better explain quickly Ranma. We've been kept in the dark about this too long."

Konatsu suddenly appeared between Mousse, and Ranma and Ukyo. "Patience. Give Ranma-sama and Ukyo-sama a chance to explain."

Suddenly Cologne got to there on her cane from the wall. She heard most of the last few seconds of the conversation. Cologne gave Ranma her advice .

"I'm afraid there's no choice but to come clean son-in-law."

"Uhhhhh. Well you see, uhh..." Ranma had no idea how to explain this situation. Quite honestly he really didn't fully understand it himself. Between living ghost and alternate female-selves, this stuff was way over his head.

"Ranmaaaaaa!"

Suddenly a large pig appeared on the drive way, and two people came off.

Akane acted with both happiness "Ryoga! Akari!"

Ranma looked at Akane chastisingly "You called them as well? And why Akari, this could be dangerous!"

Akane said defensively "I didn't ask her to come! I guess she's Ryoga's designated driver. He got here on time, didn't he?"

"Oh yeaaaah." Ranma mused.

"Ranma!" Ryoga rushed over to Ranma and said quietly to him "Can I talk to you privately? It's about our relationship."

Ranma gave his 'WTF' expression. "Wha-"

Ryoga said urgently, "It's about your female side Ranma, not you."

Ranma raised his eyebrows and his face looked sickened "That...somehow sounds even more disturbing."

Mousse yelled impatiently "Will you two stop making out-"

"I guess I got here just in time." a voice came from behind them.

Everyone looked and saw it was Dr. Tofu.

Ryoga urgently let go of Ranma and said nervously "Uhh, hey Dr. Tofu how are you doing?" He thought of Dr. Tofu a little more nervously after the long talk he gave him, especially about his misdemeanors as P-chan.

Ranma greeted "Hey Doc, what are you doing here?"

Tofu said "Never mind that. I think its best if you tell them all first the situation.

Ranma groaned "Uhh...all right."

(Ranma spent the next 10 minutes explaining the events that lead to Ranko's appearance)

Mousse said in wonderment "So that's how it happened."

Shampoo said "Shampoo not know what to think of this. Is this good thing or bad thing? Does amazon law still apply to Ranko?"

Ranma interrupted, trying to get them off the subject "Hey doc, you never did tell us why you're here. How did you tell something was up?"

Akane said also confused " Thats right. I don't think I called you, Dr. Tofu."

Tofu answered "I felt a tiny bit of Ranko's spiritual energy last night, even though I could tell she was suppressing to quite a degree. Plus I sensed Mousse and Ryoga coming here as well, so I thought this might be a good time to come."

Ranma was again impressed, scratching his head, "Man, you're the best at this! You could sense the spiritual energy from all the way from the clinic!"

Dr. Tofu held the back of his head, smiled and said "Well I wouldn't go that far. I think there's someone here who can do it a lot better than me."

Ukyo looked confused "Who?"

Suddenly Nabiki appeared and walked right behind Akane. "We don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Tofu." She said as her crafty eyes implied for him to shut up.

Dr. Tofu looked a little nervous "Uhh...my mistake...hehe."

Akane was confused "What did you mean by that? What's going on?"

Suddenly Nabiki started whispering to Akane "Here's a limited time deal, Akane. Ten thousand yen and I shut my mouth about what happened last night. Especially the most intimate details."

Akane blushed like crazy and whispered back "Nabikiiiii! You...you know-"

"That you had a pretty intimate time with Ranma's other self? Oh yeah. I could sense someone as powerful as her in my sleep. So, what will it be Akane?"

Before Akane could die of embarrassment and/or pay up, suddenly Kasumi walked out of the house and said "Oh my, so many guests." She suddenly saw Dr. Tofu "Oh hello Dr. Tofu, it's always a pleasure to see you here."

Dr. Tofu's glasses started fogging over "Kasumi! How are you doing?"

Kasumi walked over, saying "Very good, thank you. Would you all like me to fetch you some tea?"

But the tea would never come.

Suddenly a meteor like energy suddenly came out of the sky and crashed right in the center of the Tendo front yard, sending everyone flying in different directions.

(BOOOOOM)

Kasumi, "Ahhh!"

Nabiki, "What- ?

Ranma, "What the hell?"

Ryoga, "Daaaaah!"

Mousse, "Whaa!"

Akari, " Aaaaaa!"

Akane, "Aaah!"

Ukyo, "AAA-!"

Akari, Kasumi, Akane, Cologne and Nabiki were all knocked unconscious from the blast.

Ranma, Ryoga, Dr. Tofu, Shampoo, Konatsu and Mousse was in a semi conscious daze from the close impact.

Ukyo wasn't as lucky. She was the closest to the blast, and the force of the impact smashed her right arm.

All of them were sprawled out in different directions from the meteor.

The 6 arrancar of Barrigan's army stepped out of the crater and looked at the humans around them.

Nirgge said uncertain "This is the place right?"

Findor said "Absolutely. There can be no doubt!"

Ggio complained while looking around "Which girl do we bring? There are a whole mess of girls here, and we couldn't get a good look at her from the poking."

Findor responded "Take them all if we have to. We'll sort it out later."

Charlotte said "He's right. If we stay in the human world for too long, soul society might detect us.

Avarima said viscously "I say let them come! I've been itching for a glorious battle!"

Ggio pointed out "No, Findor's right, we should take them all just to be sure, and do it quickly."

Konatsu slowly woke up and looked around "What..what is happening? Where is Ukyo..?

His eyes looked absolutely horrified as he saw Ukyo's body and mangled arm. "No-!"

Suddenly a very ugly fat lipped man in drag grabbed Ukyo and lifted her up saying "~I wonder if you're the girl that were after? Hmm~"

Konatsu was enraged as he jumped to his feet, "Let go of Ukyo!" Konatsu grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him toward himself, but was shocked by the initial appearance of his face.

The man person was the ugliest man or the ugliest woman she had ever seen, yet had features very familiar. Konatsu was so surprised at Charlott 's appearance that she thought for a second "Sister? No, you're not..."

Charlotte smiled after giving Konatsu a once over in his shocked state "Sister? Well maybe in spirit, wonderful. I wish I could spend time to chat with another cutie like myself, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short."

Before he could react, Charlotte punched Konatsu into the nearby wall, smashing through most of the stone.

Charlotte said cheerfully to the near unconscious Konatsu "Nothing personal, princess. You have marvelous make-up."

Meanwhile, Findor grabbed the unconscious Akari. Ryoga got to his senses. "Where are you taking Akari?" Ryoga charged at Findor, but before he could release his yokai power completely and draw his sword, Ggio suddenly appeared behind him and smashed him into the ground with a well aimed karate chop to the back of his neck.

Before Ryoga fell into unconsciousness, he said "This can't ...be happening..."

Meanwhile, Poww grabbed Akane, who was unconscious, from the ground.

Akane!" Ranma came running at Poww, trying to bring his spiritual energy to its limit as quickly as possible. Ranma dodged Poww's massive fist and jumped high in the air to bring Akane's kidnapper to his knees, but Poww suddenly put Akane in the way of Ranma's jump attack with his incredibly long arms.

"A..Akane!" Ranma froze for a second instinctively.

With his free hand, Poww smashed Ranma in the face with surprising force, sending him sprawling backwards.

His last conscious thoughts were, "That wasn't...natural physical force. That was...spiritual? Like Ranko? Akane...no..."

Avarima then grabbed the stunned Shampoo. Shampoo woke up slightly and said as she tried to grab the Chui strapped to her belt.

"Shampoo never be kidnapped by ugly painted man like you!"

Avarima grinned "Oooh feisty, just the way I like them! But you're going to have to be a good little girl now." he said nastily as he whacked the back of her head, knocking her out.

Mousse got up to his feet and screamed "Shampoo!" As he jumped toward Avarima, taking out several Chinese sabers, but Avarima knocked him back, destroying his weapons with a powerful sword strike.

The man laughed as he launched a kick straight into Mousse's midsection.

"Nice drive, but not nearly enough power. Come back in another hundred years!"

Ggio went over toward Kasumi and Nirgge went over toward Nabiki.

Dr. Tofu charged at the two of them, doing a spiritual energy palm strike against Nirgge who was closest, blasting him backwards, deciding not to waste time to try and paralyze him, realizing he was the weakest.

"What the-?" Nirgge said.

Dr. Tofu then charged at Ggio, to try to get in close combat to disable his nerves. But Ggio smirked and sonido'd out of the way just before Poww, who was still holding Akane with one hand, swatted Dr. Tofu away into a wall.

Nirgge got up and grabbed Nabiki again and Ggio grabbed Kasumi.

Avarima smirked "They had a lot of fire, I'll give them that. For a second it almost felt like their powers exceeded ours! Too bad we had to defeat them so quickly."

Charlotte asked to no one in particular, "Who are these guys?"

Findor said "Who cares? Let's leave this rabble at once. Everyone attach the bands on the girls wrists, or we won't be able to hold them hostage in hueco mundo."

All of them did as they were asked, but one of them felt uncomfortable about leaving.

Nirgge moved forward and argued while rubbing his chest "But shouldn't we kill them. They may not have power to stand up to us, but they were still strong."

Findor shook his head "That goes outside our orders, and might risk what Barragan has in mind for Ranko Saotome." He then flew 30 feet in the air, and the others fooled with their respective hostages.

Ranma barely conscious mind "Wait, did they just say Ranko!"

Soun, Nodoka and Genma suddenly charged out of the house, Genma yelling "What in the blazes is happening out here?"

Soun's eyes suddenly widened as he looked toward the sky "No!"

He saw all three of his girls being carried off by noticeable evil spirits into the air.

Cologne then woke up too, "What in the-! Shampoo! NO!"

Nodoka screamed "Oh my goodness no!"

Soun yelled at the top of his lungs "I will not allow you to take my girls! AKANE, NABIKI, KASUMI, YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!" He then formed all his power and summoned his gigantic, samurai spiritual form. It was practically useless for physical combat, but it had some power over spirits.

Ggio was impressed by the guy he was certain didn't have any ACTUAL spiritual pressure "Man, these humans mean business."

Poww argued "But they are mere worms beneath our power!"

Soun withdrew his powerful sword and swung it down on the Arrancar holding Akane, but Poww simply lifted his wrist and blocked Soun's massive blade.

"WHAT!"

Poww then opened his mouth and fired a short but powerful cero, blasting through Soun's spirit form, dissipating it, and hit directly at the base of the Tendo household. The beam strafed beneath the house just before it caused a sudden underground explosion.

The beam supports were destroyed as the front part of the house started to collapse and burn. The instability and the shockwave started causing the rooms inside the house to start to collapse.

Soun fell to ground, completely drained from having his spirit dissipated like that. "I...failed my daughters..xxx" he thought as he drifted to unconsciousness.

Nodoka, who was still in the outside front of the house, owed to very old instincts to jump right before the explosion. However, she didn't get far enough and the blast blasted her forward. But, Ranma, withdrawing whatever was left of his focus, Ranma blasted from the ground, jumped off the collapsing building, and grabbed his mom just as Genma jumped to grab her at the same time.

"Ranma! Dear!"

Ranma turned to the side in surprise, "Pops!"

"Forgot me boy!" he said as they both landed and Genma securely gripped his wife "You make sure they don't escape!"

Ranma nodded "Right!" Ranma then made a massive leap toward the garganta.

Genma then set his wife down and with tremendous force, grabbed the collapsing front of the house and put all of his power into making sure it didn't collapse completely. "Hrrrrgggh!"

"Akaneeeee!" Ranma screamed as he got narrowly close to the garganta as the last arrancar moved through it, but even before it closed completely...

..Ranma passed right through it.

A sense of complete helplessness overwhelmed Ranma "I can't go after her. I can't...save...Akane?"

Ranma fell to the ground on his feet but then fell to his knees. He failed...and he had no idea what to do.

Ryoga, Tofu and Mousse slowly got their feet, staring up in the sky as the garganta closed up completely. A look of disbelief was etched on their faces.

Konatsu's eyes were filled with misery, traumatized by that image of seeing Ukyo hurt, and on top of that, kidnapped. "I...failed her...the one person that showed me any amount kindness...and I couldn't protect her."

And then for the first time in his life, true anger swelled in his ninja blood. "Damn you...Damn you...Damn YOU!" Suddenly an enormous amount of centuries old power ki and reitsu started flowing from his body. A symbol emblazoned on his back. A heavily ornate pattern with the symbol in the center of... a crescent.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Ukyooooo-samaaaa! (sob) (sob)(sob) Ukyo..."

Meanwhile, Genma still holding up the collapsing house, yelled in a strained voice "Tendo! SOUN TENDO! Help me. We have to keep this house standing!"

Soun was on the ground, his body drained and tears were coming out of his eyes. "What's the point? My daughters are all gone, Saotome. I failed them all."

Genma closed his eyes from the strain and said even more desperately "Tendo, listen. You've got to hold onto to hope that they are alive. Remember your wife, Tendo. You built this house for your family, every piece of wood, every nook and cranny. You have to make sure your girls have a place to come back to. Tendo!"

Suddenly Soun appeared right beside him and started lifting as well. "Your right Saotome. Your right. As long as there is hope, I will continue to keep this building standing forever if I have to."

"I understand." Suddenly Cologne appeared and snuck under the collapsing building. Suddenly she fired up her massive battle aura and stuck her cane between the earth and the collapsing building. Keeping her battle aura fired up, the stability of the house started to stay.

Soun said in surprise, "Cologne?"

"Perhaps, it is not the length of time of legacy that defines its significance, but how truly important it is to the here and now. For your sake and my own, I'll help any way I can."

"I'll help too!" Nodoka suddenly slid down the opening that Cologne went through and kneeled next to Cologne holding her sheathed katana.

Genma said shocked "Nodoka!

Cologne said in surprise "Dearry, what do you expect to do-"

Suddenly Nodoka closed her eyes and slowly a small but visible battle aura appeared as she too, stuck her katana between the earth and the house, helping the stability.

Cologne smiled "Well, now there's the wife of a martial artist. Or perhaps, it was from before..."

Nodoka smiled in turn "It's been almost 20 years since I last studied the martial arts but...even I had my wild years. Some of those old muscles never go away, I guess. I didn't respect Genma's way of life for the money afterall."

Cologne smile suddenly deepened "Now I remember you. 18 years ago wasn't it? We'll talk later when this is all over." She then yelled "Alright you two, you go to work, we'll hold it up, you two keep this place alive."

Both Soun and Tendo let go, looked at each other, and Soun said "Are you ready to earn your keep Saotome? For old times sake?"

Genma nodded, "You can count on me Tendo."

...,

Ranma and the other boys all got to their feet after recovering, and stood around each other in front of the house. Dr. Tofu asked Ranma "Do they have things under control?

Ranma said with a very serious expression on his face "I think so. They've patched things up to the point where it won't collapse. It's still a wreck though."

Ryoga looked toward Ranma and asked "Well, what do we do now, Ranma?"

Ranma said strangely, "Wait."

Mousse exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Konatsu reacted similarly, "Are you serious?"

A large amount of conflict and confusion was on Ranma's face, "Trust me when I say...we'll find out soon enough. I..can feel my soul telling me this. But it's going to feel like the longest wait we've ever had. So I won't ask you to forgive me. But..."

"...wait. We'll find out soon enough."

Dr. Tofu realized and guessed "Ranko?"

Ryoga looked serious "You know she's coming?"

After a moment of silence, Ranma said, "Yeah, I know."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

All 6 of Barragan's fraccion returned through a large garganta through the door of the audience chamber.

All of them dropped the girls on the floor, who were now bound and gagged.

Barragan was enraged "What is all this? Why did you kidnap so many human woman?"

Ggio bowed "My pardons, my king. We couldn't tell which one was the girl from the image Ulquiorra showed us so we kidnapped all of them."

Ulquiorra stepped forward "Idiots. It's this girl." He said as he walked forward and pointed at Akane. "This is the girl involved. We don't need the others. We can just dispose of them."

Before any action could be done, suddenly a hand broke through the air.

(SHATTER)

Ranko suddenly burst through the air as if breaking through glass. She quickly got out of the portal and stood before the other Arrancar, and the six girls bound and gagged.

Ranko screamed in alarm "AKANE! EVERYONE!"

Szayel smiled "She broke out of the null space quicker than any hollow could. So there is something...unique about her.

Nnoitra moved his giant sword near the girls "Don't move another inch, Ranko. Unless you want to see these girls die all at once."

"You..bastard!" Ranko's eyes were in terror, her thoughts "This was not good at all. How could this happen? I can't let this happen!" her eyes moved to Ukyo's arm in horror "D..Damn them!"

Barragan suddenly said in a commanding voice "Do you understand how this works, little insect? You must swear allegiance with Aizen and become my fraccion and under my complete control, and never return to the human world again for as long as you shall live unless either I or Aizen deem it necessary, and only then, will your friends stay alive."

Ranko's eyes widened with fear at the implications.

Stark shouted "Barragan! Isn't this taking this a little too far?"

Barragan eyed him "Do you want to debate this with me, Stark?" Barragan eyed Lilynette who was standing right next to him, a clear intention of harm.

Stark grinded his teeth. He didn't know what to do at this point. Letting him have his way got him angry, but there was no way of solving this without Ranko getting hurt...was there?

"No matter the uncertainty of your rank or power, you are neither an Espada, another person's fraccion or a Privaron Espada. Therefore, I have absolute right to make any Arrancar my fraccion. I only reason I did not do it on a whim is you were in Halibel's custody. But you have betrayed both right to be protected AND your right to freedom." Barragan then sneered in disgust, looking at the girls "To associate with these humans, it disgusts me."

Ranko looked shocked, then bit her lip looking at Halibel, thinking to herself "I recklessly visited Akane while giving myself and anyone related to me the least amount of protection as possible. Goddamit!"

Ranko's mind was going miles a minute "What am I going to do. I'm outnumbered eight to one. Halibel's hands are tied. Stark's hands are tied. Grimmjow wouldn't lift a finger to help. Everyone else wouldn't stand a chance. What Barragan says right now, the others are just fine to go along with it. Do I really have to fight all of them, right now? There's no way I'd win right?"

Barragan continued "If you don't agree, then the lives of these girls are forfeit, but you are free to do as you wish, continue to fight for us or leave for all I care."

Apache frowned thinking to herself "Barragan that bastard. Giving her that option even though its the one thing she'd never do.

Akane tried to scream through the gag "Ranma, don't do it."

Ranko thought desperately. Sweat was beading down the side of her head, "There's got to be some way I can talk him out of this. He has an ego, maybe I can use that? But it still means...that I'll be fighting everyone...but I have to try!"

Barragan smiled in amusement "Hmm. It seems that you don't care about these 6 as much as I though. Very well. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, kill them now. That is a direct orde-"

"WAIT!" Ranko then finally spoke up and yelled. She then started to lower her head, and she spoke in a beaten submissive voice "Ok I'll agree. I formally become one of your fraccion."

Akane's couldn't believe she was hearing this, she said muffled "Ranko no don't!"

Ranko's head suddenly rose and her voice became challenging "However...as your fraccion, I would have to be weaker then you right Barragan, the King of Hueco Mundo, the strongest of the Espada? That there was no way I could ever beat you or anyone beneath you right? To show that rules apply to everyone, especially the weaker troops, I challenge the King and the entire Arrancar army of Hueco Mundo in a test of strength, in 5 days, to prove whether your 'laws' should apply to me or not."

Barragan was in disbelief at the arrogance "You...challenge me? You challenge the entire espada?"

Halibel's was aghast, thinking to herself "What is she thinking?"

Yammy exclaimed "What?"

Nnoitra grinned "This girl is out of her mind. She thinks she can take on all of us."

Zommari frowned with displeasure "This is ludicrous and bordering on full treason, Ranko Saotome."

Szayel pointed his finger at Ranko lazily, "You girl have surely lost your mind!"

Ulquiorra said with his voice full of emotionless disdain "This is the epitome of foolishness, Ranko Saotome. Do you intend to assemble an army?"

Ranko frowned, thinking about what she heard about her friends gaining spiritual energy, thinking "Probably has something to do with me, but the how and why doesn't matter now. I just have to hope this pans out."

Ranko continued grinning and said "If I have to. You should have nothing to fear, Barragan. By being a fraccion, there's no way I could ever assemble a force to defeat the Espada. Give me 5 days Barragan. 5 days and I'll take the girls back. The only condition I have is that we consider not war, but a fight between members of Hueco Mundo and their allies on the laws governed by it. No soul reapers will get involved. And since this isn't considered war, no Espada can use their release form."

She thought to herself "If I was to only to challenge Barragan, the other Espada might decide to kill them out of spite. 5 days is all I can imagine these guys being patient under a grudge match. My guts tell me I can count on myself other self, Ryoga and the others. But somehow, I have to get stronger than any of these guys, especially Barragan. But I know how powerful they are even without their release forms could be, is this even possible?"

Barragan growled "You insignificant wretch. You beg for a challenge to gain your pathetic humans back and set the conditions yourself? What kind of fool do you take us for? Why should we take anything you say seriously in front of the entire Espada?"

Ranko closed her eyes thinking about what she was about to say., and then opened her eyes, put her hand on her katana, and said "Cause if you don't, or even if you do I'll release my zanpakuto and destroy all of los noches."

Szayel and Yammy laughed. Grimmjow looked for some reason looked intrigued. Stark eyes widened, not knowing what to think of this destructive idea. Halibel thought to herself in alarm "My god, would she actually do it!"

Ulquiorra stepped forward "Are you really that delusional to think that your power matches that of the top 4 Espada? This is an obvious bluff."

Barragan sneered angrily "You are a fool Ranko Saotome. And you and these humans will all die a fool's death!"

Halibel suddenly sonido'd in front of Barragan. She said with a powerful, stern voice "This is a mistake Barragan."

Barragan was sick of this insubordination, "What did you say, Halibel?"

"We should let these girls go and let Ranko serve as she pleases, just restricted to Hueco Mundo."

Nnoitra sneered "Heh. And why the hell would we do that? We have got nothing to fear from her or her stupid bluff."

Halibel glared in disgust at Nnoitra said "Because, Nnoitra, her bluff isn't a bluff at all."

Ulquiorra eyes widened the slightest bit and inquired "What did you say?"

Halibel decided to explain the best she could "Ranko's has a severe mental anomaly that has made her true hollow form completely unstable. When released, she has no capacity for human thought, just her base instincts as an animal to maim and destroy her enemies. I merely forced her against the wall before her release with my own, and she nearly tore me apart mostly out of vengeful amusement. With her mind and spirit not limited in the least by the inhibitions of a human mind; her power doesn't increase 5 fold, but closer to 10 fold! Not to mention her releases energy and her release form's power is dangerously...chaotic." Thinking of the best way to describe the power she fought that day.

Yammy laughed "You were defeated in your release form, Halibel? So much for the strength of the third Espada."

Halibel turned to Yammy, saying pridefully "You think I would try to hurt a close friend? Still, the point is the power could easily destroy Hueco Mundo.

Szayel sneered "While that is all quite interesting, I must admit. I fail to see how that counts as a trump card. She'd be causing an explosion so great that it would cause the entire palace to start to fall apart, including anyone under it including her little human friends, not to mention they'd be caught in the explosion anyway."

Halibel started to say "But-"

"Wait Halibel!"

Before Halibel could berate them to be even considering taking this risk over such a small thing, Ranko walked forward and interrupted her.

"Ranko?" Halibel said confused.

Ranko turned to Halibel and grinned, grateful and holding up a strong front, but still nervous "Thanks for the support Halibel, but I think this is only going to end the hard way. Not that I don't mind the introduction and explanation of my neko-ken, I think I'll continue the rest myself."

She turned toward the others and said "My own release kill my friends? You thought I'd turn into just some murdering monster? Sorry to disappoint you, but all I turn into is an animal. That means I attack my enemies, and protect those that I consider mine." Taking a look at Akane, Ukyo, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, and Akari.

Ranko thought to herself "Even when I was human, during neko-ken my max speed was only a constant blur even to trained martial artists."

She then continued out loud "And if anything at all is enhanced to the highest degree, it would be my speed. I could release my sword and move so fast that I could grab all 6 of them and escape."

Barragan glared at Ranko in fury for her impudence, sincerely doubting these claims were true. "Then what's stopping you from doing it right now?"

Ranko said seriously "Cause unlike you, I would rather not kill, and I do not want to see my friends HERE die either just cause they are in my line of fire to protect the ones I hold dear."

Apache, who was near the back, thought to herself "Ranko...you really are something else aren't you?" She looked at Mila-rose who had a similar expression of touched concern on her face. Even Sun-sun looked uncomfortable.

Zommari looked a little hesitant. Stark looked ashamed in himself, not knowing whether he should side with his hate-filled comrades, or a person he might never see again. Halibel knew that second what kind of person Ranko was. "Ranko, you are an incredible person. I wish I could do more to help."

Ranko continued, "Well Barragan? Are you really that afraid that an 'insect' like me is going to dethrone you?"

Barragan looked incredibly angry, but then finally said "Very well. I have nothing to fear from you."

Ulquiorra immediately questioned this decision. "This is a mistake. This meaningless quarrel goes against Aizen's will."

Barragan glared at Ulquiorra with distaste "Know your place Ulquiorra. Are you so afraid of a little girl's threat!"

Ulquiorra merely looked to the side and said "Ridiculous." Barragan couldn't tell if he was talking about the notion, or his decision.

Ranko said "Then I guess it's decided then." She walked to the end of the room and opened a Garganta. She looked at Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akari, Ukyo, and Shampoo, "I swear I will come back for all of you. You guys just keep them safe and sound until our fight, unless you all want to cower out of this?"

Yammy looked furious. Nnoitra muttered "Dumb Bitch."

Right before entering the Garganta, Ranko looked back at Akane and the others. Akane noticed the horror that was growing on Ranko's face. Ranko's brave front was starting to run out.

Ranko thought to herself, "I have to leave, run away like a coward, leaving almost everyone I know and love at the mercy of these monsters." Ranko looked down and her horror deepened "And in the end, its completely my fault. Cause I messed up...and because I am weak."

Ranko walked through the portal, and disappeared.

Nnoitra muttered to the King of Hueco Mundo, "Your actually going to keep your word, Barragan? Are we really going to just keep these humans alive for the next 5 days."

Barragan thought to himself "Hmmmmm." Even at the risk of his honor, taking this girls threat seriously was an entirely different matter

A voice suddenly spoke from the shadows "Why not? I find this quite interesting."

Barragan eyes narrowed when he saw where the voice was coming from, "You!

Telsa's eyes widened "You're-?"

The old man stepped out of the shadows.

Tesla cried out, "Amatsuki Bansui!"

Barragan growled "What are you doing here? Do not forget, I am the lord of Hueco Mundo while aizen is away, not you."

Bansui grinned "Of course. Of course. But why not? If Ranko truly knows some powerful warriors strong enough to contend with the Espada, then it should be excellent practice against the forces of soul society, a society of warrior samurai that have existed for four thousand years. And if not, we lose 5 days to a useless rabble of warriors, but get some interesting test subjects anyway. Either way, we lose practically nothing."

Nnoitra frowned "I still don't see why we have to keep the agreement to keep these girls safe."

Halibel interjected "Cause if she senses even one of the girls are hurt, she'll try to kill us all with her release. You can refuse to believe me if you want to, but Ranko could severely damage Los Noches if you don't do what she requests.

Grimmjow suddenly started walking away from the others. He said "Let's just do it. Might as well make something good come out from this mess. This is complete bullshit?"

Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow as he left. "Where do you think you're going Grimmjow?"

He said outloud as he left "Ranko is my prey, my fight! This idiotic grudge you and Barragan have from her breaking the rules; that has nothing to do with me."

But then as he left their view, Grimmjow thought to himself "Though...the idea of Ranko being turned into some controlled, enslaved experiment...for some reason...pisses me the fuck off."

Barragan said with finality "This meeting is over. Bring the girls to the prison cells and make sure they are taken care of for now."

As Barragan's men did what they asked, all of the arrancar slowly left the audience chamber, each with their respective thoughts on the matter. Everyone...except Bansui.

Bansui said to himself "How wonderful. This will be...a glorious experiment. Don't disappoint me, 'Ranma' Saotome. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

...,

It had been about 10 minutes since the attack. All of them were discussing what to do outside the house.

Suddenly, around sunset, a black portal appeared in front of the tendo dojo.

Ryoga yelled "Is it them again?"

Suddenly Ranko walked out of the portal. The portal disappeared and Ranko fell to her knees, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Nodoka said surprised "Ranko!"

Ryoga said in shock "So that's the female Ranma!"

Mousse said hostily "So we finally meet. What's happened to Shampoo, girl Ranma?

Ranko turned to them slightly from the ground and said in a despondent voice "They've been kidnapped. They've all been kidnapped and its all my fault."

Ryoga was beyond angry. He walked up to her and Ryoga stood over the paralyzed Ranko, "Ranma! So this IS all your fault! I don't care if you're a girl right now! If Akari is in danger because of you, you answer to me!"

Ranma suddenly commanded with surprising force, "No Ryoga, she answers to me!"

Ranma pushed past Ryoga and to everyone's surprise, she grabbed Ranko by her shirt and lifted her up. Ranko's face didn't change, but she looked right at Ranma in sadness.

Nodoka tried to calm him down "Ranma, I'm sure no matter how Ranko was involved, she never indented any harm."

"-I KNOW THAT!"

Ranma's sudden yell silenced everyone. After a few seconds, he continued, saying "And yet...once again the thing that has caused me the most constant, irresolvable suffering...is you." Ranma glared at Ranko with an enormous amount of hate that didn't go away.

Suddenly Ranko's eyes changed from sadness to contempt. She grabbed Ranma's fist and forced him to drop her. "You suffering? Get real 'Ranma'! You were just along for the ride. Turning into a girl was just inconvenience to you. To me, it's now my very existence."

Ranma's anger couldn't be controlled. He responded "An existence that should never have happened."

Ranma and Ranko glared at each other, their spiritual pressure intensifying.

Konatsu came forward and said "This is no time for this! We need to figure out a way to get them back."

Mousse stepped forward toward them as well "He's right, Shampoo's life is more important then-"

"Aaaaaaaa!" both Konatsu and Mousse were suddenly knocked back by a sudden dark electric barrier that appeared around Ranma and Ranko. Both of them didn't seem to notice it.

Soun said surprised, "What's going on? Is that one of Ranko's new powers?"

Genma answered "I don't think so Tendo."

Suddenly out of nowhere,

Happosai appeared right in front of Genma, Soun, Nodoka and Cologne.

Happosai said musingly, "I had a feeling it would come down to this."

Genma and Soun were terrified "M-M-M-Master?"

"Happy!" Cologne said his old nickname with a not so happy tone. "What are you doing here?"

The old man responded, "Call it instinct. When so many cute girls are unjustly taken, I'll be there."

Cologne sneered "You were probably eaves dropping the whole time, and was too afraid to help rescue Shampoo and those poor girls. But never mind your cowardice, what do you mean? Why is there a dark aura encompassing around Ranma and Ranko?"

Happosai said in one of his rare wise rants, "Isn't it obvious? They are two pieces of the same person, their eternal soul in theory should be one and the same. But they've been apart for so long its started to separate. However, it hasn't happened yet, and now they have finally confronted each other on their issues with one another, which if you ask me they should have done in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Nodoka asked.

The old man continued "As much as they care for each other, and they most certainly do, there has always been a powerful enmity between them even before they were separated. Ranma has almost always hated his female curse, and subconsciously Ranko has always hated Ranma for some of his actions and for trying to get rid of her, even after the first few months of his curse, when Ranma's female personality was starting to become more and more existent. Moreover, since Ranko has the same memories, Ranma has literally taken over her life, even though they both shared the same life."

"And now, within such proximity to each other, the two parts of the same soul have now clashed with each other. Now that they both have immense spiritual energies, the fight of their soul is taking the form of a gigantic field of negative energy."

"What's going to happen to them?" Genma asked.

Happosai finished his exposition, "At this rate nothing will solve their anger but to let it all loose. Either they accept the other...or one of them dies."

Nodoka yelled "No!"

Genma exclaimed "You can't be serious!"

Happosai commented, "Thankfully, for the sake of Ranma's dignity, it looks like we won't be able to see or hear any of what is going to happen. That dark field of energy will be too solid to see anything."

Soun asked "What do you mean 'dignity'?"

Cologne explained this time "Self loathing is one of the most violent emotions out there, and one rarely gets a chance to express it through voice and action. By letting it all go, they will release the ugliest hates imaginable on each other. It's not a pretty sight. This is no 'final duel between good and evil.' This is a fight of every single flaw they see each other."

A few seconds later, when their negative spiritual auras rose to their maximum, the field around them was complete. Nothing could be seen or heard from the outside.

Ranko then threw the first punch to Ranma's face.

"Insensitive Jerk!"

Ranma recoiled but then threw the next one to Ranko's face, his anger overriding any male chivalry that he felt for him/herself.

"Cross dresser!"

For what seemed like eternity, they kept swinging punches and kicks at each other with everything they had. With every swing they released enormous amounts of spiritual energy.

Ranko: "Idiot!"

Ranma: "Weakling!"

Ranko: 'Sexist!"

Ranma: "Flirt!"

Ranko: "Asshole!"

Ranma:"Pervert!"

Ranko: "Pompous jerk!"

Ranma: "Cheapskate!"

Ranko: "Coward!"

Ranma: "Slut!"

Ranko: "Immoral prick!"

Ranma: "Disgusting Tease!"

Finally there hands clashed, there strength of their bodies and their wills clashing with tremendous force. The anger towards each other in their eyes, inches away from each other, was at it maximum.

Then they both jumped backwards from each other. At the same time, Ranma and Ranko put their two hands together and aimed their arms directly at their other self. Ranma with his palms stretched outward, and Ranko with her fists pressed forward.

Ranma: "LIFE RUINER!"

Ranko: "LIFE TAKER!"

Ranma: "EVERYTHING I HAVE! REI MOKO TAKABISHA!"

Ranko: "EVERYTHING I AM! TORA KURASSHU DAUN!"

As the blasted each other with their powerful energy strikes, colliding with hit each other, the dark barrier suddenly blew apart and an enormous yellow explosion appeared where Ranma and Ranko were.

Nodoka screamed in fear for her children, "RANMA! RANKO!"

Genma yelled, "My God!"

Genma, Nodoka, Mousse, Soun, Tofu, Ryoga, Cologne, Happosai, and Konatsu all stood in awe.

Soun peered through the cloud debris and finally said, "They're all right!"

Dr Tofu said "They must have completely cancelled each other's blast out."

Both Ranma and Ranko stood there staring at each other, but no longer was there any hatred in their eyes. They both looked tired, exhausted, and above all else, sad.

They both slowly walked towards each other. When they reached each other, they both fell to her knees. Ranko's head fell forward, and Ranma caught it with his shoulder, and held her face tight and comforting as Ranko rested her head on Ranma's shoulders.

Ranma said apologetically "I'm sorry, I should have thought about you more. I hid from the idea of being female for so long, when you... I finally became one, I ignored how you must of been really feeling."

Ranko was in misery, "This is all my fault. I lost. I screwed up, got myself in too deep and I lost. They were too strong. I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry!"

Ranma said gently "Idiot, I'm the one that's supposed to mess things up. You're the one who's supposed to know how to solve things for me."

After several minutes of embracing, just letting all their emotions to each other, Ranko finally looked up at Ranma.

Ranma asked with a serious but comforting to her, "Ranko, how do we get them back? How do we get Akane back, Ranko? That's all I want to know."

"I don't know. They'll be safe for at least 5 days, but they're expecting a battle and there are so many of them and their so powerful. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to even get you there! And even if I did, they are so strong and so many...But.." determination started to come back into Ranko's eyes "I swear I will get them back. I just don't know how. But I will get Akane back!"

Something in what Ranko said triggered something in Ranma. He had to know for sure. He stood up and raised his spiritual power to its absolute maximum, the very ground and the very air quaking in his spiritual pressure, his blue spiritual power overflowing with base spiritual power well beyond normal captain level. Ryoga, Mousse and the others felt all the enormous force of his power.

Ranma yelled "DO YOU REALLY MEAN THAT RANKO? ARE YOU REALLY READY TO FIGHT? READY TO KILL ANYONE THAT TRIES TO HURT AKANE? ARE YOU READY TO DIE IF NECESSARY TO KEEP HER SAFE?

"...Idiot." Ranko suddenly stood up, stared at Ranma and screamed "YES! I'D SACRIFICE MY VERY EXISTANCE TO KEEP HER SAFE! THE FIRES OF HEAVEN, THE FLAMES OF HELL, WHATEVER, THERE IS NO SUCH QUESTION AS HOW FAR AM I WILLING TO GO TO SAVE HER! I WILL BRING BACK AKANE NO MATTER WHAT!"

Ranko's body exploded with a level spiritual power of such power and measure it defied all measurement. Her base spiritual will rose to a level higher then Ranma, a level so high, so enormous, only two other humans in the world had this base spiritual level. The shockwave of her yellow spiritual power shook the earth around Nerima.

As both Ranko and Ranma let their power drop back down, everyone was silent. After a few minutes, Ranma finally smiled slightly and said "That's the girl I know."

Suddenly, a small clonking noise they started to hear from a distance. It started getting louder and louder, and it slowly drew everyone's attention. A man was walking on the road and had just walked onto the grounds of the Tendo household.

The man visiting in the night was a tall man in old Japanese wood clogs. He had a green and white cloak on, and had a cane in one of his hands. But his most defining attribute was a large white and green striped hat.

The man suddenly looked at the two of them, his raccoon like eyes peering at them under the shadow of his hat, and said "Ranma Saotome? Both of you?"

Both Ranma and Ranko answered suspiciously and sarcastically,

Ranma asked "Yeah? And who are you supposed to be?"

Ranko finished "Willy Wonka?

The man smiled a little. "No, but I am a candy shop owner. But I am also the man who will help you get your friends back from Hueco Mundo, if you desire it."

Ranko was shocked "What did you say?"

Soun walked forward to the man "You're going to help get my daughters back?"

Cologne "And Shampoo?"

Dr. Tofu thought outloud, "Kasumi."

Ryoga "Akari?" he said hopefully.

Genma asked him suspiciously "Why would you do this for us?

The man spoke very informatively "Because of the reason your 'daughter' is so shocked by what I said. We have a common enemy, the denizens of Hueco Mundo who took the girls from you. They are creatures called hollows, and they ones that attack and terrorize human and human souls are enemies of people like me. Plus...I've had my eye on Ranko ever since she created an enormous disturbance half a year ago, and especially after she became a full vaste lorde more than a month ago. I know she is a being of incredible power and will protect the people around her. So believe me when I say, if you will cooperate me, trust me, I swear I will help you bring your friends back."

After hearing the man's statement everyone was silent. No one dared to hope that this man was the real deal, that he was going was going to do everything in his power to help them save the girls.

Then Ranko suddenly walked forward. She stared up at the man and after a while said "Fine. Count me in."

Ranma smiled "Me too!

"I'm going!" Ryoga yelled.

"So am I!" Mousse yelled as well.

"I must go!" Konatsu announced.

"I'm going to get Kasumi back no matter what!" Dr. Tofu said with confidence.

The man smiled "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I promise, I will show you the way toward your lost loved ones."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I can't believe were flying on a magic carpet." Ryoga muttered

Urahara said playfully "A little too out of this world for you, Hibiki-san?"

Ryoga scratched his head nonchalantly "Actually a flying carpet would be a rather normal compared to the last flying thing I was on."

Ranma complained "The Sunjaka wasn't even supposed to be used like that moron."

Cologne chuckled "I've flown in a lot weirder things than this."

Ranma said "Speaking of which, why are you coming with us, old ghoul?"

Cologne interjected "You think I'm going to trust you to some stranger's help alone to get Shampoo back? Not in your life, sonnyboy. However Nodoka and the others should make sure there is someone to welcome them all back. The less the parents know the better."

(Flashback)

Urahara said to the parents before they left "Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Nodoka Saotome. I must ask you that you stay here. Your friends will get your loved ones back, but this will be far more dangerous than you would want to know, for the girls, and their rescuers."

Genma said "I'll put my faith in Ranma to get back the girls. He didn't fail us before, he won't fail us now.

Urahara turned to his wife, "Mrs Saotome?"

Nodoka answered "What I wouldn't give to be more comfort for both Ranma and Ranko...but that's not what they need right now. They need to be what they were trained to be since he was little. No, they need to be even stronger than that. I as much as I hate to admit it, there's nothing I can help them with here except my prayers."

Urahara finally turned to the man with everything to lose "Mr. Tendo?"

He was silent for a long time, but then he said "Akane...got her stubbornness from me. My thick headedness. My harsh attitude. Everything. As much as I would like to blame it on the freeloading Saotome I trained with-"

"Hey!"

"-I have been far too harsh on the boy. He may have his faults, many possibly, and quite imperfect. But that's what makes him stronger and less willing to let people get hurt. He is aware of his faults and that's why he will not allow anyone to die. And he has proven time and time again that he has strength and will to get through any situation. So...I will leave both Ranma and Ranko to you, to get my daughters back. Kind beyond anything Kasumi, clever and intelligent Nabiki, and Akane, who has a stubborn yet wonderful heart. Please, help bring my daughters back." He bowed formally "I beg you."

Urahara said "You have my word."

(End of Flashback)

Ranma continued "Okay, I get that, but why is he here?" Pointing with his thumb to the sleeping Happosai in the back.

Cologne shrugged "Boredom and perversion, most likely."

(After a few minutes, the carpet landed in front of a shop in the back of an old alleyway.)

As they walked into the unusual shop, Ranko asked "This is it?"

Urahara answered "This is it."

Mousse "What is this place? An abandoned candy store?

"IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT ABANDONED!" a loud voice and huge face suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Ah!" all of the guests to the Urahara shop yelled a little in shock as Tessai's face and gigantic body appeared out of nowhere a few inches away from their faces. He was

Urahara got them acquainted "~Ah~, this is my assistant Tessai-san. Tessai-san, these are the young martial artists who are braving the world of Hueco Mundo in a few evenings."

The enormous mustached man said with heightened respect "Ahhhh, then it is my pleasure."

Dr. Tofu politely shook his hand and said "No the pleasure is all ours."

Urahara said with a smile "~Now why don't I introduce you to Yoruichi-san~"

Ranma asked "Yoruichi-san?"

Suddenly from behind one of the panels, a black cat emerged.

And then it spoke.

"So you are the spiritually awakened from Nerima. Hmm, seems risky, but you'll do."

Ranma and Ranko screamed "NEKOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ranma and Ranko started running around the shop yelling "Neko! Neko! Neko!"

Konatsu had a different reaction. He immediately picked up Yoruichi and said with his eyes sparkling "Oh my god! A black talking cat! Are you Luna? Does the symbol on my back mean I'm Sailor Moon!"

The cat yelled "Put me down you idiot! And what the hell is wrong with the pair over there?" Gesturing with its tail the two Ranma's huddled in the corner.

Mousse explained "Because of a foolish training accident, Ranma, both of them, are chronically afraid of normal cats.

Yoruichi observed the mask on Ranko's head as both Ranma and Ranko were nervously huddling in the corner.

Yoruichi said in an exasperated voice "But the girl is a cat!"

Ranma muttered "Don't remind me."

Ranko muttered "Me neither."

(Meanwhile in the back room)

Urahara, who left for a second with Yoruichi as a distraction, spoke with a serious voice "Are Jinta and Ururu on patrol this week?"

Tessai-san nodded "As you requested. Jinta was eager to get off sweeping duties, but Ururu seemed a bit nervous."

Urahara nodded "I know. But it's the least we can do to give Ichigo and his friends the time they need to say they're goodbyes. They have a long journey ahead of them."

Tessai nodded "Indeed."

(Meanwhile)

Yoriuchi sighed "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I guess I'll have to transform right off the bat. Might as well get some practice in anyway." Suddenly an unusual white aura started to envelope around the cat, so bright none of them could see its features anymore. Then suddenly her white form grew in size until it formed a very...curvy figure.

Standing right in front of them was a naked, dark skinned beautiful woman.

The woman grinned "Surprised?"

"You're a human?" both Ranma and Ranko exclaimed as they finally got to their feet.

Ryoga turned to his side to the side as a tiny faucet of blood, saying "Ah, now it makes sense."

As a professional doctor, Dr. Tofu put his hands over his eyes. "You can put some clothes on miss. We won't be looking."

Mousse turned his head to the side and said "Jeez are all cat girls like that!"

Yoruichi said curiously "Those aren't the expressions I normally get."

Konatsu spoke up "Although I can't say for myself, according to Ukyo-sama, besides the kidnapping, this is a normal day in the Nerima district."

Ranma pointed out "Plus, Shampoo can turn into a cat as well. You'd fit right in where we come from."

Urahara suddenly appeared from the back room saying, "~Ah, I see that you've met Yoruichi-san~"

Yoruichi turned around and said with a grin "Kisuke, are you going to just stand there for the show or are you going to give me some clothes?"

"Very well, but don't put them on my account." He said playfully as he handed her some clothes.

Ryoga and the others finally turned his head back forward as Yourichi got her combat suit on.

Urahara "Now before I can go into all the details, me and Yoruichi-san need to talk to Ranko privately. It will make things easier in knowing how to solve this situation."

Ranko said uncertainly "Okay." She turned to others and said "Wait for me guys, this shouldn't take too long." She went through to the back room with Yoruichi and Urahara as she closed the door.

(10 minutes later)

Ranma, Ranko, Ryoga, Dr. Tofu, Mousse, Konatsu, Cologne and Happosai all sat in this one room with Urahara and Yoruichi.

Urahara cleaned his throat "Ahem. Now that we are all here, I can explain what is going on."

"All the girls that were captured were taken by beings called hollows, creatures that attack souls or anything with spiritual energy, that have been seen around your town as of late. More specifically, these hollow are Arrancar, which are powerful, ruthless, and humanoid hollows. I don't know the strength of all of them as Ranko could only guess at their powers, but they are quite immense in power to be sure, especially when you consider Ranko here is one of them."

Ranko looked incredibly uncomfortable as some of them looked at Ranko as an example of the enemy.

"Because Ranko proved to be a hollow with friends in the human world, they dubbed that she was too dangerous to go unpunished. As far as we can tell, the denizens of Hueco Mundo have very bad plans for the human worlds. And a hollow that might turn against them is a risk to them."

Ryoga asked "So what were they going to accomplish by kidnapping Akari, Akane and the other girls?

Urahara "Their leader Barragan was convinced that if they brought the girls in front of Ranko and threatened to kill them, Ranko would willingly become a will-less servant to them for battle and possibly even experimented on. Let me go on the record and say if Ranko had complied with their demands and become an experiment, it would absolutely disastrous in the long run, not just for her, but for the entire human race, if I'm not mistaken. She absolutely cannot fall into their laps."

He continued, "Ranko almost did what they asked, but she decided on a risky bet instead. She bet if she could assemble an army that could defeat the entire army of hueco mundo if necessary, although their top warriors have agreed not to release their swords, the source of their true power. Of course, this bet is where you all come in.

Ryoga said impatiently "You don't need to tell us that, just tell us how to get there.

Urahara said in a grim voice "Unfortunately, moving humans through a normal garganta in almost impossible. I imagine that for missions among the Espada, they have means to do this, but a normal garganta portal to the hollow world cannot."

Cologne narrowed her eyes and said "So what can we do then? We cannot put all our hopes on Ranko if she's going to be fighting all of them. That was a foolish thing getting all of them involved."

Ranko defended herself as best as she could "Hey, by the time the girls were captured nearly all of them were involved already. They don't disobey Barragan and most of them look for any excuse to fight."

Happosai whined "We need to get the pretty ladies back! We need to get the pretty ladies back!" he then started to hug female Ranma saying "Ohh! At least I have you to calm my nerves." he said as he started hugging onto Ranko waist.

"Go to sleep, ya old freak." she said calmly as she hit him over the head, knocking him senseless.

Dr. Tofu interjected, pushing up on his glasses "You didn't bring us all here just so that you could tell us there is no way to get there."

Urahara said suddenly cheerfully "Correct! There is a way to create a portal that will allow a large number of humans can go through. And I, fortunately, know how to do it."

Unfortunately, even with these conditions Ranko has arranged, none of you I think are ready to fight the most powerful fighters of Hueco Mundo.

Yoruichi pointed out "It's too bad we can't see Ranko's release form. For future fights, knowing what one is like would have been incredibly helpful."

Urahara said "Yes. But unfortunately Ranko's one is not only exceptionally dangerous, it's also quite different from the norm."

Ranko interjected "If it was necessary, I would just go to Hueco Mundo and release my sword right in there. But not only would that endanger all the girls by my release, besides them I wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe."

Urahara asked "And you have friends in Hueco Mundo."

After a long silence, Ranko finally said "Yes."

Urahara thought to himself "So the arrancar process does eliminate some of the hollow natural instincts. Plus there is the possibility of hollows who learn remorse ... comforting ... and troubling."

Mousse suddenly yelled "Get back to the point! If we don't stand a chance, how are we going to save them?"

Urahara smiled "We are going to train you of course. All of your skill with spiritual energy is sub-par at the moment, you haven't learned to tap into your true reserves. However, we have the ability to train that aspect."

Tessai suddenly came through another sliding door.

"Urahara-dono, the repairs to the ground floor have been completed."

Urahara said "~Perfect. Now how about I show you your training area? Hmm~

...,

The entire gang all found themselves in an enormous underground lit area.

Dr. Tofu looked at the area "Wow this place is incredible."

Tessai bowed "Thank you for the compliment, Tofu-dono."

Urahara turned to Tessai and said "Tessai-san, very good work! Now take a rest, the final preparations should be done within an hour, and then the real hard work will begin."

Tessai nodded "Of course." As he walked away to a distant area of the training area.

Urahara suddenly addressed the others and said "~Why don't you warm yourselves up and familiarize yourselves with this place? Soon there will be a lot of roughhousing to do~"

Ryoga nodded. "Sounds good, but we better get to our training really soon. We don't have a minute to lose."

Ranma noticed the meaning behind what Urahara said, as well as Tofu, but neither of them said anything. They all started to walk off.

As Cologne moved past Urahara and Yoruichi on her stick, she stopped and looked at Kisuke and said "Y'know this underground structure IS rather suspicious. In Nerima, different organizations sponsoring different sorts of martial arts or obstacle course challenges had enormously complex artificial areas underground, all of which Ranma and the others participated in, and all of which were organizations that don't exist. Even my little training area under my store paled in size and detail compared to this and those ones, even with using what little mastery of spiritual energy I have. Those kinds of areas can't be created naturally, at least not in a lifetime. Who ever created those areas was a master of spiritual energy and a clever artisan." Cologne smiled "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Kisuke-chan?"

Kisuke smiled and said mysteriously "I'm afraid I have NO idea what you're talking about."

Cologne smiled "I'll bet. I wonder just how many of the small or large trials in Ranma's life had your name stamped on it. Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter now. Also, I'm sure this training is not just for their benefit but your training as well."

Yoruichi crossed her arms and said indignantly with a frown "And what makes you think we need training, obaa-chan?"

Cologne smiled and her eyes narrowed with amusement "Oh don't think you can hide details like that from me. There are some advantages to being older than spirits, your still 120 years to early to pull the wool over my eyes."

Urahara said half-kiddingly "~Oh, of course honorable elder, we could never hide anything from you. Just what did you mean from before~"

Cologne giggled "Your such a tease. Hahahahaha." she laughed with her mouth wide open for a few seconds. She then opened her eyes and said seriously "Okay, in all seriousness, both of you are powerful veterans and experts in spiritual energy, possibly even genius's. You've started training your abilities again, and you Kisuke have practiced your basic skills recently, but it's been ages since you've been able to fight someone who can match your power constantly. You two are preparing for a fight against an unimaginable opponent, and you won't be able to take advantage of the full power of your veteran skills unless you fight others incredibly powerful and talented, with lots of stamina, not just rookies. Training against each other just isn't enough, is it?"

After a few seconds, Urahara nodded and answered "Yes, in a nut shell that is correct, but I don't want them to get involved in our battle. The situation around Karakura town and the people in it are complicated. If all goes well, Nerima will be left alone. If both Nerima and Karakura are considered actual threats, then massive loss of life might not be avoidable."

Cologne nodded "I understand, don't worry. I won't breathe a soul to the others." She started walking off, but turned her head to the side "But I also know...that there is no way that one of us will not get involved inevitably. And I think you know who."

When all of them had walked off, Yoruichi turned to Urahaha and said with a suspicious smile "DID you set this up from the beginning, Kisuke? Did you know this would happen so you had Ichigo and the others wait a whole week instead of three days, which would have been better?"

Urahara smiled and lowered his hat a little "You give me too much credit, Yoruichi."

Suddenly Yoruichi face grew serious and even a little sad, "Kisuke?"

"...Yes."

"What we're doing here...it's dangerous. We have no idea how powerful the Arrancar in Hueco Mundo are. Even if we train them, they could get killed."

"That's exactly the problem. None of us know how strong the Arrancar of hueco mundo are. Just like Ichigo and the others have no idea how strong soul society is. We know that our chances of getting to Aizen in soul society are slim, and if the Arrancar are set lose on the Gotei 13, we have no idea if it will be an easy victory...or a massacre."

He continued "However, there going to go anyway, whether we like it or not. If I refused at this point, they'd force me to bring them there."

Yoruichi pushed forward "Were not going to involve them anymore then this are we? Ranko blames herself as much for her friend' kidnapping as much as Ichigo blames himself for Rukia's execution. Possibly even more so because-"

Urahara finished "-Ranko is completely in love with the girl Akane. I know."

"So are we clear on this Kisuke? I'd rather we do our best to keep them out of this fight, after this. These kids have far more fighting experience then the others, but they aren't so naturally talented with spiritual energy despite their pressure since there ki users, and they stepped in this fight by accident. Plus these kids have no taste for deadly force, no matter how brave a front they put up."

Urahara nodded his head "Indeed. For most of them, yes, it would be prudent to keep the rest of them out of the path of Aizen." Urahara then paused looking down, then said "But there are...certain things Ranko has that might be useful."

Yoruichi looked at Urahara angrily "You can't be serious!"

"There is one thing we need. Something that we absolutely need if worse comes to worse. For Soul Society...and for Ichigo. The one thing no soul reaper could ever get without getting killed."

Yoruichi eyes slowly widened while looking at Kisuke, when she realized what it was.

She then narrowed her eyes and said "I see. So it's just that? She's not going to get any more involved?"

Urahara grinned, saying craftily "Don't worry, she'll stay far away from Aizen, I assure you." He then added on a gentler note "But I know why you care so much."

Yoruichi grinned playfully "Do you now?"

Urahara smiled warmly "Of course. It's like looking at a mirror into the past, isn't it. She intrigues you doesn't she?"

Yoruichi nodded and said with her voice filled with nervous yet excited anticipation. "Intrigues me? Terrifies me? Is there a difference? Look at her Kisuke. We've kept an eye on her for a while, and a few of her fights. Her grin. Her attitude. Her physical ability. Her speed. Even her voice, Kisuke, it's almost exactly the same. Born a boy or not, Ranko terrifies me cause I can see so much of myself in her. And her spiritual energy...unbelievable. It's so close to Ichigo's in stamina...however, I don't want her to get involved with Aizen. In reality, it would be best if Ichigo never confronted him directly either."

She continued, "Her friends are uninvolved and I don't think she'll ever be ready to fight him. The kind of power he has, she's not ready to fight someone who's so indomitably strong, who will kill with no remorse."

Urahara nodded "Indeed. Ranko has a different strength, yet it will grow stronger with time as well. And what about the others? She's not the only one that interests you among them."

Yoruichi said "Konatsu intrigues me a little. Reminds me of Soi Fong in a way. She doesn't have nearly the will power as some of the others, but she's talented and determined, plus her power seems to be similar to my own."

Urahara nodded, "The spiritual energy of a true ninja prodigy. It's occurrence is as rare in soul society as on earth. Plus that symbol on his back..."

"The crescent moon with four symbols on it. Its without the extra patterns, but beyond that it looks like exactly like the Shihoun seal.

Urahara pointed out "There is probably a connection between the century ninja prophecy, and the Shihoun line, which has been connected with the Secret Mobile Corps for generations."

Yoruichi nodded, "Regardless. Either way it looks like I'll be training the larger bunch then."

Urahara smiled "True. But you won't be training the two rivals. They're going to be a handful even for me."

Both Yoruichi and Urahara stepped forward and Urahara clapped his hands a few times and called "Allright, is everyone all limbered up."

Mousse said impatiently "We're more than ready. So how's this 'big training' going to work?"

Urahara nodded on got serious "To be quite frank, for the next 3 days, you are all going to be constantly fighting the two of us." Gesturing toward himself and Yoruichi. "Now you might be skeptical, but we can assure you if you don't take this seriously, you will get killed. For reasons for both sides of the fights, we will not be holding back at all. It will be split up like this. Yoruichi-san will be training Tofu-san, Mousse and Konatsu. I will be training Hibiki-san and you Mr. Saotome." He said pointing his cane at the two of them. "On the end of the fourth day, you will all enter Hueco Mundo."

Ranma interjected looking to his side towards his female self "Wait what about Ranko? Aren't you going to train her? I thought she got defeated by one of them, so how is she going to turn the tide?"

Urahara explained "Ranko may not have a physical body but her level of training of her spiritual energy is far, far higher than yours is right now. These next three days are for you 5 to compensate for that. Unfortunately, Ranko's at a level now where there is no way we can teach her further, even though there are still those stronger then her. However there is a way to for her to get even stronger within 3 days."

A small bit of hope started to appear in Ranko's eyes "Really?"

Urahara nodded toward Ranko "Yes. I am going to tell you soon, but first I must borrow you and Ranma for a second. This is very important.

Ranma and Ranko looked at each other, then they finally nodded their heads, and said "Sure!" at the same time.

Ryoga complained "You're going to make us wait again?

"Bear with it just a few more minutes, Hibiki-san." He then started climbing back up the ladder and into the shop. He turned toward both Ranmas and said "Well..are you coming?"

...,

Urahara, Ranma and Ranko were sitting alone in the main living room, across the table. Urahara on one side, Ranma and Ranko on the other. Urahara had his arms crossed, was looking down and was deep in thought for a long time.

Ranko finally asked "Well, what is it you wanted to tell us about?

Urahara was silent for a few more seconds, but then he finally spoke.

"Ranma Saotome, Ranko Saotome. I have been thinking for a while whether I should tell you this now or sometime in the future considering the circumstances. However, I have come to the conclusion that it would help if you two knew for absolute certain the reasons you are fighting for."

Ranma asked and insisted "What do you mean? Stop delaying an tell us!"

Urahara nodded "Allright. I have a way to make each of you a whole human person with no curse, or as a whole person as one."

Both Ranma's and Ranko were both instantly shocked.

"Are you serious-?

"Make us both whole people?"

"No tricks or anything?"

Urahara said "No. Let me explain the first option. A normal gigai is an artificial physical, visible body made of spiritual particles usually made for a spirit similar to what Ranko is, which that spirit it was created for can enter. These gigai's only let you have limited strength and aren't full flesh and blood. However, a while back I created a gigai that can retain a person's spiritual energy and fight within that body, so that when that specific person calls upon his powers, physically, their gigai strength is replaced with the strength they have as spirits, along with whatever weapons and sometimes clothes they have as a spirit, although depending, they can discard that.

Of course it also has an illusion field for non spiritual people when they are using their powers, so normal humans don't see them flying through the air. The problem is, these gigai's don't age at all, as their made of much sterner yet less complicated stuff then flesh and bone. There IS a way to create a living, breathing gigai around a person, but the process normally takes years."

Ranko asked "So how does this help me?"

"The thing is, you already have a living, breathing gigai, Ranko! It's in Ranma right now!"

Both of the two looked at each other, trying to understand what he said.

Ranko suddenly understood "You mean my female body that Ranma can't use?"

"Yes! Its fading fast, but its still completely there. You see, your female body that you got from Jusenkyo, is actually made up of tiny spiritual particles at the nanoscopic level that solidified as true flesh and blood. That's why transformations from one form to the other are so instantaneous and painless, contrary to if magic was actually causing your flesh to transform. Whenever you touch cold water, your body shifts into its perfect living female gigai."

Ranma thought for second, then said "So that's how it works. But what's the real point?"

"While Ranko's body still resists to fade from existence, I can create a machine that would transfer all the perfect flesh, spiritual particles from that body while Ranma's unconscious into a gigai template for my special gigai. Because her body has already been synchronized with her spirit for a year, the second her living hollow spirit enters that gigai, it will truly be your body, Ranko. It will have the same muscles, muscle memory, age, everything. It will be a fully human body that has complete DNA and everything, and not only that, whenever you activate your spiritual powers, your uniform , your sword and your mask will appear, and you will disappear from the normal eye. Thus when cold water touches Ranma, he will have nothing to turn into, thus destroying the curse. And when hot water touches Ranko, nothing will happen to her either, because they'll be nothing solid for her new body to turn back into, thus destroying the curse for her as well."

For a while Ranma and Ranko were silent, going over what he said, and contemplating the implications of finally being free from the curse.

Then Ranma said hesitantly "And...what's the second option. To become one again?"

Urahara nodded "This option is quite simple, especially the first part. Of course, the simplest part is also the hardest. Ranko needs to step back into Ranma's body ...completely and fully ready. There is no going back from that point. Then after that, I will be modifying the female body by adding the spiritual particles of the battle gigai template, thus giving her the ability to summon her weapon, clothes and mask. Reconfiguring her already spiritual body, as it were. And that's it."

Ranma and Ranko were silent. They had no idea what to do with the options given.

Urahara then added "I'm sure you've all thought a lot about lives separate from each other, so I won't lecture you on that. However, I must make sure you understand the seriousness of becoming one person again, especially after being separate for so long. Have you ever tried it before after the separation?"

Ranma nodded "Yeah, we tried once a mere hour after we separated. It felt pretty weird."

"Then I assure you, unless you are fully prepared, this will feel a thousand times less comfortable. Although your 2 spirits are nearing the breaking point, you two still share the exact same soul. If you combine together, there will be only one Ranma. There will be no talking to yourself or anything like that. All your memories from both of your lives, all the memories that have been separate for so long, all the experiences and wisdom and friends that both of you have earned will be yours and yours alone. You will have one mind and soul. The only change might be your change of perception from as a boy and as a girl. Beyond that, I don't know what the result will be."

Ranma looked at Ranko, and Ranko looked at Ranma. After venting any anger they felt toward each other, they didn't know what to think about each other. Nothing could help the fact that deep down, they were both once Ranma Saotome.

Urahara finally said "You don't need to think about it right now. There are more important things to do right now. Just think about it during your training and give me your final answer on the 4th day."

Ranma finally nodded, then thought about Akane "Right!"

Ranko nodded as well "Right!"

"~Very well~ Ranma-san, please go down to Ryoga and tell him we'll start almost immediately. Ranko, please come with me, I will show you your method of training."

...,

Urahara walked over to a large area of small cliffs, ledges, hilly groundwork and even a small spring.

Urahara called from a distance, "Are you ready Tessai-san!"

Tessai nodded his head "Yes!"

"Well, Ranko, let me ask you something I'm almost positive of. Do own a soul reaper's zanpakuto?

Ranko suddenly smiled, and pointed to her wrist bands. "Yep Right here."

Interesting. Have you been training with him, have you seen him, has he shown you his world.

Ranko said confidently "That's for sure. Kintora's a really impatient guy, so he'll rush me into things whether I think I'm ready or not.

"Excellent. This means there is a better chance for success. You see, Ranko, this training is training for the perfection of your powers as a soul reaper."

Ranko nodded with anticipation. Urahara continued "Let me explain. Most soul reaper zanpakuto's have a sealed form, a released form, or shikai form. A sealed form is quite often a katana of some sort. A shikai form can be literally anything, any kind of form, and can have various powers. Some swords stay in their released forms forever, usually due to massive spiritual energy. Your shikai is those energy filled bands on your wrists."

"However, one thing that only exceptional soul reapers can achieve is Bankai. Bankai is the absolute true form of your zanpakuto. When you achieve it, you will receive your true powers, and your spiritual energy could grow from 5 to 10 times in power."

"That much?" Ranko said in earnest.

"Yes. Normally, the method for learning bankai takes 10 years even for the best. However, there is a method to do it in 3 days, but it is extremely risky."

Ranko smiled "Don't worry I'm used to risky training. And speaking of risky training your going to have to be training Ranma and Ryoga. Heh. I can tell your an expert with spiritual energy, but are you really sure you can handle both of them? One of them's me after all."

Urahara said with a smile "Don't worry, I'm more than ready to handle their training."

Ranko then gave Urahara a serious look "By the way, who have you been training with recently?"

Urahara's eyes narrowed a little under the shadows of his hat. After a few seconds, he then said silently "What give it away? Tessai-san did an excellent job in making sure the landscape was fixed and spiritual energy was blanketed."

Ranko smiled "At first I didn't sense anything. But as I walked around, I started feeling...a sort of presence. A spiritual power that I've never felt before, but something told me I knew it. It could have been anything, but my suspicions were correct. But the one thing that gave it away was your hat. And when I really tried to sense it, the intensity was weaker than mine currently, around Ranma's right now, but the sheer power...was insane. I'd have to say...even higher than mine."

Urahara said sheepishly "It seems your far too into this then the others, so I guess there's no reason to hide it. But I should tell you this has none of your concern, at least not now. The person I was training was a substitute soul reaper, a human."

Ranko's eyes widened "A human...soul reaper?"

Urahara nodded "Yes. He and his friends, who are unique awakened like your friends, are going to Soul Society to rescue his friend who has been wrongfully sentenced to death. For the past 10 days, I have been training him extensively, building up his spiritual power. Slowly, I was able to properly gauge his fighting ability. Currently, his normal power is around a low-level lieutenant at best, but at its highest, it could start to match a captain. I don't know how high Kurosaki-kun will grow from now on, but he will decide that much."

Ranko's ears suddenly perked up "Kurosaki? You did say Kurosaki didn't you?"

Urahara was very confused "Yes? Why do you ask?"

Ranko was deep in thought, but spoke her thoughts "This is Karakura town isn't it? I lived here for a year. You don't mean Ichigo Kurosaki do you?"

Urahara's eyes widened visibly "How do you know Ichigo? Were you classmates or-"

Ranko shouted in surprise "He was my apprentice! Well we were never really master and apprentice, but as Ranma, I met him after his mother had died! I convinced him to learn how to fight and get much stronger, since...since he wanted to protect his family so much." Ranko was consumed with his memories of Ichi-chan. Unlike Ryoga, who only acted like a complete nice guy when it suited his romance life best, Ichigo was honest and true in his beliefs to protect, but he still appreciated the ability to not act over cheesy, as long as he got his point across. Ranko mused that there were rarely that kind of people in Japan the way Ichigo and Ranma and me are. But Ichigo really believed in something great, even though he wasn't sure what it was. Ranma always considered Ichigo to be someone worthy of admiration, even though he was younger and felt he was still unskilled in comparison.

She continued "We sparred after school. At first he wasn't that good, but he stubbornly got stronger and stronger, learning after my style while creating his own, even learning some techniques that most normal martial artists can't use. His timing, even when attacking during a jump, got really impressive." She then turned to Urahara and said with amazement "Are you saying Ichi-chan is a human soul reaper? And his spiritual pressure is that high?"

Urahara's eyes widened as he thought to himself "So this is the person. For a while I thought it was Tatsuki herself...but the profile didn't match exactly. Despite the way he was raised by his father, Ichigo did not originally have the instincts of a combative person. This is the person who inspired Ichigo's aggressive spirit...his blunt sarcastic attitude...his rebellious, strong willed nature. And while Ranma is the type of person who would admit to seeing right and wrong neutrally because of how he was raised, he usually goes out of his way to do good. Is this in turn because of Ichigo? Even Ichigo's very direct way of thinking and fighting that contradicts Ranma's way of fighting...did that unconsciously lead to the creation of Ranko's power attack, the meteor kick, even though its Ichigo, not Ranma, that specializes in long powerful kicks? Are their paths so interconnected?"

Urahara finally answered "Yes. He has indeed become a soul reaper, and he's been able to help the dearly departed for quite some time. Here is a picture Jinta took during his training."

He handed over the photo and gave it to Ranko.

Ranko's eyes widened as she saw the tall, spiky haired muscular teenager with the gigantic cleaver sword. He had an intense, determined expression on his face, as if no one could stop him. She thought to herself "My god, he's grown that much since we last met?"

She said out loud "Jeez. I...I should tell Ranma. He'll want to know as much as I do-"

Urahara suddenly said sternly "But, you shouldn't."

Ranko turned to Urahara in shock "Hey, what do you mean? Why shouldn't my male half that Ichigo is now becoming a powerful soul reape.."

Ranko suddenly stopped. She had answered her own question. The reason that she shouldn't tell him is because...that isn't his life. Soul reapers, hollows, this was her world, and she didn't want to drag Ranma and especially Akane any deeper into this then what has already happened. She already knew there was going to be a war between soul reapers and hollows from the way the arrancar were preparing, and there was no way she was going to let them get involved.

Ranko said with a depressed tone "So..so that's why."

Urahara nodded "Indeed. In case you, both of you, decide that path, then Ranma will have nothing to do with hollows and soul reapers beyond this fight and this fight alone."

Ranko looked off into empty space for a bit, not knowing what to think about this.

Then her eyes filled with determination, then finally turned to Urahara and said with a curious, determined smile,

"You said something about...Bankai?"

Urahara lowered his hat a little and smiled "Yes...Bankai."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ggio and the others ungagged the 6 girls and put them in a holding cell. Shampoo was still unconscious and Ukyo had passed out from the pain.

Akane was finally able to move and speak. She rushed towards her sisters and said "Nabiki! Kasumi! Are you all right?"

Nabiki nodded and responded with a level headed voice, "Yeah. I'll be okay Akane, you don't have to worry so much. We've been in situations like this before."

Akari, who was most definitely not as used to these situations, exclaimed in a panic, "Really? This is terrifying!"

Kasumi added "I'm fine Akane. I'll tend to Shampoo and Akari, you make sure Ukyo is okay."

Akane nodded quickly then rushed to Ukyo and yelled to her,

"Ukyo are you alright?"

Ukyo slowly got back to consciousness. "Uhh...I'm fine Akane. Just...ugh..fractured several of my bones." Ukyo lifted her arm slowly but painfully. Akane took a good look at it. It wasn't as badly mangled as she thought, but it was still bent and fractured in several places.

"Ukyo that arm looks horrible! I've got to help it. I think I can give you some first aid." She started ripping off the sleeves of her karate gi and started wrapping it around Ukyo's arm at the places where it was bent. Akane tightened the cloth as gently as possible, and Ukyo held in the pain with a slow murmur.

Akane continued nervously "I think I can set your bones a little, but I'm not nearly as good as doctor tofu. He taught me a technique that might at least help. But I think it will hurt a bit."

Ukyo thought for a second then said "Go for it Akane."

Akane nodded and said "Brace yourself."

She then concentrated a good amount of ki in her hands. Then she placed her hands over the major fractures and yelled "Teate!" with a command that Dr. Tofu taught her.

With a sudden force, Akane put pressure on the bones to fit the fractured bone back into place to some degree.

"Aaaa!" Ukyo said in pain, but her arm did feel more in position than before, although she still couldn't move it yet.

"Thanks Akane." Ukyo said gratefully.

Akane said sheepishly "If Doctor tofu was here, he could heal fractures like this in mere hours, maybe even minutes with a well trained body like yours."

Ukyo chastised her "Hey, you've been getting pretty good yourself y'know. You've been really pushing yourself recently."

Akane blushed "Thanks. I guess I've really wanted to get better after fighting alongside Ranko-"

Akane went silent. Thinking about that memory triggered a lot of thoughts. Something she knew wasn't the time to dwell on, but now she couldn't get out of head. "Ranma you idiot..."

Ukyo offered "Trouble with Ranma recently? Or by the sound of it, maybe it's the other Ran-chan?" she added cleverly.

Akane bit her lip. She didn't know who else to turn to, and Ukyo was pretty good at giving advice...when she wasn't getting bad advice herself from Shampoo and her antics.

Akane after nearly a minute of summoning up the courage, finally asked "Ukyo, what do you think my relationship with Ranma and her...his...sexuality?"

Ukyo smiled gently "I thought it was about this. It was only a matter of time though, and I guessed Ranko's little visit would have something to do with this. Allright, lay it on me Akane, while Nabiki and the others are trying to wake up Shampoo." gesturing to the unconscious Shampoo with her good arm.

Akane nervously nodded and spoke with a quiet but desperate voice. "Ukyo, I'm...attracted to female Ranma, all right? It's so hard for me to rationalize it. I mean, I know there are some girls that are attracted to other girls but, I never been like that. Not with my school friends, not with you, not with anybody else!"

Ukyo rationalized, "Well you know he's a guy right? The guy you've developed feelings for after all." Ukyo knew how to handle Akane's paranoia. If she said 'love him', even during a serious situation, she'd deny it till doomsday, as would Ranma.

Ukyo continued "Maybe it's just your brain helping you realize it's all one person?"

"I thought about that. But..." Akane couldn't continue with how she felt with such little experience talking about differences in sexes. Akane finally summed up the courage and asked, "Ukyo, what's your view on Ranma, especially when you want him to be your fiancé?"

Ukyo gave Akane an ironic smile "Are you trying to ask me, the school cross dresser, if I'm gay or not?"

Akane was deeply embarrassed "No! Well not exactly. It's just that.."

Ukyo settled her down "It's alright Akane, relax. I'm more than happy to tell you as much as you want my sexuality, and my opinions on the others. I know this is a subject you've been tiptoeing around ever since you found out Ranma was half girl."

Ukyo put her bandaged arm on her chest "No, I'm not truly gay. Though I'm not homophobic either. To me, sexuality is...interesting. When people hear my story, how I was raised by my single father, dressed in guy clothes since I was a kid, people often assume that I dress like a boy because I completely identify as one. But that's not exactly true. I really don't see myself as a boy, but as a girl. But I guess I don't want to limit my personality to completely female, since that's not all there is to me. You know what I'm trying to say?"

"I...I guess."

Ukyo continued "To me, the fact that my fiance was half girl was the most interesting thing in the world to me! I mean, being able to switch from one to the other with just water was incredible. He and she were like two completely unique people who just happened to be the same person. You remember how I reacted when I found out?"

Akane giggled a little "That's right. You kept on switching him from guy to girl to guy for hours."

"In the end, I always know that Ranko is Ranma, and it really doesn't bother me. I can't say either way if I would enjoy a relationship between me and his female self, it's just something that's not bothered me because I was so intrigued. I CAN tell you though, is whenever I have small fantasies about Ranma, it's always the male half. Is that the same for you, Akane?"

Akane thought back and blushed even deeper. She thought to herself "Was it?...No! There were times when I thought of Ranma and she was there instead!"

Akane finally said "Not ...exactly."

Ukyo grinned, half comfortingly, half shamefully "So you do imagine him that way." Ukyo then closed her eyes and said "To tell you the truth, I'm kind of jealous of you."

Akane was silent. While Ukyo opening up did make Akane more comfortable, they were back into talking about very uncomfortable territory.

Ukyo gestured with her good hand's thumb toward Shampoo, who was slowly waking up "As for Shampoo, she has absolutely no understanding of homophobic. After all, where she comes from, they kiss female martial artists that defeat their warriors to mark them for death. But that works for Shampoo in other ways too. She'll lunge and glomp Ranma whether he's a boy or a girl. I don't think she has ever seen female Ranma as anything more than the body he has some of the time, with the exception of the beginning."

Akane muttered, rolling her eyes, "Yeah chasing male Ranma around to marry her, and chasing female Ranma around to kill her."

Ukyo smiled in sarcastic amusement, "Yep, I kind of wish I could have seen it in person. Either way I don't think she has any special feelings towards her female half, but she is convinced to seduce him whether a boy or as a girl. So for her it's just blind devotion and obsession, in my opinion. I still don't think she understands real romance at all."

Ukyo then gestured with her head and added, whispering lower "And with you sister, Nabiki...well...I'd have to say that she is a little bi."

Akane exclaimed quietly "Ukyo!"

"Sorry Akane, but you know how she is! Not that it's a bad thing, and I'm not talking about her pictures of Ranma which are just for money, but you know her attitude. She doesn't hesitate at all to grope Ranma, and she always puts Ranma in those ridiculously hentai costumes, even when it's not for pictures. I don't think she'd ever actually date a girl seriously, or even a guy for that matter, but if her innuendos are any hint, she sees both sexes as interesting, but only in the form of pleasure. Beyond that, her main desire is money."

"I guess." Akane said uncomfortably. Nabiki's more pleasure girl lifestyle was something that Akane felt was shameless, intimidating, and even a little jealous for her ambition.

Ukyo continued, "So Akane, now that I've given you a peak into our feelings, do you think you can tell us what's on your own?"

Akane was silent for a very long time. Ukyo was right, of course, she had stubbornly refused to think about any real physical attractions and their implications before now.

She finally said "I like him...and I like her...I like Ranma. It's not because of some, hormonal attraction I don't think, but I love everything about him! His face, his arms, his courage, her spirit, her hair, her eyes, her breasts, her legs, his smile, her feelings, EVERYTHING! And I've never felt all those things about a single girl OR guy, not even my older crushes, but literally everything about Ranma feels like real love to me somehow, no matter how many times we don't get along. What does that mean? Am I bisexual or not?" She finally asked desperately.

For a long time Ukyo was silent this time around. Then she closed her eyes, chuckled a little, and said "No, Akane. It means you're in love, you dummy. And your love for him has simply surpassed gender, down to your body and soul. It's as simple as that. Remember Akane, who you TRULY fall in love with, isn't completely defined by their gender. It doesn't usually work out if there's no attraction but...sometimes all it takes is for two hearts to connect."

Akane was silent for a long time after hearing this.

Suddenly they all heard a female voice. "Hey, little girls, are you awake?"

The girls turned around to the door to see the voice had come from one of two women, each one they all recognized as ghosts/hollows cause of their energy and they're eyepatch mask. The one that talked was a fairly tomboyish girl with yellow hair and a mean looking face. Her name was Menoly. Right off to her left was another girl, slightly shorter, had black hair, and had an even more sadistic face. Her name was Loly.

The nasty looking girl said "What interesting playmates we have!"

Shampoo was fully awake by now and yelled "Who are you?"

The yellow haired girl, Menoly, answered "Were the arrancar assigned to keep you fed until this whole matter is settled."

The black haired girl, Loly, said "We brought you some soup from the kitchen. You better be grateful."

Both Menoly and Loly put 2 pairs of 3 soup bowls on the floor.

All 6 girls shared a look toward each other. They decided with eye contact that there would be no point in being poisoned. Most of them took a pan and spoon and started eating it. It had a very dull taste to it, nothing much more than a nearly tasteless broth.

Ukyo complained after eating it, not wanting to be a prisoner for one more second "You call this food? I could make better food then this stuff since I was three!"

Loly sneered "Try not to complain. This will probably be the last few meals you'll ever have."

Shampoo, who hadn't eaten a bite, yelled "Is punishment by death to hold woman of Amazon tribe hostage."

Menoly mocked "You want to try and defeat me? It won't even take me 5 seconds."

"Shampoo no think so!"

Shampoo charged at Menoly with a punch to her head, but Menoly ducked and smashed Shampoo to the left side of the wall with a large kick.

Shampoo hit the wall hard but turned around and started getting up. But before she could do so, Menoly used sonido and grabbed Shampoo by the scruff of her shirt and yelled "You bitch that hurt!"

Shampoo was angry but also confused "What you talking about? Shampoo haven't even punched you yet!"

Loly looked confused as well "Wait, how did she hurt you?"

Menoly looked embarrassed for a few seconds, as her foot ached a little with soreness. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't take the Chinese girl seriously and didn't prepare her kick well despite using a lot of force. Despite her small figure, when Menoly slammed her foot into the girl's side, it was confronted by layers and layers of ridiculously toned muscles. Menoly thought to herself "Damn. I didn't sense any real spiritual pressure from this girl, so I thought she was an utter weakling. Damn, was she wearing some kind of body armor, or are her human muscles really that intense?"

Embarrassed over being shamed, she then turned her anger back on shampoo, half out of anger, and half out of fear. "You bitch! I should kill you right now, no one will complain if one of you is gone!" As she winded her fist back to smash it into Shampoo's face.

"Shampoo!" Akane rushed forward and smashed Menoly right in the face, knocking her to the side and forcing her to drop Shampoo.

"Akane?" Shampoo said in shock.

"Why you!" Loly lunged forward in vengeful anger and smashed Akane in the stomach with her first.

"Aaaah!" Akane moaned as she got to her knees in pain.

Menoly then got up and grabbed Akane by the throat and started charging up a cero in her other hand "You little bitch, it seems you need a lesson in manners!"

Loly smiled, "Looks like we're going to have to mess up that innocent little face of yours."

The angry Menoly tightened her grip.

"Akane!" Shampoo cried out, looking alarmed.

"NO!" Nabiki yelled, looking very alarmed.

"Akane!" Akari said in shock.

Ukyo yelled, "Get away from her psycho!"

Suddenly, a tiny shockwave came from inside the room.

"NO! I won't let them hurt you, Akane. I won't let anyone get hurt here."

The voice that said that was gentle but somehow commanded the entire rooms attention. It was Kasumi.

As those words spoke, a whirlwind of energy erupted in the small room. A tiny vortex of wind and energy gathered around Kasumi then stopped then settled.

Dropping Akane to the ground, Menoly, unnerved by her sudden release of energy, turned toward Kasumi "You.."

Kasumi suddenly spoke in a quiet but assertive voice "Calm...down." She then stretched out her hand toward Menoly. Kasumi's eyes started to glow with a blue aura.

Menoly started feeling weird. The thoughts running through her head were "What's...what's happening to me? It's if all the adrenaline in my body is... draining away...why was I so angry? Why was I so tense... right now?"

"Menoly?" Loly asked in confusion. Menoly was looking very woozy on her feet.

Menoly's thoughts continued to drift, "Why do I want to fight right now? I feel so relaxed. I think I'll just take... a nap...sometime...soon...maybe now is good?" Menoly abruptly fell to ground, sleeping heavily.

"What just...?" Loly turned to Kasumi, realizing the culprit. Loly got furious realizing Kasumi had just knocked Menoly out.

Loly charged at Kasumi, yelling "You bitch, I'll-"

A dark, female voice said "You'll do nothing to my sisters, whore."

Suddenly, mid rush, the world started disappearing around Loly. Everything started turning black.

Loly screamed in panic, "What...what the fuck's going on?"

Suddenly in the middle of the darkness right stood a towering figure of Nabiki, completely entrapped in shadow. Her eyes glowed a dark red with an unnatural power.

In reality, Nabiki stood over Loly and said "Your body may be fairly strong, and you have at least some willpower, but your mind is as weak as pudding." Panic was spreading like fire across over Menoly's face. The enormous fear and unusual pressure was enveloping her mind. Although it was only a vision she could see, she saw Nabiki emanating an all consuming darkness from her body. With her eyes glowing horribly, a shroud of darkness surrounding her body, she looked like some kind of mistress of pure evil.

Nabiki said with dark indignation in her voice "You think I'm going to let a sadistic bitch like you touch my sisters? Think again!"

Suddenly the real Nabiki grabbed Loly's head, and nothing seemed to matter to Loly anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Loly screamed within her mind.

Except the pain, the enormous agonizing pain of having her very mind seemingly crushed within herself. The titanic force of Nabiki's mind seemed to crush her mind deeper and deeper. Blood was coming out of her nose slowly and even some out of her ears. Suddenly her mind lost complete consciousness, and Nabiki mercifully let go of her head and stopped the pressure on her mind. Loly fell to the ground, alive but in state of almost catatonic shock.

Akane's eyes widened toward Nabiki "What did you just do?"

Ukyo asked "Did you just develop powers like Kasumi?"

Kasumi said to herself "I have powers now? Oh dear me, I hope I didn't harm her too badly."

Nabiki answered Kasumi first "Yes, you've developed powers like Tofu and Ranma and the others, but their far more passive. Don't worry, Kasumi, you didn't harm the lesser bitch too much."

"Nabiki, watch your language please."

Nabiki ignored the comment and then answered Ukyo "Not exactly. I do have powers, but they didn't 'awaken' or just develop like Kasumi, Ranma or the others. My powers are mental, so they develop very slowly, and I might have developed them even without Ranko's help."

Akari asked nervously, "What do you mean? What DID you do to her?"

Nabiki thought about it for a second, then said "I guess you could say my powers are similar to a psychic or a medium. We've even met a few at school, remember? Although my powers are significantly more forceful." She then pointed at Loly "What I did there was I invaded her mind and slowly crushed it from within. She's alive, don't worry I didn't kill her, not that I wasn't tempted. It isn't the first time I've attempted something like that, at least instinctively. Remember when the psychic kid, Satori, went to Nerima? When Satori tried to invade my mind by entering my mindscape, I crushed his invasion quite quickly, even with no powers. He was an experienced psychic, but he was just a little kid, and my mental will was in another league then his. This was just taking it to a whole new level."

Akari asked hesitantly "You mean, you could have controlled her mind?"

Now it was Nabiki's turn to look confused "No. All I could do is affect it, break it to an extent, and maybe pick bits of information from it with practice. There's no way I can control a mind, at least not yet. Why do you ask?"

Akari looked embarrassed "N...never mind."

Nabiki looked curious at Akari "Hmmm." Nabiki thought to herself with interest "What could an innocent girl like you be hiding Akari? Don't tell me-?"

Akane interrupted their conversation "This isn't the time to discuss this! Let's get out of here already!"

Nabiki shook her head "No, that wouldn't be a good idea."

Akane said in surprise "What! Why not?"

Nabiki put her finger up and informed them, "Think Akane. How exactly do you propose we escape? That portal which we were taken through was a lot different than the one Toma used. You saw the windows; there's no day time, and this most certainly isn't Earth. We are in some sort of ghost dimension."

Shampoo said in surprise "So you mean these girls are..ghosts?

Ukyo was surprised as well "Are you sure? These girls have a slight pulse."

Nabiki pointed out "So did Ranko when she first appeared. I don't know how but all these beings are ghosts that are at least partially alive. But that's not the issue here. The issue is that we have no idea how to escape this place. And even if we did know there is no way we would get out alive with so many blood thirsty warriors around." Nabiki shook her head "We have no way of escaping this world and I sense there are many fighters ten times stronger than these two whores."

Kasumi chastised her middle sister, "Nabiki, that's a little vulgar."

Nabiki shrugged and said indignantly, "What? I looked into the girls mind. For all intends and purposes they really are whores. "

Akane asked her middle sister "Speaking of which what will we do about them?" Pointing at the unconscious Menoly and Loly.

Shampoo offered "Maybe we should execute them now."

Akari cried out, "Are you serious? I know they are likely bad people but...executing them?"

Ukyo offered "Or at least tie them up somewhere where they can't hurt us."

Nabiki shook her head, "No, that would be a bad idea as well."

Akane was confused "Why? Won't they just try to hurt us when they wake up?"

Nabiki explained rationally "I don't know how strong their comradery is, but eventually someone is going to notice these two missing. Remember, were only alive and well because of a challenge to their leader. Kings take challenges to their authority very seriously, so even though were in a place where most people wouldn't give a second thought to killing us, were fairly safe. But the second we cause any trouble, our lives could be forfeit by anyone with a lack of patience. And if there's one thing I didn't sense from a lot of these warriors when we were brought here, its patience."

"So what we do?" Shampoo asked

"I'm going to try something. We most certainly can't have them harassing us anymore, and I'm not sure even with these powers I can wipe their memories of this event, but I think I can put up a block."

"A block?" Ukyo asked.

Nabiki nodded "Yeah. I think I can set it up so that they can't think about us unless something triggers their memory of us strongly. Otherwise they'll just be confused. I won't last long, but it will definitely help us until we can come up with a plan."

Akane stated the obvious "But aren't they supposed to giving us food?"

Shampoo looked concerned "What we do then?"

Nabiki swallowed "Well...we'll have to get some food from their kitchen, then sit tight here."

Akari cried "What?"

Akane was shocked "Are you crazy, Nabiki?"

Kasumi said concerned "Oh my, that's way too dangerous!"

Nabiki sighed and said resolutely "It's our only option. But I think I can do it, I can sense energy from pretty far away so hopefully we won't get caught."

Ukyo complained "Now wait a minute, how are you even going to find the kitchen. You'll need me to find it."

Shampoo argued "You not strong enough yet to fight if we do get caught, Ukyo. I'll go with you too."

Nabiki sighed and said "Then its settled. Akane, Kasumi, you stay here and guard Akari. Me, Ukyo and Shampoo will move these girls to a far off corridor, and then we'll look for a kitchen. Hopefully, we shouldn't take more than an hour.

Akane thought for a second, worrying about her older sister and her friends, but she finally said "Allright, just be careful."

…,

(Several minutes later, after Nabiki and the others moved Loly and Menoly's body)

Ukyo, Shampoo, and Nabiki were walking down the corridor, trying to tell where the kitchen in this place was

Ukyo commented "I hope it's close by. I can't smell anything yet."

Nabiki nodded "I hope so too. There are way too many threatening energies around this place as far as I can tell."

Shampoo asked "Are they tough, Nabiki?"

Nabiki said "To be honest, I'd have to say that those two girls were practically the weakest beings in this place." She turned her head to Ukyo. Nabiki noticed that she was deep in thought about something.

"You have something on your mind, Ukyo?" Nabiki offered

"Huh?" Ukyo slowly said "Yeah I guess,... what is going on with you and Kasumi and everybody else? Are we all going to get these weird powers? Why?"

Nabiki thought for a while, while walking. She finally said "Not sure. As far as I can tell, anyone who's met Ranma or Ranko, and is tied to his fate, if fate is something that really exists, and has a semi-strong willpower might gain powers. When Ranko became a...a hollow or arrancar I think they called it, all that spiritual energy flowed from her indirectly, and anyone directly connected with her life might have absorbed that energy, even from far away."

Shampoo looked confused "That sounds complicated."

Nabiki shrugged "I agree. But it's the only theory I have. And it makes since that Ryoga and Tofu are one of the first to gain powers."

Ukyo was surprised "Tofu has powers too?" But before Nabiki could respond, Ukyo suddenly stopped walking, sniffed the air, and whispered "Hey, I think found the kitchen!"

Ukyo pointed nervously at the room around the corner, and gestured to Nabiki whether she thought it was safe. Nabiki nodded.

All 3 of them walked into the lit room. It was actually a more traditional kitchen then they expected, with pantries, drawers, and even a small fridge.

Ukyo complained "Damn, why is this kitchen so under stocked?"

Nabiki noted "Probably cause these hollows don't really need to eat food, let alone. They probably eat human souls like most hollow do for enhanced energy and sustenance. They probably have this kitchen for people who like to indulge themselves with normal food."

Ukyo pointed "Still, this is far more normal then what you'd expect in a ghost world."

Shampoo offered "Maybe the strongest warriors can request anything from human world as long as its practical. Similar things with food are customs in Amazon tribe."

Nabiki's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh shit."

Shampoo looked concerned from her face "What is it?

Suddenly a voice from behind said "My my, what do we have here?"

Ukyo, Nabiki and Shampoo turned behind them and saw an arrancar warrior right behind them.

It was Sun-sun.

Nabiki thought to herself "Shit...she hid her spiritual energy and aura really well so she got the drop on us."

Shampoo and Ukyo slowly went for their weapons.

Nabiki thought in alarm as loud as she could, trying to project her thoughts "Don't! Don't even try! This girl is far more powerful than those dumb girls!"

Shampoo and Ukyo suddenly looked at Nabiki in surprise, then hesitantly stopped going for their weapons.

Nabiki visibly sighed in relief, thinking "Good, I can project my thoughts to a good degree. If I only get the mind-based spiritual powers, I should at least be able to learn to use the most basic ones."

Sun-sun suddenly sonido'd right in front of Nabiki, with a Sai aimed right at her throat. Nabiki nearly lost her composure but quickly regained it.

Sun-sun said calmly, "My goodness, I wasn't aware prisoners were allowed to walk out on their own. Perhaps this is a jailbreak?"

Nabiki was nervous but refused to back down and kept her stare at Sun-sun steady "Nope. Just thought we'd get a real bite to eat, without the company of some unwanted female cyclopes."

Sun-sun was silent and unreadable for about 10 seconds. Then she simply withdrew her sai and said "Oh well, I guess that's all right then. Have fun!"

Ukyo said "Huh?" thinking to herself "aren't they supposed to be the bad guys?"

Nabiki muttered quietly to Ukyo "Don't relax just yet, Ukyo."

Mila-rose suddenly walked into the kitchen yelling "Hey Sun-sun where did you sneak off to-"

Mila-rose spotted the human girls "...are those the prisoners? What's going on?" Mila-rose said in shock.

Sun-sun said nonchalantly "Oh, nothing Mila-rose, these girls were just hungry and looking for a bite to eat."

Shampoo started thinking in confusion after hearing that name "Mila...rose?"

Ukyo looked at Mila-rose's expression. She looked surprised and angry at first, but then her face seemed to soften a little.

Mila-rose asked slowly "Your Ranko's friends?"

All three of them looked surprised, and then Ukyo finally nodded hesitantly "Yes."

Mila-rose narrowed her eyes "And you were trying to escape?"

Nabiki smiled and said "Don't berate us. We know we can't escape. At least not yet. We just didn't like our caretakers that much."

"I see." Mila-rose looked down for a second, then said "If you want some real food, then here you go."

To their surprise, Mila-rose got went to the top shelves and picked out some bread and meat and tomatoes.

He then went over to Ukyo and said "Here. You can take these. You better go back quickly if you don't want to meet someone who actually gives a damn about Barragan's stupid orders."

Ukyo was distinctly surprised "O-Okay."

Sun-sun chuckled "Your too nice Mila-rose."

Mila-rose muttered "Shut up. You were going to let them go as well, Sun-sun."

Mila rose handed each of them food, but then stopped at Shampoo once she handed the food over. She looked intently at the young girl's face.

Mila rose thought to herself, "This...this girl. Her face. Where have I seen it before?"

Mila-rose looked oddly at Shampoo and finally asked "Do I...know you?"

Shampoo narrowed her eyes and said suspiciously "Shampoo never seen you before. Yet your clothing is similar to Amazon tribe. And your name sound familiar. Who are you?"

Mila-rose looked taken aback for a second, but then she looked angry "I'm no one you need to know human. Now leave here quickly." she ordered and walked to leave in a huff.

Suddenly the memory kicked in. Shampoo wasn't about to let this slide. Shampoo screamed in Chinese "STATE YOUR NAME AND HERITAGE WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ANOTHER AMAZON, MILA-ROSE THE LION!"

Mila-rose froze up completely. Her eyes widened as Shampoo's words worked deep into her subconscious. Both Ukyo and Nabiki looked shocked at her sudden outburst.

Shampoo continued to yell in Chinese "I remember who you are now! You are Mila-rose the Lion! You've never seen me before, but you did know my great-grandmother. You were her best friend! Why you a member of these enemies? You sacrificed yourself for my people AND her, my great-grandmother Cologn-

"SHUT UP!" Mila-rose suddenly screamed back in Chinese.

Shampoo suddenly went silent.

Mila-rose grabbed the place where her hollow hole was, seemingly as if in pain. After a few seconds, she turned around in anger at shampoo, and said back in Japanese basic,

"Don't ...associate me...with that 'life'. That person you are talking about...is dead." She then stormed out of the kitchen without saying another word.

Sun-sun said to herself "Oh my, that didn't go very well did it?" She then looked at the 3 girls and said "Understand this. As hollows we have to abandon or even reverse the feelings that we had as humans, even if we take humanoid form eventually. Unlike soul reapers, our enemies, we still have some memories of our lives. And Mila-rose...still has many regrets."

Nabiki said to herself quietly "Soul reapers?"

Ukyo responded to Sun-Sun "So that's why everyone's like this?"

Sun-sun shook her head "No. That's not even half of it for most. Still if you understand that much, please don't confront her anymore."

Shampoo looked pouty about this, but then she considered Mila-rose and how she felt being dead yet still knowing some things, so she finally answered "V-very well."

Sun-sun nodded her head a little, and then disappeared, sonido'ing out of the room.

After a bit of silence, they finally took a deep sigh of relief.

Ukyo finally said, "I guess there's more to this place then soul-eating villains."

"We'll see." Nabiki said dryly. Quite honestly, she didn't want to get her hopes up.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"This is the secret to Bankai, Ranko."

Mr. Urahara smiled as he held a white human-shaped thing that looked like a steel cutout of someone.

Ranko looked confused. "A...steal cardboard cutout? A doll?"

Urahara corrected her "This 'doll' is a Tensintai, or spirit transfer shell. It will become your zanpakuto once you place your sword in here."

Ranko tried to get this straight "In it? It will become my zanpakuto? As in it will materialize in the real world?"

Urahara nodded "Yes, you literally have to plunge your sword into it. Once you do this, your sword will disappear, and your zanpakuto will take humanoid form. Does your zanpakuto have a human form normally?"

Ranko shook her head "No. It's a winged tiger."

Urahara nodded. He explained "For the normal materialization for the normal, long way of achieving Bankai, taking on a human form is not necessary cause you will not need to defeat it in combat. However, in this method, he will appear in human form, more than ready to fight. Once that happens, he will give you a challenge that will last 3 days normally, with only a few breaks. During that challenge, no matter how difficult it is, you must make him submit to you. Tessai-san will be feeding Kintora the necessary energy to keep solid via a special chain."

Ranko looked at Tessai, and he was holding a ceremonial chain.

"Why three days?" Ranko asked curiously.

Urahara explained "66 hours to be precise, as the trial will allow breaks of two hours at the end of the first and second day, meaning you have 4 hours took to take a break. Since I designed this Tensintai, I know all about the significance of the trial, and its risks.

"Any time significantly shorter would be asking too much exertion even for this level of training, and even if by some miracle you do manage it, your body would be a wreck from the strain... And any longer then the three day period, and the strain on both your body and your soul will be through the roof, and the trial gets tougher with each passing day, especially on the third. By the fourth, the odds of it killing you even with rest are nearly 100%. If you cannot finish by this amount of time...it will be even more impossible."

Ranko asked "Has there anybody that has done this Bankai training before?"

Urahara said quietly "Yes...myself."

Ranko's eyes widened at that statement "And...nobody else?"

"The method was created by me, one of my first projects. And among all my 3 closest friends, I was the only one who used a zanpakuto normally."

Urahara then thought to himself "Ichigo might have to take the same training if he wishes to survive, but I am convinced he can succeed. He has a very straight forward fighting spirit, so if he doesn't get up, he might be able to fight his way through the trial."

Urahara's thoughts continued "However, Ranko's is a far more complex warrior spirit while still close in power. It's not a regular sword in the least, and with her level of skill and tactical thinking, her trial could be as nearly as tough as Ichigo's but nearly as complex as mine. Not a good combination, but it might be the only way.

Urahara rubbed his chin, thinking out loud to Ranko, "However, it will be a little odd for you when you start it. For one thing, you will have no sword to stick your weapon into the doll since you don't have a sword. Second of all-"

(SMASH)

Suddenly Ranko smashed both her fists into doll with Kintora activated, allowing the bands to be inside the doll.

Ranko smiled in satisfaction "There, that should do it shouldn't it?"

Urahara's eyes widened. He then finished "What I was going to say is...Second of all this fight, while artificially created, represents a sacred bond between a zanpakuto and a soul reaper. I don't know what it will do to you if you're an arrancar with a soul reaper zanpakuto."

Ranko just froze when she realized she had just done a very stupid thing "Well shit."

Suddenly a light started coming from Kintora, the doll and her mask on her head all at once. Ranko yelled "What the-"

(FLASH)

Suddenly a gigantic flash of light and cloud of smoke appeared then disappeared.

As the smoke started to fade, Urahara looked at Ranko and muttered "This was...unexpected."

When the smoke cleared, Kintora stood in front of Ranko. Ranko swallowed. Now that he was humanoid, he had a humanoid body and face, but there were tiger like stripe tattoos all over his body and face, his hair a dark red and tiger ears on his head. He looked about mid 20s with a strong muscular face. His entire muscular body was 7 feet tall. He only wore martial arts pants.

"Kintora." Ranko said quietly. Seeing a friend that's been by your side but you've never seen his real face was daunting a little even for her.

Kintora finally answered, this time his voice was slightly less animal-like, "Hello, 'Ranko.' So, it has come down to this? You wish me to submit to you to get my true power. Quite frankly, I don't think you are prepared," he said in a disappointed voice.

Ranko smiled "Too bad. Were doing it anyway. Got any more complaints, Kintora?"

Kintora shook his head "No, but you might want to look at yourself."

Ranko shook her head "I don't have time for some perspective bullshit about myself. I need to train and fight so there's no question that I can win."

Urahara added in an awkward, surprised voice "Um, I'd take his advice if I were you, Ranko."

"What do you mean-WHAAAAT?"

Ranko looked at the clothes she was wearing. No longer was she wearing her white arrancar uniform. Instead, it was a soul reaper uniform, practically sleeveless. It was a little more loose then her arrancar uniform, but it still fit pretty well. She then noticed another change in her. Suddenly she noticed something more about herself.

"My hierro, my hollow energy, my power..." Ranko said to herself in shock.

Kintora explained "Your spiritual pressure has now dropped to its base level, as you are now a ordinary soul reaper without a zanpakuto. Normally this would be impossible for an arrancar, even if they do gain soul reaper powers. However, your human heart, and my existence, proves you are indeed a true soul reaper as well. And just as my existence, fighting in the material world and separate from you, is a contradiction created by the doll, the same contradiction has caused your hollow powers and body to separate from you. But with no doll to store itself in, it becomes just another part of this battle field."

Urahara said to Ranko in a slightly alarmed voice "He's right. Your spiritual pressure is only at its minimum level, less than 20% you would have while wielding Kintora as an arrancar."

"But...where IS my mask?" Ranko said feeling the top-side of her head. He said it separated right?

"Interesting. Right down there." Urahara pointed down, between Kintora and Ranko.

"Huh?" Ranko looked down. Right there, stuck in the rock floor like Excalibur, was a full cat hollow mask sticking out of the ground.

Ranko said to herself "That's a little creepy. Is that what I would have looked like as a hollow if I hadn't became a vaste lorde and sealed my mask?"

Urahara tapped it with his cane a few times, and noticed the energy spark between it and Ranko.

Ranko, "What the-?"

"Hmmm." After about 30 seconds, Urahara said "Interesting. Kintora is right. It has become part of the barrier that is this arena for you to achieve your Bankai. If you leave, both powers will return to you, but you will not achieve Bankai."

Urahara looked seriously at Ranko "Ranko, are you sure you want to do this? This is even more difficult then I anticipated quite honestly. My original guess was that your hollow energy would have been split between you and your zanpakuto, since you were a hollow before you were a soul reaper."

Kintora suddenly spoke up "That actually was one possibility. The only reason it happened like this is because Ranko truly desired it.

Urahara's eyes widened "Really?"

Ranko thought to herself "Did..did I really want this?"

Tessai turned to Ranko and said "Is this true?"

After quite a bit of silence of thinking to herself, Ranko finally admitted "I ...don't like unnecessary power ups. As an arrancar and vaste lorde, I figured pretty quickly that I was going to be stronger than most by proxy." Ranko scratched her head "It was unavoidable I guess, after all the stuff I've been through, I had to attain power quickly. But my instincts have always told me always knew that true power...can only be measured at its most basic form, especially if I really am a soul reaper. That power that was burned into me by my f-, by my master, Ashido, a soul reaper with his powers now limited. Halibel taught me how to use my power once I can use it, but he taught me the very principles of power. I guess...I wanted to gain strength his way. I want to be able to fight with less power before I have more. Power means is nothing in the face of skill, I've proven that time and time again in my fights. So yeah, I'll continue no matter how difficult it is."

Urahara took off his hat for a second and said "If...that's your wish, I won't stop you. Just be careful and give it beyond your all." He gave Ranko a short bow, whether out respect or out guilt, she didn't know. He then walked off to the central part of the training area where the others were.

Slowly, Tessai said with similar concern "Are you sure you want to do this, Ranko-dono?"

"Yeah. Absolutely."

Tessai turned to Kintora and asked. "Is the method prepared?"

Kintora turned to Tessai and answered "It's tricky considering her wide abilities, but this should do it."

Kintora put his hand into the ground. Suddenly more than a hundred weapons appeared from the ground all over the area.

"Woah!" Ranko exclaimed.

There were weapons of all different shapes, sizes and ethnicities all over the entire cordoned-off training area. Some of them were weapons he learned from his kung fu training and with other martial arts. Strangely enough, some of them weren't even normal weapons, but grieves, gauntlets, knuckles and other steel weapons with symbols of different fighting styles inscribed on them."

Kintora finally said, "This is your trial Ranko. Out of all of these, one of them is my real form, and it is the only weapon that can defeat me. Many of these are various weapons you know of, and others are guards, grieves and various other armaments with a symbol on it that represents a different fighting style. They will only respond effectively using that style so be cautious."

"A hazardous test. But an effective one I guess." Tessai muttered with a nervous sweat. He turned to Ranko and said one more time "Are you sure you are ready?"

Ranko said annoyed "Stop asking me that. You make it sound like I'd hesitate doing near suicidal training."

She then turned to Kintora and said. "You're not going to ask me the same thing are you?"

Kintora smiled smugly "Nope. Let me see if your truly worthy of my power."

Tessai jumped up to a vantage point and said "Very well. Begin!"

Ranko suddenly grabbed a Chinese sword, and Kintora grabbed two nunchucks.

Kintora shouted "Are you ready to fight with everything you have?"

Ranko smiled and said "I'm always ready. Are you ready to show me everything you have Kintora?"

Kintora responded "Gladly!"

Then they rushed at each other and started to fight.

...,

10 minutes later, Urahara flash stepped in front of Ranma and Ryoga and said "Allright, everything has been set up."

"Where Ranko?" Ranma asked curiously.

Urahara answered "Ranko's training in a separate area of this underground space. ~Don't worry, you can sense her spiritual energy can't you~?"

Ranma closed his eyes a little, still a little inexperienced with sensing but quickly getting the hand of it "Yeah, I can sense her. She seems fine, but her spiritual power...changed?"

Urahara smiled "That's just means that it's working. Now, without further adue, shall we begin? You'll have to attack me both at once."

Ryoga said surprised "You're going to train us? You don't exactly seem like a fighter, Urahara-san."

Ranma smiled eagerly, "Don't be fooled, Ryoga. Try to concentrate and feel his spiritual energy. He hides it well, and doesn't look the part, but this guy is seriously skilled.

Urahara smiled "You catch on quite quickly don't you?"

Then Ranma raised his hands forward, his spiritual energy rose as his dragon and tiger tattoos formed and the Gekkaja glaive appeared in his hands. "But don't expect this to training newbies. We've got a lot of experience under our belt. If you're going to test our limits at the same time, you're going to have take us seriously for the entire time."

Urahara smiled "~But of course!~" He then lowered his hat, enhancing his raccoon like appearance. He then said to them "This will be training for me and Yoruichi as well. It's been far too long since we've fought other experienced warriors. You'll be helping us get us back into shape for future battles."

Ryoga pulled out his zanbato and his red spiritual aura flared up, extending his teeth while increasing his strength. "Always be prepared right?" Ryoga guessed.

"Correct." Urahara said with a smile as he pulled a sword out of his cane, then pointed it at them. "Now...shall we begin?"

Suddenly he moved his sword forward and said "Awaken, Benihime."

suddenly his cane sword became a long katana with an unusual knob near the hilt.

Ranma and Ryoga's eyes widened as Urahara started to raise his sword and spiritual pressure, Urahara's eyes blazened with power. There was no reason to hold back even for a second. These two weren't stepping into an adventure, they were stepping into hell itself practically, and they didn't need to be coddled in the least.

Urahara suddenly flash stepped right in front of them and said "Prepare for this. I'll only be holding back a little." He swung Benihime down.

A gigantic explosion of red energy appeared where Ranma and Ryoga were. Ryoga and Ranma backed away just in time to dodge the brunt of it, splitting off into different directions.

Ryoga jumped away, but Urahara suddenly appeared right in front of him using shunpo mid jump.

Ryoga's eyes widened "Too...too fast!"

Ryoga moved to react but-

"Too slow Ryoga!" Urahara yelled as he swung his blade catching Ryoga off guard, his giant zanbato only barely defending against the attack. "Uggh!"

Ryoga was sent flying back, but a second later Ranma used shunpo to appear right behind Urahara, swinging Gekkaja at Urahara. Urahara aimed his sword to behind him and said "Blood mist shield, Benihime." His sword suddenly formed a red energy dust shield right behind Urahara.

Suddenly Ranma's swing hit the shield, but wasn't powerful enough to cut threw it completely. "What?"

Urahara turned around and pressed his sword further forward, saying "Shred, Behihime" sending a barrage of energy blades from the shield that peppered Ranma, who moved at incredible speed to dodge them and deflect them by spinning his glaive, but just barely.

Urahara chased after Ranma in midair and their weapons connected, causing an incredible surge of power between them.

"Urrrrggghhhh!" Ranma resisted Urahara's sword, but only barely.

Urahara's eyes were intense but cold. "This guy is seriously hardcore!" Ranma thought to himself.

With a powerful effort, Urahara knocked him back nearly 70 feet. However, surprisingly Ranma rebounded off the rocks, and charged right back toward him, his spiritual power souring.

Ranma yelled "I'm not gonna let myself lose to anyone. I can't! As long as can get stronger, nobody's going to hurt Akane! I'll get her back no matter what!" Ranma's swing hit Benihime's sword just as Urahara just hit the ground. Causing immense pressure from Ranma's side.

Urahara felt the surprising force behind Ranma "Such power already? Incredible!"

Ranma's Gekkaja and yellow spiritual energy and Urahara's Benihime and Red spiritual energy collided. As the two bright powerful auras collided, Urahara was impressed by the sheer force and spiritual power that Ranma was able to match from him.

Both Urahara and Ranma jumped backwards from the clash, and Ryoga regrouped with Ranma. Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other, then nodded and started charging at Urahara like a freight train. The force of Ryoga's battle aura and ki started to rise significantly.

"This...is going to be interesting." Urahara smiled mysteriously.

Ranma suddenly flashed behind Urahara, did a kick turn, then slashed at Urahara from the flank while Ryoga attacked from the front.

Ryoga yelled "Try to escape this!"

Ranma yelled in turn "We dare you!"

Urahara looked surprised but pleased as he raised Benihime up in the air and said "Very interesting indeed." Then he swung it to the ground with a mighty crash.

…,

(Yoruichi offers to train with konatsu)

Mousse, Dr. Tofu, and Konatsu assembled around another as they stood up against Yoruichi.

Mousse complained "Its 3 against one huh? 3 men against one woman. Quite honestly, this feels unsettling.

Yoruichi smiled "Your right it does. However, you'll have to somehow give me a challenge even if it's only 3 of you."

Mousse responded pridefully, "What?"

Tofu said pacifistically "Calm down, Mousse. She way stronger then any of this, so this will be excellent practice." He then smiled at Yoruichi and said "Still, we in turn promise we'll give you the workout you want and more.

Yoruichi put her hands on her chin, looking interested "Really?"

Konatsu took a short bow "We are honored to be taught by you, master Yoruichi.

Yoruichi grinned "Is that so? Very well. Not that we've got that out of the way..." Yoruichi disappeared.

"Wha-?" They all thought.

Suddenly Yoruichi flash stepped several times in succession all around them, giving the illusion of 6 Yoruichi's or more.

"...we can begin."

All three of them got on guard, but all of them in the next second received several kicks and fists that sent them flying backwards across the plain.

Mousse yelled as he got his feet "I barely saw any of that!"

Konatsu commented somewhat worred "Me neither."

Dr. Tofu refocused his glasses and said "Then it looks like we'll just have to adapt faster won't we?"

"CORRECT!" she suddenly shouted. Suddenly Yoruichi appeared above them. All three jumped out of the way as Yoruichi came down with a heel drop, causing the ground to seizure and break all around them as they jumped out of the way

"If that's what we need to do, so be it!" Mousse suddenly rushed Yoruichi with bladed knuckles.

All three of them raised their spiritual energy to their limit.

Yoruichi said excitedly "Excellent! HAAAAAAAA!" she yelled as her incredible spiritual power filled the air.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(10 hours passed)

"Is that all you got, Ranko?"

Ranko jumped to her feet after being kicked in the gut.

"Not even close." she replied to her zanpakuto.

Kintora smirked "Hmm. We'll see. Your making some improvement on your base reserves and your skill, but not seriously enough. Your powers as a soul reaper are lacking."

Ranko said non-chalantly "Haven't had much experience in that to be quite honest."

Kintora smiled "I know. That's why I think you fail. Want to prove me right?"

Ranko picked up the next weapon, a pair of sais.

"Nope." was her response. "I'm a speed learner. For example, I figured out from the beginning there was a slight lie in what you said to me."

Kintora looked slightly perplexed "Hmm?"

"You said one of these blades is you, and that I have to find the right one out of all of them that can beat you. Isn't that what you said?"

Kintora said neutrally "That's true."

"Obviously not." Ranko pointed out to everyone of the weapons. "Everyone of these would make a good weapon for a child, but I know that the only real weapon that can defeat me isn't one of them...it's all of them!"

Kintora's eyes narrowed. Tessai gasped.

"With every weapon I'm hitting you, I'm attacking my own weapon with, so I need to chip you away, with every single blade here, while you do the same, until there is no weak weapon standing between you and me. Only then, will I find the real you."

Kintora slowly smiled "So you figured that much on your own huh? Very well then." Kintora said as he put on a pair of iron gloves with a Crane kung fu insignia on his fists. "Here I come...Ranko!"

Kintora struck with both speed and power, placing lightning fast, well balanced fists and kicks keeping Ranko on the defensive.

Kintora roared in annoyance "This is pathetic Ranko. How do you expect to keep up with me as a soul reaper if you can't even perform a single flash step!"

Kintora rushed forward with a lightning thrust, when suddenly Ranko disappeared.

Kintora's eyes raised upwards. Ranko had flash stepped away and upward, and was coming down with her sai's screaming "You know better than anyone to tempt fate with me, Kintora!"

Ranko came down hard as Kintora blocked with his arm guards. Ranko roared "I will not be told what I can or cannot do, no matter how many ways I'm limited!"

Both of their weapons broke as they broke away from each other. Kintora looked at Ranko, realizing his master was not to be underestimated by any term of 'power.'

Ranko then muttered just loud enough so that Kintora could hear.

"Did you really think that I wasn't carefully observing Ashido's flash steps when he trained me?"

Ranko then yelled at her sword "If my skill is inadequate, I'll increase my skill. If I cannot increase my skill, I'll increase my power. Then my focus. Then my strategy. Then anything else I am capable of! People who only talk about levels of power mean absolutely nothing to me. Even if you're a thousand times stronger than me Kintora, I'll still find a way to defeat you. So cut this bullshit about my capabilities and keep your guard up. If your my sword and you still don't understand how far I will go to win, you should be happy I'm hindered like this!"

Ranko grabbed some dragon kung fu gauntlets and strapped them on, and finished "It means you won't be completely outmaneuvered by me when this is over."

Kintora smiled and even chuckled for a second "I'm sorry I forgot for a second, Ranko. Scarier then spiritual power, both you and Ranma are such...unpredictable people!" picking up an axe and jumping at Ranko. "Yaaaaaaaa!"

…,

(22 hours passed)

All of the warriors had stopped for a four hour break period, excluding Ranko, who had two hours more to finish her first day. However she decided to stay separate from the others, since she didn't want to move or else she'd turn back into an arrancar.

A few hours later, after taking a shower, Yoruichi went over to Konatsu in the training area, who was meditating between training.

"Konatsu?"

Konatsu turned around in surprise "Yes, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi gave some friendly advice to a fellow ninja, "You made some good progress in combat today, but I can tell your specialty is using a ninja sword, not direct hand-to-hand like Ranma. Why didn't you practice with it? And don't give me the excuse using weapons when I'm using hand-to-hand, cause Mousse uses a lot of weapons even during training."

Konatsu looked embarrassed "Oh well...I was actually afraid I might break it in such intense training." He then showed her his sword.

Yoruichi looked surprised at the cheap piece of shit sword "You're going to go into battle with only a ninja sword made of bamboo?"

Konatsu smiled sheepishly "I no longer have my old ninja sword. I uhh...accidentally pawned it. But it doesn't matter, I'd fight with a small stick if I had too. I can still cut a tree in half with the blade, and I once knocked Ranma out with it. That counts for something right?"

Yoruichi sighed, thinking to herself "He may have talent, but this person has no sense of self preservation whatsoever. Oh well, got to give him something so he doesn't get himself killed." She suddenly said "Hang on for a second."

"Huh?" Konatsu questioned.

Yoruichi turned around and suddenly disappeared using shunpo.

Yoruichi reappeared in about 10 seconds. She was holding something in an old cloth.

She handed the object to him and said "Here, take this for training and when you go to Hueco Mundo. You may need it."

Konatsu unwrapped the cloth and gasped. Under it was a brilliant Japanese ninja blade. The hilt was simplistic yet elegant, and the metal it was made of a dark purple metal.

Konatsu was beside himself "What is this magnificent blade Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi explained "This is a blade owned by my family. Most swords where I come from are unique to the individual, and practically come from their souls. However there are certain fighters and certain bloodlines that do not create swords even at a high level." She thought to herself, "Like some very specialized hand to hand types like myself and the kido corps."

She then continued "This is one of the few weapons where I come from that were crafted with great strength for either sealing or ceremonial purposes. I want you to use it. It might fit well with your abilities."

Konatsu was beyond excited "I can't thank you enough Yoruichi-sama! But won't you need this?" he said humbly.

Yoruichi said non-chalantly, "I've never used it much really, it's an old family heirloom. I'm a complete hand to hand expert myself. Trust me, it'll serve better use in your hands then mine."

Konatsu was ecstatic "Thank you so much! I better put my old sword away."

He then brought out a medium sized sack out of his shirt and opened it up. It was filled with all sorts of odds and ends, such as shurikens, kunai and ninja scrolls.

Yoruichi looked at his ninja bag. She commented "Are those ninja scrolls you were given from your family?"

Konatsu immediately started laughing. "Hahahahaha!"

Yoruichi looked confused "What's so funny?"

Konatsu forced himself to start laughing. "Sorry, it's just that...only one of the scrolls I inherited from my REAL family. The family that raised me for most of my life barely lent me a nice piece of bread, let alone an old scroll. No… I decided to steal these scrolls of ninja techniques from them after they tried to kill my friends and me. They couldn't use the more advanced ones anyway."

More than a little perturbed by her harsh history, she changed subject and asked "They couldn't? Why?"

Konatsu looked uncomfortable, as if trying to block an bad mental image, "I'd rather not go into it. It's a rather disgusting subject."

Yoruichi pointed out at one of the scrolls in his satchel that had a very old symbol on it "What's that one? Can I see it?"

Konatsu answered nervously when she pointed to the scroll, "T-this one? Alright, but please be careful with it. This is the one scroll that I inherited from my real parents."

"I'll be gentle with it I promise", Yoruichi answered. Konatsu slowly nodded and Yoruichi looked through the scroll.

Her eyes quickly widened, "This is-"

"The actual result I didn't understand, but I've been training to use this technique every day since my father gave it to me. I still couldn't grasp it or even understand the power until I gained temporary reitsu while fighting Ranma when I ate that old medicine. But I still don't know how to fully grasp it even now that I have found my own power."

Yoruichi was silent for a long time, both during and after perusing the scroll.

Yoruichi finally said "Konatsu, do you think you can train privately with me, 2 hours extra before the others start again?"

Konatsu looked surprised and stuttered "O-of course. But why?"

"Something that might give you an edge in battle. Something you might need to survive. To survive and save your friends."

Konatsu nodded instantly "Then I accept this training eagerly."

"Very well. Get prepared soon, Konatsu."

Yoruichi walked away from Konatsu, leaving him to admire the new blade. After about 50 feet, Tessai walked up to Yoruichi.

"Tessai?"

The tall man said "Are you sure you want to give up such a sacred relic to someone you just met?

Yoruichi nodded "Yeah I'm sure. I've never felt any attachment to any of them, and if they can help in any way to the upcoming fights, they'll be much more useful than just sitting in my random belongings pile. I have no need for a bunch of ancient weapons and items just lying around forever. There's a lot more at stake here and I'm not going to feel protective of anything that trivial. I've got to believe we can succeed on at least one front. Either stop Aizen here and now while saving Rukia, and measuring the power of the arrancar compared to soul society."

Tessai nodded "Very well."

Yoruichi asked "By the way, can you tell me how Ranko is doing in her training?"

Tessai nodded and said "I just finished my first 22 hours with her. Ranko-dono is currently resting in the hot spring you and Urahara-dono created for Bankai training. Her starting point was slow, but her improvement in power and form is coming along remarkably. Still, I worry she might not make it at the end. She is very off balance having to do this without her original powers. The sheer complexity and difficulty of it is almost as advanced as Urahara's, and yet the intensity of her sword is about as intense as Ichigo's, from what I felt from his blade when he summoned it. It will be a near impossible task."

Yoruichi nodded "Understood." She was fully aware that this was going to be in some ways far harder than Urahara's test or even Ichigo's test, if he managed to get that far in soul society, which she fully intended to make sure he did. But Yoruichi's gut told her that Ranko wasn't going to be conquered by this test.

Suddenly Urahara appeared with a flash step, and chimed in "That's only natural, after all. However, mastering the abilities of a soul reaper will only increase her chances of winning, if she can withstand the entire training."

Yoruichi said "Ah there you are Kisuke." Yoruichi noticed that Urahara looked more tired than usual.

Urahara asked before she could say anything, "How is the trio your training coming?"

Yoruichi explained "Konatsu has good speed and attacks, but his reserves are not nearly as high as the others. Still he is improving at a more then acceptable rate."

"Mousse is getting better with the level of intensity of his attacks and he's got good reserves, but his speed, form and overall strength need work. I don't feel he's really grasped the real level of power he's capable of yet. He lacks instinct right now."

"Tofu's improving slowly, but he's already at a level of skill that surpasses most 3rd seats, and he can do attacks from Spiritual Enhanced Pressure Point Attacks, to creating a Concentrated Palm Blast of Energy, and even creating an 3 foot Energy Blade from his hand. If I don't take him seriously later in his training, he might actual be able get the drop on me, depending on how well he uses the spiritual energy around him, not to mention my own. His flexibility of power seems to reflect his flexibility as a doctor."

Urahara smiled and offered "Similar to a Quincy, no?"

She nodded "Pretty much." Yoruichi continued "I still feel reluctant about sending them to Hueco Mundo, but they've got their skill, their wits, and I feel they still have far more power than they've realized yet. What about the rivals, especially Ranma himself?"

Urahara answered cheerfully, "Ranma-kun and Ryoga-san? They're quite a fearsome duo. It's been a while since I've had to use Benihime's actual abilities in succession." He explained "Ryoga-san has intense power and reserves and his form, while not perfect, is very well trained. His weakness is his speed so far, he still cannot completely block or dodge any of my attacks that involve shunpo. Even though I can feel he can do it, he needs to control his reitsu better to become fast even with that massive weapon and build of his. He's still a lot faster than I originally expected."

"And Ranma?"

Urahara smiled "He's quite a scary training partner. While his spiritual power is still not properly tempered yet, his strength speed and skill make him a paragon of attack power. I've had to fight him head on more than a few times. While his single weapon skill needs work, I must admit, he'll likely surpass me in hand-to-hand in the next day or so, if he hasn't already."

Yoruichi crossed her arms chastisingly "That's because you've let you hand-to hand combat wane most of all."

"True true." Urahara said casually. "Now should we check on Ranko?"

Yoruichi shook her head no "I don't think so. She's not the type that needs supervision. Tessai will be there when she needs to start up again."

Urahara lowered his hat and said with a tired smile, "In every single way, we all have our work cut out for us."

…,

(30 hours passed)

For the second day of their training, Urahara had asked Cologne and Happosai to observe and assist the young martial artists in areas that they need improvements in while enforcing and polishing their spiritual and physical abilities.

Fights were now tag team type battles, where it would be one on one and another martial artist would step in if one was clearly unable to respond to the next attack. In turn, Yoruichi would only go at 50%, and Urahara would not release his zanpakuto.

The third day would be an all out brawl.

Mousse, Dr. Tofu, and Konatsu were continuing to train with Yoruichi while Cologne was advising them on their fighting abilities.

Konatsu was flash stepping around, trying to catch up to Yoruichi's movements with only mild success. When Yoruichi finally stopped for a second, Konatsu quickly swung with his sword, but Yoruichi to his surprise caught it bare handed.

"What?"

"Too soft Konatsu." Yoruichi said. She then rammed her palm into Konatsu's stomach, and palm thrusted him backwards dozens of feet away.

Cologne commented "Konatsu, your speed is excellent, but you've got to put more power in your attacks. A ninja both moves and attacks swiftly to ensure success. But in a direct conflict against a powerful enemy, that's very rarely practical. Make sure you fight fast and strong."

"U-Understood, Cologne-sama. Sorry Yoruichi-sama."

Mousse suddenly jumped right from behind Konatsu and came at Yoruichi with lightning speed and lightning power. "Hyeeeeah!

Yoruichi grinned "So you're up next huh?"

Mousse was attacking Yoruichi with dual broadswords, charging at her with incredible velocity, but after about a minute of dodging his lightning weapons, Yoruichi quickly disarmed him and sent him flying back with a roundhouse punch.

However, in the middle of being sent flying back, Mousse shot out two chains out of his robes which wrapped around Yoruichi's wrists to her surprise.

"Urgh!" The chains shocked Yoruichi for a few seconds, but using her mastery of lightning kido, she took control of the electric charge, wrapped the chains further around her wrist, and with a sudden flash step, rammed both electrified chain fists into his chest, sending him sprawling backwards many feet into a rock face."

"Gaaaaah!"

Cologne chastised "Mousse, you've got strategy and a lot of strength and power, but you've got to try and utilize all of it. Don't over think things, use your instincts and let your full power out. You've got plenty of skill Mousse, but if you don't let your instincts guide your reflexes you'll be sure to fail."

Mousse argued while getting up "I'm...trying. It's hard getting a good instinctive rhythm in battle when I use a martial arts style that relies on thousands of weapons."

"So who's next huh?" Yoruichi asked.

Tofu then suddenly flash-stepped above Yoruichi and slashed down with an 3 foot blue energy blade formed from his karate-chop hand position. Yoruichi narrowly ducked to avoid getting hit. Yoruichi swung her leg to catch Tofu as he was falling down. As Tofu's other hand shot out, Yoruichi's kick rammed into his side and sent him flying backwards. However he jumped back to his feet after a few seconds, rubbing his rib, which was slightly fractured.

Cologne called out "Tofu-san, you skills and speed are great, but your lack of recent hands-on training has left your defense very flawed. Try to keep that in mind when getting in close combat."

Tofu smiled and nodded seriously "I'll keep that in mind."

Yoruichi started a grin. "It's not like I didn't pay for it as well." She raised her left forearm which looked uncontrolled. "You managed to get one of my pressure points on my arm seconds before I smashed you away."

Tofu smiled "Oh really, I forgot about that while being sent flying." He then put his hand on his rib, with his hand glowing with spiritual energy, and immediately pushed the fracture back into place and mended it.

Yoruichi smiled "You guys are too much." She thought to herself "Ichigo, Ranko, Uryuu, Ranma, Chad, Konatsu, Tofu, Mousse, Orihime, and all the others that follow their path. How powerful will this generation of warriors be?"

…,

(34 hours passed)

Ryoga was attacking Urahara with a vicious assault on both the ground and the air. While Urahara was forced to dodge most blows, for Ryoga in pure raw power had already surpassed Urahara without him releasing Benihime, it was clear that Ryoga was expending more energy than Urahara was. After dodging a massive blow from Ryoga by moving to the side, Urahara jumped, balanced on his sword and kicked out at Ryoga's chest. Ryoga tried to block by raising his knee, but he wasn't able to do it in time, sending him flying backwards and rubbing his stomach

Happosai chastised "Ryoga, remember, you've got to find a way to balance your martial arts skills with your weapons skills. When you wielded you umbrella, it almost never worked, but now you have a weapon that utilizes your full strength. Still, it's a double edged sword in a way. While the mass of your weapon is something you and only you can wield properly, its mass keeps your martial art techniques off balance. You have to compensate!"

"Easier said than done, old man." Ryoga muttered.

"My turn!" Ranma said as he appeared and came at Urahara with his weapon.

Urahara and Ranma continuously exchanged blows, both with the exchange of sword strikes and with the exchange of kicks and fists. It was obvious that Ranma's fists had far more power than Urahara's, but the rest of Urahara's movements were near flawless.

Ranma complemented "Damn, your good Urahara-san. Heh, it's always a challenge when you're fighting an opponent that actually is as smart as you. And it's a bit of a relief when it's not someone a thousand years old."

"~Why thank you, Ranma~ Your not bad yourself!" Urahara said as he thrusted with his blade forward with massive spiritual pressure, which Ranma barely was able to block, but it sent him flying backwards into a rock face.

Happosai gladly criticized Ranma, "Ranma, your balance with weapon and fist is good, real good, but it could still use some improvement if you ask me. Remember to concentrate on your power of ki and spiritual power to deflect your enemies attacks with ease instead of taking them head on. Your greatest ability is to turn the common powerful warriors and make them feel like talentless hacks with little effort. Not that you could ever do it with me of course but-"

"Shut up old freak, I don't need a lecture. This guy's an exceptional counter attack fighter as well, so its not exactly something simple."

"Then you're just going to have to try harder, young whelp!" Happosai complained annoyingly.

Ranma smiled as he got up and said out loud "You guys want me to try harder, I'll give you harder!" Suddenly he ran toward Urahara with near lighting speed, then at the last second, flashstepped a mere foot away from him, and slashed past Urahara's defense, sending him flying backwards. "Uhhhh!" Urahara said, not expecting this much resistance even with his sword unreleased.

He then smiled, pushed forward from his sandals, and came right back at Ranma "Very good. Let's see how far I can push you!"

…,

(46 hours from start)

Konatsu was breathing hard. Doing her private training with Yoruichi was taking everything it had from him. Even though he was used to enormous stamina, like the others, it still wasn't enough to master Yoruichi's technique during such short period

Yoruichi spoke with a quiet voice "Is that really... all you have?" Yoruichi tried to sound tough given the circumstances, but giving Konatsu training after the second day of training, Yoruichi was a little tired herself. Konatsu's spiritual pressure was raising the fastest, but it was low compared to the others to begin with. Tofu was slowly but steadily growing, but what was scary was his skill and techniques combined with his already fairly powerful pressure. Mousse's power was increasing, but he seemed to not really grasp his real power yet, and was lacking in both strength and speed to a small degree. However, even with that, he was already a very dangerous foe.

"Yoruichi-sama...please forgive me. I know I'm not progressing as much as the others. It seems I lack the will and experience."

Yoruichi shook her head "You don't lack the will Konatsu, you just need to find it. I know that this will be beyond difficult, and I know you lack the relentless will that your friends have developed from constantly fighting. But you'll find it, so long as you remember who your fighting for."

Konatsu closed his eyes and said, "Ukyo-sama." He then opened them and said "I'm ready."

…,

(Meanwhile)

Ranko was taking deep breaths after the 2nd day of training just ended, even though it had already been an hour since the training stopped.

"Jeez... Kintora doesn't let up does he? Damn arrogant tiger."

There were bruises and scratches all over her body. She was mostly naked inside a hot spring Tessai prepared with healing properties, but even that wasn't getting back her energy quick enough.

Ranko looked up at the ceiling in deep thought. "I thought I would be able to master this training easy, just like I always do. But I guess the toughest challenges are the ones you set up for yourself. Jeez, Kintora's relentless power and weapon changes. He's not the most powerful opponent I've faced but...It feels like it somehow. Like a strain has been put on my soul's ability to fight, and without my hollow powers, it makes that strain 10 times more apparent. Not to mention he knows my moves far better than a lot of opponents, with the exception of pops. Jeez."

"Uhh...Ranma?" a voice from behind her.

Ranko's eyes widened and she instinctively through her bath bucket in the direction of the voice, yelling "Ryoga!"

The bucket hit Ryoga, who was right behind the rocks near the pool. "OW!"

Ranko yelled "Jeez, what the hell do you think you're doing, are ya some kind of pervert now? Wait, stupid question. Anyway, if you accidentally see my body I really couldn't care, but if you're actually spying on me, that's Kuno level creepy." Ranko hid her breasts under the water while waiting for a response.

Ryoga got out of hiding and apologized "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ranko! It's just that...I thought that this was the best and last time I might be able to do this."

Ranko was confused "Do what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryoga swallowed and said "Closure. From...that incident with the fishing rod of love."

Ranko's face paled "You...you've gotta be kidding...you want to talk about...th-th-th-that DAY!"

Ryoga said hesitantly "Yeah. Well, and also...overall what's between us."

Ranko was beyond panic. This was officially to her do-not-touch-this-incident-ever-again territory.

"WHY! Are you kidding me? Yeah, okay, I remember it allright, and there's no way you'll hear me talk about it ever again, so don't worry about Akane or Akari finding out all the details." Ranko replied as urgently as possible.

Ryoga pressed forward and said admittedly, "That's what I came for at first but...now that I think about it, I think it's time we actually TALKED about what happened that day."

"Oh god no." Ranko thought to herself as she blushed.

"Ranko...the reason I didn't really go through with killing you that day is because...I really did believe you when you said what you did, even though it was mostly fake. That you 'love me so much you that you'd give your life to make me happy.' I really started thinking you as part girl that day, outside and inside. And in some way or another, it meant something to me. Maybe...it still does."

Ranko's eyes grew, and she said to Ryoga incredulously, "You can't be serious? Are you trying to say you-?"

Ryoga shouted angrily "I don't know alright Ranma!" forgetting to use his female name out of force of habit.

After taking a deep breath and calming his nerves for a second, he said "It's just that...I'm not made of stone...and while you were mostly a hate and anger causing aspect of my life, you were still significant... both as my rival as a guy...and as a rival and something else as a girl. I still hated you, but at times...it almost felt like concern."

Ranko couldn't believe this. She yelled "Are you trying to tell me you had some kind of antagonism crush on the female side of me? Is that when you cried when you thought I got weak because of Happosai? Are you seriously confessing to me right before trying to get back Akari?"

Ryoga insisted in a panicked voice, "It's not that those feelings are what I want know! It's not, I swear! ...I just want to know the whole story! So we can both move on!"

Ryoga continued "Why Ranma? Why were you all over me that day? I know you have way too strong a will to be hoodwinked by a stupid spell like that! Why did you profess love to me even when I was about to kill you!"

Ranko said indignantly, "You can't call that me! I was even trying to hurt Akane when I was like that, with pure anger in my eyes. That couldn't possibly be me!"

Ryoga argued, well aware of the events of Ranko's origin thanks to Akane, "Isn't that a trait the dark side of your female personality shared? Huh 'Ranko'? Don't think that's an excuse!"

Ranko was silent and had her face turned away from Ryoga for an entire minute. Then she started shouting "Goddammit. GODDAMMIT RYOGA, are you the stupidest guy alive? What is this, some kind of sick revenge? Well all right, you want an answer, you're going to pay for it in full."

Ranko immediately got out of the pool stark naked and walked right up to Ryoga.

Ryoga panicked, falling to the ground and trying to avert his eyes "Ahhhh! Put your clothes back on Ranko, haven't you developed any shame?"

Ranko said vindictively "Ohhhh no! Were way past shame! You're looking at me right here, right now, knowing you dragged me into this stroll down memory lane, and knowing full well that I used to be a guy!"

Ranko forced Ryoga to look at her face. Ryoga swallowed, not knowing how dead he was, or in how many ways.

After a few seconds of silence, Ranko shouted in his face, "Fine Ryoga! Fine. Guess what? You were right. The fishing rod of love wouldn't have worked on me that well if it wasn't for the fact those feelings...existed already. And they most certainly wouldn't have worked if I wasn't a real girl. Well apparently, even back then, I was already a real guy AND a real girl."

Ryoga was silent for nearly a minute "You..mean-?"

"YES! Alright. I had a tiny crush on you allright? Deep down, really deep down, this body...is a tiny bit straight for guys." Ranko grinded her teeth, thinking this was the most uncomfortable thing she ever had to admit.

"You...had a crush on..." suddenly it started to become clear to him.

"That's right Ryoga. Not Kuno, not Mousse...YOU!"

"W-Why?" Whatever Ryoga was expecting, he was not expecting this. Or prepared for it.

"I don't know!" she said desperately. "Maybe out of pity cause I helped ruin your life, maybe your attitude, maybe cause were weren't a total jackass all the time. Or maybe because, like you, you were always such an annoying part of my life!"

Ryoga was exasperated, his face pale "Those...are the reasons? Is that why you teased me all the time? With your feminine wiles and tricks every now and then?"

"In short, YES!" she screamed. Then she finally turned around away from Ryoga, put a towel around her crouched body, and stayed silent.

Ryoga was startled beyond belief. For three minutes he just didn't speak, until he said "So, all this time, we were both unwittingly in-"

Ranko finished his sentence without looking at him "-A crazy romantic hate duet for two, while at the same time trying to get the same woman of our dreams to like us."

She then started adding a lot of sarcasm in her voice instead of just anger. "Isn't it ironic? You never understood that me and Akane were in a love-hate kind of relationship. To be fair, neither did I until I had some time to think about it but...You were only concerned with the love aspect with yourself and Akane. But at the same time, we were in a complete hate based relationship all along."

After hearing this, Ryoga was ashamed he had put Ranko in this position "Ranko, I'm sorry. Really I-"

Ranko's voice sounded tired "Forget it Ryoga, just...forget it. Nothing else needs to be said. Just consider that day" Ranko swallowed ..."something that would have never happened if we were just guys and rivals."

"Okay." Ryoga interrupted, eager to get that part of it out of the way.

Ranma continued "and... if we had never meant Akane and..." Ranko hesitated. In truth, because of Ryoga and Akane constant abuse, there was this one iota of doubt about Akane that actually spawned a hate for Akane, even though Ranko hated the fact that it once existed...but not anymore, even though the feelings for Ryoga still persisted, she had finally resolved all that hate behind her.

Ranko finally finished "-it's just something we have to live with. However I suggest we never fight girl on guy again."

Ryoga slowly nodded "I can agree with that." Ranma's talk on a different outcome without Akane and Ranma as a girl and himself...didn't horrify him anymore. It was weird but...he could now actually imagine it. Ryoga thought to himself "What if when I had finally found Ranma in Nerima, I hadn't gotten adopted by Akane instantly? Face it Ryoga, there was no 'instant' you fell in love with her face, her attitude, who she was. I became infatuated by her because of her kindness towards a little black pig, and her allowing me to sleep in her bed. It was one out of a thousand chance that I became infatuated with her. When I first saw her, I didn't think anything of her. Did Ranma feel something the very first time he met Akane? ...damn, he did didn't he."

He then thought even further. "What would have happened then? If it hadn't been for Akane, could I have kept up my anger for female Ranma so intense...could I have eventually fallen for his female side?"

"Ryoga," came Ranko's voice.

Ryoga suddenly looked up at Ranko.

"Now", she said as she turned her head back to Ryoga with a mischievous smile, "would you like to touch my boobs?"

"What!" Ryoga screamed in nervous horror and tried to back away crawling. But Ranko jumped behind him.

Ranko continued seductively "C'mon Ryoga. You know you want to. This might be your one last chance."

Ryoga kept on trying to back away the other way "R-R-Ranko! Try to control yourself! Ahhh!" he yelled as he backed up into the hot spring.

Ranko suddenly said in good humored laughter "Hahahaha! Oh man, it works every time doesn't it? Hahahaha!"

After a few seconds, Ryoga lifted his head out of the water and yelled "Damn you Ranma!"

Then suddenly before he could react, Ranko grabbed Ryoga's chin gently and softly kissed Ryoga straight on the lips.

After a few seconds, Ranko released her kiss and stared at Ryoga, their faces just a few inches away from Ryoga.

Ryoga looked more stunned then he ever did in his life. Absolutely petrified.

"Ranko...you-"

Ranko's face was completely unreadable. The sheer amount of emotions on her face were too intense to comprehend.

Ranko finally said "I-I wanted to pretend just for a second Ryoga. To put the 'what ifs' finally to an end. I put all my romantic feelings for you to rest with that kiss. But I guess we can finally say...we had our moment Ryoga." She then said with a smile.

Ryoga was speechless for a very long time, but slowly he smiled warmly and said "Yeah...we did didn't we?"

Ranko nodded and said with an assertive voice as she started putting back on her shinigami uniform "Ryoga, listen to me. No matter what happens, Ranma's still going to be your rival, and I'm going to still mess with you a lot, and vice-verca. We're going to save the ones we love the most, cause in the end, we love them more than life itself. So Ryoga..." Ranko could no longer keep up a strong face and said with a deep sadness on her face "...I'm really sorry all the trouble I've caused in your life."

Ryoga scratched his head shyly and said slowly said "Ranma, for what it's worth, I...I don't regret meeting you."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(70 hours have passed)

Urahara was breathing deeply, as was Ryoga and Ranma. The level these two were on now, were incredible, and although he didn't know how powerful the opponents there were, Kisuke was sure they would be a force to be reckoned with in Hueco Mundo.

Urahara took a deep breath and finally regained his composure and spoke to Ranma and Ryoga "I believe this is the end of your training. The 3 days have been completed, and your skill and power with spiritual energy has increased dramatically."

Ryoga nodded "I hope so. For Akari's sake, I must be strong enough to bring her back."

Ranma nodded, saying determined "I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to fight and win. I'll get back Akane no matter what happens."

Urahara nodded "Very good. I'm going to check on Ranko, and see if she has completed her training."

A few minutes later, Urahara was slowly walking over to check on Ranko. He thought to himself "It's been 3 days, yet I still feel a zanpakuto 's energy. Was she not ready? Perhaps the odds were too great."

When Urahara finally entered the Bankai training area, he found a sight that he predicted, but he was still scared to see.

Sure enough, there was Ranko, about 50 feet away from Urahara, standing in a middle of the battlefield with about 8 Kintoras with different weapons and grieves. Ranko's was on her knees with a single spiked glove. The female soul reaper was breathing heavily enormously, with sweat and blood beading down her entire body.

One of the Kintora's attacked her with a bo staff, but somehow with seemingly no energy left in her body or eyes, Ranko caught the bo staff broke it in half with her weapon, jumped up with one leg, and smashed the Kintora in the face with her knee.

Urahara thought "How...how is she still fighting in that condition?"

However a second later, a second Kintora wearing an iron greave, flash stepped behind Ranko and kicked her from behind. She somehow managed to block it with her weapon by turning around, but her weapon shattered, and sent her sprawling backwards, her face and body sprawled on the ground.

The Kintoras said "Is that the final extent of you strive, Ranko? I can understand, but I am still disappointed."

She was incredibly bruised, bloodied and torn up, and the amount of fatigue on her was incredible. But a few seconds later, her arm started to twitch.

Urahara closed her eyes thinking "This is it, we have to stop it now."

Urahara turned to Tessai. Tessai was still using the spirit chain to materialize Kintora, but it was obvious he was tiring out.

Tessai saw Urahara and shouted to him "Urahara-san, we've passed the 3 day marker for training! Should I?"

Urahara responded immediately but quietly "Yes. You can stop feeding it energy now...but don't stop the process completely."

Tessai's eyes widened "But...you can't be serious?"

Urahara said in an almost desperate voice "Please...do it..."

Tessai swallowed but finally said "Yes, Urahara-dono."

Tessai let go of the chain and finally all the Kintora's disappeared, except one which turned back into a doll.

Urahara nodded "Thank you Tessai-san."

Ranko immediately collapsed as all the Kintora's faded completely. She looked and felt almost completely unconscious. Not only that, but she seemed to on her last ropes.

Urahara thought to himself "If she continued even a second longer, she really could have died. Even I can't understand how she can fight with such skill with such tiny power left. She was not born with any soul reaper blood, she gained it by chance but has come this far."

Tessai didn't know what to say "Urahara-dono..." he said sympathetically.

Urahara said sadly outloud "I anticipated this, but the sheer willpower of her resolve convinced me to give her this chance. I expect Ichigo will have to take this training too, and it's my sincerest hopes that he will succeed no matter what. Ranko might not have as much spiritual stamina or as natural inborn talent that Ichigo has as a soul reaper, but her skill, tenacity, and creative talent for battle are second to none, and her absurd amount of explosive spiritual energy second only to Ichigo... I thought it should have helped her compensate...but not enough perhaps."

He continued, "Not only is she forced to be far weaker without her hollow powers and just her soul reaper abilities, something she has only her training with her zanpakuto and her days as a soul reaper right now to work with, but I'm not sure if she has the will to achieve Bankai."

Tessai was confused "What do you mean?

Urahara explained "Mastering Bankai is the complete mastery of your fighting spirit and your spiritual body. Attaining Bankai is the first big step toward that. Fighting spirit is easy for her, but she still has some lack of confidence in her spiritual body, and for good reason...she has not yet accepted herself. Extending the time from 3 days to 4 could seriously shorten her life, even if it doesn't kill her. Perhaps, if Kintora could be convinced to draw from his power as well... then maybe-"

Ranma's voice, male Ranma, suddenly came from behind Urahara as he appeared behind him, "You're wondering that I should help Ranko, since I'm possibly the only who could. If I help, she might have a chance of still attaining this Bankai thing."

Urahara turned around, nonplused, and stated seriously "Yes. While it would be unorthodox, Ranko is far more outmatched, and Bankai training like this is dangerous enough without all the handicaps to consider. She seriously might die if you don't interfere. While you are not a soul reaper, like Ranko, and your powers are different slightly, a lot of your power stems from Kintora, so he might agree. He will grow far stronger from your power to compensate, I'm sure..." pointing at the tiger tattoo on his arm, which Ranma looked at. Ranma narrowed his eyes, deep in thought.

Urahara finally finished "But...If you don't help her, she might..."

"Not happening!" Ranma suddenly shouted.

Urahara was somewhat surprised by Ranma statement "...But..."

Ranma continued, "And it's not because I don't want to help her, cause I really do, it's because I shouldn't help her!"

Ranma looked at Ranko, who was breathing heavily with her face on the ground, trying desperately to stay conscious. As much as his heart wanted to help her, it felt like his very soul was telling him not to, for if he was in that position, he wouldn't want help. And the fact of the matter was...Ranma was in that position. Another one. A Me...more stubborn then anything.

Ranma finally said, "Ranko is me. She is me no matter how much I tried to deny it. But that's my feelings, and I don't know hers yet. It's the one thing about her that I don't know yet, her feelings, and her choices that has evolved way beyond Ranma the male martial artist. If I stepped in now I would be stealing that choice."

Ranko then slowly started moving. At first it was barely nothing, but then very slowly she started pushing herself up. Tessai gasped visibly and Urahara eyes widened, having a hard time imagining what was keeping her moving.

Ranma continued to explain to Urahara, "Listen, things have always been harder for her more than anyone. We've both been through the exact same insanity day to day, but when I finally got the chance to escape some of it, she was stuck with the very curse itself. The curse of being weaker physically, shorter limbs, the curse of being attractive to males and the curse of maybe being (gulp) attracted to males subconsciously... and with only memories as a guy. And..." Ranma's face slowly turned very sympathetic and almost guilty "that curse is her very life."

Ranma then shook his head stubbornly and continued, "Errg! But, I guess when I really think about it, when it comes down to it, she is free! Free to exist independent of me despite all our memories and attachments. Free to take control of her own life, if she wants it. So I can't interfere, cause I'm not going to ignore what she is anymore...that's something Akane asked me to try and realize."

Ranko then with tremendous effort, got back to her feet. Her eyes and body looked practically dead from the effort, but she stayed up somehow. Then, when the urge to fall right back down felt like the most inviting thing in the world, an image popped in her head. Of a stubborn young girl martial artist that their meddlesome parents arranged to get married to, who she had learned to love all on her own. Akane.

Her eyes suddenly came alive and she shouted up to them "Ranma! You know me better than anyone. I can do this! Tessai-san, Mr. Urahara! Give me one more hour! One...more...hour...and I will master my Bankai! Do you hear me?"

Tessai said, directed to Urahara, his face pale, "Urahara-dono...I can't in good conscience.."

Urahara turned around to Ranma a said with a truly serious tone "Are you sure about this, Ranma?"

Ranma looked conflicted and uncomfortable, but then nodded his head and said "Yeah."

Urahara nodded, and Ranma hesitantly but forced himself to leave the place.

Urahara immediately flash stepped to Tessai's position. "Tessai...I will do the final hour for Ranko."

"But..shouldn't we let her take a break?" Tessai suggested.

"If it stretches to four days then it will last longer no matter what. Not only will her life be in danger, there's no way of saying if she'll recover in time to fight."

Tessai argued "But if she fights more, even for just an hour in her condition, the chances of her dying will be 5 times more than that!"

Urahara covered his eyes with his hat "I know. But I'm going to believe in Ranko. Otherwise, this will amount to absolutely nothing but death and loss. Her friends will die, and their won't be anything we can do about it." Urahara sighed deeply and said "Aizen stretched us too thin. We don't know what power to expect, what power to even comprehend from them. Ranko must be our eyes, our reconnaissance, and more, or Aizen will destroy everything we've worked so hard to build. And I cannot force her. She has to choose to walk this path."

Tessai slowly nodded, as he handed Urahara the spirit chain. Urahara took the spirit chain, and put his power into it.

Simultaneously, about 10 Kintora's appeared, each grabbing a different weapon or martial art piece.

They said to the brave, unrelenting girl "So Ranko, is this going to be our final stand?"

Ranko smiled, Ignoring the blood, bruises and insane fatigue flowing in her body. She stepped forward slowly and picked up a very long katana that was one of the fifteen weapons. "Let's find out. But let me warn you, one... last... time Kintora...I WILL NOT LOSE! AND I WILL NOT LOSE AKANE!"

All of the Kintora jumped in the air to come down at Ranko. Ranko jumped upward with her weapon screaming with her whole soul

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akane...I'm coming for you.

(SLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

…,

(on the 4th day, 6 hours until go-time)

Urahara was walking with Ranma, you had just finished resting from his three day ordeal.

"It seems that your training has come to an end. I must say you are exceptionally strong. You and Ryoga and the others have improved significantly."

Ranma nodded "Thanks for the compliment, but we'll only be satisfied once we pound those assholes that stole Akane and the others."

"Understood."

Urahara brought Ranma into a small room. In the room was Ranko, now an arrancar again, who looked incredibly worn but she looked confident and resolute.

Ranma said casually as he could "So, did you master this Banzai technique or whatever?"

Ranko stood up and only smiled confidently.

"Great. That's all I needed to know." Ranma didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah." Ranko said in response. She didn't know anything else to say either.

For about half a minute, neither of them did.

Urahara then broke the silence, "I know that I shouldn't rush this, but I'm afraid the time has come upon you two to choose."

Ranko looked toward Ranma and slowly said "Listen, there's something I need to get off my chest before you say anything."

Ranma said with a stubborn look "Let me guess, you're going to say that the decision lies with me alone, since I'm the so called 'real Ranma', is that it?"

Ranko grimaced but then said "That is part of it, but not completely."

Ranma then said with his eyes closed "Whatever. I'll just say my peace and be done with it."

Ranma stood up and said forcefully but calm, "Ranko...I've already come to a decision. I won't lie and say that it would make it so much easier if we stayed apart. It WOULD remove a lot of grief from my life. But the fact is that, even if it really was just my decision, I think the easy solution would be a lie."

"I don't really take pleasure in being a girl. I have never taken any pleasure of being girly before I got the curse. But after all that I've been through as both a guy and a girl, can I willingly say that I want it gone? When compared to Akane's safety, and the things we have as both guy and girl, is the barrier between our sexes really that big and important? I think it's more complex than that, and for better or for worse, I'm prepared if it means living my life, all aspects of it, without running away!"

After a long silence of hearing Ranma's confession, Urahara said "Well...what is your decision, Ranko?"

Ranko took a deep breath and said "During my time apart from everyone, I didn't know how to see myself anymore. We usually try not to think about complex things like that, afterall." she said with a small smile. "But when I really thought about it, I realized that I might be just a shadow of a real person that already exists. So...if the other me wanted me back, it would be his decision."

"But then I realized that it doesn't matter if I'm a shadow. Even if my entire existence by itself is a lie, it doesn't matter. I exist, and I'm me. Even if I have your memories Ranma, I can live my life just as easily as you can. I define my own existence and no one can say otherwise. If I'm a girl, so be it. It's a curse but it's also a gift. Living, in any shape or form, I feel is a gift."

After a long pause, Ranma finally asked with deep hesitation, and more than a little sadness, "So...you want to be separate?"

…,

(Zero hours left)

All 5 of the boys, now fully prepared, walked in front of a large wooden gateway. Urahara stood in front of them, looking at each one of them and how much stronger they had become. Cologne was standing behind them to see them off.

Urahara looked at all of them. "Alright. Is everyone fully prepared?"

Ranma nodded "Uh-huh. I'll be the one leading everyone there." pointing to himself with his thumb.

Mousse looked at Ranma suspiciously "Do you even know the way, Ranma?"

Ranma said impatiently "Ranko gave me a general idea of where to go once we enter this portal. It should at least get us into this castle Los Nachos or whatever."

Dr. Tofu raised his eyebrows.

Konatsu asked curiously "Wait, Ranko's not with us? Why not?"

Ranma turned to him and said "She said she'd take the direct route and take care of the ones she said were the most dangerous at the best time. She's going to enter the castle around the same time we do, but since she knows the layout, she can ambush the worst guys undetected. She can open a Garganta anytime she wants, she just can't send us there."

Ryoga said with uncertainty "Allright, but Ranko better know what she's doing."

Ranma smiled and said "Don't worry. She does."

Urahara nodded "very well. Let's begin."

Urahara jumped on top of the wooden gateway, placed his cane on the structure and started to chant.

"My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds.

My left hand is the blade that binds reality

The black haired shepherd is hung from a chair

Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

Suddenly, an oval shaped portal appeared between the two giant posts. Is seemed to lead to an area of complete darkness and shadow.

Urahara said with great importance "When traveling through this world, you will have to create a path of spiritual energy with your feet. Everyone follow Ranma."

Cologne suddenly said "Please bring back Shampoo and the others safely!"

"Right! Let's go guys!" Ranma yelled as he jumped into the portal. Seconds later, Ryoga, Mousse, Tofu and Konatsu jumped in as well. Then the portal closed.

Cologne sighed and said "Well I'd better get going. I guess you have some work ahead for you, unless I'm mistaken."

Urahara nodded seriously and said "Correct. I need to complete another gateway for another group of intrepid youngsters to go to a different world, and establish a connection before anyone finds out."

Cologne smiled "Interesting. Well I won't keep you, so I'll head back. Your sure Ranko can bring them back to Nerima in one piece?"

Urahara was silent for a second, then said "Yes. She's already on her way."

Cologne nodded "Very well. Hopefully you haven't sent them all to their deaths, but Ranma's never failed a challenge before, so I doubt he'll start now...Now where is Happosai?"


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ranma, Ryoga, Tofu, Mousse and Konatsu all fell out of the garganta 10 feet in the middle of the air.

"Ouch! Get off me Ryoga!" Mousse complained.

"As soon as Dr. Tofu and Konatsu get off of me!" Ryoga yelled.

Ranma shouted impatiently "Will you all just stop complaining and ALL get off of me!

After a few seconds, they got to their feet and looked around.

Konatsu asked, "Where are we?

Tofu guessed, "Looks like we are inside the castle corridors. Am I right?"

Ranma replied, "I guess. This is what Ranko described. A lot of white corridors."

Ryoga asked everyone "So what do we do now?"

Mousse proposed, "Let's split up and look for them."

Konatsu said in shock "Split up? Are you nuts?"

Tofu said assuringly, "Mousse is right. There are some really strong guys here that we might not stand a chance against. We've got to count on some of us surviving to save them in the worst case scenario."

Ranma said with finality, "Allright, it's decided then. Let's all take a different path."

Suddenly Happosai jumped out of Ryoga's backpack and cried out "Yahoo, I'll be the one to find the girls first!

Ranma exclaimed, "Old freak? What the hell?"

Happosai ran off down one of the corridors and screamed "See you later chumps, I've got some ladies to find! Hahahaha!"

Ranma said angrily to himself, "That damn idiot. He's probably going to mess things up royally."

Mousse commented "Forget him Ranma, we've got bigger things to worry about."

Ryoga nodded "Right, let's go!"

All of them nodded, and then they all ran off down different corridors. Except Ryoga who ran right into a wall and kept going.

…,

Suddenly, in Menoly and Loly's quarters, they suddenly felt an enormous amount of spiritual pressure.

Menoly asked in shock to her friend "What on Earth is that spiritual pressure?"

Loly asked "I don't know! Is it soul reapers? It can't be can it? Maybe it has something to do with-!

(snap)(snap) Suddenly both of their minds triggered on the realization that was blocked to them.

"Those girls!" Menoly cried out.

Loly grinded in teeth in anger "They did something to us! I remember now! That's it, I don't care what's happening right now, they are dead meat."

...,

Halibel and her fraccion suddenly felt the presence of the intruders.

Mila-rose turned to Halibel in shock "Halibel-sama!

Halibel nodded "Yes, I can feel it too."

Apache asked urgently, "What should we do? We're not going to help Barragan hurt Ranko are we?"

Halibel was silent. She finally turned around and said "Stay here you three. I'll handle everything."

Mila-rose, "But-"

"NO BUTS!" Halibel commanded. She then used sonido and disappeared.

Mila-rose looked pissed "Damn. Waiting around like this makes me sick to my stomach. What should we do?"

Sun-sun countered "You think Halibel wants us to get in Barragan or any of the other Espada's way?"

"We should at least do something!" Mila-rose shouted, pounding her fist into the wall.

Sun-sun sighed and said "Apache please tell me you have enough sense to do what Halibel says."

She turned to her left to look at Apache, but she was no longer there.

Sun-sun lowered her sleeve for a second and said, "Oh for goodness sake."

...,

Nabiki's eyes suddenly widened "Hey everyone. Do you all feel that?

Akane thought she felt something as well. A presence so far away but very familiar, "Its..Its Ranma! I can feel it!"

Shampoo asked "What should we do? Should we fight?"

Akari asked gently "Ukyo, are you okay to move now?"

Ukyo smiled "Don't worry, I'm all healed up now thanks to Akane.

Nabiki said urgently "I think we should escape now and hope we find one of the guys. None of us stand a chance in this place. We need to-"

(BLAST)

All five of the girls gasped in shock. A red ball of energy slammed directly into Nabiki's stomach, propelling her into the back of the cell wall, then slowly fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Kasumi screamed "Nabiki!"

Suddenly a voice from the door said "Damn, I wanted to kill the bitch in one shot. Looks like she'll need another one to be finished off."

The girls saw that it was Loly where the voice was coming from, along with Menoly beside her, standing in the doorway.

Kasumi urgently grabbed Nabiki and gently gave her to Akari in the corner, who lifted her up easily. "Take care of her" Kasumi said. Akari nodded her head nervously but with determination.

At the same time that happened, the other three had different things on their minds. Enraged by Loly's surprise assault, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo. Ukyo ran in front, lifting her spatula to smash into Loly.

But the two were ready. Both Loly and Menoly charged their ceros and the same time, and despite the battle aura Ukyo gave off, the ceros hit Ukyo's spatula attack and caused an explosion. Ukyo's spatula was almost completely destroyed, and the concussive forces sent her flying back, imprinted painfully in the rock at the end of the cell, completely stunned physically.

Shampoo and Akane were both caught in the shockwave and were blasted into different sides of the rooms, but not hurt nearly as bad as Ukyo. They started getting up, but slowly, trying to shake off the shock of the attack

Kasumi turned around urgently and yelled "Akane-!"

Before she could react, Loly sonido'd right in front of Kasumi and punched her in the gut. "Aahh!" The force immobilizing her, Loly then sadistically grabbed Kasumi by the throat.

Loly said nastily "All of you are going to pay for messing with us. I think since used your powers on us first, you should be the first to go."

Akane looks at the scene like it was a horrible nightmare. Loly continued to tighten her grip on Kasumi.

Akane thoughts were paralyzed within a single moment in time, "Kasumi, the one who took care of me, of all of us after mom died. You put everything on hold in your life just to bring us happiness. I...I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Akane ran forward and with her full strength she had and punched Loly right in the face. The force knocked Loly several feet backwards. Loly wiped her mouth in anger seeing there was a little bit of blood from it.

"You pathetic human bitch, you won't interfere with me anymore!"

Ignoring the pain in her knuckles, Akane concentrated on her opponent. Loly sped using sonido and smashed her fist into Akane's chin and knocked her to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Loly taunted.

Akane slowly got off the ground, wiped her face and said "Not even close." Akane was filled with anger, and frustrated that her opponent was still talking.

Loly charged forward. Akane frustration peeked, and she swung her fist with all in Loly's direction and...

(BLAST)

Suddenly a windy, concentrated shockwave erupted from Akane and her fist, then something knocked Loly backwards onto her butt. A swirling energy stood around Akane for a few seconds then dissipated.

"What?" Loly said in shock as she got up.

"What was-?" Akane looked at her hands.

On her hands were now black padded gloves that covered her palms and half-up her fingers. They seemed to be filled with power that coursed through her body.

She felt an unusual power coming from them that coursed through her entire body.

Loly stammered, unsure of what just happened "D..Damn you!" as she rushed at Akane.

Akane's spiritually enhanced instincts now told her to throw her fist again, and even while 5 feet away, Loly got smashed in the face, much to her shock.

"What the...?" Loly stammered.

Akane looked at her gloves and exclaimed "These gloves make me feel amazing. I feel stronger AND faster now. And I think these gloves create.. Empty-air thrusts! Punches that create shockwaves through air pressure!"

Loly wiped her chin, starting to catch on. "Hah. Powers or no powers, your no match for me!"

"I don't think so!" Akane then rushed forward with surprising speed and smashed Loly backward with surprising force, and followed it up by rushing forward and smashing her foot right into her stomach.

"Aaach!" Loly yelled as a little bit of blood came from her mouth.

"Loly!" Menoly yelled, realizing Loly couldn't handle this alone. Loly was not a professional fighter and it was obvious she was getting her ass kicked.

Akane then hammered the air with blows upon Loly, Akane running at her while constantly throwing blow after blow into the air, satisfying her rage and her revenge for Loly hurting her sisters.

Menoly yelled again "Loly!" She turned and rushed toward Akane in anger. "I'll beat the shit out of you, human!"

"Not so fast!"

Menoly suddenly jumped back as Shampoo's Mace hit the ground at Menoly's feet. Menoly turned toward Shampoo off to her side in frustration.

SHampoo's battle aura now soured for the second time in her life. She announced "In Chinese Amazon Law, is rude to hog one person all for yourself and forget other warriors present." However, Shampoo thought to herself "Akane been nice to Shampoo even when Shampoo be her rival. Shampoo will not let Akane be hurt by these scum."

"Get out of my way!" Loly yelled.

"Not going to happen!"

Shampoo swung at Menoly with her right Chui, which she blocked with her arm, but Shampoo smashed the other one into Menoly's stomach.

"Damn you." Menloly yelled as she unleashed a lighting fast upper kick to Shampoo' face. The spiritual enhanced force sent Shampoo sprawling backwords, but she landed, jumped into the air and tried to swing down with both her Chui down on Menoli.

"Not going to happen! Cero!" Menoly raiser her hand up and fired her red cero and blew up the large parts of Shampoo's ceremonial Chui's in midair.

However Shampoo, even with her weapons destroyed, came down on Menoly with all her will.

Suddenly at the last second, her Chinese mace handles disappeared, replaced with two enormous steel Chui twice the original's size.

Menoly's eyes widened as she jumped backwards out of the way. The impact from the weapons hitting the ground made a magnified shockwave. Spiritual energy started surrounding Shampoo as well.

"What...what in the world?" Menoly said as she thought to herself "How can these humans have access to such powers?"

Meanwhile, Akane was pummeling Loly unendingly. With dozens of bruises, Loly was quickly realizing she was losing.

"Damn you!" Loly yelled as she charged her strongest bala in her hand and fired it Akane.

"Haaaaa!" Akane yelled as she narrowly caught the energy ball in her glove and launched the energy ball point blank into her stomach with her left hand.

Loly eyes widened as spit came out of her mouth "Aack!"

"Go to HELL! We have enough problems without you people!" Akane screamed as she slammed her shockwave fist into Loly's face, this time at point blank range.

(SMASH)

A gigantic concussive force collided with Loly's face, blasting her backwards with stunning power.

"That one thing we agree on!" Shampoo screamed as she slammed both her maces into Menoly, one in her stomach and one into her face. Menoly was completely overwhelmed by Shampoo's sudden increase in power.

"Ughhhhh!" Menoly yelled as she was knocked into the far wall.

Loly slowly got back to her face "You bitch!" Loly's face was bruised all over. But she refused to back down, and she was absolutely furious. Loly pulled a dagger tied to her leg. Menoly got up and pulled out a similar dagger as well.

Loly screamed "Poison, Escolopendra!"

Suddenly, in a blast of energy, a horrible transformation took place. Along with a skimpier dress, four massive poisonous tentacles appeared all over Loly's body. Two in the front and two in the back.

Akane freaked out "What in the-"

Menoly screamed as well, "Shock, Tembladora!" (Electric Ray)

Menoly also went into a shocking transformation. Loly's clothes changed similarly, but differently, gigantic manta like wings stretched attached to her arms, and an enormous whip like tail with electricity pouring out of it was coming out of her end.

"Try this!" Loly screamed. One of Loly's tentacles shot forward and wrapped around Akane's fists.

"Aaaaaaaah!' Akane screamed as the acid started to burn through her gauntlets.

Menoly lashed out with her electric ray tail and in turn wrapped it around both of Shampoo's weapon.

"Hiyaaaa!' Shampoo screamed as the lightning shook through her body.

Loly mocked "Haa! Now you'll find out how arrogant humans should know there place."

Suddenly, a powerful spiritual aura started coming from inside the room, significantly higher than Akane's or Shampoo's.

Loly, "Huh?"

Menoly "What the…?'

Suddenly, Ukyo busted out of the wall and stood tall on the floor. Her eyes were full of intensity as she lifted her broken battle spatula in front of her.

Ukyo spoke low at first, then rose to a yell of indignation "You...sadistic...bitches!...GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

Suddenly a green liquid film started encompassing her weapon, reforming it, until her entire weapon was a jade, razor sharp, complete spatula of solid spiritual energy. A very high spiritual pressure, around a lieutenant level, was emanating from her body, along with a heightened battle aura.

"You-you weak humans!" Loly mocked "What do you think you can do?-"

(FLASH)

(SLICE) (SLICE)

Invisible to Menoly and Loly's eyes, Ukyo suddenly flash stepped forward and swung her weapon with incredible speed. Suddenly Menoly's stinger tail and the Loly's poison tentacle were sliced completely through.

"WHAT?", Menoly stammered

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Loly yelled.

Loly's tentacle and Menoly's stinger fell on the floor. Akane and Shampoo backed up from the appendages to recover from their assaults.

Akane said in relief "Ukyo!"

"You do this Ukyo?" Shampoo said amazed with her eyes widened.

Menoly and Loly instinctively sonido'd some distance from Ukyo, near the entrance to the room.

Menoly yelled angrily "You..you pathetic human bitch! You won't get away with this-!"

Suddenly, Ukyo flashstepped right in front of Menoly in mid air, and launched a powerful roundhouse kick to her face with tremendous force.

Menoly thought as she was sent flying backwards "How could a human… ever fight with this much strength?"

(Crash!)

Loly yelled in shock "Menoly! You little-" Loly prepared to lash out with her two back tentacles.

Ukyo raised her spatula to her side. Suddenly, a powerful blue fire started to enshroud her weapon.

Loly eyes widened "Wha-!"

Ukyo swung her spatula at Loly body long before , simultaneously creating an powerful blue fireball that consumed her tentacle and blasted her body backwards. "Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

(SMASH) Loly was smashed against the far wall, half of her body badly burnt.

Ukyo challenged in a thick Osaka accent "Anyone else wants to be the bully today, huns? Cause quite frankly, I don't have time for your shit!"

Loly screamed, significantly burned, now at the peak of desperation "You...you little bitch! You won't get away with this!"

Menoly stood next to her, also struggling, said "That's right!"

Suddenly both Loly and Menoly each started charging a release form cero from their chest areas.

Ukyo looked nervous, thinking to herself "Damn, can I block that much power without anyone getting hurt?"

Suddenly Akane and Shampoo suddenly stepped forward on both sides of Ukyo, as Shampoo said "Hey Ukyo. Let us finish this."

"Huh?"

Akane said in agreement "Thanks Ukyo. But we both want to finish this if it's all the same to you."

After a few moments of considering, slowly Ukyo smiled and nodded "Allright. Take them out with everything you have!"

Loly yelled in rage "It's too late you humans! DIE!"

Both Loly and Menoly fired their ceros at once.

Shampoo yelled "Akane now!" Summoning a massive amount of spiritual pressure into her weapons, Shampoo threw both her Maces at each of the cero's. The Chui collided with the two ceros, the powerful beams slowly overpowering the velocity of Shampoo's weapons.

Loly screamed in frustration "You think…that attack will beat US?"

Akane suddenly yelled "WERE NOT DONE YET!" Akane then drew both her arms backwards, charged an enormous amount of her battle aura and reitsu, then burst her fists forward.

Two gigantic shockwaves were released from her fists and hit Shampoo's maces, tripling their velocity and power and smashing through both of their ceros.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaah!" Both girls screamed as the maces smashed them into the wall through. Both of their releases were smashed instantly, turning them back into their humanoid forms, and completely doubled out.

Akane said victoriously "Yosh! We did it!"

Akari was star struck "You girls are all so amazing!"

Kasumi was getting back to her feet, now seemingly recovered from Loly's strangle hold.

Akane rushed over to her eldest sister "Kasumi are you allright?"

"I'm fine Akane." Kasumi assured her.

Shampoo said urgently "We should get out of here right away. We sitting ducks here now."

Ukyo, "I agree with shampoo. We should move out NOW.

Kasumi nodded "Very well. I'll carry Nabiki, Akari."

Akari said concerned, "You sure?"

Kasumi nodded "I'll be fine, trust me."

Akari looked toward Akane in concern for Kasumi's health, but Akane nodded. Of all the things she would argue with Kasumi about, her protectiveness of an injured sister was not one of them.

After about a minute, all 6 of them went out of the room, with Kasumi carrying Nabiki.

Akari asked "Where do we go from here?"

Suddenly, an incredibly nasty sounding voice said "Didn't I tell you Yammy? I knew that those girls would cause trouble the second we expected company."

All of them turned to the side in horror.

Three arrancar appeared from around the corner, waiting for them. One was Nnoitra, the second one was Telsa, and the third one was Yammy.

Yammy laughed evilly and idiotically "Haahaha! You were right Nnoitra! They would try to escape now! You're a real nice guy sometimes aren't you?"

Nnoitra smiled to himself thinking "No I'm not you dumbass." Then he said out loud. "You can have fun with them first, Yammy. I feeling pretty generous at the moment."

"Hahahaha! Que Suerte!(What Luck!)" Yammy then lunged forward and brought his fist down between the 6 of them, causing all of them to scatter from the impact.

Ukyo thought quickly as she landed. "Damn, both of the big guys seem really strong. I've got to distract the most violent one."

Ukyo jumped into the air and she screamed "Girls, scatter and find the guys! We can't let them capture all of us or were screwed!" She then suddenly swung her spatula and fired a blue fireball into Yammy's face. The fireball hit his face and knocked to the side a little, but didn't do much more damage than that, other than making him angry.

"Why you-!" Yammy muttered

"Catch me if you can, jackass." Ukyo taunted as Ukyo ran down one of the corridors at incredible speed.

"YOU BITCH!" Yammy yelled. And rushed after her using his sub-par sonido.

Sent away from each other, and blocked by Nnoritra and Tesla's presence in front of them, they took Ukyo's advice, and all the girls raced down separate passage ways.

Tesla looked prepared to move, but Nnoitra held him back. "Wait, Tesla. I don't want to hunt them. Just wait until their all separated, thinking they've all escaped us...then you'll kidnap her."

"Which one Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla asked curiously.

Nnoitra grinned "The weakest one. The strongest almost always protect the weakest."

…,

Ukyo thought hurriedly as she ran down the corridor "Damn, we got separated. I'm not sure if we can take on some of these guys. I'm starting to be able to sense them like Nabiki can, at least a little. This guys must be monsters compared to those bitches."

Suddenly Ukyo stopped running. "Wait. I think I can feel some spirits besides these hollows." She started to concentrate harder on the spiritual energy that she was different but also very powerful. It felt like... "Ranma honey! He did come." She then started to feel the others "There are a few that feel real familiar but I can't place, but two of them are definitely Ryoga and Konatsu. How powerful did they get? Wait a minute."

She started to get a bad feeling right behind her "Oh shit, there's a bad one right on top of me!"

"You thought you could escape, didn't you girl?"

She turned around. Right behind her was the 10 foot figure of Yammy. He had just caught up with her with his sonido. "Damn, it looks like I'm going to have to be the one to bring you back to your cell. Hmm, maybe Barragan won't mind if I kill just one of these worms. At least, "licking his lips and looking straight at Ukyo "after I have some fun with you first."

"Oh Goddammit. Looks like I'm going to have to rescue myself this time." Ukyo then grinned as she thought to herself "But no way am I going to back down to a moron like this guy."

Yammy continued to monologue "But then again, a lot of my friends are going to have fun with you girls as well. We've been waiting a long time, itching for a fight."

Ukyo's eyes widened "Shit!"

...,

Akari was desperately running, not knowing where to go, when suddenly Tesla sonido'd right behind her and forced his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmff. MMMMfff!"

"Don't struggle. I assure you it's hopeless at this point."

...,

Akane was running forward, worried if Kasumi, Nabiki and the others were going to be okay when suddenly a tall man with yellow hair and purple eye liner suddenly appeared right behind her.

Akane turned around quickly in alarm shouting "Wha-?"

The man immediately cold knocked her to the back of her neck, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Ggio sonido'd right next to the other arrancar and asked "Oy, are you sure it's the right girl this time?"

"Exacta!" Findor sneered, as he picked the girl up.

...,

Kasumi was running along the corridor, looking at Nabiki

Suddenly, someone sonido'd right behind her and put a katana near her throat.

"Wha-"

The pink haired man named Szayel Aporro Granz said "Sorry, but you weren't going in the direction of my lab. If you come to my lab I promise I won't kill either of you...intentionally. Accidents do happen you know, especially to rebellious test subjects."

Kasumi swallowed, and thought nervously to herself "Oh dear!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ranma ran through the corridors with enormous speed, trying to sense where there girls were, especially Akane.

Ranma said to himself "Dammit. It feels like they're all spread around the place. That could mean they've escaped, but that be bad for them as well. And where's Akane?"

Ranma concentrated further, and finally got a sense of a direction she was in. "She seems to be in the back end of Los Noches."

But suddenly when turning a corridor, he sensed a projectile just about to hit him!

"TEN!"

Ranma leaned his head back just in time as a slicing energy blade sailed right above his head. "What the-?"

Ranma looked in the direction he was coming from.

Right in front of him was Patros, Aldegor, Menis and Saisei.

Patros sheathed his sword after the attack and said "I'm afraid you'll have to fight us, human. And I assure you we will not let you live."

Menis and Aldegor drew their swords while Saisei drew her staff.

"Oh great." Ranma muttered. His tattoos appeared as he raised his spiritual pressure and formed his weapon. "I don't have time for this!"

Patros ran forward with his sword, when suddenly a gigantic drop kick from behind Ranma and hit Patros' sword, knocking him backwards several feet.

Ranma was confused "Wha-?"

Patros sneered "Bastard! Your-"

The mysterious attacker responded as he struck a pose "Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio!" The Spanish fighter stood dramatically in front of Ranma.

Patros said angrily "Old fool, you should have hid away in that wing and not caused any trouble. Now you'll have to face me, an Espada class fighter." Patros then charged a high amount of spiritual energy, and then yelled "Eighteen!" launching a powerful attack from his sword and sheath.

However, Dordoni put two of his fingers together in each hand and released a powerful cero. The blast overcame Patros' slash attack and blasted him backwards. "D...Damn you!" he yelled.

Dordoni folded his arms "It seems you are still years away from Espada, Jovenzuelo. Now why don't you hush up and listen from your betters for once?"

Menis and Aldegor charged at Dordoni in rage, while Saisei turned her attention on Ranma.

"Bastard!" Aldegor roared.

"I'll slaughter you!" Menis said.

Suddenly, Gantenbainne Mosqueda close lined both Menis and Aldegor with two massive arms, smashing both of them into the wall.

Ranma was confused, "Huh? What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Yaaaaaah!" came a yell. Ranma looked up.

Saisei jumped at Ranma with a jump attack, and Ranma lifted his glaive to block. But at the last second, she was intercepted by a large yellow yo-yo.

(SMASH)

Saisei was knocked away several feet in a daze.

Ranma was perplexed by his 'saviors'. "Wait a minute, what the heck's going on? Why are you-?"

Cirucci appeared next to him and interrupted, "We thought fighting humans like you would be a rather bore."

Dordoni continued "And we also thought we should lend a helping hand to a certain arrancar that we've enjoyed the company of very much."

Gantenbainne said with a smile, "You're a close friend of Ranko's, I can tell. Your spiritual aura is very similar to hers. If we can do this much at least for Ranko," he then gave Ranma a cool guy thumbs up "then I think this will be a good day for all of us."

For a second Ranma was dumbfounded. Then he smiled and said "Got it. Thanks a bunch guys." He then ran off.

Patros, Menis, Aldegor and Saisei all got back onto their feet.

Patros said angrily while trying to catch his breath. "Traitors!"

Dordoni smiled and said "Traitors? Don't be absurd. This is just a little practice skirmish. Which means-"

Cirucci finished while spinning her weapon on her sheath, "-we get to play with you losers all day long."

Patros frowned. "That's preposterous. We will show you what happens when the weak try to rebel against the strong."

Patros nodded at his 3 compatriots, and they all nodded back.

All of them drew their weapons. "Let's see if you can handle our release forms." Patros said with loathing.

Gantenbainne grinned "Good. Hopefully that will actually make this a fair fight."

...,

"Yeeeeahhhh!" Ukyo sent a powerful blue fireball toward her attacker with her jade spatula.

Yammy stopped it with his hands. "What was that? Some kind of little match fire?"

Ukyo thought to herself nervously "Goddammit. This guy may be dumb but he's incredibly powerful."

"Haaa! Haaa! Haaa!" Ukyo sent blast after blast at Yammy.

Yammy charged forward, smashing away all of her blasts.

Seeing Yammy was about to smash her, she did a quick jump. Yammy's fist smashed the empty ground as Ukyo was just a few feet in front of his face in the air.

Knowing that there was no way she could kill him with her spiritual energy, she summoned a massive amount of her power into her spatula and slammed it across his face, hoping to knock

(WHAAAMM!)

Ukyo smiled as Yammy's eyes widened from the impact, but looked in horror as his eyes turned back to her.

"You BITCH!" Yammy yelled as he swung his arm to the side and smashed her into the wall.

"Gaaah!" She knocked into the wall and fell to the ground, her body stunned and two ribs broken from his massive blow.

Yammy grabbed Ukyo's body with his massive hand. "Now why don't you just come obediantly to Yammy, little girl."

"Get a life, ya ugly jerkwad!"

Yammy smiled and said "Oh really." Yammy started closing his hand crushing her body slowly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Now I'm going to have a really good time with your body, little whore." Yammy said, then licking his lips in delight.

Ukyo smiled thinking "Perfect." She then yelled out, "NOT...IN...YOUR...LIFE!" With her good leg, she suddenly brought her leg up with all her force, smashing into his hard chin while he was licking his lips.

"Owwwwwth." He dropped Ukyo as he yelled from the sudden pain of biting his tongue. Ukyo back flipped several times to get some distance from him.

"You LITTLE BITCH!" Really pissed off, Yammy leaned his body forward and started charging a fully powered cero from his mouth.

Seeing that the giant was about to use his special attack, Ukyo held her weapon with both hands horizontally in front of her face, closed her eyes, and started to focus.

Ukyo, "Huuuhhhhhhh! Huuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ukyo started concentrating on all of her power. She raised her spiritual pressure and her battle aura to their absolute highest. Her spiritual energy rose to an astounding level of power, causing her bright blue spiritual aura to grow bigger and bigger.

Yammy raised his face in the air, charging up an enormous amount of red energy, then leaned forward and released an enormous red cero! "DIEEE!"

Ukyo opened her eyes and suddenly announced her altered final attack, "Ancient Naniwa Deathblow of the Kuonji School of martial arts. WILD EMBER DRAGON!"

She swung her spatula with all her might, colliding it with the powerful cero. Gigantic shockwaves of energy filled the corridor, smashing the nearest walls to rubble.

"HERE JACKASSS! Your order is... SERVED!" With every bit of reitsu and ki energy she had, she repelled the powerful blast and unleashed her attack, an absolutely enormous dragon of blue fire released from her weapon. The dragon soured in an arc over their heads and then started to come down on Yammy. An orb of powerful red energy was trapped within its jaws.

Yammy's eyes widened, seconds before collision, "What...What is that?"

Ukyo said with pride "Laugh at it all you want at my style, but this is the true essence martial arts cooking. Envelop, consume, and annihilate. My dragon was stronger than your energy blast, but instead of destroying it, it devoured your energy..."

The enormous blue dragon, with Yammy's red energy caried in its mouth, came down on Yammy, resulting in an massive explosion of red and blue energy.

"-And serves it right back at you!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yammy screamed as he was completely enveloped by the attack.

Ukyo smiled tiredly as she saw Yammy. He had been completely blasted and scorched by the explosion, and he was completely unconscious.

"Your order is served bastard!"

…,

Ulquiorra Schiffer was standing in the main audience chamber when he felt some unusually strong reitsu.

He thought to himself "Foolishness. A rabble of humans thought they could fight against the strongest of Los Noches? It matters not. The easiest way to end this is to kill the leader."

He started to walk out of the room when someone stood right in his way.

Ulquiorra looked at the person with his emotionless eyes, "It would be useful if you got out of my way..."

"...Tia Halibel."

Halibel stood in front of the doorway to the other areas of Los Noches. She was giving a threatening aura toward Ulquiorra that failed to intimidate him.

"Where do you think you are going, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra answered without hesitation or emotion "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to annihilate all the intruders, starting with the traitor Ranko Saotome."

After a few seconds, Halibel said "Then I cannot let pass."

Ulquiorra blinked "What? For what reason are you trying to stop me?"

"She is a close friend of mine, and this is a wrong decision made by Barragan."

Ulquiorra looked at Halibel perplexed "Los Noches is under attack and you would stand with the people trying to defeat it? This is treason."

Halibel said very seriously. "This force is not enough to kill the Espada and you know it. Ranko was honest in her challenge even though there was no hope for her to begin with. I'm not going to allow you to destroy that single hope."

Ulquiorra shook his head and responded "Such nonsense. Then I guess the only solution is simply knock you out and kill the intruders."

Halibel's eyes narrowed "I wouldn't talk so arrogantly, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Do not forget that there is a reason that I am a rank higher then you."

An enormous aura of yellow spiritual energy spiked from her being, significantly higher percentage of her power then when she and Ranko last sparred.

Ulquiorra said in response very coldly "Yes. There is a reason. I believe you'll find that reason will be quite irrelevant in this fight."

An equal amount green of spiritual energy surged from Ulquiorra's being.

Ulquiorra and Halibel charged at each, their sword strike hitting with such incredible force, causing such a backlash of power that caused walls of the room to begin to crumble.

The fight between the third and fourth Espada had begun.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Damn this is a pain!"

Grimmjow was storming the halls in a funk, trying to avoid any strong spiritual powers. Grimmjow was in a bad mood. A really, really bad mood. He thought to himself "It looks like Ranko took up on Barragan's challenge and came loaded for bear. All of these guys she's brought seem to be fairly powerful."

Grimmjow slammed his fist into the wall, thinking predatorily "What I wouldn't give for a good fight right now! But if I pit myself against these guys, I'll just be helping Barragan's grudge against Ranko, not my own! If Ranko wants to chase some human tail on earth, it's not any of my business. It's her woman." He then wiped his nose a little, as a tiny bit of blood was coming out. "Shit, another lesbian nosebleed. Anyway there's no way I'm helping Barragan. I don't even understand this stupidity. If she's an ally of Los Noches, then she'll help us fight against the soul reapers one way or another. But WE made her the enemy for some stupid decision by Barragan. And now he's dragged most of the Espada into this stupid decision as well!"

Suddenly he heard an incredibly annoying voice "Akane! Shampoo! Ukyo! Where are you, my pretty ladies!"

Suddenly running down the hall behind him was this short little old man. "Hey you there! Big guy!"

Grimmjow was a first weirded out by the old man's appearance, but then shrugged him off saying. "Don't bother me geezer. You don't want to mess with me."

"But you have to tell me where Ranma and the girls are. Ranma was here before right? That's what I heard at least. You know, short, big breasts, red hair, beautiful gorgeous body."

Grimmjow thought to himself "So Ranma's her real name, or just a fake name. Well whatever, that doesn't change anything." He finally said "I don't give a shit old man. It's Ranko's problem and not mine. I really can't give a crap about what Barragan does to some human girls."

Happosai jumped and landed on his shoulder "Aw come on, don't be so unhelpful. All I want to do is find their girls and out of gratitude run my skin on their bosoms! Now come on be a pal."

Grimmjow lost his patience and his tolerance(even he thought harming innocent kids or molesting innocent women was sick and depraved. He had standards) grabbed Happosai by his shirt and lifted him up in the air in front of his face. "Either stay out of my way, or get annihilated you little insect! I'm quickly losing what little patience I care to spend on you losers."

Happosai didn't look to pleased "So THAT'S how you want to do it huh?"

Happosai then started twirling his pipe, then at the perfect angle, smashed the end of the pipe right into Grimmjow's chin. This technique usually would create enough inertia to send a strong martial artist flying 40 feet into the sky, but to Grimmjow it launched his jaw backwards, feeling like a quick, very painful, and very annoying punch to the jaw.

Grimmjow turned his head back forward and said in rage "That's it! I'm going to tear you a new one you little-!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. In Happosai's free hand was a massive Happo-fire burst, so big that it filled Grimmjow's entire field of vision, and was almost too big to fit in the reletatively small corridor. And it was already lit.

Happosai said nastily "Here a present for you! Catch!" He then pushed the ball slightly higher in the air, and then substituted out of his extra pair of clothes to get out of his steel grip, landing on the floor under Grimmjow's legs.

And just a second later, it exploded in Grimmjow's face.

(BOOOM!)

The giant bomb made a gigantic mess of the corridor, with stone pieces falling all around him. Grimmjow was only a little worse for wear. He had raised his arms to defend his face when it blew up, and while the explosion was huge, it wasn't nearly strong enough to harm through his hierro. Still, there was dust and tiny burns all over his arms and face. Nothing that wouldn't heal quickly, but he was still enormously pissed.

"That dirty rotten bastard! (cough)" Grimmjow said in rage.

Then, before Grimmjow could even react, Happosai climbed up the back of his pants and shirt, then put the coal of his smoking pipe directly on his back."

Grimmjow reacted in confusion "Ow, what the-?"

Happosai then stood in front of Grimmjow and said arrogantly. "Haa! Alright tough guy, how's it feel to be weak for the rest of your life? Hahahaha!" He laughed nastily.

Grimmjow finally uncovered the amount of smoke over his eyes, took a quick look at his back. A symbol appeared on his back, but then it quickly disappeared. He then looked at Happosai with utter loathing. He then grabbed Happosai by the head and smashed him into the wall, pankaking him into the wall.

Grimmjow yelled with indignation "That...was some kind of seal, wasn't it? You...you tried to weaken me!" His rage was not fueled by lust for battle, but from utter loathing and hate. He really wanted to kill this old turd, right here, right now!

Happosai swallowed "(gulp) you mean, you're not?"

"Find out for yourself, you annoying old freak!" Grimmjow then smashed his left fist into Happosai, smashing him deeper into the wall. He then summoned a horrible amount of red energy in his other hand, and thrust his hand forward.

"DIEEEEEEEE!"

A gigantic dispersal of red cero energy shot everywhere from the wall.

As Grimmjow released his hand, knowing he didn't even need to look. But he did it anyway, just to make sure...and to see his work.

"Yep he's dead." There was barely anything left of him at all. "Good riddance." Grimmjow muttered.

Reflecting on what he just did, he felt rather odd. He felt unusually happy after killing him, but at the same time, he felt even more frustrated. After all, he failed to NOT get involved completely, but after burning that old man, his instincts told him to not bother keeping distance. "But why? And for who?" he asked himself.

Suddenly he felt two familiar spiritual energies colliding. It felt like...

Grimmjow thought for a second then smiled "Even though I have nothing to do with this mess, the hell am I going to wait around and not have any fun!"

As he left, an old man's evil cackle filled the air, as Happosai's body burned, the laughter continued to increase until the body completely disappeared.

…,

"Where are you Ukyo-sama?" He thought to herself.

Konatsu had been looking for nearly an hour. He felt that He had sensed Ukyo's power from a distance, but now he could barely find it.

Suddenly, Konatsu entered a large black room, and sure enough Ukyo came out of the door on the other side. She had been wandering for a while, exhausted from her fight.

Ukyo turned her head up and said surprised "Konatsu! What are you doing here?"

Konatsu said excitedly "We came to save you! And the others as well!"

Ukyo said half-heartedly rude, half very grateful "It's about time. Don't you guys no its rude to keep a girl waiting." However she really was ecstatic to see that they came.

"My apologies for letting you get captured. I deserve Seppuku at least for allowing you to-"

Ukyo giggled. She didn't want him to even consider that, but the gesture was pretty sweet of him "Don't sweat if, Konatsu. It really is great to see you came for me." she said with some signs of affection.

Konatsu's eyes sparkled "UKyo-sama!"

"Alright, let's get out of this hell hole before things really get crazy."

Just as Ukyo was walking over to Konatsu, a man appeared out of nowhere behind Ukyo and did a curt neck chop to her neck before she could react. Ukyo fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ukyo!" Konatsu yelled in shock and horror.

The tall black man said to the unconscious woman "For the pride of Aizen's army, I simply cannot allow our prisoners to escape."

Konatsu yelled "Don't you dare harm Ukyo-sama!" Drawing his sword toward the man.

Zommari turned toward Konatsu and noted his presence said "Are you sure that is wise, little ninja? You have no chance to defeat me, so don't waste your life so needlessly."

Konatsu will was resolute "I refuse. I'll never abandon my master Ukyo-sama."

Zommari looked down at the girl, and after a few seconds responded, "I see. So she is your master. I am sorry for insulting your honor, kunochi. I will not disrespect your purpose to your master any further."

Konatsu looked hopeful "So you will let Ukyo go?"

"That... is also impossible."

Konatsu's eyes widened. "That voice came from behind!" He quickly turned around.

It was another of him right behind Konatsu.

The tall dark man said "My name is Zommari Leroux, 7th Espada."

With lightning fast speed the Espada drew his sword and swung down fast at Konatsu. The nimble ninja barely got out of the way doing a back flip.

Konatsu kept on backflipping trying to get a good distance away from him. "Gotta keep up my speed. Not only is this guy surprisingly fast, but it almost felt like two of them!"

Suddenly, Konatsu backflipped right into a third Zommari. He instinctively jumped back in surprise, now drawing his sword.

"Wha-"

The Zommari now in front of him monologued, along with all the others even though it still sounded like one voice "I guess what is going on in your head now is how did I get behind you once without you noticing, while the me you were facing is still where he is now. And then after backing away from the me that just appeared, another one appeared right behind you again. I understand your confusion shinobi, so let me explain. It is sort of a magic trick of sorts?"

Suddenly the two other Zommari's appeared right behind Konatsu and to his left, and then a fourth one appeared right to his left as well.

Konatsu thought alarmed "Damn. I'm surrounded!"

Konatsu then said out loud "Is this afterimage? Or splitting cat ears? No...Its different then that isn't it?"

Zommari smiled "Ranko chose her warriors well. Yes this is different in a way to those techniques. This technique is called, 'Gemeles Sonido'. Among the Espada I can use the quickest sonido. By using Sonido again in the middle of using it, I am capable of creating a speed doppelganger using that spent energy that has solid form. One could say that the method of Gemeles Sonido is exactly the same as the Japanese technique Afterimage and the Chinese technique Splitting Cat Ears. Only the execution of creating a solid clone is different."

Konatsu nodded "I see. I see. Guess there's no point in holding back against a technique like that."

He said curiously "Holding back you say?"

Konatsu smiled "Yes." Suddenly three large puffs of smoke and leaves appeared behind Konatsu. And when the smoke cleared there were 4 Konatsu's standing there.

Zommari's eyes widened "That is-"

Taking advantage of his surprise, all four of them jumped in the air and behind one of the Zommari's each, pointing their swords at each Zommari, who turned around to face their opponent.

Konatsu answered "Yes. Ninja art Body Duplication Technique."

Zommari nodded "Very well" He and his clones each extended their swords toward their respective opponent. "Shall we begin?"

With the start of several flash steps and sonido's, the accelerated clash started.

In a flash, the room became a mad house of speed. Each Zommari fighting each Konatsu. Konatsu blows were rapid and aimed at his vital points, while Zommari fought with very well timed blows and parries.

Zommari mocked "Foolish. You think this is enough to defeat me! Your strikes are far too weak!"

However, one by one, Zommari's strong blows with his sword started overpowering Konatsu's furious attacks. The Zommari clones managed to surround the 4 Konatsu's and drive them together in the center of the room.

"Your speed is most impressive and your ability to attack from the air is greater than my own, I have to admit. But physically your attacks still lack significant power. This is the boundary between hollows and humans."

All the Konatsu's eyes widened in fear.

"This was fun shinobi, and a great test of my skills, but I'm afraid this game is at its end. Farewell." Then they drew back his swords and thrust them forward.

Konatsu then smiled.

One of the Konatsu's brought his sword out with blinding speed, parrying the blow. All the other Konatsu got pierced and dissipated. Unexpectedly.

Instead of dissipating in a cloud of smoke, the duplicates exploded with a pressurized cloud of dark mist.

All of the Zommari's started tearing up and holding up their eyes.

"What is this?" one of them yelled.

"Pepper Spray!"

"You filled your duplicates with pepper spray?"

Konatsu jumped through the cloud of peppered smoke with absolute speed and deftness, swinging his sword as he jumped around the area. repeatedly attacking them from different directions, as the Zommari's coughed and tried to gain their position.

After he believed he had struck most of their vital points, Konatsu stood outside the cloud and thought to himself "I hope that is enough to take the fight out of them."

However when the cloud of pepper spray faded, the 4 Zommari stood there. And while the slashes looked deep, they were only able to draw a little amount of blood.

Zommari chastised "Like I said before shinobi, your weak attacks are not effective enough against me."

Suddenly three Zommari's appeared right behind the real Konatsu.

"Shit!" he thought.

The three brought their swords down. Konatsu made a lightning fast gesture with her left hand.

"Gaaaaah!"

All three swords struck Konatsu with an powerful downward strike, sending Konatsu with incredible force into a nearby column, collapsing it on top of him. Cloud and dust spread everywhere, material collapsed around him, and it looked like was buried.

Zommari said respectfully, "It looks like your duties, as well as your life, have ended, honorable shinobi."

(SPLAAASH)

Suddenly a pressurized blast of water came from the rubble and blasted one of the Zommari's into the wall. Three other blasts then shot out knocking each of them into the wall as well.

"What the-?" They said at once.

Suddenly Konatsu's voice came from the clouded debris area,

"Y'know, my evil stepsisters never really taught me anything. Sword skills, speed training, ninja stars, yama wielding, smoke bombs; it was all either self taught or what I could remember from my parents. My foster family were a lesser clan, not of the Iga or the Koga, who knew some very old, very ancient ninja techniques. This technique was the ninja animal transformation technique."

Konatsu's form started to take shape. The Zommari's tried to discern what it was, until his eyes widened "What is this?"

Konatsu continued to talk as he stepped out of the debris "Most of them could only use it to the very weakest extent, transforming only into woodland creatures, due to lack of skill and most likely…. inbreeding. However, if it is used by a true awakened ninja, it can be used as a far more deadly technique."

Dark green scales surrounded parts of his arms, chest, legs and cheeks. The rest of his body was covered with a light green skin. A green lily-like cap had appeared on his head. His mouth was filled with small, sharp teeth.

Konatsu stepped forward, no longer a human. He was now a Kappa. "It is the YOUKAI NINJA TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE!"

Zommari said in shock "You can turn yourself...into demons?"

…,

Konatsu ran forward and jumped into the air. Mid-axis, he took an enormous breath, and blasted a torrential amount of water, blasting three of the Zommari's backwards. Konatsu came down on the 4th and closest Zommari, grabbing his blade with a scaled hand as he tried to defend himself. The blade cut into his scaled hand but Konatsu sliced down with his sword, delivering a killing blow to one of the clones.

Zommari said with an impressed voice "I see. It seems dealing with you will be tougher then I thought. However-"

The front one rushed forward with his sword, but Konatsu blocked. However, a second after, both of the other speed clones sonido'd forward and sliced deep into his scaled arms as they moved past him.

"Aaaaaah!" he yelled as he spared one arm to clutch one of his wounds. Zommari then thrust forward with his palm, smashing him in the face and knocking him down, his kappa transformation suddenly faded.

Zommari continued "-Did you really think a little water monster was enough to defeat an Espada."

Konatsu, surprisingly from the ground said with a smile "Nope."

"What?"

Konatsu got to his feet and started tearing what was left of his ninja shirt and wrapping it around his arm wounds.

Zommari's eyes widened "You...you are a man!"

Konatsu grinned then said "Yep. And just so were clear, the kappa was just sidedish of my attack. This...is the main course!" he yelled as he thought to himself, "Amazing. I'm using food puns like Ukyo-sama!"

He then pulled two cylindrical objects from her leg pockets and threw both of them high into the air. The first one that came down looked like some kind of sushi role, which he grabbed with his mouth and swallowed in seconds. The second one was a scroll, which fell between his fingers which were doing an ancient hand sign.

Zommari was stupefied "What? What was that?"

Konatsu smiled and said "The first one was Toushintan. It's an old medicine that brings my spiritual energy and ki to an extremely high burnout point." Suddenly an enormous amount of battle aura and spiritual energy started flowing out of his body, "If I can't expend this energy all at once, it will turn me into a tool of death, without any reason. However, with the help of this scroll...I can show you something truly terrifying."

Konatsu then yelled "Transform! ONI!"

Suddenly an enormous red cloud appeared around Konatsu, after a few seconds a dark and powerful spiritual energy started flowing from the center of the room.

Zommari shouted "What...is this sorcery?"

Suddenly from out of the cloud, Konatsu appeared standing tall.

Konatsu was surprisingly muscular for his size and his skin was completely red. He had large horns on his head, and bright, evil looking red eyes. A devilish, battle loving grin appeared on his face. His ninja sword had now disappeared and replaced by a gigantic Kanabo (Super massive mace).

Konatsu grinned "This is the legendary demon who's physical strength was said to strong beyond strong. The ONI!"

Before they all could move, Konatsu lunged forward and smashed down with his kanabo, his speed which hadn't dropped a bit despite his enormous weapon. The Zommari tried to block, but it smashed through his sword and crushed his body down, dissipating the speed clone immediately.

The second to last Zommari sped behind him and tried to slash him from behind, but Konatsu's instincts kicked in and he turned around grabbed the Zommari by the face and smashed him into the ground with such force that it defeated the clone.

Konatsu glared at the last, real, Zommari and yelled "You'll pay for hurting Ukyo with your blood!" he yelled with bloodlust as he charged at the last Zommari.

Suddenly the last Zommari, apparently the real Zommari suddenly stared at Konatsu,

...when suddenly both his eyes glowed.

Konatsu instincts went into overdrive when he covered his face with his hand, and suddenly he felt something weird. His club hand started moving on its own. "What?"

His hand suddenly lifted his giant mace and slammed it into the ground, refusing to let go.

"What the-?"

"My apologies, I usually prefer to use this technique to its fullest extent. But this will be more than enough to defeat you. Now hold still." He said as he sheathed his sword and put his hands forward.

"You have no choice of course." A darkish cero suddenly fired from his hands and sent Konatsu flying backwards into a wall.

"AAAAAAAaaaaah!" Konatsu screamed from the impact. The oni's muscle and resistance enhanced body was able to protect him from getting destroyed by that attack, but his transformed body was at his limit from that attack.

"If I can...just..."

Suddenly his stamina broke down at his transformation technique dissipated. His skin and body turned back to normal, and his giant mace turned back into Yoruichi's family sword. "No," Konatsu said quitly not knowing how to finish this battle.

Zommari said pleased "It seems your stamina has failed you, along with your chances of winning. Do not feel too disheartened. In lore, even ninja prodigies didn't have the relentless will that true warrior samurai have."

"I'm...still going to defeat you, and take Ukyo with me."

Zommari smiled even "You had better start worrying about defeating yourself instead of me."

"What in the world are you talking abou-Gaaah!" he said in scock.

Suddenly his katana hand started moving his weapon toward his own chest. His other hand tried to restrain its twin, but it was a losing battle.

"What is this?" he cried.

Zommari explained "Through my eyes, I can project a sort of eye shaped seal that attaches to my opponent. Wherever it hits, I have complete dominion over that body part and what it does. I have come to call this power 'Amor', which is "love" in traditional spanish."

Thinking as quickly as possible, Konatsu smashed his fist into his possessed wrist, forcing it to drop the sword for a second. Then with all his wits, he loosened his belt string, grabbed his possessed arm, plunged it under the loose string, and tied it back up as quickly as possible with a sharp tug.

He then grabbed his sword from the ground as fast as he could, expecting to be attacked by Zommari, but instead he just stood there and clapped.

"Ahh, I've see you've managed to restrain your own body part without fully injuring yourself. Impressive."

Konatsu complained to himself in his mind "Yes but I have so many injuries and my strength is fairly low. Is there no way I can win this? Why hasn't he attacked yet?"

Zommari smiled "I'm sure you are wondering why you are still standing while I could have stabbed you in the chest while preoccupied with your own hand. Well let me explain."

"While the speed clones are a simple trick for me, they cannot be repeated within the same battle beyond a certain point, at least without additional training."

"My eyes however, are different. They require my absolute concentration, in this form, to maintain, so I could not have attacked you while trying to control my arm."

Konatsu looked confused. "Then why not stop control of my arm before I run you through with my other sword hand."

Zommari smiled "Because it's completely unnecessary."

"Wha- Aaaaah!" Konatsu screamed as someone cut into his good arm, almost losing had it not been for his ninja reflexes.

Konatsu turned around to look at his attacker but his eyes widened.

"UKYO-SAMA!

Ukyo was standing holding her spatula towards him, but her eyes were lifeless. Ukyo continued to run at him and attack him.

"Ukyo-sama, what are you doing?"

Ukyo didn't answer, and continued to attack him.

Konatsu was scared of this situation and pleaded, "Ukyo-sama, please snap out of it!"

"It's no use, kunoichi. Once the seal from my eye hits another person on the head, it controls their entire body now matter what."

Konatsu's eyes widened as he saw the eye symbol on her forehead.

Konatsu blocked Ukyo's spatula with her katana, but he could push back Ukyo's trancelike state. Ukyo pushed Konatsu's sword back and smashed her spatula into his chest, blasting him backwards.

"How can he do this? Isn't there any to free Ukyo from his control? There's gotta be one...that's it!"

He then said outloud "I have to risk one more transformation."

"Transform! INCUBUS!"

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Konatsu had now grown a devil's tale on his butt, increased pheromones and bat-like wings on his back and head.

Zommari proclaimed "Another transformation? What in the world is that?"

Konatsu smiled and said "An incubus. A love demon. What else?"

Konatsu then seamed to about to blow a kiss toward Ukyo and yelled, "Eternal Gratitude Technique!" Suddenly in a cloud of smoke, a bunch of glowing kiss marks appeared across Ukyo's face."

Ukyo in mid swing, stopped her attack and just stood there.

Zommari was surprised by her sudden stop "What...what is this? Why won't my Amor reach you anymore! Move!"

However, Ukyo refused to move. The two powers on her, the eye seal and the kiss marks, seemed to cancel each other out.

Zommari yelled in frustration, "MOVE!"

Konatsu grinned "Sorry about that. In Spain you call that Amor...In Japan we call it 'charm'." He then unstrapped his free arm from his belt and showed the eye tattoo on his hand, which suddenly vanished.

Zommari was beside himself with rage. Zommari screamed "Don't make fun of me!" Ukyo then fell to the floor in the daze, again unconscious.

The remaining Zommari rushed forward with his sword, slashing at Konatsu, using Sonido to get in close with severe speed. He quickly tried to defend against Zommari's onslaught, but it was too little avail. Konatsu had very little energy left.

Out of desperation, Konatsu extended the bat like wings from his back, flew into the air, and came down at Zommari with one final strike.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

Zommari guarded against her sword and additionally Konatsu tried to wrap her wings around Zommari's sword arm, but Zommari fired a Bala from his other hand and blasted the wings apart, knocking Konatsu back.

Quite shortly after, the incubus transformation started to fade.

"You have mocked me for long enough! This battle has lasted far enough." He raised his hand forward and said "Now you die!" Slowly a dark purple cero started charging from his hands.

Konatsu was tired, breathing heavily. No matter the intensity or focus, he knew didn't have nearly the reserves as his friends who had fought for far longer than him. His second transformation sapped a large chunk of his energy, and the third one pretty much took what was left.

"It looks like you are out of techniques, kunoichi." Zommari mocked as he charged his cero to its max.

Konastu closed his eyes and thought to himself "Not yet. I won't allow it to end like this! I need more power! I need to save her!" Suddenly a large amount of reitsu started coming from his body.

Konatsu suddenly smiled a little and answered Zommari's assumption, "No. There is one technique."

"Hmm?"

Konatsu explained "One technique that was passed down by my parents through generations of ninja. However, it can never be used by an unawakened one, only a legendary spiritual ninja born once every one hundred years. Even though I finally am one, and I taught myself the principles of it, the final part of the method of using it has been lost to the ages."

Suddenly an unusual amount of energy started forming out of Konatsu's body "However, a genius ninja far more skilled then myself, discovered the mastery of the technique during her training, and passed on the method to me."

The color of his reitsu started to materialize into physical form.

"She said, every shinobi's spiritual energy has a specific element of nature. She told me hers was lightning. She said her old apprentice's element was wind. But mine is...FIRE!"

Suddenly fire a yellow blaze of fire started pouring out of his back and then his entire body and enveloped his outstretched sword.

"What..what is this?"

Konatsu smiled and said proudly "SHUNKO! I can only maintain this for a few seconds. I barely have any energy left...but if this kills me, and I can protect Ukyo from you, THEN SO BE IT!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Konatsu charged at Zommari just as he fired his full power cero.

Konatsu swung his burning sword and hit the cero straight on.

(CLAAAASSH)

Zommari's dark energy collided with Konatsu's burning aura surrounding his body and sword. Their energies clashed as Zommari's cero continued to rain down on Konatsu.

Konatsu refused to give in. He shouted with his whole heart "I'D LET MY BODY BURN MY BODY TO ASHES BEFORE I LET YOU HARM UKYO, ZOMMARIIIII!" Konatsu screamed as he suddenly broke through the cero with one incredible push.

"Impossible!" Zommari drew his sword up quickly, but there was no stopping him now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Konatsu fired off every bit of reitsu and energy he had left into his sword, creating an enormous fire blast throughout his ninja sword, slicing through Zommari's sword and plunging it into his chest."

Zommari's eyes widened as he looked at the sword through his body. Shunko disappeared from Konatsu's body, just as life seemed to disappear from Zommari's body. He then fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

Konatsu was completely out of breath after that"(gasp)(gasp)(gasp)(gasp), Ukyo. (GASP) Ukyo!" Konatsu yelled as he urgently went to Ukyo's side.

Konatsu picked her body up gently, "Ukyo-sama, please wake up. Please." Konatsu was on the verge of tears.

Ukyo finally started to stir "What happened? Did I get ambushed?" Suddenly she became fully awake "Whoa, did you beat that guy all by yourself?" Pointing to the fallen Zommari.

Konatsu said with determination in his eyes "Yes. I did it to protect you my sweet Ukyo-sama. I would never let him hurt you!"

Ukyo looked around in amazement, seeing the extent of spiritual energy and destruction that took place in the enormous room while she was unconscious.

Suddenly she started to giggle.

"Heh. Hehehehehe."

Konatsu was confused "What? What is it, Ukyo-sama?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that" she looked at Konatsu with honest affection "Sometimes, I can never tell if you're the fair maiden, or the heroic prince. Either way, just call me Ukyo from now on, m'kay?" She said with a brilliant smile.

Konatsu blushed deeply at this complement.

Konatsu lifted Ukyo's body up, now that the mark had faded. "Oh, Ukyo-sama. Ukyo-sama! I mean...I'm so glad you're safe Ukyo."

Ukyo smiled "Thanks Konatsu. Really."

Konatsu smiled in turn "No thanks are necessary. Now, we should join up with the others."

Ukyo nodded "Sounds good. I'll lead. I've gotten pretty good at this sensing spiritual energy thing."

"Lead the way Ukyo-sama, uh I mean, Ukyo."

After they left, the corpse of Zommari faded as another speed clone, as the real Zommari revealed himself from the other side of the room.

Zommari said to himself as if he was talking to the ninja, "You broke my sword and my will ninja. In the end, I did not have the heart to force you to fail your master, while myself only following a possibly misguided order from Barragan. You defeated my will, but I created my fifth speed clone just in time, for I also refuse to die before fighting alongside my true master, Lord Aizen. Farewell, kunoichi, and good fortune to you."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Shampoo had been running for a while now, but so far nobody had attacked her or anything. After about running for what felt like a few miles, she finally came across a door across a bridge.

"Maybe this place where a portal is." She said to herself.

She went into the room, which seemed to be a very dark enclosed room, about nearly 100 meters long, 100 meters wide and 50 feet up.

She walked for 15 feet into the room and said to herself "Is this where portal is?"

"I'm afraid not, little girl."

Shampoo eyes widened as she jumped acrobatically out of the way just as a sword crashed down behind her.

"Who are you?" Shampoo shouted as she looked behind her at her attacker.

A tall man came out of the darkness. He was wearing very elegant white Espada robes. He had a surprisingly handsome face with spiky black hair, but he had a nasty expression on his face.

He suddenly talked in a fake elegant sort of voice."So you must be one of the escaped prisoners. So nice. Why don't you come back to your cell like a good little girl?"

Shampoo summoned her two enormous Chui and shouted "Shampoo is member of Amazon tribe, and would rather die than be captured again!"

Aaroniero pointed his sword and said "If that is your choice, then I'll be more than happy to oblige you." He added with a nasty smile.

For a second neither of them move, each of them waiting for the other to make the first move. The suddenly, Shampoo rushed forward.

Shampoo swung her right mace straight at Aaroniero to send him flying with a powerful impact, but Aaroniero held out his katana to block.

The blow hit with complete resistance.

"What the-"

Aaroniero smiled and said "You thought you could defeat me with that attack. Sorry, your fighting someone on an entirely different level. You may have some power, but you have no idea who you are dealing with..

Interrupting his monologue, Shampoo swung with her other Chui right into his face, but Aaroniero formed an orb of spiritual power around the palm of his hand, and he caught it with only mild effort. Shampoo eyes widened.

Aaroniero grinned wider "See. There is nothing you can do against me. So why don't you just give up and go back to your cell like a good little girl?"

"Over my dead body!"

Aaroniero's eyes widened as from the entrance several dozen small swords and throwing knives came at his back. Aaroniero turned around and skillfully knocked all them away with well timed sword strikes.

"Who's there?" Aaroniero demanded, not willing to get closer to the lit entrance then he wanted to.

Slowly walking from the entrance was a man in Chinese white robes with his enormous sleeves locked together. His glasses shone as he entered from the lighted inner Hueco Mundo and into the dark room.

"Mousse!" Shampoo exclaimed in shock.

"Who in the heck are you!" Aaroniero said impatiently.

The young man said in a threatening voice "My name is Mousse, and anyone who touches a hair on Shampoo's head will die."

Aaroniero listened to what he said and smiled, rubbing his chin with interest "Is that so? I see, this must be the 'army' that Ranko said she was going to come back with to challenge the Espada! Hahahaha!" He then pointed his katana at him and said "Very well let's find!"

Mousse raised his arms to the side and two enormous scythe like blades protruded from his arms, his spiritual power rising, and his weapons charged with energy. "AGREED!"

Both Mousse and Aaroniero charged at each other at incredible speed, and in the middle of the room their weapons clashed with a powerful discharge of energy.

Face to face, Aaroniero smiled and complemented "Your good..for a human."

Mousse smiled and countered "Your pretty good as well...for complete scum."

Mousse and Aaroniero backed off and started attacking each other. They were nearly on equal terms. Aaroniero had a very skilled katana movements with really good defense and strength, and Mousse was constantly swinging his blades from different directions to get him off balance. Both their skills with shunpo were similar, although Aaroniero's seemed slightly better.

Aaroniero's spiritual energy was sufficient enough to not get shocked by all of Mousse's attacks, but not by much. Mousse and Aaroniero fought on nearly equal terms.

Mousse then brought his two scythe weapons together, summoned a large amount of power and yelled,

"Shadow weapon, final attack: SCYTHE OF SORROW!"

Mousse threw his scythes which became surrounded by massive amounts of ki generated, reitsu enhanced wind. The deadly circular wind blade came at Aaroniero at incredible speed, slicing into any walls or floor that the attack touched.

Aaroniero's eyes widened from the attack but didn't back down.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Aaroniero screamed as he brought his katana down with all the spiritual energy he could muster, and sliced Mousse's attack in half.

Aaroniero then shunpo'd forward while Mousse was off guard and said "Is that all you had, human?"

But before the ninth Espada could cut Mousse down, Shampoo then jumped up from behind and brought both her maces down on Aaroniero. Instead of cutting Mousse, he brought his katana up to block her attack."

"Not..enough!" He pushed upwards, deflecting her body forward above his head.

(SMASH)

Mousse caught him off guard and smashed him in the face with a gigantic electrified spike ball and chain.

"Ugggghh!"

Mousse then threw several electrified chains at Aaroniero that wrapped his body.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Aaroniero grinded his teeth in frustration as he was electrocuted, but with significant effort he broke the chains with his spiritual energy.

He looked at both of the two Chinese warriors in front of him, who looked worried but ready to fight with everything they had. Aaroniero smiled. "I see. It looks like I will have to use my sword's real power."

He then grinned as he took his katana and starting twirling it between his fingers, saying "Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!"

Suddenly the katana started to glow and change shape.

"What the-?" Mousse stammered.

Suddenly his katana had become a large trident, with water surging from its weapon.

Shampoo's eyes widened "Oh no!"

"Let's see you two taste this?" He said as, before they could react, he swung down with his trident creating a torrent of water that knocked them into the wall.

Aaroniero walked forward to see the extent of the damage of his attack, he looked down in shock.

"What...what is this?"

Both Shampoo and Mousse meowed and quacked as they were helpless in their animal forms.

Aaroniero stood in disbelief for quite a few seconds, then grinned "I don't know what just happened, but I can tell from your spiritual energy that you are definitely them. But whatever, the bottom line is, you two are seriously out of luck, and have no real power now. I'm sure Szayel might be interested in this, but quite honestly, I never had any intention of bringing back prisoners anyway."

…,

Aaroniero raised his trident into the air to strike down the defenseless kitty.

"QUACK!" Mousse the duck sailed into the air and threw dozens of small knives with his wings.

Aaroniero easily deflected the small knives by spinning his blade and then lunged forward with his weapon. Mousse's neck was caught right between the blades of the trident.

He held the duck to the wall by the neck between the prongs of his trident. About to swing his blade to the side, he said with satisfaction "Heh, it's time to die you stupid duck."

"MEEEEEEEEEOOW-NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Shampoo the cat glowed like a tiny purple nova. Aaroniero glanced at the cat which had now just transformed into shampoo. But she was different now. Cat ears had now formed on her head, the nails on her fingers turned into sharp claws, and long tail appeared from her waist as well.

Shampoo suddenly summoned her two giant maces, and in lightning fast, elegant maneuver, diving beneath Aaroniero's trident swing, she smashed both of them into Aaroniero's chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Aaroniero quickly got back up and yelled "What?" He thought to himself "Her measly spiritual pressure just tripled, but how? He then yelled "You little bitch! I'll send you to hell!"

Before he could get close, suddenly Shampoo summoned a large amount of spiritual energy into her cat amplified lungs and screamed,

"HIIIYAAAAAAAA!" With her famous scream, a high pitch shockwave blasted into Aaroniero, smashing him further into the wall with so much sonic force that it was starting to break the glass under his flesh mask.

Aaroniero screamed as clutched his head. "AAaaaaaahhh!" With his infuriated voice, he said "You little tramp! You nearly broke my glass! I was going to play around with you a bit but now I will truly make you suffer!"

Aaroniero launched himself a relentless assault against Shampoo, swinging his trident from all sides. For a while they clashed almost on an even level. However, Aaroniero was slowly catching her battle rythum and launched a counter attack. Even with her enhanced strength and speed, the ninth espada was quickly overpowering her. Even thought they were close now on terms of speed and power, Aaroniero had far more skill with his weapon. Moving his trident in a powerful rotating fashion, he disarmed one of her maces, slicing off its heavy end, making it useless. Shampoo tried to defend herself from the blows, knocking his trident strikes away two times with just her left chui, but Aaroniero flashed stepped behind her and launched a powerful wave attack from his weapon at close range.

(SPLAASSH) "Yaaaaaaaa!" Shampoo screamed. The shockwave sent shampoo flying then hurtling into the ground.

"Quack(NOO!)" said Mousse.

Shampoo opened her eyes and tried to grip her remaining Chui, but suddenly a foot stomped down on her hand.

Shampoo glared at Aaroniero with hate. Aaroniero's handsome face was now overshadowed by the sheer malevolence coming from him.

"Good bye, little cat girl." Aaroniero raised his trident above the stunned amazon and then,

Suddenly a cry came out "QUAAAAAAACK-SHAMPOOOOOOOOO!"

(CRAAAASH)

A large explosion of blue energy suddenly appeared where Mousse the duck was. The powerful release destroyed the wall he was attached to, letting rays of artificial sunlight shine through.

Aaroniero flash stepped out of the way of the light and cried out in both anger and annoyance. "Uhhhg! What now!"

Bathed in the middle of the light was Mousse. He was human again now, and out of his back were two gigantic duck wings spread across the shining opening.

"What in the-?" Aaroniero thought alarmed. "His spiritual energy had increased dramatically as well!"

Mousse said defiantly "I will not allow you or anyone harm shampoo! That is the one true absolute in my life!"

He then took off his glasses and put them in his robe. In this form, he no longer needed them.

Faster than the eye could see, Mousse suddenly threw a short sword right at Aaroniero. Aaroniero blocked it with his trident, but the new force of his electrified spiritual energy knocked him back several feet away from Shampoo.

Aaroniero said in rage, "Damn you, you did you get so strong?"

Mousse smiled, "Cause our powers were just premature before. Kind of like how I've always been before. Also's letting my emotional theatrics control me, and being smacked around by Ranma before even thinking if I was going about things the right way or not. But now...I'm going to put all my heart AND my mind..."

Suddenly 50 knives appeared out of the each of his wings. Electrified spiritual energy seemed dance around every part of his body, including his wings.

"...into protecting Shampoo, and bringing you down!"

Mousse jumped into the air and threw his wings forward, and a dazzling force of electrified knives was sent toward

Aaroniero flash stepped backwards right before most could hit him, and Aaroniero tried to deflect the rest with his spinning trident, striking both his left arm and his right leg.

"Gaaaah!"

Then Mousse lunged forward through the air with two large Chinese sabers, smashing into Aaroniero's weapon. Mousse's determined wild spiritual force met Aaroniero's great power and control, but Mousse pushed harder and harder, then blasted Aaroniero's defense sending him back flying and electrified.

As he got up, Aaroniero's face was livid.

The two's weapons met as Aaroniero stabbed with Nejibana to meet his attack. Mousse then landed on the ground and started a relentless assault. Aaroniero tried flash stepping to gain an edge, but Mousse followed suit, flashstepping and matching his movements.

"I will not stand for this! I'll see you dead." Aaroniero started bringing his spiritual energy to his limit, and started swinging his trident with incredible force and speed. Suddenly with a powerful strike, Aaroniero smashed Mousse's swords and making a painful slash cut to his chest.

"Eeeeergh!" Mousse grunted in pain.

"It's over!" Aaroniero yelled.

"Hiiiiiiya!" Shampoo ran forward, jumped up in the air right above Aaroniero, then propelled herself downward with her single Chui in both her hands.

Aaroniero brought Nejibana up and blocked her blow like a staff, but barely resisted on the amazing spiritual pressure and muscle coming from Shampoo.

"Not this time!" Shampoo then gave a massive kick off Aaroniero's face, sending him off balance from the upperkick to his face.

Ignoring the pain from his chest, Mousse took the chance Shampoo gave him and with all his strength, grabbed Aaroniero by the face, and with tremendous force launched him backwards.

The force of Mousse's face throw sent him reeling backwards to the wall. He was cornered and losing, but stubbornly, the monster behind the face refused to see loss. Not against these two. Not against...pathetic humans!

"That's it! I'll blow you all away!" He then raised his trident and created a huge whirlpool over his head. "Splash them all away Nejibana!" He yelled. He then nearly brought his weapon down to launch it at them when-.

Mousse yelled, "Not quick enough! Phoenix Mountain special attack: Thousand wings of the Swan Attack!" Concentrating an enormous amount of ki around his wings, he thrust them forward repeatedly at incredible speed, creating a dozen huge blades of air that came directly on Aaroniero.

The blades tore through the whirlpool before he could finish the attack, tearing through the water, and making strong cuts in his arms and shoulders. His failed attack caused the water to fall on him and drench him.

"Now!" Mousse suddenly yelled, finished waiting for. He pulled out a small needle, overcharged it with ridiculous amounts of electricity, then threw the tiny thing right into Aaroniero drenched body, striking at his heart.

"GAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh!" Aaroniero screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by the own water that was his own attack seconds ago.

Shampoo walked forward and said proudly "Looks like own attack backfired on you! Everyone knows water and electricity no mix well."

Aaroniero shouted from the ground "Impossible. This weapon follows my every command! No matter the situation, it would never allow its own attack to hurt its master." Holding his trident forward with fierce dominant pride.

Mousse smirked and taunted "Then maybe it doesn't want you for a master, huh?"

Mousse's statement struck Aaroniero's ego like a hammer. His eyes widened realizing how far the insult had gone. "Such...Insolence! You've really done it now. Do you know who I am you insignificant humans? I am the 9th Espada, and now I'll show you why that is!" using Nejibana to get to his feet, despite his injured limbs.

He then said with a horrific smile "It's time to release... my real zanpakuto!"

Mousse was surprised and yelled "But you can't! Your forbidden from releasing your sword aren't you?" Remembering what Ranko told them.

Aaroniero grinned "You mean because if Ranko senses my release, she'll kill us all by releasing her own chaotic sword? Heh, I heard about the bargain. And I bet she'd hiding out somewhere here, sitting nice and cozy, looking for the right time to strike, waiting for an excuse to use her release. I still think she is way overestimates her abilities. But unfortunately, there's something neither she nor you know about my release."

Aaroniero grinned as he stuck his trident into the ground for a second and started taking off left glove. "I am the only Espada member that became an arrancar when I was just a Gillian-class menos, the weakest level of menos. Not only did that mean I was weak to begin with, but my release weapon didn't even take the form of a sword, or a release weapon at all." He removed his glove completely and said "It looks like this!"

From his arm, where his hand should be, was a horrible pulsating, suction like tentacle.

Shampoo cried in horror "What.. what is that?"

Aaroniero smiled with grim satisfaction, "This is my 'sword' I'm afraid. Unlike any other arrancar, it doesn't increase my hollow powers by 5 times over in an explosive release of reitsu, which is the key signature of most normal arrancar release. However, unfortunately for you, it does something far different and far more deadly!"

Suddenly his eyes went mad with power and greed "I have the ability to consume endless amounts of other hollows, endless amounts! And when I release my sword, it gives me perfect control of all their spiritual power at once, instead of enhancing my own. Since it only feels like thousands of weak hollows are being summoned at once from far away, the only people who can recognize this release are people who have felt my release before! AND GUESS WHAT? RANKO SAOTOME ISN'T ONE OF THEM! AND SO FAR, I'VE EATEN 14650 Hollows!"

"WHAT?" Mousse yelled in disbelief.

Aaroniero picked up his Trident with his humanoid hand, put his slimy hand forward and yelled "Remember my name as you are sent to hell! Aaroniero Arruruerie, the Ninth Espada. Now, Devour them, Glotoneria!"

And then, a hideous transformation took place.

Suddenly the arm appendage started disappearing, and a massive amount of purple liquidly flesh started surrounding Aaroniero's legs. It started growing bigger and bigger, until it grew into something closely resembling Cluthu.

Nearly 40 feet tall and almost 50 feet in diameter, was a gigantic purple monster with several eyes, closed mouths, and enormous tentacles.

Shampoo looked absolutely terrified for a few seconds before slowly regaining her composure. However she did scream "DO NOT WANT!"

"Damn...monster!" Mousse yelled desperately, failing to produce a badass one liner after seeing such an abomination. Mousse threw shuriken after kunai after blade into the gigantic blob, all filled with as much power as he could. But to Aaroniero's giant form, it barely registered.

Aaroniero laughed "Hahahahaha! Those little electrified weapons can do nothing to Glotoneria 's power. It's over, you pathetic weaklings!" He said in delight as his monstrous body started to move forward.

He shouted "Have a little taste of what I'm capable of!" Suddenly a gigantic tentacle raised from his release form, and swung at the two of them.

Shampoo, "Wha-"

"Watch out!"

The enormous tentacle lashed out and smashed both of them deep into the nearby wall. Mousse got in the way of Shampoo just as the tentacle hit-

(CRASH)

"Aaaaahhh!"

Several seconds later, Shampoo opened her eyes after regaining her senses after. "Mousse? Mousse!" Mousse was bleeding out of his head quite a bit.

"What happened? Mousse, why you hurt so badl-"

Then Shampoo gasped as she replayed what happened in her mind. Mousse had gotten in front of the tentacle and taken the brunt of the attack. They were both knocked backwards and Shampoo was about to be crushed by the wall behind him, but Mousse grabbed Shampoo, pushed his duck wing into the floor, changing the angle of his body and taking the wall hit instead of Shampoo.

Shampoo hadn't been this moved by his actions in a long time "Oh Mousse, why you do such stupid, stubborn thing for me?"

Mousse opened his eyes and smiled despite the pain "Don't know. Maybe its love, maybe its just force of habit. Either way I have no intention of stopping."

Shampoo said softly with concern "Mousse."

Aaroniero laughed, not hearing the conversation they were having in the wall. "Hahahaha! I know your alive, so why don't you stop hiding like the rats you are, and die with dignity?"

Shampoo asked, now sufficiently scared "How we stop something like that Mousse? Is far too powerful to take on, even with both of us!"

"I don't know! But I promise I'll protect you with my very body if I have too."

Shampoo bit her lip. She was used to his pronouncing of love, but not when it counted and mattered so deeply before. Shampoo tried to think of something to help them.

Shampoo lifted her last Chui and offered "This weapon is made of magic from Shampoo. Shampoo still have bit left. Perhaps If I overload it with power, it will explode!"

Mousse shook his head and said "Even with that, it still won't be enough. We can't escape, those appendages would catch us and crush in no time. How are we going to defeat something that big-!" Suddenly, a thought just occurred to him.

Mousse then smiled to Shampoo and said "Don't worry. I have one trick up my sleeve. Here's my idea."

Aaroniero yelled, his patience wearing thin "Well, are you going to make me wait forever? Or am I going to have to blast you out!"

Suddenly Shampoo ran out of the wall and faced towards Aaroniero in the middle of the room shouting "Amazon never run! Shampoo will face you with everything she has!"

Aaroniero grinned madly "Oh, and where is your little friend now? Hiding? This will make things much more fun for me. Hahahahahahahahahaaaa!"

Suddenly Mousse's voice shot out, "I don't think so, Aaroniero!" Aaroniero turned his head and suddenly a gigantic amount of electricity poured from the wall he was in, then disappeared.

After a few seconds, Mousse slowly walked out of the inner part of the wall. His Cloak was now completely off leaving only his martial arts shorts. He was holding two things in his hands: His cloak and some small weapon.

Mousse looked at Shampoo and said "Shampoo, you stay here, and keep as far away from his tendrils. Take my cloak. I'm going to finish this once and for all.

Shampoo argued "But Mousse!"

"Do what I say shampoo!" Mousse yelled.

After hearing this, Shampoo carefully took his cloak, saying quietly "O-okay." Mousse then turned around to face his opponent.

Mousse announced "I am going to defeat you, with one FINAL ATTACK!" He said as he put a tri-pronged claw that was in his hand and attached it to the back of his fist.

Mousse then went into a powerful martial arts stance and started giving it all he got.

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mousse's soul was on fire. He was putting everything into this attack. His muscles started to bulk up from his intensity of his ki. His massive swan(duck) wings spread out wide and strong. Then an absolutely enormous amount of electricity poured and surrounded every single pour of his body, his chest, arms, legs and even his wings.

He then raised his claw arm to the side and enormous tendrils of electricity started surging from it.

Mousse suddenly jumped high in the air with his wings outstretched, high above Aaroniero's height, then rushed forward into his human body with everything he had.

"HERE I COME, AARONIERO! THIS IS THE END!"

"WE'LL SEE!" Aaroniero said as he raised his trident with all his spiritual pressure and smashed it forward.

(CLAAAASSSSHHHHH)

The electric power clashing from Mousse's weapon and dark energy from Aaroniero's weapon was immense. Both tri pronged weapons hit each other and refused to give. However, Aaroniero's power was just too vast, and Mousse's stamina was about to give way. "Grrrrrrrr. Eeehhhhhh!" Mousse said from the strain of his attack

"Hahahahaha. I'll crush you, and then your annoying little feline friend! Had she not listened to your order, and attacked me both at once, you might have even made this challenging!"

Mousse then smiled despite his power about to give way. "That's the thing, Aaroniero...she NEVER takes orders from me. Ever."

Aaroniero face blanked for a second "Wha-?

"HIIIIIIYYY-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly Shampoo screamed with all her spiritual feline might. The shockwave of sound caused both Mousse and Aaroniero to stop their attacks and to cover their ears in pain, Mousse landing on his feet barely on Glotoneria flesh. The attack was so sudden and fierce, even the mouths of Glotoneria opened from the pain of the sonic scream

He called out to her with a shout "Now's the chance Shampoo!"

Shampoo ran toward the left side of Glotoneria, raised a weapon in her hand above her head. It was her mace, but it was different. It was glowing with heavy amounts of spiritual power. And the heavy end was completely wrapped up in Mousse's cloak.

"SWALLOW THIS!" Shampoo screamed as she hurled the weapon, putting her last remaining spiritual power into her attack, and the mace sailed through into one of Glotoneria's open mouths.

"What the-? Aaroniero stammered.

Mousse looked at Aaroniero and smiled, even as his spiritual energy faded as his wings started retracting.

Mousse gave a smug look and explained "While in the wall, we made a plan, and right before I came out, I gave every single weapon in my entire cloak a significant charge of electricity. You should get some real indigestion from this."

"WHAAAT?" Aaroniero yelled in horror.

With his last bit of physical strength, Mousse back flipped from Aaroniero before he could bring his trident down on him and then...

(BOOM)

(STAB/STAB/STAB/STAB/STAB/STAB/STAB/STAB)

With Shampoo's weapon overloaded to the limit, the Chui in Glotoneria 's gullet exploded, and all the electrified weapons wrapped around it sprung out in every direction. Within every square feet of Glotoneria's enormous body, a sharp electrified weapon plunged from the innards of his body to the surface of his body, making Aaroniero the biggest, omni-electrified pincushion of all time.

Aaroniero screamed from the insane attack. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!) Glotoneria's body suddenly exploded in all direction, massive purple goo splashing nearly everywhere. It quickly dissolved and both Mousse and Shampoo looked at the aftermath as Shampoo's cat form faded as well from lack of spiritual power.

Aaroniero was on the ground, his zanpakuto and his tentacle hand in pieces and his spiritual reitsu pretty much reduced to nothing. He was beaten.

Mousse said victoriously "We did it Shampoo!...didn't we?"

Shampoo hugged Mousse to his surprise "Of course we did Mousse. You were incredible! Why you have doubts?"

Mousse was both blushing from Shampoo and embarrassment at the same time "Well um, my eyesight improved once my duck form merged with my human form, instead of them both of them having really bad sight. So I put my glasses in my cloak, and...it exploded with the rest of my weapons. Now I can barely see a thing. My spare cloak and glasses are in the Cat Cafe."

Shampoo chastised "Mousse you big dope. (Sigh) Oh well, we find Ranma and the others now. I think I can sense his power in the distance, although I'm not sure."

"But how will I walk around without any-"

"Well I guess you'll have to hold my hands then." Shampoo said with a sigh.

Mousse blushed furiously "O-okay!" He thought to himself "In the end for me, this makes it all worth it."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dr. Tofu was running through Los Noches, trying to sensing out the direction of where Kasumi seemed to be. "Please Kasumi, be safe. I've got to find you know matter what, even if it's the last thing I do. It's time I actually took a step forward and did something for her."

He suddenly entered a totally white room. He immediately knew something wasn't right.

"Well, good evening, my foolish human specimen."

Dr. Tofu immediately got into a defensive martial arts position when he heard the voice. In the center of the room was Szayel Aporro Granz who had his arm around Kasumi neck and his sword out near her neck.

Kasumi shouted, seeing her flustered knight in shining armor, she yelled "Dr. Tofu please help my sister!"

Dr. Tofu immediately started blushing "K...Kasumi?" Dr. Tofu managed to keep himself from being too flushed, both from the distance, and from the adrenaline of seeing her in danger.

He thought to himself "Okay, deep breaths, you can do this. Your glasses haven't fogged up yet so its fine!"

Szayel looked at the girl in her arms and said nastily "You should worry about yourself more than others right now."

Szayel then turned his head and said to Dr. Tofu in a taunting, chastising kind of way. "My, my, it seems there really was some humans Ranko knew that were foolish enough to fight the Espada. What absolutely clueless dunderheads. You might as well give up, both these test subjects are mine, and I'm more than willing to start on three new projects."

Dr. Tofu narrowed his eyes and said in a deathly serious tone, "NO WAY."

Kasumi turned her head toward to Szayel and screamed, "Please don't hurt him! And release my sister Nabiki, please!"

Dr. Tofu looked to the side and noticed tied to the wall was Nabiki. On her head was some kind of device shaped like a band that seemed to be giving her a lot of discomfort even while unconscious.

In desperation, Kasumi started concentrating her power into her eyes even while tied up and tried to use her calming powers on Aporro.

Szayel Aporro noticed Kasumi's pathetic attempt and laughed "Hahahahaha! It's too late for that. I had tiny cameras hidden inside your cell with sensors of all kinds attached. I was just waiting to see how you girls would develop, if one or two of you already developed powers. It is not completely rare for humans with naturally high will and talent to develop powers in a place rich with spiritual particles." He pointed to his head "I already disabled my cerebral cortex from receiving any artificial signals of calmness."

Szayel then lifted his sword and knocked the end of the hilt into the back of Kasumi's neck, knocking her out onto the floor.

Dr. Tofu yelled "Kasumi!" Dr. Tofu suddenly turned to Szayel with an unusually dark voice yelled, "Bastard!"

Szayel smiled, "Oh ready to fight are you? Well-." He snapped his fingers.

The two giant arrancars appeared out of nowhere and lunged at Dr. Tofu.

"-I'll let you have some fun first then." Szayel finished.

Dr Tofu frowned and muttered "Oh great."

The two gigantic experiment arrancar came bearing down at Dr. Tofu. Right before they're hands crushed Dr. Tofu, Tofu suddenly lunged upward, back and forth from each of their long arms, paralyzing every nerve ending on the way, until he reached their necks, and with spiritually focused fingers, smashed right into their pressure points in their neck.

Tofu jumped from both the monster's shoulders just before they fell to they fell to the ground.

Tofu suddenly said in pleasant attitude again "I must say, I wasn't expecting your subordinates to be so strong and fast. I must admit that I wasn't fully prepared to gain control of the reitsu around me by the time they reached me. But I guess you could say they were also pretty helpful.

Szayel pressed his glasses and said with an intrigued smile, "Interesting. You're a type that uses the spiritual reitsu around you and turns it into additional power for spiritual attacks. For an expert, it makes those sorts of attacks easier to weaponize and far more efficient."

Szayel started to walk forward in a scholarly manor with his hands behind his back. "From the minute you were standing in this room, I could easily tell that you were by no means an expert in drawing in spiritual energy from the air. My lab have instruments that pick up readings on people who attract spiritual energy from the air easily. But instead of concentrating your skill on absorbing spiritual particles from the air, you specialize on taking power directly from your opponents. Very clever. Very devious."

Dr. Tofu scratched the head of his head and said very pleasantly "The way you make it sound like I was trying to trick you. I can pretty much assure you that wasn't true...however.."

Suddenly Dr. Tofu's right hand became flattened out like a karate chop, and suddenly a large blue energy blade formed from his hand. He flash stepped right in front of Szayel Aporro with astonishing speed. Szayel whipped out his sword and blocked, but was astonished by the amount of concentrated force was coming from Tofu's blade.

Dr. Tofu's eyes were suddenly very serious "I won't allow anyone to hurt Kasumi and get away with it."

Szayel started getting nervous from the good doctor, he didn't know exactly how skilled he was, but he obviously was a veteran.

Szayel backed up, but Dr. Tofu rushed forward and placed his palm on Szayel's chest. On circular disk on energy formed on Tofu's palm, concentrating more and more energy until it created an energy shockwave that blasted Szayel backwards 30 feet, but managed to keep his footing.

Szayel Aporro Granz glared at Tofu and said, "Very well. It seems that an autopsy is the only option for studying you."

Szayel rushed forward using sonido and struck at Tofu's face, which Tofu blocked instantly. Dr. Tofu smiled "Sorry, autopsy's aren't my expertise, so I'm afraid I can't say the feelings completely mutual." Dr. Tofu grabbed Szayel by the shirt and judo threw him backwards. Szayel caught his footing but he was definitely caught off balance.

Tofu smiled and said "Although, I'll make sure that you'll need the finest medical attention on earth if you ever harm Kasumi again!" Tofu then rushed forword with incredible speed and continued his attack.

Both Tofu and Syayel fought efficiently but viciously. While both of them were experienced fighters, none of them were really professional warriors when it came to the sword. Still Tofu slightly more experienced.

Dr. Tofu style was powerful and precise. His style was different since his energy sword was like an extension of his arm, which left him open at some points, but his far better speed compensated for that.

Szayel Aporro's style was almost like a dance, getting into a rhythm of Tofu's style, keeping both a good defense and offense up. Szayel's sonido couldn't keep up with Dr. Tofu's shunpo, so he kept himself mostly grounded throughout the battle.

With unexpected force, knocked Szayel's sword hand to the side. Then with his free hand in a pointer position, Tofu rushed forward and flash stepped past Szayel, his fingers glowing with power and moving at lightning speed.

Suddenly, in that same second, Szayel felt dozens upon dozens of tiny enhanced finger blows him all across his body. More than 108 times.

"Ghaaaaaah!" Szayel yelled. Then Szayel's body completely froze up, only able to move his eyes in frustration.

Dr. Tofu turned around and said to the immobile 8th Espada, "That should hold you for a while. Humanoid hollow bodies are a bit different then humans in terms of the pressure points. Good thing I found all of them while inspecting Ranko."

Suddenly Szayel smiled, turned around and brought his sword upward, making a deep slash into Tofu's left hand, cutting deep down his hand wrist.

"Aaaaaaah!" Dr. Tofu said angrily as he held his hand and backed away, "D...Damn it!"

Szayel laughed "Hahahahahaha. You idiotic Neanderthal. I said I didn't know about your 'powers' completely, I never said I didn't figure out your basic abilities. It was easy for me to find out the close friends and martial artists among Ranko's human friends, including you! And it was even easier to figure out you were an expert in nerve points."

Szayel grabbed something out of his pocket and retrieved a syringe. "Shortly after the security cameras told me you were coming toward me, I took an injection that disabled nerve endings around all 108 pressure points."

Tofu's eyes widened "You ...what? That's insane!"

Szayel taunted Tofu with, if-only-I-wasn't-smarter-then-you speech, "Humph. My hierro is below average among the espada, so had you been successful with that attack, it might have actually worked. But a good scientist always comes prepared, and you doctor, failed quite miserably. But I guess that's to be expected when facing a genius."

Szayel taunted with his finger "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You went with a gambit to disable your opponent, but you only succeeded in disabling yourself."

Dr. Tofu thought in a panic "Dammit. I screwed up and left myself wide open. I can spiritual stitch my wounds to close, though I can't do it in time with just one hand."

Dr. Tofu thrust his good palm forward for a Palm Wave Strike. Szayel guarded his chest with his sword, but the energy shockwave sent him back a couple feet.

Szayel looked angry "Damn you! I am done entertaining you humans!" Raised his hands forward and yelled "Cero!"

Released from his hands was a blast that looked like pinkish energy beam. Dr. Tofu raised his hands to try to stop it and even absorb some of it, but his energy was too much, and his hands were starting to burn. As much energy as he was able to absorb, with just one hand, it was not enough to overcome the blast.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaa! See what happens when you mess with a genius like me!"

Suddenly the energy from the Cero started to look thinner.

"What-" Szayel face looked concerned

Suddenly the blast destabilized and dissipated, much to Szayel's disbelief. His eyes shrank as he tried to figure out what just happened, saying "What in the-? I don't feel tired, so why was I not able to maintain my attack?"

Suddenly Szayel turned his head to the side and there was a foot aimed right for his head, coming in at only mildly above human speed.

Not that he could avoid it. No, his reflexes weren't good enough...somehow.

A roundhouse kick from behind suddenly hammered into his face, sending him flying to the side at least 15 feet.

Dr. Tofu greeted the attacker loudly and nervously, "(whistle) Wow, it's been at almost 6 years since you started fighting like that again-"

Szayel finally got up to his feet and got a look at his attacker now in front of him. His eyes widened.

Dr. Tofu finished "-Kasumi."

…,

Kasumi said embarrassed "Oh my, it has been a long time, hasn't it? I even had to trim half of my skirt." Gesturing to the ripped clothes that were restricting her leg movement.

Dr. Tofu blushed and turned his head to the side, trying not to lose all his sense. "Uh..yeah..I noticed."

Kasumi blushed a little as well, "Plus, it would be a lie if I said I didn't do some at all. I did have to paralyze Happosai by slamming him into the ground when he was possessed by a devil afterall. Oh Happosai, what a troublemaker."

Dr. Tofu felt like a nervous senior in High School again around the pretty sophomore "Man, Kasumi! Innocent yet so powerful."

Szayel shouted "Impossible! Once Barragan's cronies reported some interesting abilities I immediately investigated what records in the human world I could hack into, much like soul society and their thorough erasure work, and researched the members of that house, for both scientific, and even torture knowledge if it came down to that. Only the youngest girl is a reported expert martial artist!"

Dr. Tofu scratched his head and said as if it was obvious "Well of course it wasn't in any recent records. Kasumi almost never did any fighting during or even outside of school, unless some troublesome martial artist started stirring up trouble around Nerima. You don't think ALL the crazy problems in Nerima started with Ranma did you?"

Dr. Tofu smiled and said "He's trouble of course, both the worst and the best kind. But Nerima's been the epicenter of over obsessive martial artists for years. You didn't think that Mr. Tendo didn't teach his eldest daughter to fight did you? Hell, despite not liking violence at all, she wanted it! She felt it was the eldest sister's duty to protect her siblings. Before even graduating middle school, she mastered most of Mr. Tendo's martial arts, his karate, his judo, his kendo, and of course her own specialty-."

Kasumi giggled "-That was more of a hobby," subtlety making sure he didn't tell.

Dr. Tofu nodded "Yeah. But she swore off the martial arts when her mother passed away, so she could be a good homemaker."

Szayel was at his wits end figuring out the conundrum of that attack. He yelled "But even so, how could that have hurt? Despite an indeterminable amount of spiritual pressure, I didn't sense any strength enhancing spiritual power coming from you. I am an Espada, no mere human could have hurt me! My spiritual reflexes should... my hierro should of.."

Syazel's eyes widened. He felt the skin, his hierro on his cheek, and the small bruise on it. His hierro was fine, but the bruise was deeper then the skin of the hierro.

Szayel's eyes narrowed at Kasumi, then he gasped.

He exclaimed "I get it now! I should have known that your powers didn't just involve calming minds down. You can literally calm force of will itself down. You have the power of...Null!"

Kasumi said innocently and respectively "I'm sorry, is that a bad thing? I'm sorry but I did not want you to hurt Dr. Tofu."

Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up a little, but forced himself to keep his composure.

Szayel Aporro looked at Kasumi and gave some scientific monologue , "No, I'm just very interested. Now I understand. The aura you release is a power that calms anything it's directed toward. Spiritual energy, is essentially, force of will, in other words, the force of strong emotions. While it can be harvested and manipulated in limitless ways, it still remains that fact. Against the energy itself, it calms the energy, from weakening an attack to blanketing ones spiritual essence. Against the mind, it calms the mind, relieving stress to making. Used on the soul, it calms the soul, repairing and refilling someone with spent spiritual energy, and increasing the ease and speed of natural healing as well, akin to soul reapers way of healing. And you seem to be able to create these dampening fields of Null just by concentrating on a specific target. How intriguing!"

Szayel Aporro analyzed the situation in his mind "The unconscious Tendo, Nabiki, is still just 10 feet to the left from me. They know I can kill her and so could my fraccion so they want to rescue her, and keep our fight as far away from her as possible. Both of them are in front of me. Dr. tofu has only above average lieutenant spiritual pressure, but has almost captain level control and focus. Kasumi Tendo seems to have no offensive abilities that extended into spiritual level fighting ability, while has human training higher then estimated. However she had a very risky power to anyone with spiritual energy in general, but the fact that I didn't get as weak as a normal human the second her kick connected with me... means her ability is limited."

Szayel narrowed his eyes at Kasumi Tendo, thinking, "The fact that it's limited is both less troubling and more troubling at the same time. The very fact that it has limits means I am well within those limits a point blank range, and even my Cero was reduced to half power. And is that the extent of her power. This girl worries me. People who smile so calmly have an unbelievably hard spiritual pressure to fully gauge."

He finally said "Why don't I test your powers out first my dear?"

Szayel then rushed at her.

"Kasumi!" Dr. Tofu yelled.

"Please Dr. Tofu. Get Nabiki safe. I'll be fine!" Kasumi now had a very neutral, does not want to fight look on her face.

"O-okay." Dr. Tufu said, convinced.

Szayel charged at Kasumi, even with her using her ability to limit his power, he was sure she would be no match for her.

Szayel lunged forward with his sword...but then suddenly Kasumi moved to the side and grabbed him by the sword arm, and with a sharp turn of the wrist flipped him downwards face into the ground, with her knee calmly raised to his forehead as he came down. The sudden attack knocked him back and stunned his senses for a second.

"What?" Szayel gained his composure as quickly as possible. "How did she manage to make me get completely off balance? Aikido? And with such power!"

Szayel raised his spiritual pressure in anger, strengthening his powers even against her. "I will not be made fun of by a test subject!"

Szayel then rushed forward and slashed down with his sword with much quicker speed, but Kasumi dodged to the left, put both her hands on the ground, and with a spin, dealt 5 kicks to his head like a cyclone, knocking him senseless for a few seconds as Kasumi got back to her feet.

Szayel rubbed his cheek and stared at this woman, almost nervous by her skill. Kasumi's face stayed neutral. She was a passive master of the martial arts, trained since young, talented, but never wanting to show it.

Szayel rubbed his cheek and said "Damn it!

Szayel rushed forward again, slashing relentlessly at Kasumi. However, each time, Kasumi dodged each swipe by a hair. After his tenth strike missed, Kasumi rushed her body forward inches away from Szayel, put both her drawn back hands on his chest and-

(WHAM)

-with an incredibly well delivered push, Szayel was sent flying backwards nearly twenty feet, hitting the ground on his back before getting back on his feet. "Damn YOU!" Szayel said pissed. "This test subject is getting the better of me! I won't allow it!" He thought to himself "Is it possible? Is it possible this innocent smiling woman has more power than me?"

Kasumi suddenly said with half-innocent concern, "Sir, why did you call me and Nabiki 'test subjects'?"

Szayel Aporro said with frustration "Isn't it obvious you stupid woman! I intend to experiment on you, your friends and your sisters until I'll extract every piece of scientific information from them and kill them!"

Dr. Tofu, who had just finished prying the headband off Nabiki, turned around and said with horror, "Oh shit."

Kasumi...frowned.

(WHAAAAAAAAM!)

Szayel Aporro's mouth went wide open as he coughed blood. In that single second, his spiritual power weakened to almost nothing, Kasumi's aura completely blanketing his own. In the same second, Kasumi's fist was lodged in Szayel's stomach.

"PLEASE...DO...NOT...SAY...SUCH THINGS...IN FRONT OF ME," Kasumi whispered with intensity.

Szayel slowly backed away, reeling from the blow. Clutching his stomach, he said

"Damn you." Suddenly he pressed a button on the hilt of his odd zanpakuto and suddenly out of the walls behind Kasumi came two more enormous fraccion.

"Kasumi!" Dr. Tofu yelled in warning.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said alarmed.

Szayel Aporro laughed in vengeance "Hehehe. You may have been able to get the drop on me, but you are still merely a human. Let's see a normal human fight both these off!"

As the two lunged at her, Kasumi skillfully jumped into the air, focused her ability on the first creature, and sent a powerful kick into the first creature's head, knocking it into the wall. "HYaaaaaa!"

But shortly after Kasumi's attack, suddenly the second one lunged out and grabbed Kasumi's body in midair.

"AAAAaaaaa!" Kasumi screamed at the initial shock of being grabbed.

"Hahahaahha! While their power pales in comparison to mine, they have an extreme mass advantage over yours, not to mention two enormous opponents with long arms all at once must be hard to use your powers on isn't it? Now CRUSH HER!"

Before the fraccion could carry out his order, Dr. Tofu suddenly flash stepped above the monster and sliced off the monster's arm, severed from the elbow onwards. He immediately caught flash stepped and caught her in his arms.

Szayel frowned deeply.

Kasumi was amazed by his speed "Oh thank you so much Dr. Tofu!" Then Kasumi started visibly blushing "Um...Dr. Tofu?

"Yes Kasumi?" he said innocently.

"You can...let go of me now. I'm fine, really."

"Huh?" Dr. Tofu just suddenly realized he was holding Kasumi in his arms.

He snapped.

"Now!" Szayel thought to himself, as he sonido behind Dr. Tofu and swung down with his blade.

"Dr. Tofu!" Kasumi screamed in alarm, seeing the mad scientist behind her rescuer.

Without even consciously noticing him, Dr. Tofu created a blade of energy with his left hand, and distractedly swung it behind his back with such force that it sliced Szayel's approaching sword in half.

Szayel face went completely blank, unable to believe that someone had just cut off his sword without even looking. "How...how did you do that?"

Dr. Tofu suddenly stood up, turned around and said "Why hello good sir, how are you doing today? Are you one of my new patients?"

Szayel was now completely confused at what was happening. "Wha-?"

Suddenly Dr. Tofu flash stepped a mere inch behind him with much higher speed then before and grabbed his neck and shoulder.

Szayel's thoughts were in panic as for some reason he couldn't get out of Tofu's grip. "That speed...was impossible...and this strength...!

"Oh my, you really have some stiff cervical joints, don't you?" Tofu said as he snapped Szayel's neck bone in a horizontal position. "If they were any stiffer, you'd have to be a living dead!"

"Owwww. Oh no! This can't be...Erotic Mode? Aaaccckkk!" He yelled as Dr. Tofu twisted his arm the exact other way.

No matter how he resisted, Szayel couldn't get out of his grip. Memories of old research came into his mind. "Erotic mode: Some people had a mental imbalance that triggered the release of normal 10% of one's muscle to normal 10% to 100% without forcing the muscles, not activated by losing oneself to an animal mindset, but being hopelessly driven insane by sheer attraction. What's worse, in a person with latent or active spiritual energy, those effects as well will grow far more dramatic!"

Dr. Tofu continued on his autopilot "Man your back is so stiff too...here let me fix it up for you right about..." In his mind, he was about to give the 8th Espada a well placed pat on the back that's supposed to set someone's spine back into realignment...but instead, since he can only do the opposite of heal when he's off his rocker, his pat hit the bone nerve to completely shut down his lower spin. And to make the matters worse, he accidentally charged an overcharged palm blast subconsciously.

"...here!"

(BLAAAST)

"uuuuuuuuuuuugggh!" Szayel moaned as he fell to his knees on the ground, nearly paralyzed. He just felt like his spine had just been hit by a battering ram. His entire body, especially his back, was smoking from that destructive attack.

Kasumi was impressed and humored by his antics "(giggle) Oh Dr. Tofu, you're so funny. And that is really impressive!"

The compliment caused him to blush, and caused the stupid smile on his face to increase. "K..K..K..Kasumi!"

There was no going back now.

IT WAS DANCING TIME.

Dr. Tofu then grabbed Szayel by the arms and started waltzing around with his limp body, yelling "woohoooweeeheeeheeahaaaaha!

Szayel Aporro said in shock "Wha-What are you doing you loony! Seriously, you are a little attractive but this is really not the time-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly he started swinging Szayel around and around incredibly fast until he threw him and sent him flying about 50 feet away on the other side of the lab.

"You crazy mentalcaaaaaaasssel!" Szayel yelled as he sailed off.

Kasumi rushed over to Dr. Tofu "Dr. Tofu please, I need you to calm down now!" She then put her hand on his head, and started focusing her ability on the mind again, this time slowly and steadily on Dr. Tofu.

The ability seemed to work as a sedative "Haahahahahahaa...haa...Oh Kasumi what was I just doing?"

Kasumi said urgently "Never mind that! I don't think she's in any danger, but do you know where Nabiki is?"

Dr. Tofu answered, unsure of his bearings, "Umm, after I pried her off the wall, and removed that device, I well...I lost track of her after you got caught by that monster."

Meanwhile, Szayel Aporro was having a crisis of his own.

"Lumina! Lumina! Get over here!" he shouted.

Szayel looked around in panic, thinking to himself "Damn. Lumina type drones are the most useless of my artificial fraccion, so they are the best for restoration orbs, but...all of them are gone! And I have only one drone conscious now. Dammit!"

He finally yelled "Gantcha, come here!"

"Huh?" His last battle type fraccion in the room, a medium sized monstrosity, came over to him instantly and said stupidly "What is it Szayel Aporro-sama-?"

Szayel immediately grabbed into its head, and the monster screamed. Both Kasumi and Tofu turned their heads and looked on in shock. Szayel clenched tighter and tighter on the monster until it became a purple colored orb. Then to their horror, he ate and ate the orb until it was completely devoured.

Suddenly, all of his wounds and bruises disappeared from his body, and his spiritual energy seemed restored to a degree.

Dr. Tofu said in shock "Impossible!"

Kasumi cried out "How horrible!"

Szayel smiled vindictively "I may have not have my zanpakuto, but I'm still going to blast the hell out of both of you." He then used his broken sword to cut his hand, sheathed the useless thing, and raised both hands forward.

"This cero isn't going to be like the other one. Gran Ray Ceros is a cero that only the Espada can use. It's chaotic energies cannot be dampened by a puny human's power, nor can it be absorbed!"

"Don't you dare hurt, Kasumi!" Dr. Tofu immediately got into a defensive position in front of Kasumi.

Seconds before the blast was ready, he mocked them one more time, "Hahahahahaha! Had you not been so relaxed, you might have been able to beat me, but my restoration orbs completely restore my physical health and physical stamina. There is no way you can dodge this in time."

Suddenly a female voice said "What about your mental stamina, moron?"

Szayel's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Nabiki who was blanketing her presence, jumped at Szayel from behind him and grabbed the back of his head seconds before he could fire.

"Whaaaa AAAAAAAAA!" Szayel screamed from the clash of Nabiki's mental will against his own.

"I'll send you to hell, asshole!" Nabiki shouted.

In those seconds , there was electric current surrounding Szayel's head, spiritual and psychic energy flying from both Nabiki's enormous mental interference, and also from the unfired Gran Ray cero. Suddenly, the cero exploded on itself, blasting pointblank in Szayel's hand, and sending

Nabiki flying backwards.

Szayel fell to ground, now sufficiently roasted, both his body and his mind. He was unconscious.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi yelled, running very quickly to where Nabiki was, Dr. Tofu right behind her.

Nabiki quickly got up nursing a painful bruise "Well, that was fun!" She said sarcastically as her nose started bleeding and she touched a nasty bruise on her head from the fall.

"Nabiki are you allright?" Kasumi asked nervously.

Nabiki said in a casual complaining sort of way "I'm fine Kasumi, don't worry. It's just, ugh," she said as she felt woozy. She continued, "it's just never a good idea to try and crush someone's mind who actually has a mind. Not to mention is about to fire some kind of dangerous death ray. Still, I was able to get the drop on him while he was at his most desperate mentally, so it did the trick."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dr. Tofu asked, wanting to make sure.

"Don't worry. His blast took most of the actual energy, it being in the way and all. I only got a really nasty shockwave, that's all." Nabiki assured him as she stood up.

Dr. Tofu said to both of them "Well let's get out of here and look for the others before he wakes up."

Nabiki muttered sarcastically under her breath "Not to mention before Kasumi's energy sedative wears off on our good doctor, and he realizes he's actually just a few feet away from Kasumi. I don't think the rest of the hollows in the place will appreciate his dance routine."


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Akari! Where are you Akane?"

(Crash) Ryoga Hibiki smashed through another wall into another corridor.

"Akane! Akari! Akari! Akane!" He then stopped yelling for a second, thinking "Oh man I got stop doing that."

(Crash) He smashed through another wall.

Ryoga stopped to survey his surroundings, he was suddenly in the desert, and it was daylight.

Ryoga said exasperated "Where the hell am I? I was just in Hueco Mundo. Don't tell me I got lost and somehow entered the Sahara desert again!"

Suddenly he heard a scream, "Ryoga! Run!"

"Akari?" he cried out in shock. Suddenly from the direction of Akari's voice, a gigantic weapon came out of nowhere. The weapon almost smashed him, but with Urahara's reflex training, Ryoga grabbed his umbrella/zanbato just in time to block it. However, the enormous blow carried him 20 feet backwards before he could gain his footing.

The attacker pulled back his enormous weapon with a chain and lifted it over his head.

Ryoga looked at the attacker and grinded his teeth in rage. The man had his hand on top of Akari's head. He was at least 8 feet tall, thin but very muscular, and he carried an enormous weapon that looked like two crescent moon shaped blades stuck together on a thin metal pole.

Nnoitra grinned, "My name is Nnoitra Juuga, 5th espada. And you," pointing at Ryoga with his enormous weapon "are going to be my first good victim in a long time."

Ryoga brought his zanbato sword down to his right, holding in completely horizontal, showing off his unbelievable muscles.

"LET HER GO!" he ordered.

Nnoitra grinned "Let her go? Don't feel like it. I'd much rather fight you, I can tell by your weapon you seem to be a type that has a lot of power and doesn't hold back, so maybe you'll give me an interesting match. So if you win, maybe I'll consider letting her go."

Ryoga narrowed his eyes and shouted "I am Ryoga Hibiki. As long as Akari's in danger, I refuse to be any one's victim. I will not fight you."

"Heh. Your funeral. Here Tesla." Grabbing Akari by her hair, he threw her into Tesla who caught her.

Nnoitra grinned with his huge toothy grin, "And now...WE FIGHT! HAAAA!" Nnoitra charged at Ryoga with incredible speed, ready to smash down any defenses Ryoga had.

Ryoga had his eyes closed as if he was focusing his energy.

"Too late, weakling!" Nnoitra yelled as he brought his sword down.

Ryoga opened his eyes...and took a step.

Ryoga disappeared right in front of Nnoitra midswing, and appeared right in front of Tesla.

Ryoga inwardly grinned, thinking "I actually did it!"

Tesla's eyes widened.

"Flash step." Ryoga finished for him. "While I may be slow compared to Ranma...I AM MOST DEFINITELY FAST ENOUGH FOR YOU CLOWNS!" Raising his right fist behind his head to beat the living daylights out of him.

Tesla charged a cero out of his right eye in a last desperate move, but as the red beam blasted out of his eye, Ryoga's fist smashed into his face, the force of the cero not nearly enough to stop it.

(SMASH)

Tesla's limbs released Akari as he was sent flying backwards by Ryoga's kiloton fist and also the energy backlash of his own cero.

Nnoitra screamed, partially out of concern, partially out of disgust.

"Telsa, you Dumbass!"

"Ryoga!", Akari said in front of him, amazed at his power and speed.

Tesla got to his feet. He was bleeding heavily out of his eye and looked at Ryoga. "B..bastard!"

While looking at both Nnoitra and Telsa, Ryoga held Akari, plunged his sword in the ground, and let his spiritual power soar to its limits, red spiritual power surging from his body. "DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF! YOU WANT TO FIGHT, FINE, I'LL TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON AT ONCE! BUT IF YOU ENDANGER AKARI, I'LL KILL YOU IMMEDIATELY!"

Akari looked at Ryoga lovingly "Ryoga, you came to.."

Ryoga turned to her and said seriously "There's no time for that now. Akari, try to run and find one of the others. I'll hold them off."

Nnoitra sneered "Heh. You think you can brush me off like that? Oh you're going to fight, and it's going to be me alone. TESLA!" He suddenly ordered.

Tesla nodded "Okay."

Simultaneously, Nnoitra jumped in the air towards Ryoga, and Tesla released his sword, transforming him into a giant minotaur.

"Ryoga!" Akari cried in alarm, seeing the giant beast approaching.

Ryoga brought his sword out and blocked Nnoitra's overhead blow with his sword, their massive weapons colliding.

"D...Dammit!" Ryoga thought to himself "The force of his blows...are insane! How can a thin guy like him be so strong?"

Suddenly Tesla grabbed Akari with his long arm and got away from Ryoga before he could stop her.

"Akari!" Ryoga shouted

Nnoitra attacked again, swinging and pressing down on Ryoga's weapon with his massive strength, knocking Ryoga back a little across the ground from the sheer force.

Nnoitra sneered, "Isn't this much better? Now we can fight to our hearts content, without that woman getting in the way."

Ryoga said through his teeth "Damn...you!"

Akari cried out "Ryoga, I'll be fine, just… try to survive this guy! Please!" Akari said with concern even while being held hostage.

Ryoga thought for a second on what she said, then stared at Nnoitra and pointed his giant sword at him. "She's right. If crushing you is the only way to keep her safe, I'll be glad to fight you! My name is Ryoga Hibiki, and I will crush you for endangering Akari!"

Nnoitra grinned "Now that's more like it."

Ryoga lunged forward at Nnoitra with quick but powerful blows, trying to attack him from every angle without giving him the time to get into an attack pattern of his own.

Nnoitra grinned a little, thinking to himself "So you can motivate this guy. Good, he might actually be a challenge."

Ryoga continued his relentless assault, slowly noticing that Nnoitra had multiple flaws in his defense. Ryoga realized it was time to strike.

"GOT YOU!" Ryoga yelled. With a sudden quick blow, Ryoga managed to smash his weapon's blade right into Nnoitra's side.

But it didn't hurt him. Not a single cut.

"What?"

Nnoitra grinned evilly "Idiot!" Nnoitra raised his right leg and kicked Ryoga in face with his genie shaped boots, smashing him away 20 feet.

Ryoga tried to get his footing but Nnoitra rushed forward and slashed the side of his chest, making a massive gash in the right side of his rib cage.

"AAAAAaaah!" Ryoga clutched his side but refused to give into the pain. Slowly he used both his hands and clenched his weapon, despite the wound.

Nnoitra jeered "So, not only can you fight after all, you've got guts as well. I was worried you'd just run away after you started seeing your own blood. Happens too often in fights, in makes me sick."

Ryoga said in anger in shock "How? Why couldn't I cut you?"

Nnoitra smiled and said "It seems I need to enlighten you. All arrancar have skin made of incredibly dense spiritual particles called hierro."

Akari was horrified seeing that happen to Ryoga . She shouted at Tesla, "Put me down you brute! I won't let that maniac hurt Ryoga! Not for my sake!"

The giant Telsa looked at her and said angrily "He is not a maniac! He is my master, Nnoitra-sama! Besides, what can you do besides make him worry for you all the time?"

Akari said defiantly "I'm not going to be useless little girl anymore that's for sure! Ryoga's a great man, he's strong, determined, yet kind and gentle. He shouldn't be put through more and more misery just because of me. So let me GO!" She grabbed onto Telsa's thumb, and since he wasn't expecting any resistance, she bent it back almost completely.

Tesla moaned loudly "Oww. Owwww! How dare you do that to me you little girl! If it wasn't for Nnoitra's orders, I'd make sure you were executed!" he said as he quickly bent his thumb back into place.

Nnoitra turned to Telsa in disbelief and said to himself "What the hell? Tesla, can't even hold onto a single woman without getting hurt? I thought she couldn't fight!"

Ryoga grinned, even though he was out of breath "She's not a martial artist at all... But... she has been wrestling 5 ton pigs since she was a kid."

Nnoitra grinned, thinking this statement was amusing "You people are too interesting. Heyah!"

Nnoitra suddenly horizontally swung his blade with glee and smashed Ryoga away with the sharp edge of his blade, sending him spiraling away nearly 40 feet away. His massive muscles stopped the blow from cutting too deep but the blow still took a lot out of him.

"Ugghhh!" Ryoga thought to himself as he got up "Dammit, another few blows like that and I'm a goner."

Nnoitra slowly walked toward Ryoga and said challengingly "What's the matter? Is that all the fight that's left in you?"

Ryoga immediately stood up at his taunt and defiantly said "No way, Nnoitra, I'm just getting warmed up."

"That's good. Quite honestly I'm pretty glad about that. I never imagined I'd meet a human strong enough to contend with me. It's quite a thrill."

Ryoga kept his sword up but stood silent for a minute, but then Ryoga suddenly asked "Nnoitra, why did you ask Tesla to keep her safe?"

Nnoitra looked at Ryoga as if he was stupid "You dense? Cause she'd only get in the way of course, plus might just run if you got your hands on her." He added with a grin "That's just not going to fly with me."

Ryoga retorted "That's not what I meant! It's obvious you care nothing about other people's lives, it's so sick it disgusts me. But if that's true then why didn't you kill Akari. That would have been another reason for me to fight you, and I'd have no trouble cutting you in half, giving you fight to the death that you want. So why? I don't get you."

Nnoitra frowned deeply at Ryoga's question. "You're a nosy little bastard aren't you? Oh well, if you're going to give me a real fight, which I hope you do, then you might as well understand my reasons."

Nnoitra continued "Simply put, I like fighting, and I like killing. No reason necessary, just fighting all day long is what makes me happy, and I've loved it for longer than I can remember. But a while back, there was this one bitch that made me realize something that made me sick to my stomach...I was weak."

Ryoga's eyes widened "Weak?" he said in shock.

A look of disgust was on his face "That's right, weak."

"Sure I was fighting and killing all the time, but they weren't that strong, and whenever I got attacked by someone around my strength, I'd get annihilated. It was embarrassing, and I hated her every second for pointing it out, or saving me just so she could point out how weak I was."

"However after she was gone, I realized I wanted to get stronger than she ever was, and the reason why I hadn't already became perfectly clear. As if it was some sick message from beyond the grave, there was one thing from her bullshit that was absolutely true."

"And that thing was, 'there was no purpose in killing or fighting those weaker then you'. If you fight those truly weaker, I'm just wasting my skills on nothing. And if you do it even once, you start thinking less and less about it until your skills start to rot. That would be an incredibly lame way to die."

"And that's why," He pointed his weapon back at Ryoga "...since you actually might be strong...I'm going to enjoy every single second of this."

Nnoitra wailed upon Ryoga with blow after blow, his ridiculously powerful attacks starting to cause cracks in the massive blade of Ryoga's.

As Ryoga tried to defend himself, thoughts of doubt came into his mind. "Damn, at first I thought he was nothing but an inhuman monster. But was I really that different? Am I really that different right now? I may have never become a murderer, but is that a complete excuse? I lived my entire early life on mindless revenge, swearing to kill Ranma, and now-?"

Nnoitra rushed him, grabbing him by the face and yelled grinning "Eyes forward idiot!" Nnoitra then thrust his palm forward and sent him flying backwards.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ryoga cried, unable to right himself from the force.

Meanwhile, Akari thought to herself, "Oh nooo! If I don't do something...I've got to try it." She then looked at Tesla and said "You, Tesla, please do something for me and attack the big guy."

"What? I would never attack my..master.."

Akari, biting her lip, swallowed her fear, and turned her focus completely on Tesla. Slowly, her eyes started glowing yellow. Slowly his started to as well, and he started thinking less like an man and more like his savage animal.

Tesla started sounding like he did when he was a normal hollow "What…what are you doing to….Grrrrr. GRRRRRR! But...But I don't want to attack him..." Tesla struggled against Akari's unique power.

"DO IT!" Pushing her power to commune with animals to its limit.

Tesla's human mind was suddenly overwhelmed by his savage one, and with a roar he charged forward.

Nnoitra looked to the side, "what the-?"

Tesla suddenly rammed his fist into Nnoitra, sending him several dozen backwards. He immediately got up and yelled "Tesla! What the hell?

"I"m sorry but...I can't control my animal mind for some reason...Grrraaaah!"

As Tesla approached again, Nnoitra struck and slashed to what was remaining of Tesla's released form's eye with such force that it sent him flying backwards. Tesla had dropped Akari during the slash.

"Aaaa...umph!" Akari moaned as she landed on the ground. Then suddenly, terror overcame her as she looked up and saw Nnoitra standing over her.

Ryoga got up and ran towards him at top speed "Don't you hurt her!"

NNoitra was pissed "What did I tell you...about getting in MY WAY!" He yelled as he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, sending her nearly a dozen feet away.

"BASTARD!" Ryoga yelled.

He slowly turned back towards Ryoga "Che. I told you she'd only get in the way-"

"DIE!" Ryoga roared. With sudden speed, Ryoga launched his finger at Nnoitra, who narrowly dodged it. The Bakusai Tenketsu hit the enormous red pillar right behind him.

(CRASH)

Nnoitra's eyes widened as the entire pillar behind exploded with rock debris flying everywhere. Nnoitra swung with his sword to defend himself from the rocks behind him, but Ryoga jumped forword and smashed Nnoitra in the face with a powerful right hook from his fist.

The massive fist sent him into to the center of the rubble as it all fell down on him. Nnoitra was completely buried in red stone.

Ryoga took a long look around the rubble where nothing moved.

"Is he dead?" He thought himself.

Suddenly Nnoitra erupted from the pile of rubble and swung his weapon in an enormous arc, smashing the rocks around him everywhere and knocking Ryoga backwards as well.

As Nnoitra got out of the pile, he wiped his chin and thought to himself "This kid may not be very good with a sword, but his strength is absurd. Not even Neliel's punches had that much muscle behind it. Well, unless she was in her release form, then her fists would just obliterate anything."

Nnoitra then rushed forward at Ryoga and swung down at him, but Ryoga had a different idea. "Maybe I should make him play by my rules, instead of his!"

Nnoitra came down with his blade, but managed to block it at the right spot with his elbow. It cut fairly deep, but with his massive muscles and strong bones, it wasn't dangerous.

Using the angle, Ryoga quickly grabbed his sword with both his hands and swung it upward and to the right, catching onto the backside of Nnoitra's absurdly designed weapon. He then threw his sword to the side, taking both of their weapons with them.

"Wha-Hufff!" Nnoitra said as he was smashed in the face during the shock of losing his weapon.

"Now..." Ryoga's battle aura started to rise as his eyes turned red, and his fangs grew even deeper.

Ryoga jumped straight up in the air and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his face.

"Bastard!" (WHAM) Ryoga continued to rain down blow after blow into Nnoitra.

Ryoga shouted "You can barely fight at all without your weapon can you? Well, taste this!"

Ryoga managed to clock Nnoitra in the chin, and knee'd him in the stomach, then followed up with a powerful kick to the chest that sent him flying backwards.

Nnoitra managed to jump away for him onto a pillar for a second and thought to himself "No. That's not true. It may not be my specialty like it is for Grimmjow, but I'm no amateur when it comes to hand to hand. But this guy has a serious amount of skill, a good amount power, and better speed."

Ryoga jumped upwards toward Nnoitra and smashed him in the stomach with his knee, then smashed him down with his elbow on his head such physical force that it collapsed the pillar they were standing on. "HAAAAAAAA!" Ryoga yelled as he brought his elbow down.

As they were falling, Nnoitra grabbed Ryoga by the shirt and smashed him in the skull with his own foreword, sending Ryoga flying backwards but landing on his feet.

Nnoitra frowned as he landed and walked slowly toward him through the rubble "That's it your dead, punk." He then stuck out his tongue and a yellow orb of energy appeared, and suddenly an enormous yellow Cero blasted forward.

Ryoga's eyes widened at the massive force came toward him, but his hatred for him surpassed his fear. Ryoga raised both his arms behind his back and with enormous force he thrust his arms forward and he yelled "Tenma Shi Shi Hokudan!"

An enormous eruption of red ki was released from Ryoga's hand. The two gigantic forces met with an unbelievable explosion.

Before the explosion cleared completely, Nnoitra retrieved both of the weapons and jumped up in the air. He threw Ryoga's enormous blade at Ryoga with ease, which Ryoga just barely managed to grab and came down on Ryoga with his enormous weapon. Ryoga managed to block with his zanbato just in time. Ryoga grinned.

Nnoitra's eyes widened "What the-?"

Ryoga said confidently "Sorry, you're a lot more powerful than me with a weapon, but I think I'm getting the hang of how your weapon works."

Ryoga had his zanbato caught the circular weapon by its grooves between the crescent blades and swung it with all his might, sending Nnoitra 80 feet away. Nnoitra managed to land on his feet "That little shit...I'll-"

Nnoitra's eyes looked forward to see Ryoga lifting his sword straight upward with both his hands. He seemed to be concentrating all his spiritual energy and ki. A red aura was surrounding his massive blade in torrents.

Ryoga was yelling with force "aaaaaaaaaa! AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nnoitra eyes widened "What ...what are you?

Ryoga brought his sword down and yelled "FINAL ATTACK: "Hishou Kouryuu Ha!" (Flying Dragon Wave)

An absolutely enormously tall red energy blast came barreling toward Nnoitra. It seemed to create a gigantic fissure in the sand and earth like a blade from where it moved forward.

"WHAT!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he moved his blade in front to block. "SHIT!"

The gigantic energy blade collided with Nnoitra with an absolutely massive explosion.

(BOOOOOOOOOM)

...,

Ryoga took several deep breaths. He was absolutely sure that that attack would defeat even someone as tough as him. Ryoga slowly walked toward the remains of the explosion.

Ryoga sighed from exhaustion "It's...its finally over."

Suddenly Nnoitra sonido'd above Ryoga. His face was filled with rage, his sword was missing one-third of its two crescent blade, and there was a large cut down the left side of his chest.

"Don't even think about it, weakling!"

Before Ryoga could react, Nnoitra slashed diagonally and sliced through the front of Ryoga's chest, creating nearly a two foot long gash .

Akari who was regaining conscious, screamed "RYOGA! NOOOOO!"

Ryoga's eyes started to fade. Time seemed to slow down as he fell to the ground. Blood started pouring from his open wounds as he lied there, only his half demon blood, his fierce will, and his strong heart keeping him alive at the moment.

Nnoitra's stamina seemed to finally catch up with him as well. Not only did Ryoga fight him evenly for an absurdly long time, but he was forced to use sonido and a powerful attack all at once.

He stood over Ryoga's body and asked "Che! Are you really dead?

No answer.

Nnoitra smiled "Oh well, it looks like your done for loser." He raised his blade and said "Might as well finish you off."

Suddenly Akari grabbed Nnoitra from the waist, screaming "No! Stop it! I won't let you hurt him."

"...Akari?..." a voice echoed deep in Ryoga's subconscious.

Nnoitra frowned "Dammit, I told you to ... not interfere!" Bringing his elbow back with little effort and smashing it into Akari's chest, sending her flying backwards.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she fell to the sandy-dune ground many feet away, knocking her with a serious bruise on her head.

Ryoga's mind suddenly got more violent "...No...This pain...This misery of seeing Akari get hurt...I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

Suddenly, Ryoga's hands started to twitch.

Nnoitra noticed Ryoga's movement "What the-

Suddenly, Ryoga hands came alive clamped onto Nnoitra's ankles.

Nnoitra was more than a little alarmed "What the-Let go you bastard!" Struggling to get his hands off his legs, but they wouldn't budge.

Ryoga's grip only tightened.

"LET GO!" Nnoitra smashed down with what was left of his two crescent weapon onto Ryoga's wrists, making painful gashes in each of his wrists.

Nnoitra's eyes widened as the blow did not deter him, and as Ryoga was slowly getting to his feet.

Ryoga turned his eyes slowly upward at Nnoitra and said "I will not forgive you...for hurting Akari...Scum like you...cannot understand..."

"-THE PAIN OF SEEING THE ONE YOU LOVE BEING HURT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Nnoitra's eyes widened with the sheer intensity of his spiritual pressure and battle aura.

Then with everything he had, his muscles and eyes straining with pressure, he got to his feet, and with all his hydraulic muscles at work, he threw Nnoitra sky high straight into the air. "GET LOST!" Ryoga roared.

Nnoitra yelled in panic "Gaaaah! What the hell are you doing?" As he was soaring up into the air at incredible speed he tried to right himself and look at Ryoga.

Then Ryoga summoned nearly all the power in his entire body, and unleashed his most powerful attack he had ever created as a martial artist.

"SAIDAISHOU SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" (Full Power Lions Roar Shot)

Suddenly, an enormous amount of red energy appeared above him, past Nnoitra, and stopped in midair. Nnoitra suddenly looked behind him up, and saw the energy mass of energy above him, "What the-aaaaaahhh AAAAAAhhhh!" The enormous energy suddenly rushed downwards onto Nnoitra.

Nnoitra tried to block the energy with his blade, but the sheer amount was continuously pushing him down mercilessly, and gravity was most certainly not on his side. "Damn...Damn...DAMN!" The beam continued to push him down to the ground despite his best efforts.

Ryoga thoughts drifted in the next few seconds as his mind became lifeless from the attack. "For hurting Akari….I will not only control my depression….I WILL SURPASS IT!"

Even though he was exhausted, bleeding, and expired almost all his ki, Ryoga mustered all of his spiritual energy at once for one last desperate attack.

With incredible will, Ryoga picked up his massive sword one more time, then jumped up in the air just as Nnoitra soared downward to the ground, and Ryoga slammed down with his sword into the descending blast and Nnoitra with everything he had, yelling, "TAKE ALL MY DEPRESSION NNOITRA! I CAN LIVE WITHOUT IT! HISHOU KYOURYUU HA!"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The Desperate Dragon Wave technique enhancing the force and power of the Ultimate Shi Shi Hokudan caused a combined shockwave of enormous magnitude. An absolutely enormous tower of light and energy formed that could be seen from miles away.

"Ryoga? RYOGA!" Akari screamed as she became alert again. She was a mere 50 feet away from the gigantic blast, but was holding close the ground to keep herself from being sent flying.

After the blast faded, Akari realized there was no danger anymore. As the smoke subsided, she saw Ryoga there in the middle of the dust cloud kneeling in front of a body with no danger at all. Ryoga was completely drained in every way….but he had won.

She rushed over to him and yelled with relief "Oh Ryoga!'

Ryoga turned to the sound of her voice and said in happy voice, "Oh Akari!" Akari immediately hugged Ryoga, and Ryoga embraced her back lovingly.

Akari slowly turned to the side to look at Nnoitra's body, which looked beaten and wasn't moving.

Akari asked timidly "Is he-?"

Ryoga shook his head sadly "No. I switched to the flat end of my blade at the last second. I guess...I saw a lot of his personality that I didn't like in myself from before. Single minded, brainless, brutal, obsessed with grudges, while I was never as bad or as cruel, there was a big part of him that reminded me...how dangerous and destructive I can become when I fight."

Akari said gently "Oh Ryoga, I'm so sorry that that you had to go through all that. And all because I was in danger. I understand how your misery can affect you, it's so horrible, and...and I fear that I'll just make it worse!"

Ryoga looked at Akari with compassion, then smiled warmly and said "Akari, you don't need to worry about that."

"Huh?" she said confused.

Ryoga explained "You do enough just by keeping my head planted on my shoulders. No, more than that, you gave me something to fight for. Because...I love you Akari. For the one time in my life, I can finally see a happy, peaceful ending in front of me. That path might still have more hardships along the way, but it doesn't matter. We will fight them together."

"Oh Ryoga." Akari embraced Ryoga again, crying. "Your right. It doesn't matter. I love you so much, Ryoga!"

Ryoga smiled, manly tears coming out of his eyes as he thought to himself, "Thank you Akari .. for entering my life. You are my god sent angel."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Halibel fought like a hurricane of sword strikes. Her skill with the sword was both powerful and nearly unavoidable. However, Ulquiorra's strength, speed and skill was a force to be reckoned with. In all aspects he was completely relentless, each swing or piercing attack coming at incredible force.

Halibel backstopped a little and started charging a cero on her sword. "Can you stop this, Ulquiorra?" She then unleashed a powerful wave of energy towards him.

Ulquiorra raised his left hand "Easily." The yellow energy collided with his hand. The amount of spiritual energy pushed Ulquiorra back a few feet, but then Ulquiorra managed to crush it.

"Is that the full power of your cer-?"

Halibel with remarkable speed appeared right in front of Ulquiorra in the middle of the air. Halibel brought down her glowing sword, but with his other hand, Ulquiorra raise his sword to stop it.

Behind the mask, Halibel grinned a little.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

As Halibel sword swung down and Ulquiorra's sword was in position to block it, Halibel drew back her sword slightly in mid swing. Instead of being blocked, Halibel sword missed him directly, but the powerful yellow energy backlash from her blade hit him nearly dead on.

Ulquiorra recoiled nearly a dozen feet from the blow. The left side of Ulquiorra's shirt was in tatters. A small burn was on his chest. Unfortunately, the pain and damage didn't seem to deter him after a few seconds.

"As expected of the warrior chosen as Aizen's 3rd Espada. Taking advantage of you sword's amazing energy properties to take down your enemies despite any defensive skills they might have."

Ulquiorra then stood up straight, and said unemotionally "However, this will only lead to loss on your part, no matter your position."

Halibel said in a quiet angry voice "That is yet to be seen."

"What do you expect to do? Even by some miracle you do defeat me, do you expect to be able to accomplish something? Ranko Saotome will die, and so will all of her friends."

Halibel argued "She was a member of the Espada. She may not have been initiated, but she was more than worthy of the ranks of one."

"I will do what I have to do to pay back my debts and fight as a true soldier for Aizen, no matter who the opponent may be. However, I will not become an executioner of allies for his sake. His goals do require sacrifices, yes. However I refuse to make those higher then they need to be."

Ulquiorra's eyes darkened. "Then I guess I have no choice but to subdue you until you see reason.

In frustration, Halibel charged and brought he sword down hard as Ulquiorra moved to block. However, in the split second Ulquiorra blocked the attack with his sword, Ulquiorra put his finger forward almost inches from her chest. Halibel's eye widened as the green energy started to charge.

(FLAASH)

Halibel just barely managed to sonido out of the way of the bulk of the beam, but enough of it blasted her backwards into the wall, and she fell into a crouched position.

Halibel tried to force herself up quickly, grabbing her sword, but Ulquiorra suddenly slammed down on her sword with his foot and pointed his zanpakuto right at Halibel. Halibel looked furious and unwilling to back down.

Ulquiorra answered her silence with a question "Were you under the delusion we were merely in a sword on sword battle? That I wouldn't use such tactics? Even with all your experience, you weren't prepared for that attack. Do you know why, Tia Halibel?"

Ulquiorra continued "It is because deep down, you were not prepared to give this fight your all, Tia Halibel. Deep down you know your true loyalty lies with Aizen, and Aizen alone, not a single arrancar you just recently trained with."

A look of doubt crept over Halibel's face. At that second, Ulquiorra' s palm quickly placed the palm of his hand on Halibel's face, and a green energy started forming on his hand.

Ulquiorra talked as if he was giving instructions. "I am about to fire a bala point blank at your head Halibel, which will knock you out for the duration of this pointless conflict. When you wake up, Ranko and her friends will be dead, and this hesitancy in loyalty will never be mentioned to Lord Aizen. There will be no repercussions beyond Ranko herself who dared challenge the army Aizen worked for years to build for his grand purpose."

For the next two seconds, Halibel didn't know what to do, thinking, "Can I resist, should I, what should I d-"

"BASTARD!"

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side just as Apache appeared, already in her doe release form, her hooved leg swinging right at Ulquiorra's face.

Halibel's eyes went wide. "Apache!" she thought alarmed.

"Foolish." Before the kick could connect, Ulquiorra grabbed her leg and swung her hard into the back side of the far wall, not holding back at all.

(CRASH) Apache's body crashed into the far wall at full force.

"Gaaaaahh!" Spit came out of her mouth from the impact. That one blow had more power then Apache could imagine.

Halibel yelled "You fool! Why did you come here? Ulquiorra is far too dangerous a person to face, you could die!"

Even with three cracked ribs, Apache managed to pry herself from the wall and stand up, almost completely straight. She then gave a honest smile and said,

"Your right. I could Halibel-sama. You're a lot stronger than me. You always have been, and you always will be, and trying to defeat a guy that knocked you down...(cough)...would be like instant suicide."

Apache managed to take one more step forward, and started charging a fully charged cero from her antlers toward Ulquiorra "(Cough) But you know what? I'd do it for you all over and over again. Just like that time so many years ago, and just like now. Because (cough) Ranko, Apache, Sun-sun, and,most of all you Halibel," Apache smiled gently "are my friends."

Haliblel's eyes widened with emotion.

(SLAM)

Before Apache could fire her cero, Ulquiorra sonido'd forward and smashed his foot into Apache's stomach, to Halibel's horror. Apache's body crashed deeper into the wall, her cero dissipated, and she slumped down to the floor.

Ulquiorra pointed his sword to the unconscious Apache, "I don't understand. You are not truly necessary to Aizen, and to casually throw your life away against a much stronger opponent. How very foolish." He drew back his sword, and stabbed downward.

*CLANG*

Just as Ulqiuorra's sword stabbed downward toward Apache's heart, Halibel appeared right next to Ulquiorra, her hollowed-out sword placed right in the center of Ulquiorra's katana. Ulquiorra widened his eyes as in a split second, Halibel twisted her right hand and her sword upward, sending Ulquiorra's katana flying upwards in the air. In the same second, she switched hands with her katana, and with incredible force, smashed Ulquiorra in the face with her elbow.

Ulquiorra was sent all the way across the room with magnificent speed, the force of the blow knocking him to the very edge of the wall.

As Ulquiorra's sword fell down from above, Halibel grabbed it by the handle and threw it with blinding velocity right towards Ulquiorra's face. His eyes widened as he moved his head to the side just as the sword impaled itself into the wall.

Ulquiorra's eyed his own sword and retrieved it as he commented to Halibel "That was very foolish, handing me back my own sword. But why in such a way-"

Halibel interrupted, her tone of voice different from before. "I didn't do that to give you back your sword. I simply missed your head...Ulquiorra Schiffer!" She said as she looked off to the side.

Ulquiorra eyes widened as he turned back to Halibel. "What?"

Enormous spiritual aura, unusually high even for Halibel was now gathering around her. "Your right, Ulquiorra Schiffer. It is hard for me to raise my sword against my own ally, the organization I swore loyalty to, even if it's for a friend. My heart wasn't fully into it, and that is why I was losing."

Halibel then turned her eyes directly toward Ulquiorra, her eyes livid with fierceness "But then I remembered...the sole purpose behind that sworn loyalty, because of Apache's intervention."

Halibel regarded Apache, who was still behind her. Unconscious...but alive.

Halibel shouted "It's to protect my friends so they don't get hurt! To assemble all of us together, so that we may fight together, and protect each other! That is the Espada I wanted to join! And anyone who doesn't understand that, and targets my dear friends, is my REAL ENEMY!"

Halibel's spiritual pressure then skyrocketed to an enormous level. Yellow spiritual energy started flowing through the room in torrents. Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly went wide. The Tres Espada's 100 percent had now just been released.

…,

Halibel sonido'd a mere 6 inches away from Ulquiorra's face, her sword coming down on him with incredible power. Ulquiorra brought his sword up to block, but the magnificent force of yellow spiritual energy was nearly bringing him down to his knees.

Halibel put her other hand on the back of her sword and whispered "Cero."

Ulquiorra's shock face went into full effect.

(BLAAAAAAAST)

Ulquiorra sonido'd 10 feet away from Halibel, but not without almost half of his body and uniform badly burned.

Ulquiorra launched forward with incredible speed to counterattack with an upward strike, but Halibel blocked it without even looking. Predicting that, Ulquiorra sonido'd right on the opposite side of Halibel with a downward blow, but Halibel turned and faced the surprise attack head on, and after five seconds knocked him back again.

Ulquiorra was no longer taking Halibel's onslaught lightly. He simply couldn't. One second of hesitation and Halibel would tear him to pieces. With each swing came a massive surge of energy that destroyed all building material around them.

Ulquiorra suddenly sonido'd to back up from one of her powerful swings, then suddenly charged a quick green cero right at her. "Cero."

Halibel's eyes grew fiercer as she tightened her free arm in front of her body. She then launched her hand to the side, hitting the incredible green cero "HAAaaaah!" And deflected it to Ulquiorra's amazement.

She then launched her sword hand forward and yelled "Ola Azul!" She sent a tried and true energy attack heading straight for him.

Ulquiorra muttered, "Foolish. Such a weak attack."

Ulquiorra parried Halibel's powerful attack with a well angled sword swipe, but suddenly Halibel appeared right behind him to his left at a perfect blindspot.

Ulquiorra muttered, "Impossible." Ulquiorra started to turn around, but it was too late.

"OLA AZUL!"

(CRASH)

The attack at close range hit Ulquiorra direct on the chest, blasting him backwards, with a significant cut on his chest.

Ulquiorra parried Halibel's next strike, but Halibel's leg shot out with incredible force into Ulquiorra' chest, knocking him backwards even further.

Ulquiorra's eyes suddenly widened "This battle has gone on far enough." Suddenly he rushed forward, blowing away a huge amount of the floor beneath his feet and wall around him.

Ulquiorra next swing came with surprising power and knocked her into the wall. Ulquiorra sonido'd forward with incredible speed to end her fight, but even alarmed by Ulquiorra's sudden increase in strength, she managed keep her guard up. The two's swords clashed at close range with deadly force.

"I'm surprised Ulquiorra. This is the first I've ever seen you truly angry…Ulquiorra Schiffer." She thought to herself "I'm not wrong. While his spiritual energy is still stretched very thin, as is mine, he's was now showing the first signs of physical and mental fatigue. He's even showing anger. So, I have to keep pressing... forward!"

Halibel pressed down with her sword with one final push as she knocked his sword to the side and brought her saber down unto Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra grimaced slightly from the pain. It took all of Ulquiorra's strength to keep the blade from tearing him open.

Ulquiorra frowned even deeper than usual as Halibel was slowly overcoming him. He said in cold frustration, "I don't understand. You wield such power, even greater than mine in a sense, yet you refuse to use it when the power to crush your enemy is necessary, and only truly bring out your power in the defense of weaker subordinates. Subordinates that will inevitably die because of their lack of power. I just don't understand it."

Halibel's face was more serious than it ever has been "That is why my sword is pointed toward you, Ulquiorra Schiffer. You REFUSE to understand. I pray to God that you do someday."

Suddenly Ulquiorra's left hand tightened on Halibel's sword, gripped it tight, and started lifting it out of his shoulder despite the enormous force Halibel was putting into her strike with both hands.

Ulquiorra's hand didn't waver as Halibel's sword struggled to get her sword out his grip, despite the power flaring from it. Ulquiorra now raised his sword with his other hand, and looked ready to stab Halibel.

Ulquiorra looked at Halibel darkly and said, "Like I said, this entire fight was pointless from the beginning."

"Did I miss the party or something?" a familiar voice shouted.

Both Ulquiorra and Halibel turned to where the voice was coming from.

In walked a man with blue hair, arms in his pockets, and a gigantic grin on his face.

Halibel exclaimed "Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra stared at the man suspiciously "What are you doing here, Grimmjow?

The awesome bastard with blue hair said casually "Just coming to a little decision, Ulquiorra. I've decided that Ranko needs to be taught a lesson." Grimmjow raised his right hand towards Halibel, as a full power red cero started to charge in it, "I'm going to give the little bitch the payback she deserves."

Halibel glared at him "Grimmjow, you bastard."

Grimmjow grinned, charged the cero to its max and fired...after changing the angle.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as the red beam blasted into him, overtaking his already weakened defenses.

Realizing this was her only chance, she yelled to herself "Now! Gran RAY CERO!" Halibel yelled as she quickly cut her own hand and blasted Ulquiorra not even a second after Grimmjow's blast hit him. The combined red and chaotic yellow cero blasts caused an enormous energy shockwave that tore through wall after wall after wall until the energy was spent, carrying Ulquiorra along with it.

Ulquiorra was blasted clean the walls and fallen in the rubble, burned deeply into his chest, and was completely unconscious.

Grimmjow smiled, glad to see that Ulquiorra was put into his place "Heh. Serves him right if you ask me. But what did you say to me about not firing Gran Ray Cer-"

"Shut up." Halibel said dully.

"Sure, sure." Grimmjow grinned again at successfully teasing her. He was in too good of a mood.

Halibel turned and looked at Grimmjow suspiciously "Grimmjow, why did you help me? Or more specifically, why did you help Ranko?"

Grimmjow paused for a second and said "Help Ranko? Be serious! If anyone is going to beat the stuffing out of Ranko, it's going to be me! I'm not ever going to be a pawn in helping somebody else do it. And I'm not going to let the odds get stacked against a rival of mine either! I doubt even Aizen himself could beat Ulquiorra and Barragan at once."

Halibel said with worry "But to be honest, not even I can beat Barragan. How will Ranko-?"

"I helped you beat Ulquiorra cause he's one smart, cold, sonofabitch. But Ranko will win against Barragan, I'm not worried about that."

"Why's that?" Halibel asked curiously.

Grimmjow answered with confidence, "Cause there's one thing that Barragan never got when he became number 1. And that's a brain. And if I know Ranko, fighting someone like that after swearing to defeat him will be no trouble at all."

Halibel was silent for a moment to consider his words, when her eyes suddenly widened "Wait. Apache! Did she survive-?"

Grimmjow interrupted, "Take a look." he pointed. Out of the entrance where he came from, Hisana appeared carrying Apache's body, now in normal form.

"Hisana?" Halibel said in surprise.

Hisana smiled and bowed "Halibel-sama! I'm so glad to see you safe! Apache underwent through some organ damage and bone breaks, but after a few nights of healing she should be all right."

Despite her status, Halibel bowed deeply in gratitude "You have my eternal gratitude Hisana. Thank you. But how did you manage to-"

Grimmjow gave a small smile with his eyes closed and said "I decided to take her along with me. No point in letting Barragan and Ulquiorra's stupidity get everybody else killed. She quickly retrieved Apache-chan seconds before I announced myself and she got her out of here quick."

"...Out of compassion?" Halibel asked.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at her with a superior grin, "Common sense. It's hard being the only person who uses his head around here."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ranma was racing down hallway after hallway at top speed, holding a close feel for what felt like Akane's spirit. As he ran through a door and into the courtyard, he was worried about how long it would take to find her, thinking to himself, "Damn, I hope she's all right. If these bastards have done anything to Akane, I'll make them pay!"

Racing through the courtyard, until he finally came across a large palace(inside a ridiculously bigger palace).

Ranma said to himself "Looks like this is it. Jeez I sense are a lot of powerful opponents here. I count at least seven. But it doesn't matter if there's a hundred, they're not going to keep Akane!" Ranma thought to himself "I hope the others are doing all right."

Ranma rushed inside the palace and after about a minute found the central audience chamber. The chamber was enormous, nearly 500 feet tall, nearly 500 feet wide, and nearly 500 meters from the entrance. At the very end of the room was 6 arrancar and Barragan on his throne. Nirgge was holding Akane hostage.

Akane's eyes widened when she saw her fiancé "Ranma!"

Ranma rushed forward and yelled "Akane!"

As Ranma got close enough, Ggio exclaimed "What the-? Its him! That's the guy who looked like me!"

Findor looked curiously at Ggio "What on earth are you talking about? Humans have never set foot in Hueco Mundo until now!"

Barragan had no patience for his servants squabbles. He yelled "Enough! Everyone, bring him down to his knees! You'll deal with him, then his traitorous friend Ranko afterwards." He said as he pointed towards Ranma.

Charlotte questioned, "All of us? It shouldn't take more than two of us to defeat this brash but handsome boy."

Ranma immediately got the shivers.

Ggio grimaced "Don't be idiotic. This guy may not be releasing much of his spiritual power right now, but take a closer look. Can't you feel it? This guy somehow has captain level spiritual pressure, and an unusual level of force at that."

Nirgge's eyes widened "Captain level?"

Barragan in a powerful voice gave out his orders "Nirgge, you will guard the girl. The rest of my dragons, Poww, Ggio, Charlotte, Findor, Avirama, take this intruder down at once!"

Ranma observed his opponents and said out loud with a smile "5 against one huh? I like those odds. But don't expect me to hold back!"

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" Ranma screamed as his tiger and dragon tattoos appeared and he brought his reitsu and his ki to a near maximum, bringing a windy shockwave all across the massive room, forcing most of Barragan's fraccion to guard their eyes from the shockwave. An incredible aura of power surrounded Ranma.

Findor noted "Interesting. This human might be a worthy challenge for us after all. I guess it should be customary between men to tell each others name." He did a short bow and said "Findor Carias."

"Avarima Redder!"

"Poww Chin Chin."

"Ggio Vega!"

"Charlotte Cuulhorne!"

"Nirgge Parduouc."

Ranma frowned and said "I'm Ranma Saotome, master of the anything goes martial arts."

Findor said with interest "You share the same last name as the traitor? Very interesting. I do see the resemblance though."

Avirama smiled and rushed forward with his sword, yelling with bloodlust "Enough talking! Group fighting isn't my style, so I'll just defeat you myself! I'm going to tear apart your skull and give it as an offering to Barragan-samaaaa!"

"Umm , eww," Ranma commented.

Ranma summoned Gekkaja just in time to block Avirama's sword. Avirama strikes were fast and furious, but they lacked any enormous power and Ranma parried every strike with ease. Ranma swung the glaive with true martial arts precision and grace, parrying Avirama's sword, then smashing the blunt end of Gekkaja into his gut, then sent a spin kick into his face sending him backwards with incredible force.

Charlotte suddenly said "Aviramaaaa! You know that the princess should always come first!" Charlotte then jumped into the air, came down toward Ranma and yelled "Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Erotic Exo-"

"That's too long!" Ranma complained as he flash stepped right above Charlotte and punched him in the face, knocking him into the ground.

As Ranma landed in front of him, Charlotte raised his face from the broken stone floor and said to his face "How incredibly rude! You struck a princess, and worse, you interrupted me while I'm doing a special attack! You should never do that!"

Ranma replied in a pissed and snide voice "And I should care...why?" Ranma then casually raised his leg and sent Charlotte flying backwards.

Barragan lost his patience and roared "Enough of this foolishness. Get them!"

Both Ggio and Findor rushed forward at Ranma with their swords, which Ranma in responce shifted Gekkaja to behind his back and gestured 'come on' with his hands.

Ggio yelled "I'm going to make you pay imposter!"

Ranma sneered "For what? For looking like cosplayer with yellow eyes? Not my problem."

Both of attacked Ranma at the same time, which Ranma blocked their attacks simultaneously, with each side of his weapon. Findor and Ggio double teamed with their impressive sword work and speed. However, Ranma was quicker, and about a minute of 2 on 1 fighting, Ranma launched both of them back with one powerful slice to their swords, cutting deep into their wrists with Gekkaja's incredible kinetic cutting ability.

"Damm, I underestimated him!" Findor cried out.

Suddenly from behind Ranma, Poww used Sonido and threw his most powerful punch, but Ranma blocked it with his palm without even looking.

"Wha-?"

Ranma yelled as he turned toward the shocked Poww "That won't work this time!" Using his tremendous spiritual enhanced strength, he launched Poww into the nearby wall. He then smashed his fist into the ground, launching a large slab of the floor upwards, and then kicked it into Poww quickly smashing him even further into the wall.

Barragan grinds his teeth "If you are too weak to fight him with your swords alone, then release them and finish this quickly!"

Ggio looked embarrassed but did what he asked

With the exception of Poww, who was stunned, the rest of the fraccion got to their feet.

The all put all their swords in the proper positions and did their release ceremony,

Avarima yelled, "Scalp, Aquila!"

Challotte said pridefully, "Sparkle, Reina De Rosas!"

Findor said eagerly "Engrave the surface of the water, Pinza Aguda!"

Ggio said with viciousness "Bite off, Tigre Estoque!"

Ranma looked at the four. Not only were all of them healed from their wounds, but they had all taken on different battle forms. The effeminate guy named Findor now had a gigantic crab claw on one arm and a smaller claw on the other. The red skinned guy named Avarima now grew talons from his hands and gigantic red wings from his back. Ggio now had two kevar blades attached to his hands, plus an additional blade attached to his extended hair.

And then...

Ranma forced himself not to throw up. The man named Charlotte was already ugly enough to look at but know...barely anything changed except his clothes, which mercilessly was in the basic form of a sailor senshi outfit, with a horrible bulge where boy parts should never be revealed.

Ranma said while looking pale "For the love of god, Charlotte, something that ugly I did not need to see."

Charlotte chastised "Don't be such a judgmental prude! You people have no appreciation for true beauty."

Both Findor and Avarima took positions above him, on the front right and on the front left. Ranma thought to himself "Damn. Looks like they already figured out I can't levitate or fly freely without constantly channeling my spiritual energy forward. I'm no ghost after all." He then desummoned his glaive and said "Better go with my fists first. When going for defense, I feel a lot more confident with my fist then my weapon."

"I'm going to tear your body to SHREDS!" Avirama spread out his wings and screamed "Devorar Pluma!" A gigantic barrage of razor sharp red feathers headed toward Ranma.

Findor then started swinging his large claw left and right, sending a barrage of dozens of Balas in Ranma direction. "Have a taste of these Balas as well!"

"No thanks! Kachu Tenshin Amaguiken!" Using his enhanced spiritual attack speed, Ranma starting throwing nearly a thousand punches, smashing both the Balas with his fist and snatching the feathers in his palm.

Findor exclaimed that "That hand speed…it's not possible!"

"Want a bet?" Ranma, with a jump, flash stepped into the air with incredible speed, throwing all the collected feathers and throwing them into Avarima's own wings, sending him pierced backwards into the nearby wall.

"D-Damn YOU!" Avarima yelled in rage.

"Ranma smiled and said in mid air "Sorry to disappoint you, but your still a heck of a lot weaker then Prince Saffron."

Findor then tried to smash Ranma with his claw, but Ranma dodged and grabbed it, used it to swing above Findor, and kicked off of his chest, sending both of them in opposite directions. Ranma kicked off of the wall, and rushed toward him.

Then Ranma rushed towards Findor through the air, raised his leg forward as he yelled "Clipped his wings, now it's your turn."

Suddenly an unnaturally powerful aura started wrapping around Ranma's body as he neared.

Findor's eyes widened as he fired a point blank cero at Ranma, but to no avail.

"Spirit Meteor Kick!"

The powerful attack crushed the force of the purple cero and smashed both forces into Findor. The impact blasted Findor flying backwards into the far most wall, seemingly unconscious. Barragan, who was almost 20 feet away from where Findor landed, looked incredibly displeased.

"Don't forget about me just yet, Ranma!" With unexpected speed, Ggio suddenly sonido'd right next to Ranma and kicked him in the middle of the air down to the floor.

"Dam-

Poww then intercepted and grabbed the caught-off-guard Ranma by his chest and smashed him into the ground.

"-mit...!" Ranma finished as the tag teaming attacks were starting to affect him.

Ranma in frustration grabbed onto Poww's hand from the ground, and with enormous effort, swung Poww down onto his back.

"You pathetic human, fall!" Ggio yelled. Ranma looked up and resummoned Gekkaja just in time to block Ggio's attack from above, who tried to impale Ranma with his kevar wrist blades.

Ranma gritted his teeth and said, "Geez you guys don't let up do you? Well fine!" Ranma kicked Ggio into the midsection, sending him upwards, but Ranma lamented that he wasn't able to get that much power into the attack that he wanted. But before he got up completely, a pink cero came roaring at Ranma who just barely deflected it with his fist into the wall. He turned to his side and saw that his attacker was Charlotte.

"What the-?"

Charlotte answered the most obvious question, "I decided to say my entire attack very quietly before attacking you. Edicate is essential but I refuse to get punched so rudely; you should be ashamed of yourself! You should learn proper respect toward a princess."

Ranma retorted, "I don't show respect to REAL royalty, let alone delusional nutcases."

Charlotte then pointed at Ranma and said "How incredibly rude. You need a lesson in manners, nave!"

Suddenly Avarima then broke free from his restraints from the wall with a burst of energy. He then put his talons forward and launched a powerful orange cero at Ranma yelling "True Charlotte, may he learn them in the pits of hell!"

Ranma dodged the cero just in time with a sudden burst of speed. However, now he was surrounded by Ggio, Avarima, and Charlotte, and Poww who was starting to get back to his feet.

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park after all, huh?"

Ranma flashstepped around the audience chamber, fighting on all sides from Cuulhorne's fists, Avarima's deadly feathers, and most of all, Ggio's incredibly fast and aggressive attacks, using all his martial arts, weapon, and acrobatic prowess.

Akane saw that fighting all 5 of them might be too much even for Ranma, and fighting 3 of them at the same time was starting to overwhelm him, "Noo! Ranma!" she yelled as she struggled in Nirgge's grasp on her shoulders.

The bad-jawwed Nirgge said "Don't try to struggle girly. It will all be over soon."

Akane then closed her eyes and focused on getting back her inner power. She concentrated and concentrated, and suddenly, in an enormous rush, spiritual energy filled her body and her black gloves reappeared.

"Wha-?"

Struggling against his grasp, she concentrated her power to get to her feet. Nirgge tried to increase his muscle mass to push her down, but Akane doubled her efforts, got to her legs, and lifting her leg up as high as she could, and did a perfect foot smash to his face."

Owww!" He yelled as he let go from the pain.

Akane turned around and with a powerful shock wave, punched Nirgge backwards.

He got back to his feet and yelled. "I'll squish you girl."

He then drew his sword and yelled ,

"Trample, Mamut!"

After a fairly large transformation cloud, Akane saw the figure of Nirgge was even bigger, not to mention stupider.

Akane cried in surprise "A...an elephant? AGAIN!"

"Is there a problem with that?" The bipedal green skinned elephant said slowly. Mamut's trunk sped forward and grabbed her by the waist, and with a mighty swing knocked her onto the ground.

"Uuughh!"

Ranma turned to where Akane was midfight, seconds after knocking both Avarima and Charlotte backwards "Akaneee!

Ggio suddenly yelled "Your open, moron!" Suddenly with his released enhanced speed, Ggio appeared right behind Ranma while he was distracted and got him in a full nelson.

Ranma muttered, "Dammit!"

Ggio gloated "You won't escape! I'll definitely kill you! Tigre Estoque El Sabre!" He yelled.

Before Ranma could force him off, another transformation took place in Ggio. Suddenly Ggio's muscles started expanding to the nth power, growing enormous increasing his body size and making it nearly impossible to move his body.

Nirgge held out his hand which now was holding a green cero. "To bad, it's time to say goodbye little girl."

Akane glared at him as she got to his feet, then smiled and said "Y'know what? That sounds like a good idea!"

Nirgge frowned then fired the cero directly at her. Akane summoned all her strength and stopped the cero with her gloved hands. At first, it was pushing her backwards, but Akane tried harder and harder until "Yeaaaaah!" She launched her hands forward with all her strength and blasted the cero back at Nirgge.

"Aaaah!" Nirgge was sent flying backwards a couple dozen feet before falling on his head, knocking himself out.

"Goodbye!" Akane yelled frustrated at the fallen pachyderm.

Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and Avirama Redder suddenly regrouped on opposite ends of Ranma, now that Ranma was trapped by Ggio grip.

"This time you won't be able to stop me this time" Avirama yelled as he tore open his tattoos, increasing his number of wings and doubling his spiritual pressure. He then charged at Ranma with incredible speed

"Now you shall see the true power of my beauty "Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic-

"Ranma! Seeing what was about to happen Akane jumped an enormous distance into the air toward Ranma.

Ranma at the time realized that he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed if he didn't make Ggio get lost, he realized that he had no choice but to overpower Ggio completely.

"aaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAA!" Ranma raised his blue battle aura around his body to staggeringly high degree all at once. Unable to compete the sheer power from his aura, the release blasted the enormous Ggio backwards. "Whaaaa-?"

Avarima saw this but taunted, "Not quick enough! Now you die!"

Charlotte "-Thunder Puuuunch!"

Avarima launched his claw forward just as Charlotte was about to do the same from the other side. Ranma knew he didn't have enough time to dodge both of them after releasing that much aura at once, then suddenly-

"Ranma!"

Ranma raised his head in surprise, "Akane!

Right before Avirama and Charlotte attacks connected, Akane came down screaming,

"Lightning splits attack: Double kick!"

Akane split her legs and smashed both of them in the face with a powerful split kick. Both Avirama and Charlotte were stopped dead in their tracks momentarily.

Ranma smiled, both knowing Akane was safe for now, and realized this was the perfect chance.

"Akane! Duck!"

Akane quickly landed on the ground and ducked, while Ranma started his attack.

Ranma then grabbed onto Charlotte's wrist with his right hand and Avarima's front talon with his left, and started to swing both around and around at incredibly high speeds.

Avarima yelled "Wha-what do you think you're doing?"

Charlotte yelled indignantly "It's rude to swing a princess this savagely!"

Ranma then released them both in opposite directions of the chamber. And just before both of them were smashed into the walls, Ranma raised both his hands to each side of his body, opened his palms and yelled,

"Double Rei Moko Takabisha!"

Two enormous beams of yellow energy came at the flung opponents, smashing them into the wall with incredible destructive force.

Akane looked up from her ducked position.

Ranma looked "Akane, your safe! Thank goodness!' he then paused and said "You-you worried me for a second. Don't try interfere with a man's fight like that. I could have handled it all on my own.

Akane smiled cleverly and said "Whatever you say, Ranma. Either way, I'm watching your back no matter what." She finished pointing at his chest stubbornly.

Ranma blushed "Well...just...stay close to me as much as you can if you think you can defeat someone."

"Bastards!"

Suddenly a wind slash appeared right toward them, and collided with them.

(CRASH)

Ranma had put his back the way of the attack, causing a small slash on his back.

Both Ranma and Akane turned around to see Ggio, who had just released a slicing shockwave with his muscle enhanced claws.

Ggio sneered "It doesn't matter how fast you are, you can never beat me now!" He yelled as he rushed forward with his giant sabre claws.

Ranma grinned and rushed forward as well "Now you'll see what my Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken can really do. This is the END! Ahhhhhhhh!" With a powerful battle cry, Ranma started ramming his fist upwards into the center of Ggio enormous muscles. With enormous effort and focus, Ranma smashed almost five thousand quick jabs into Ggio within 10 seconds.

Ggio's jaw dropped as he backed away from Ranma, clutching his chest as he coughed blood from the assualt.

Ggio glared at Ranma with anger, and decided he wouldn't be happy until he was as angry as he was, "I'll kill you both for sure. You Ranma Saotome, and your unsexy ugly fat little bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Suddenly Akane's true battle aura seemed to flare with anger fueled rage.

(twitch)(twitch)(twitch)(twitch) Between Ggio's face and voice and a lot of repressed and restrained anger, that always restrained her from an intent to kill, seemed to open up like a flood gate. "Uncute? Unsexy? Fat?" she yelled.

"YOU JERK!" she screamed as she smashed her fist into Ggio's face, smashing his nose and nearly flattening his face with her unrestrained, shockwave amplified force.

"My..my face...you bitch!" Ggio made one final lunge with all of his power at Akane, however, Ranma appeared right in front of her, released one of the strongest uppercuts of his life, and yelled with all his might "HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

The second the super attack contacted with his body, his muscles and his entire released shattered into nothing, his sword gone for now. The rest of the blast sent Ggio upward, pancaked completely into the wall, completely unconscious.

Ranma smiled "Heh. You can't replace the real thing."

"I guess not. Too bad." Akane said in a fake disappointment kind of way.

Ranma deflected her half hearted insult a backhanded compliment "Hey you did pretty well back there, watching my back. Maybe you do have a little skill after all."

Akane said indignantly "A little! Ranma you-." Akane paused "Never mind that, where are the others, did they come as well? And what about Ranko? Where is she?"

Ranma looked very uncomfortable. "Well you see...shouldn't we talk about this later? I need to settle things here!"

Akane argued "Settle? Shouldn't we leave now?"

Suddenly a voice said "I'm afraid not. Breath, Calderon."

Ranma's eyes widened as he looked toward the voice of Poww, who was dutifully 50 feet in front of his master, holding the tiniest letter opener sword in his hands.

And then oddest transformation took place. Certain parts of his body started expanding randomly until...

Suddenly the whole field of vision was completely blocked off from Akane and Ranma.

Choe Neng Poww was now more than half of the entire enormous room. His body was a gigantic mouth with a body encompassing chin with two humongous arms on each side.

He was a whale hollow.

With a tone of finality coming from his massive voice, Poww said, "This is the end." He then lifted his giant arm and launched it toward the two of them.

"NO! AKANE!"

Ranma suddenly shoved Akane out of the way just as Ranma was smashed into the ground by an enormous fist.

Akane turned her head on the ground to where Ranma was, horrified at what just happened. Although she couldn't see the damage, Ranma's body was smashed into the ground, and it wasn't moving.

Poww said to himself "He's still alive. How annoying."

Poww repeatedly smashed his fists into the ground where Ranma was, yelling "This was inevitable. Anyone who opposes our God Barrigan will die."

Akane screamed "Stop it! Your going to kill him!"

Poww continued to preach "Baring his fangs at my master, he has forfeited his life. He is a stupid man who will die a fool's death." Ranma was smashed deeper and deeper into the rubble.

"I said STOP!" Akane charged what was left of her energy into one fist, and fired a powerful empty air thrust at Poww with all her might. The blast smashed into Poww's cheek, moving his head to the side a little but otherwise not doing anything.

Poww turned to her "Your screams are starting to make me yawwwwwn." Poww then opened his mouth and starting to charge a enormous green cero right towards Akane.

A look of terror came over Akane's eyes, as she thought "Is...is this it? No, please be okay. Ranma!"

(ERUPT)

Suddenly Ranma's right hand plunged out of the ground, grabbed onto one of Poww's massive digits and swung his arm to the side with such hydraulic force that it bent his whale like body reeling into the nearby wall.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

"What the-?" Poww exclaimed.

Ranma smashed through the rubble from the ground and stood there, looking at Poww with complete contempt. His power level was flaring to an unbelievable degree.

He turned to both Barrigan and Poww and said "Every day of my life, one way or another, someone's trying to make me do something I don't want to do, or try to oppress me, or what's worse, do it to my friends. I don't care if you're a king, a devil, or even a god. No one hurts Akane when I'm around! NO ONE!" His voice was now the sound of someone who had lost the will to feel sympathy for his enemy.

Poww was completely enraged by his statement. "You supremely arrogant little brat. I'll send you directly down to hell!" Poww towered over him and leaned his head completely downward. Poww opened his mouth and started to charge his most powerful cero.

"DIE!" Poww yelled. The enormous green cero came barreling down on Ranma, who didn't even move, block or even blink as it came down on him.

"Ranma!"

Suddenly, just as the blast was about to hit him, it suddenly slowed down to a near halt 5 feet from Ranma's head.

Barragan's eyes widened "What?"

Poww was beyond surprise, as he said with his mouth wide open "Wha is ...Happening!

On Ranma face and eyes was the most intense expression of indignation and spiritual power. Slowly, an ascending ethereal force started moving upward where Ranma stood, stopping the cero stone cold. Then, an enormous circle of yellow spiraling energy appeared on the floor, which expanded larger and larger as the elevating force started to increase.

"Whas's going on? What is this power!"

By the time the circle stopped growing, it was already beneath the entire landmass of Poww chin Chin, encompassing more than half the floor of the insanely sized room.

Ranma then screamed with all his might,

"SAIDAISHOU, REI MOKO TAKABISHA!"

(MAXIMUM POWER SPIRITUAL PRIDE OF THE FIERCE TIGER)

An absolutely enormous pillar of energy soared upward, overwhelming the enormous cero as if it was nothing, and blasting the enormous Poww skyward.

(SMAAAASH)

The enormous yellow pillar burst through the very top of Los Noches. The blast sent Choe Neng Poww steadily upward like just-launched space rocket, and as the blast dissipated his entire release to nothingness, and his broken body smashed uselessly onto the top of the castle.

"haa...haa...haa" Ranma was almost completely out of breath from that attack. But it was worth it.

Akane was completely speechless. She never expected to see that much power from Ranma, it was one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen.

Even Barragan's eyes were wide with shock. "Such power. It defeated Poww in one attack, and went through the entire palace and top of Los Noches.

Ranma then stared down at Barragan, who was beside himself with rage, "That's...all of them. Your next you Bastard!"

"NOT EXACTA, BOY!"

Suddenly from behind, Findor came out of the rubble off to the side and aimed his giant claw at Ranma.

"What!" Ranma exclaimed.

The claw suddenly opened up and dozens of water bullets started blasting towards Ranma.

"Damn!" Ranma said as he withdrew Gekkaja, bent the blade via his will, and swung his blade repeatedly to freeze each projectile into a shattered block of ice.

However, several of them started getting through, and started surrounding Ranma until he was enveloped in a orb of water. Although it was hard to see, Akane knew Ranma had turned into an unconscious girl.

"Noooo! Ranma!" She was too far away to get to him.

"How do you like my Crushing Water Sphere, Ranma Saotome?" Findor taunted.

Findor then yelled with delight as he got back to his feet "Hahahaha! The one who drops his guard is always the one who will die. Remember that in the afterlife, boy! If you even get one. Who knows?"

Findor rushed forward, charging his cero as to shoot it point blank range into the orb. He was nearly there when-

(Splash!) Suddenly with a surge of yellow energy, the water bubble exploded. A hand shot out and caught Findor's cero-charging claw with almost no effort at all.

"Not..possible," Findor muttered. Then, with a glowing hand, the figure crushed down on both the claw and the cero, causing it explode with tremendous force, sending Findor sprawling backwards into the wall, very much beaten and unconscious.

When the explosion cleared up, Akane gasped.

Ranko, fully dressed in her arrancar uniform, stood tall and proud in front of Barragan.

Barragan's eyes widened "What is this trickery?"

Akane exclaimed, not fully believing what she was seeing "Ran...Ranko!"

(Flashback to far earlier that day)

Ranma asked slowly, "So...you want to be separate?"

After what felt like an eternity, Ranko smiled and finally answered,

"No."

Ranma was shocked "What!"

Ranko answered calmly "It's true that I finally see myself as a real person, and I'm finally okay that I'm a girl, but that doesn't mean I want to forget everything that my life as a guy and a girl has experienced. I don't want to lose sight of what has been keeping me going since the beginning. I want to live every facet of my life, even if have to live a dual-life for the rest of my life."

Ranko grinned and said reassuringly "Hey, you know either way we'll never be a 'real lady', no matter what happens."

Ranma stared at Ranko for a few seconds then grinned as well "Sounds a good enough reason to me."

Urahara said with full seriousness "Is this your decision? Understand that from now on, they'll be no turning back. You will be one person, mind and soul, but with two different perspectives on life. All your memories will be a part of you, even ones that might be unpleasant for each of you."

Ranko smiled "I'm sure."

Ranma said confidently "I have no doubts."

Urahara clamped his hands together and said "Very well. Let's begin."

Both Ranma Saotome and Ranko Saotome stood up and faced each other. Ranko slowly walked towards Ranma, and then, finally walked right into him, entering his body.

Ranma closed his eyes and waited. The crossroads of all their knowledge from when they separated to know starting coming across their minds, as the two minds slowly but willingly became one.

Ranma opened his eyes. The two eternal partners were together again.

...,

"Ran...Ranko?"

Ranko turned her head to the side and looked at Akane with incredible adoration for her. It was no longer restrained but etched on her face for all to see.

Ranko finally said "That's my name Akane, and I'm proud of it. It's the name I can finally see to my female self as...both from my eyes and from my moms. However, if it's all the same, I'd like you to call me by the name I first gave you. The name of who I am fully and completely. I know who I am as a guy, Ranma Saotome. And I know what am as a girl, Ranko Saotome. But the most important thing for me now is what I really am to you, Akane, both boy and girl."

She then turned toward Barragan and said proudly "I am... Ranma!"

Tears started to pour out of Akane's eyes in happiness.

"Ranma...your back!"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"So. Your real name is Ranma Saotome. It matters not what an insect is called if its only purpose is to be crushed."

"Ranma, are you in any condition to beat him. You just fought 5 of those guys, and he's the strongest, I can tell."

Ranma smiled and said "It's okay Akane. Truth be told, my male body can't control all of my reserves of spiritual energy I have yet. If I could, that battle would have been done in a minute tops. But don't worry, I got plenty of energy left."

Ranma then turned her eyes slightly to Akane and said "Akane. Are you going to run?"

Akane was silent for a second... then she said,

"...No Ranma, I'm not. I know it will make things risky but...I know that if I leave unprotected, you'll just worry about me more, and you might not win that way."

Akane looked at Ranma with determination "So I'm going to stand right by your side where you can see me. Cause even though I could easily die here...I'm not afraid Ranma. Your here with me."

Ranma slowly smiled and said "Thanks Akane."

Ranma then turned toward Barragan as Akane backed away from them to watch. The very first time Ranko met him, she didn't want to admit it, but she was overwhelmed by his power. The second time Ranko faced him, she fought to get close to his him but was completely overwhelmed.

Ranma smiled. Now there was no more hesitation in her mind.

Focusing the power of her zampakuto, Ranma shouted "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kintora's power surged around Ranma, elevating her power higher then Kintora ever had before.

Barragan smirked as he then stood up out of his chair. "Is that all you came here with to challenge me. That pathetic spiritual pressure?"

Ranma grinned and said "Let's give it a shot."

Ranma suddenly sonido'd several times, rushing at Barragan while still on his throne, and suddenly appeared 5 feet in front of him.

"Hmm?" Barragan said curiously, obviously not impressed.

Ranma surged both her hands with powerful yellow energy and yelled "Double Tora Kurassu Daun!" releasing both blasts point blank at Barragan.

Barragan raised his arms to stop both her attacks. The enormous amounts of energy were being forced back by Barragan's powerful arms and unstoppable time dilation. Even so, Barragan gritted his teeth at stopping such enormous amounts of power all at once.

"Grrrrrrraaah!" Barragan yelled as he pushed Ranma back, destroying her attacks. Ranma landed twenty feet away on her feet. She didn't seem surprised at all. In fact she smiled a little.

Barragan glowered at Ranma in displeasure "What are you grinning about? You can obviously see that your power is nothing compared to mine!"

Ranma smiled deeper "Sorry, it's just that I was only able to see your body move and feel your spiritual power directly only once. Now I know for sure-"

"-that I can definitely beat you!"

Barragan was outraged with this statement "What! What hope do you have to face me with your pathetic power as it is now?"

Ranma responded confidently "Your right. I don't have much hope of defeating you as I am right now. But, to be honest, I still would still kick your ass right now if I have to. No matter what the odds, I'd still be standing right there between you and Akane."

"Ranma!" Akane said softly in surprise. She thought to herself "She's still the same casual no-nonsense person that she's always been, but she's also gotten at lot more determined and serious now."

Ranma continued "However. I have friends counting on me. I've got Akane counting on me. And I'll do everything in my power to see them all home. I'm not going to sacrifice myself to defeat you. You're not nearly worth, Barragan." she said as she grabbed her sword and sheath from her belt and held it in front of him to see.

Barragan glared at her insult and her action "So, this whole agreement was nothing but a lie."

Ranma grinned "Nope." Suddenly, she threw her sword behind her head and said "Akane, catch!"

Akane caught the sheathed sword and said in surprise "Ranma! What are you doing?"

Barragan looked at Ranma with surprise and disdain, "To dash away your hollow power like that...you must really be mad."

Ranko said cleverly "Not really. It's just that right now, how I feel, how Kintora feels,...that thing will only get in the way of THIS fight!"

"What?" Barragan asked with suspicion.

Ranma pulled back both her hands, building up all her spiritual power.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Enormous amounts of spiritual energy overflowed from Ranma's body. The yellow field of energy that encompassed her hands started growing further and further up her arm, with each second her spiritual pressure rising. Then she shouted with all her soul,

"BANKAI!"

A suddenly, an enormous amount of yellow energy erupted from her body in all directions. Barragan raised his arms from the energy shockwave. Simultaneously, an enormous power driven whirlwind filled the room, with that looked like the Hiryu Shoten Ha erupted from Ranko's position, obscuring her from view. The whirlwind soared upward through the enormous hole in the ceiling and erupted from the sky, filled with yellow lightning surging from the whirlwind at every angle. The tornado formed an enormous cloud that hovered over the castle of Los Noches.

Barragan shouted "What..what is this madness?"

From the outside of Los Noches, Poww opened his barely conscious eyes and said "What? What in Barragan's name is this? This is no hollow power!"

Suddenly the energy charged cloud and tornado seemed to draw back into the open ceiling of Los Noches. It circled downward and downward around where Ranma was until, with one final shockwave, it was blown away.

Ranma was revealed.

Ranko's old Espada uniform disappeared into thin air. On her torso was a white chinese kung fu shirt, similar to her ordinary red shirt but a fine white and silver in color. She now wore a form fitting set of white pants that stretched down to her martial arts footwear, attached to the shirt at the waist with a black waistband.

Most noticeably, attached to the back of her waist was a flowing half cape that spread down to her feet.

Ranma flexed her hands, where her Bankai's weapon had formed. On both her hands were tight, free movement gauntlets made of a cyrstaline metal that looked like steel adamant. Ranma looked at Barragan with her eyes full of confidence and power, standing tall as she faced down her greatest opponent yet. She announced,

"This is my Bankai, Barragan! VAJRA KINTORA!" (Invincible Lightning Gold Tiger)

Barragan's eyes widened "What did you say? Did you say Bankai?" his voice filled with confusion and wrath.

Ranma suddenly shunpo'd up in the air, and came rushing down with remarkable speed with her leg. Barragan raised his arms to deflect it, but even as it slowed down, it hit Barragan's arm with solid force.

"Hmmm?" Barragan was surprised. "How did that attack connect?" He thought to himself.

Ranma back flipped off his arm and landed on the ground. She then charged at Barragan head on with her fist, going at inhuman speed.

"Useless. That last attack must have been a fluke." He raised his powerful hands in front of him to stop the attack.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ranma threw her punch at Barragan who caught it with his open palm.

"WHaaaaat?" Instead of stopping it cold, the force of her punch was moving Barragan backwards despite his time dilation.

Ranma released her punch and started moving all around Barragan at insane shunpo repetition, even while still slightly in the range of his time dilation.

"What is going on? The power of aging is absolute!" Barragan was confused.

Ranma taunted while moving around Barragan at top speed. "That's right Barragan. Everything you touch, everything that comes near you, slows down considerably. Everything you reach out to, you can break apart as if it was nothing! Well guess what?"

Ranma suddenly appeared behind Barragan to kick him in the back of the head. Barragan noticed and moved to deflect with his fist, slowing Ranko down. But before the last second where Barragan could grab her, Ranko shunpo'd out of the way right in front of him now.

"Impossible. My time dilation-"

Ranma finished defiantly "-IS NOT ENOUGH!"

Ranma smashed her leg into Barragan's face, sending Barragan reeling back on the ground until he smashed him right back down on his throne.

Ranma continued "That's why...I'll become a being so fast that even with time slowed down to a halt, I'll still outspeed you!"

"You insect! Nothing escapes my power!" He opened the palm of his right hand and suddenly an enormous barrage of powerful balas came charging out at blinding speed, nearly thousands coming from his incredible spiritual energy.

Ranko focused her attack and screamed "SUPER KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Suddenly Ranko's fists smashed each bala at blinding speed, her fists moving now at a thousand fists per second.

She then rushed forward, ducked, avoiding his swung axe, and rammed her Bankai fists into Barragan's chest hundreds upon hundreds of times.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ranko continued punching into Barragan's chest "That's also why-"

"ENOUGH!" Barragan suddenly head butted Ranma and grabbed her two arms determined to crush her. "I'll turn your bones to powder you arrogant little flea!"

"ERRRRGH!" Ranko eyes opened immediately, stared at Barragan with absolute resolution in her eyes and said,

"And that's also why, I'll become a being that's so strong, even when my body turns to dust, I'll still be stronger then you! Barragan!"

Suddenly Ranma's strength and white spiritual energy blasted outwards in all directions and overpowered Barragan's grip, jumped in the air mere inches away from his face then screamed "ANYTHING GOES DESPERATION ATTACK-DIRECT METEOR KICK!", smashing both her spiritual-charged feet into Barragan's face, sending him flying backwards, smashing into his chair and crashing onto the floor.

Ranma got to her feet and taunted "Well what do you know? For a king, you can't even keep on your own throne."

Barragan got off the floor, absolutely enraged at this insult to a god like himself "I will not take this insubordination any longer." Suddenly Barragan walked toward his fallen thrown made of bones and suddenly it blew apart.

Ranma exclaimed, "What?"

Inside the debris was an enormous iron axe. It had at least a 7 foot long pole with an enormous double sided blade at the end which Barragan grabbed and hefted it onto his shoulder as if it was nothing.

"This is my zanpakuto, you little worm. You should be honored to even see it. Have a little taste of my power!"

Barragan suddenly swung his axe toward Ranma, far away from him. However, her instincts kicked into overdrive. Ranma dodged but some kind of shockwave moved right past her and made a gigantic tear in the far wall. Rocks fell down as Akane barely got out of the way. However, the rocks sealed off the exit completely.

Ranma turned around and yelled "Akane!"

"I'm alright Ranma! Keep your eyes on him."

As Ramma turned his eyes back on Barragan, she thought "Damn, with one swing he can cause that kind of dangerous wave with just wind pressure!"

"You are speaking nonsense. None of you will leave this room alive!" Barragan swung his axe again with even greater force.

Ranma tried to take the force head on, scraping up her skin somewhat, but a massive amount of the blast pushed past Ranma and the wind pressure blast collapsed nearly half of the back wall. Massive amounts of rocks fell near Akane. Akane tried to dodge them all but one massive one smashed down on her leg.

"AAAAAhhhhh!" Akane screamed.

"Akaneeeee!" Ranma's eyes widened with fright.

Akane quickly answered "I'm...I'm fine. It's just broken. Ranma just do whatever you need to do to win!"

Ranma looked at Akane, how much pain she was in, and swallowed. Then she finally said "Allright." Ranma then turned to Barragan, her eyes smoldering.

Ranma yelled at Barragan with rage "How dare you hurt Akane! For endangering my friends, for endangering Akane's life, YOU WILL PAY!"

Ranma thoughts were directed toward Barragan "DAMN YOU BARRAGAN! Akane's in too much danger, and now she can't move anymore cause she's hurt! Looks like I'm going to have to take him head on. Well that's fine by me. I'll take him on that bet!"

Using the power of her new Bankai, Ranma flew at Barragan with utterly blinding speed, her waist cape flapping in the wind from her velocity.

Barragan grinned "Foolish."

Just as Ranko was about to ram into Barragan, the ancient king swung down his axe with complete full force right onto the approaching Ranko.

(CRASH)

A colossal shockwave fill the entire room from the kinetic force of his axe connected with her body. Dust and rocks flew everywhere from the rubble of the area where Barragan struck.

Barragan grinned "Hmph, no one can match the power of a god ...WHAT!"

Ranma stood there grinning, both her gauntlets blocking the power of his axe above her head while she remained unharmed. Ranma smiled and said, "Heh. I was waiting for you do something so stupid."

Barragan snarled with rage "Impossible! My axe can break through the most timeless rock, steel and flesh!"

"But not..ME!" Ranma brought her arms up, knocking Barragan's axe upwards, and with a powerful white energy forming from her crystal white gauntlets, she smashed Barragan in the chest with unbelievable force.

"GAaaaaaah!" Barragan yelled as he was blasted backwards. He caught his footing but he looked at the place where Ranko's sharp gauntlet hit. Large drops of dark red blood were coming from the side of his chest.

"blood...Blood?...BLOOD! You dared make a god draw blood? No more mercy from me, Saotome. YOU WILL FEEL MY TRUE WRATH!" Red spiritual pressure absolutely surged from him with the force of a storm.

Ranko smiled "So your finally taking this seriously. Good, so will I."

Both Ranma and Barragan disappeared and reappeared high above the middle of the room. Ranma's fist and Barragan's axe connected. The clash released an enormous power from both sides. Barragan grinned confidentially as Ranko grimaced at her opponent. They both jumped back, but Barragan wasn't even close to stopping his assault. Barragan rushed forward with his velocity and sonido like an unstoppable force.

Barragan was now fighting like his clothes suggested, like a Barbarian warlord, attacking relentlessly with his weapon. Despite his size and age, Barragan swung his giant axe fast, viciously and ferociously with a horrible, dark spiritual energy coming from him. His sonido was fast and incredibly hard to predict, and his power was causing the very walls to quake even without the strikes hitting.

But Ranma's speed was now astoundingly high, even with time dilation slowing down every movement, Ranma moved with incredible martial arts precision, dodging and deflecting Barragan's blows with absolute skill and highly trained reflexes.

Barragan roared both mockingly and pride in himself "You cowardly insect! Are you so afraid of taking a blow from my axe that you would dance around like a coward? I thought you were going to fight me seriously!"

Ranma smiled at this insult which just pissed Barragan off even more.

Barragan lunged forward with his hand using an extremely sudden sonido, but Ranko disappeared and reappeared right behind him.

"Fast…" Barragan muttered at the sheer speed she had.. "But not good enough!" Barragan suddenly yelled and he swung his axe behind with such speed he was sure she wouldn't be able to dodge. But instead, just as the axe was about to chop off her head, Ranma raised her hand and blocked the blow with the back end of her Bankai's fist.

"What the-" Barragan was shocked by this sudden turn around. "But you were terrified of my blows!"

Ranma smiled "Terrified? You don't get it do you? I WAS taking you seriously!" Ranma said as Vajra Kintora refused to give in to the axe's spiritual force, Ranma's yellow spiritual energy and white spiritual discharge from her gloves stopping Barragan's blow cold. "You say I've been cowardly dodging your most powerful attacks because I feared them, but let me ask you something. During your entire onslaught so far, have you once successfully hit me with your axe directly?"

Barragan's eyes suddenly went wide "WHAT?"

Ranko suddenly shouted defiantly "You don't get it do you? You probably older and have more power than anyone I've ever met, but at least Happosai still recognizes human ingenuity, dumbass. I didn't gain this power try to MATCH or surpass your power,"

Ranma then rushed forward, her gauntlet sparking against the metal of Barragan's axe as she rushed forward, deftly gliding her other fist past Barragan's blocking hand and smashing him in the face.

"Grraaaaaah!" Barragan yelled as he was sent backwards.

Ranko then accelerated even faster after Barragan then he was moving, shouting"I gained this power to show you, that if you claim you're a god, and use that excuse to hurt my friends-!

Ranko flew forward so fast it took seconds to be one foot away from Barragan who was still moving backwards at top speed.

Ranma suddenly jumped off back of the axe Barragan was still holding and rammed her knee into Barragan's face with such accelerated force, that it hyper accelerated him backwards into the wall with such force that his time dilation barely stop it at all.

(CRASH) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHhhh!" Barragan yelled.

"-that I will show you how meaningless the 'will of your godhood' is. Using everything I have, I will outmatch you completely, so that you can never harm my friends again!"

Barragan quickly broke out of the wall and raged "How could this be? No Espada can contend with my full power. No one! I am the strongest!"

Ranma was pissed at this comment "I don't buy that shit! I never have. Just because you think you're the strongest you can control people's lives? Kill people on a whim? Hurt my friends? Well guess what?"

Barragan charged at Ranko with incredible speed and force swung down one more time, but Ranko grabbed his powerful axe attack with her left hand directly even with all of his unimaginable force pressing down on her.

The intensity of her eyes rose with her spiritual pressure as she pulled her right arm back, and with incredible force, smashed the front of the axe's blade with her left hand.

"WHAT?" Barragan yelled in shock.

Ranko finally finished "I'm here to stand in your way! ME! Ranma Saotome! Now take this! SUPER KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Ranma launched her right hand and hammered it into his face more than a thousand times. But before the attack blasted him backwards, Ranma grabbed him by his coat, pulled him backwards as her right hand surged with white energy, then smashed him in the face one last time, hammering him into the ground.

After about 5 seconds, Barragan quickly got up and felt all the small bruises on his face. Barragan rose back up into the air, facing Ranma with utter contempt.

He finally spoke, trying to understand "Your movements that didn't resemble sonido, That 'Bankai', your ability to escape my 'aging.' Just what are you? You most definitely have powers of a soul reaper if you have Bankai. Are you hollow, or shinigami? And how can you possibly escape my power?

Ranma stood there in midair, her cape floating in the wind from recent blast, saying very little for a while, a dark shadow over her eye. Then she smiled and said "I really couldn't give you a straight answer on what I am, but I think I can tell you why nothing you do will slow me down."

Ranma explained, remembering a lot that Ashido taught her "'Hohou' is the ability for a soul reaper, hollow, or even human to learn acceleration of the body on a certain scale. Sonido is the hollow techinique to accelerate from one place to another at high speed. Shunpo is the soul reaper technique to move from one place to another at high speed."

Ranma smiled and said "Yeah, that's right. During my time in the human world, I trained my soul reaper powers, and learned both Shunpo and Bankai."

"Barragan looked at Ranma in disbelief, "A hollow..with real soul reapers! Not just arrancar powers? Impossible. No hollow is capable of that!"

"That's right...Barragan, it is impossible for a hollow. But I am not a hollow. I AM A HUMAN!" she said proudly.

Barragan's eyes widened completely "What? Impossible!"

Ranma continued "And the speed I can go at, this inhuman speed that I can actually keep up without draining my stamina, is by combining all three of those elements into one. That's why you can't touch me Barragan! Not because I'm a hollow, not because I'm an arrancar, and not because I'm a soul reaper. I am a human, Ranma Saotome, a Substitute Arrancar!" She said while showing her tattoo.

Barragan looked unbelievably angry as he switched the side of the axe he was swinging. He thought to himself with fury "To think...that a human would dare face a god like this! The ARROGANCE!"

But then slowly he grinned in fiendish anger "This match will soon be ended, you human worm. Be grateful all your friends will be joining you shortly." He said pointing his axe at her. Slowly Barragan's blackish red spiritual energy started focusing on the edge of his axe blade.

Ranma challenged "You think that you can catch me with that?"

Barragan smiled as he raised his axe "Why don't we find out?"

But Ranma's eyes widened as she realized...the axe wasn't aimed at her.

"NO!" Ranma yelled.

Akane gasped when she realized 40 feet away from annihilation.

Barragan released his attack, creating an enormous slicing red energy blast.

Ranko launched herself right in the way of axe, only 15 feet away from it, and not enough to get her guard up.

(BOOOOM) A gigantic red explosion appeared in the middle of the air between Akane and Barragan.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed.

Barragan said with absolute finality. "All attachments in this world eventually die. That is why you will lose. Your human feelings cannot comprehend this inevitability of death."

Ranko finally appeared from the cloud of smoke. Ranko was slashed pretty badly, the powerful axe's attack that slammed into Ranko with far more force than the attacks before. Her left shoulder, and her left leg now had an incredibly deep slash. Her pigtail was loosened from the explosion, letting her long hair flow down. Ranko fell to the floor but kept her footing as she refused to let him near Akane.

Barragan mused with satisfaction, "Hmm. I meant to cut you in half and destroy your body with that attack power." Barragan suddenly sonido'd right in front of Ranma, and before she could react, Barragan smashed her away, knocking her to the side of the wall with the blunt side of the axe.

"Aaaaaaaack!" Ranma cried out as her spine smashed against the wall.

Barragan continued "But regardless, this match is over. It's time you understand what happens when you attack a god-."

Barragan aimed the front of his axe toward Akane, and suddenly a powerful dark red energy was coming from it.

No matter the pain, Ranko jumped to her feet and yelled "YOU CAN'T!

Barragan grinned and finally finished the attack. The unbelievably powerful dark red cero came barreling towards Akane at incredible speed.

Akane's eyes blanked as the blast came toward her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ranko lunged forward with blinding speed.

Ranko moved as fast as she could. Faster than she ever imagined going. "Faster. Faster! FASTER! AKANEEEE!"

At one tenth of a second, Ranko moved one feet in front of Akane and smashed her right fist into the incredible cero. Ranko couldn't believe the sheer amount of force it was producing, it felt like her arm was shaking apart. But it was either now or never. Ranko put everything she had into the intention of taking this cero and shoving it down Barragan's arrogant throat.

"This is it Barragan! You won't threaten Akane EVER AGAIN! HORIZONTAL INVERSION BLAST-HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

Suddenly a massive shockwave of spiraling wind pushed past the enormous cero. The force of the wind was absolutely enormous, ripping apart the incredibly powerful cero. However, as the Tornado of Wind hit Barragan, he raised his arm and shouted in defiant supremacy "You think this little wind is enough to defeat me! Using my own power! You cannot comprehend the power's which I wield, let alone defeat me with it you ignorant girl!"

Ranko's eyes grew fiercer and fiercer, thinking about Akane and how much was at stake right now. She thought to herself while relying on his male half's knowledge with wielding it, "Focus heaven's dragon. Concentrate the power until he can't take it anymore!"

Her spiritual energy started to steadily increase, as her eyes started glowing with power. For a second, an illusion appeared that looked like both male Ranma and female Ranma on the left and right of her, both focusing on the attack. Slowly, the Chinese dragon tattoo started to appear on her left arm and Ranma cried out, "Aaaaaaaaaaa! AAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly Ranma's spiritual energy spiked upwards and the force of the whirlwind seemed to increase as it started growing narrower and narrower. Barragan raised both his both his arms as the whirlwind seemed to drill into him with incredible spiritual power. "What.. what is this?"

"Don't forget Barragan. I'm not just a girl...I am also a guy! HAAAAAAA!" Ranko drew her arm back then charged forward with her Hiryu Shoten Ha fist at blinding speed. She then flew forward with incredible speed despite Barragan's incredible spiritual resistance, then smashed every bit of the wind dragon's power into Barragan's chest, digging deep into his chest.

(SMASH)

"AAAARGH!" Barragan yelled as he was sent reeling back. It felt as if several of his ribs were completely broken and an almost neat hole had been put through his chest. Barragan recoiled as he felt the pain and blood in the whole in his chest. But he refused to lose. He refused to lose his ground. "No, I am a GOD!"

With his free hand, he grabbed Ranko's left arm that was launching the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and started crushing it with all of his strength.

"AAAAGH!" Ranma cried as she recoiled in pain, but she kept one eye open still glaring at Barragan in indignation.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE BUG!" he yelled as he lifted his axe high in the air and put all of his spiritual energy he had into his axe, which was now resonating with immense destructive power, shaking the very room with its power.

"DISSAPEAR FROM THIS WORLD, RANMA SAOTOME!" He then completely broke her left arm, and put both hands onto the axe, ready to swing down with all his might.

Ranma stared up at Barragan, and even with her broken arm, said defiantly "No...way...in...hell!" She hated him. She hated more Happosai, hated him more than Saffron, hated him more than anybody.

She then closed her eyes, thought of Akane, and how much Barragan wanted to hurt her...how easily she could have died at his cruel hand..then let it all loose. Suddenly Ranma screamed "YOU ARROGANT, DELUSIONAL BASTARD, YOU NEARLY KILLED AKANE! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ranma's spiritual energy then went far above her limits with all that she was, both arrancar and soul reaper. Ranma pulled back her right fist as she summoned in her mind all the knowledge from Pops, the Old Ghoul, Urahara, Halibel, Ashido, and ..."VAJRA KINTORA, the manifestation of my will!"

Slowly the Japanese tiger tattoo appeared on his left hand. Suddenly brilliant white energy started emanating from her fist. It wasn't an ethereal, fiery like the energy before, but a shimmering white energy of limitless potential. It started small, but the bright energy was slowly growing from her hand like a white sun.

It was then Ranma felt she really knew Vajra Kintora, and understood him. Stubborn, furiously powerful when provoked, and loves breaking the rules. She felt it now. The power of Kintora's Tora Kurasshu Daun and Ranma's cero starting forming all at once, merging two into one, backed by the spirit of a tiger.

Ranma said "HERE BARRAGAN, THE TRUE FORM OF MY POWER!"

Barragan brought the power of his attack to its absolute "ENOUGH OF THIS! BEGONE!"

Barragan brought down his axe with all his destructive power, willing to destroy his entire palace with his power if he had to.

Ranma threw her fist forward and screamed "TORA KURASSHU DAUN!"

An absolutely enormous blast of white energy collided with the ancient, destructive, unbelievable spiritual energy of Barragan's Axe.

The absolute magnitude and force of her attack was more than even Barragan could handle. As much as he tried, the extreme power of her power overwhelmed the aging of time and started tearing his axe apart and the energy smashing into Barragan's body.

"Impossible! Impossible, I am a God!"

"I DON"T CARE...YOU BASTARD!" Ranko then put every bit of her spiritual energy at once into her attack. A gigantic spiritual aura of a tiger appeared behind Ranma as she put everything she was into one final attack.

The white energy blast exploded forward with more energy than ever before, smashing through everything Barragan had left. "NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Barragan screamed as the endless white blast completely destroyed his axe and blasted him backwards into oblivion.

(CRAAAAAAAAAASSSHHH)

...,

Ranma was silent. That battle took everything she had in more. But it was done.

Most of his throne room was completely destroyed. There was nothing left. 6 useless unconscious bodies were scattered around. And at the very center of the enormous wall, where Barragan's thrown used to sit at the bottom of, was a hundred feet wide, forty feet deep blast hole deep in the thick palace walls...was Barragan's body.

His zanpakuto destroyed, his flesh burned all over, his spiritual energy wasted, and his body broken.

The tired Ranma finally smiled and said "Long live the king, Asshole."


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Akane gasped at what she had just witnessed. Akane couldn't believe how strong Ranma was in that form and those clothes. That Bankai as she called it.

Ranma slowly walked toward the back of the room and walked over to Akane. Her waist cape and her long hair flowed in the air as she walked down the hall.

Akane was in awe of the power Ranma wielded both as a guy and a girl. But it was a different thing for when looking at girl Ranma. In male Ranma, she saw the very personification and perfection that was Ranma and his abilities. In female Ranma, it was different. It was like the ascension of everything she knew of Ranma's soul, the male side's strength and the female side's beauty. Even Akane felt intimidated by the raw power that was Ranma's soul.

Akane gasped as she saw the massive cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Ranma! Your body, your..."

"I'm allright Akane." she said as if it was completely unimportant.

Ranma immediately grabbed the large block of rock on Akane's leg with her good hand and threw it to the side with minimal effort.

Ranma then slowly picked Akane up and carried her in her arms.

"Ranma!" Akane said surprised.

"What? It's not like I'm going to make you walk with your leg broken."

"I know it's just" Akane looked both shocked and embarrassed, "it really is you isn't it Ranma?"

Ranma looked at Akane odd "Well of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"Ranma I'm," Akane started to tear up "I'm really glad I got to see you again. For a while...it seemed that...that-"

Ranma tried to comfort her as best as she could "Akane...I'm here right now. And I'm going to stay by your side forever and never stop protecting you. Even if it does mean eventually...marriage." Ranma said with hesitancy, but honesty.

Akane's eyes widened "You really mean that Ranma?"

"Akane I..." It was Ranma's turn to tear up "I refuse to live without you Akane! I want to protect you for as long as I live and more."

"Ranma...I..." Akane's face started moving closer to Ranma's.

"...Akane.." Ranma closed her eyes and..

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

Ranma and Akane's eyes suddenly blanked as the rubble blocking the entrance was blasted away.

As the rubble and dust cleared, out stepped Ryoga, Mousse, Akari, Ukyo, Konatsu, Dr. Tofu and Nabiki. Ranma and Akane turned their heads to the side awkwardly, them both of them instantly moved away from each other blushing furiously.

Akane's face was filled with both embarrassment and joy, "Kasumi! Nabiki! Ryoga! Ukyo! Shampoo! Everyone your all allright!"

Kasumi nodded "Yep. It seems were all okay."

Dr. Tofu pointed out "Well we haven't gotten out of this place yet. But don't worry, I'm sure 'Ranma' can get us out of here no sweat." Tofu smiled as he put emphasis on the word 'Ranma' as he looked at female Ranma.

(sweatdrop) "Uh, hehe. Yeah, you got me Dr. Tofu!" Ranma looked embarrassed again, but this time for a different reason.

Ryoga's eyes widened and yelled "Wait, so it was you all along?"

Ranma confirmed "Ever since we met up in front of Mr. Urahara's garganta."

Mousse folded his arms "I figured as much."

Nabiki said "Glad to see you were able to put yourself together again Ranma. One Ranma is more than enough. Two Ranmas are just asking for trouble."

Ranma with a smiling sarcastic voice said "Gee thanks Nabiki."

Akane finally got to say a word in edgewise "Wait a minute. Who's Mr. Urahara?"

Ranma replied "We'll explain later Akane. First we got to get out of here."

Akari offered "At least let Dr. Tofu and Kasumi help patch you up and restore your health. It looks like you went through the toughest out of all of this."

Ranma sighed "Allright, but do it quickly and try fix Akane's, we don't have much time. There's one guy here that I definitely don't want to meet."

Dr. Tofu looked to Kasumi "Kasumi, can you help me?"

Kasumi nodded "Of course!"

...,

(10 minutes later)

As they walked down the corridor to the main entrance hall, Ranma suddenly put his arm out to the side in order to ask them to stop.

Akane asked "What is it Ranma?"

Nabiki answered for her "Someone's coming. Wait, two someone's , both of them absurdly strong but very weakened.

Ryoga asked, about to pull out his umbrella/zanbatou, "Can we take them?"

Ranma abruptly said "Wait! Is it..?"

Coming down the corridor was Halibel, injured battered and worn out, but victorious. She seemed to be carrying something across the floor.

"Halibel!" Ranko said with obvious happiness in her voice.

Akane asked in surprise "You know her?"

Ranko quickly explained "She was the one who taught me my unique powers. We can trust her, believe me."

Halibel's eyes widened when she came up to her "So you are alive Ranko! Thank goodness. I must say I am astounded that you beat Barragan. But from the spiritual energy I felt, there can be no doubt."

Ranko pointed at herself with pride "I wasn't going to let that old fart beat me! Speaking of which, where were you-WAIT IS THAT ULQUIORRA?" Ranko suddenly shouted as she pointed at the body Halibel was dragging along.

Halibel nodded "Yes. Ulquiorra planned on seeking you out and killing you and your friends. We had a disagreement of sorts. That is all." She said very plainly, despite how tired she looks. "Although I admit, I did get some help from two very reckless people.

"Wow." Ranko mouthed looking at the extend of the damage. Ranko eyed Ulquiorra nervously, looking at his burnt up, partially blasted body. "Is he...dead?"

Halibel shook her head "No. He won't die from this. He has natural healing abilities that arrancar normally don't have, maybe higher then yours. He should be conscious and moving in the next hour, and his injuries should fully recover in a day or so. However, by that time you should be long gone by then."

Halibel then looked at Ranko and her entourage and said "So these are your human friends Ranko." She turned to them and said " I deeply apologize for all that has transpired here. There was no honor in any of this conflict. We have no excuse."

All the others nodded nervously. Halibel's eyes widened a little when she realized she still hadn't put back on her facecover for her menacing mask, not to mention the breast exposing "Excuse me." She said as she quickly put her cover back on. Ranma swore she could see her blush a little, but it was really hard to tell with her skin color.

Anyway, they should hurry up to the audience chamber immediately. I'd like to talk to Ranko privately."

Ranko smiled nervously "O-okay. She turned to them and said "Everyone you go on ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Akane asked nervously "Are you sure Ranma?"

"Yeah I'm sure! Go on ahead," Ranma insisted.

Nervously eyeing the tercera espada, they all moved past her and walked down the hall.

Ranma swallowed, realizing that Akane had just said her real name, and that Halibel must have a whole lot of questions; about...everything that she lied about in the last month.

"Halibel..I-"

Halibel raised her hand "Stop. You don't have to explain anything to me. I lost the right to know the whole truth when I didn't prevent Barragan and Ulquiorra's judgment in the first place. I won't ask about your real name Ranko, nor your soul reaper abilities I know clearly sense from you, nor the fact that I can now sense a human spiritual energy from you."

Ranko looked a little sorrowful "Sorry, Halibel, there was a lot I couldn't tell you about honestly."

Halibel smiled a tiny bit "Then I await a day that I can hear the whole story. I don't know if that day will ever come, but I will hope that one day it does. Ranko, please, go to the human world and hide your spiritual energy as much as you can. Soul reapers might not hold back if they sense an arrancar in the human world, even if you really are a human. Until a day, where we can meet again, I will await the day where I can fight you in combat and see you surpass me in person."

That gave Ranko a big grin. She raised her fist in excitement and said "You can count on it!'

"Farewell, Ranko Saotome." Halibel bowed a little, then used sonido and disappeared.

Ranma sighed and said to herself "Jeez, I hope I see her again. Oh well, better catch up with the others.

"What's this? Not even going to say goodbye?" someone said in a very cocky way.

Ranko's eyes widened as she turned around. It was Grimmjow.

Ranko was genuinely surprised "Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" Her hand drifted nervously to her sword.

Grimmjow grinned "Just wanted to see that you didn't croak while walking out of me. It would be a shame if I stopped Ulquiorra from taking your head before I got a chance myself."

Ranko was surprised "You...helped Halibel... for my sake? Hey wait a minute, you just wanted to make sure you can fight me instead of him!

Grimmjow answered confidentially as he walked up to her, "Someday, but not today. I'm not going to be an ass just after you beat the shit out of Barragan and tell you have to fight a new challenger in a few minutes. When I fight you, it's going to be on my terms and my terms only."

Ranko looked shocked for a second, then she smiled "Now that's a murderous grudge I can actually appreciate a little. I guess that means that we can all go home-"

Suddenly Ranko's eyes widened and she shouted to herself "Wait a minute, where the heck's the old man?" suddenly realizing Happosai wasn't there with them.

Grimmjow's raised his eye brows "Ohh? You mean that annoying filthy old human? Sorry, but I killed him. You can have revenge on me later if you want." He said sarcastically with a vindictive grin. He didn't feel bad about it at all, really, but he was willing for any excuse to start up the next match.

Ranko's head suddenly cocked to the side, as her mind temporarily broke. The idea that Happosai was actually gone, and that she didn't have to do it himself, and that it was done by someone who didn't mind getting their hands dirty...suddenly triggered something very deep and very scary in her female mind.

Ranko suddenly went completely sparkly eyed and said out loud "MY HERO!" She then launched herself at Grimmjow and glomped him, her enormous breasts pressed right up against his face.

"WHA- WHAT THE-?" Ranko's action completely made Grimmjow freak the hell out, as he blushed deep red from what she was doing.

Ranko's eyes suddenly widened as his actual mind caught up with her female sides hidden impulses, and jumped off of Grimmjow as fast as they could. Both of them, reacted with panic and pointed at each other accusingly.

"That-that-that...THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Ranko shouted.

"IT-IT BETTER NOT HAVE!" Grimmjow threatened equally.

They continued to point at each other for a few seconds, and then Grimmjow just decided to Sonido away.

...,

Ranma entered the audience chamber where Halibel and Ulquiorra fought. "Man this place is a wreck!"

Ukyo asked "So Ranma, everything's good between you and the creepy mask lady?"

Ranma scratched her head "Uhh..yeah. More or less." She was still blushing over the embarrassing moment with Grimmjow, and would rather think about Halibel later when she could think straight.

Konatsu came up to him "Ranma-sama, we have just realized that we have one unaccounted for member. Happosai is not here."

Kasumi asked "Do you know where he is, Ranma?"

"Umm," Ranma had to make a quick lie to make things less awkward "Uhh, the guy that Halibel fought killed him after he talked about saving you, then groping your breasts."

All of them were silent for a second, realizing they had lost one of their teammates in a sense, then sequentially realizing that person was Happosai.

Kasumi of course gave the most sympathy "Oh dear no. Poor Happosai! What a sad but...rude way to go."

Akane said in shock "He's really dead? It's...It's hard to summon up some sympathy quite honestly. I mean I'm sad he died but beyond that..."

Shampoo, "That man only do really bad things. Shampoo NOT sad."

Mousse, "Yeah good riddance!"

Konatsu said, "I didn't quite know him very well, other that he pervertedly touched every single woman he came across. Such indecency!"

Akari reacted "What? He did! How horrible!"

Ryoga added "He finally reaped what he sowed in my opinion! He's ruined more lives than just through his perversity!"

Ukyo offered "Maybe if we give the old lecher a good funeral, he'll have the decency not to come back? He is nigh unkillable after all."

Nabiki said "Wow Ranma, this day just got a whole lot better. Totally worth the splitting headache I have."

Kasumi chastised her sister calmly "Nabiki!"

"What!" Nabiki said as she pointed out "You guys do realize that with Happosai gone now, Genma can work full time again as Dr. Tofu's assistant not having to deal with Happosai's antics, and daddy can resume his position as head of the neighborhood watch, not having to be under the nose of pantythief suspicion."

Ukyo turned to the one person who hadn't talked "Well, aren't you going to say something Dr. Tofu?"

He answered embarrassed "Umm, to be honest, I don't think I've ever actually met him this entire year, except maybe just recently. I mean I heard about what he did to Ranma with body-weakening moxibustion, but beyond that I only briefly saw him when this situation started."

Nabiki said with finality "All right, are we going to stand here exposed, mourning the most perverted man on earth, or are we going to go back to our families?"

Everyone nodded, including Ranma.

"Okay guys", Ranma said as she walked toward a special area in the center of the audience chamber and touched it with her finger. Suddenly a very stable garganta opened up. She turned to her friends and said "Let's go home!"

...,

Meanwhile, the palace of the King of Hueco Mundo Barragan, which was almost in complete ruins, had a visitor.

An old man walked into the room, smiling with a wide grin, looking at all the battered and broken fraccion and pleased with himself that he recorded every bit of the fight. "Such data. Such exquisite data! But the experiment is not over yet. Oh no, not even close."

Bansui Amatsuki said to himself as he walked over to Barragan.

He then grabbed three purple orbs from his pockets and started feeding them to the skull on his cane, with each one causing the cane to overflow with energy. "Sorry for borrowing your 'restoration orbs' Szayel my apprentice, but this is for a much greater experiment."

He then pointed his cane at Barragan and the energies completely enveloped him. Slowly, all his wounds healed, and even his axe completely regenerated.

Barragan opened his eyes and quickly got off the ground "Wha...What in blazes!"

Barragan eyes suddenly widened, now remembering what happened "I...I lost? No, impossible!"

Bansui grinned and said "I'm afraid not Barragan my friend. You did lose, and Ranma and all her friends are now already on their way to the human world. She won, you lost."

"That..that.." Bansui enjoyed the sadistic pleasure of seeing his mind trying to comprehend his failure. With someone with a god-sized ego like Barragan, he would have enjoyed seeing his entire ego crumble to nothing. "Oh well," he thought to himself "Research before pleasure."

"Young people these days don't respect their elders enough. Regardless of the challenge, if this got out, no Espada would ever call you king again. That's why you must act quickly."

"HMMM? What do you mean?"

"I've can re set up the interference field to give the area around Nerima, Ranma's home town, a full 20 minutes of non-soul reaper interference. Not that any soul reaper could stop you, but it would give the dratted soul reapers more information about us then they deserve."

Barragan narrowed his eyes "Bansui, what are you scheming?"

Bansui grinned "Something benign I assure you. Either way, Ranma cannot be allowed to live. Or, is Ranma simply beyond your judgment?"

Barragan grabbed Bansui by the robe "NO ONE is beyond my judgment, I am the king!"

The lines on Bansui's face seemed to increase while Barragan held him, making him look even more depraved. Yet he didn't seem to mine. He just grinned and said with a mad grin "Prove it!"

After a few seconds of staring down at each other, Barragan stormed off. Bansui smiled behind him, then left himself.

At the same time, Stark had decided to investigate the gigantic white blast that had come out of the back of Barragan's palace. Stark was hiding behind some of the rubble as he heard everything Bansui and Barragan had said.

Stark grinded his teeth as he said to himself "Goddammit, guys."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Suddenly a portal appeared right before the Tendo household, as Genma, Soun, Nodoka and Cologne were waiting nervously on the porch.

Soun Tendo immediately jumped up "Is it them?"

Slowly, out from the dark portal, all of them walked out. Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Ryoga, Ukyo, Dr. Tofu, Mousse, Shampoo and Konatsu.

Tears were coming from his eyes in torrents "Akane! Kasumi! Nabiki! YOUR ALL ALRIGHT!" he shouted as he hugged them all.

"Oh father." Kasumi said with a sigh.

"Were fine dad! Ranma, Ryoga, Dr. Tofu, Mousse and Konatsu all came to save us." Akane said in joy. "Ranma was incredible!"

Ranma blushed a little. There were very few times when Akane would ever complement her. She thought to herself "I guess I finally earned it? Well I did just defeat a 'god', I guess."

"Shampoo! Your safe!" Cologne said joy.

"Of course great grandmother! But this time Mousse came to rescue me, just like at Toma's! He far stronger than I expected!"

"You should have realized that years ago!" Mousse cried out.

Nodoka also rushed forward to hug Ranko "Ranko! Oh Ranko your all right! But where is Ranma-"

Ranma just smiled at Nodoka. The same smile he gave her mom when they met as mother and son for the first time.

"Your-!" Nodoka said in shock.

Ranma smiled lovingly at her mom "It's me mom. All of me. Although you can call me Ranko every so often as you want. I don't mind being your daughter as well as your son...just don't take it too far."

"Oh Ranma!" She said with joy as she hugged Ranma again.

"Do you think you could escape a king's wrath that easily, little girl?"

Ranma's eyes widened. She immediately withdrew from her mother's grip and turned around. She turned around as a garganta portal had appeared right in front of the house nearly 20 feet away.

Barragan stepped right through a garganta pit, axe in hand, and with a killing intent through the roof.

Ranma's eyes widened "You.."

"No..." Akane muttered "Not here!"

His face seemed beyond anger. It was the "All bets are off you insignificant bug. For dishonoring me...you shall all DIE!"

Then he smashed his axe into the ground. Then suddenly a red eye appeared at the dead center of the axe, and King Barragan announced "ROT, ARROGANTE!"

Suddenly a black shroud of energy started to enfold Barragan. The spiritual power Ranma felt was threw the roof.

Everyone's eyes widened when she saw his transformation. It was one of the scariest things any of them had ever seen. His entire skin and flesh had completely rotted away and disappeared. The area around his transformation caused all the flowers, plants, and everything around him to rot and wither.

Nodoka cried out "What is this power?"

Soun Tendo exclaimed "Everything close to him is dying!"

"This farce has gone long enough you lowly girl! Die!"

The king of death Barragan raised his hand toward and a torrent of dark energy came out as he shouted,

"RESPIRA!"

Ranma eyes widened and she immediately pushed her hands forward to try and stop the blast. However, the power was so thick with intense decaying power, it was almost impossible after the next few seconds.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Ranma was managing to hold it back with her Bankai to a degree, but the energy backlash was already causing her an enormous amount of strain. She could almost feel the arms under her gloves start to deteriorate. "Kasumi, Nabiki, can either of you-"

Kasumi said in frustration "I can't weaken him Ranma-kun. This power...it's just too strong."

Nabiki, equally frustrated, said "His mind is too powerful and ancient, I can't force it at all."

Ryoga shouted "We'll fight him off together Ranma!"

Mousse yelled in turn "That's right!"

Ranma turned her head back in fierce alarm and shouted "Don't you dare! You'll be killed instantly!"

Ranko turned back to Barragan redoubling her efforts, for all the good it was doing. She didn't know how long she could hold it. "DAMMIIIIIIT!" she cried.

"I've had enough with your supreme lack of respect! Gran Caida!" Barragan announced. Suddenly a gigantic black axe appeared in his other hand.

Ranma thought with horror, "What?"

"It's hopeless, little insect. This is the power...of a GOD!"

Before Ranko could react, Barragan swung the deathly sharp axe and smashed it into Ranma's stomach.

(SLICE)

Time seemed to stand still. Ranma just stood there as the blade was embedded in her stomach. Everyone's eyes went wide with shock incomparable shock. Barragan pulled his blade of Ranma's stomach and said "It's over, worm." There was a massive corroding slice in her stomach that seeped right through the core of her body. Ranma eyes slowly lost all its light...and slowly fell down to the ground.

Ranma was dead.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Akane screamed with horror "RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Akane went over to Ranma's body. But it was done. The second the blade hit her, her existence was over. An enormous gash that went nearly all the way through was in her stomach, as the aging power of the blade started eating away at her stomach.

Nodoka screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" With such terror in her soul, she fell down to her knees in shock.

Genma yelled in shock, "My God! NO!"

Ryoga turned to Barragan "BASTARD!" Ryoga unleashed his zanbato and ran toward Barragan like a man possessed.

"Such a foolish gesture." Barragan muttered.

As Ryoga attacked with his giant zanbato, Barragan swung his mighty axe and immediately cleaved Ryoga's weapon in half. Ryoga gasped realizing that this guy couldn't be stopped physically, it was impossible.

Barragan raised his hands and said "Respira."

An enormous black mist came from his hands towards them. Ryoga put the rest of his enormous blade in front of his friends, but even with all his power, it was quickly being eaten away.

Akane screamed while tearing up, "Ranma, please get up! You can't die, I know you! Now get up, please!"

Ryoga was finally blasted backwards into Tofu, sent flying back, some of the attack breaking through his weapon and slowly deteriorating his stomach. Ryoga whispered to Tofu "Please get Akari out of here."

Mousse, Ukyo and Shampoo charged at their weapons as Barragan's power continued to spread through the earth.

With one swing, Barragan cleaved all of their weapons with such force that it sent them flying and gave them slight but deadly wounds of pure aging to their arms and chests.

"Ranma, please, I know you can defeat anybody. Just get up!" Her eyes were on the brink of desperation.

Kasumi stepped in front of Akane and tried to summon all her power to nullify his, but nothing was working on his invincible power. Nabiki tackled Kasumi to the side just before Barragan reached out to kill her. Nabiki screamed at Akane who was still at Ranma's corpse.

Deep in Ranma's soul, suspended in darkness, was the ghostly unmoving bodies of male and female Ranma, separated back to back, as if between the ripples of ocean and sky. Both spirits were now completely sychronized as Ranma faded into death.

"""""""""""""Someone's trying to hurt Akane""""""""

"""""""""""This isn't right""""""""'

""""""""""""I can't let this happen"""""""""""

Tofu grabbed the terrified Akari and screamed for Akane to get away, not willing to leave without her as well, even though there would be nowhere to hide.

"Die monster!" Genma shouted as both he and Soun all lunged at Barragan from the air, summoning their gigantic projection auras of a giant panda and a giant samurai, but with a mere swat with his hand he knocked both of the two martial artists into the wall of the second floor, destroying their auras completely.

Cologne suddenly yelled "Get back, forgotten Evil God of the Earth! Feel the power of thousands of years of Amazonian wisdom!"

Cologne raised her staff summoned all her mastery of ki, the elements and spirituality and channeled it though her ancient cane, then jumped into the air with incredible speed and plunged her cane into Barragan's head. The unusual power seemed to dampen Barragan's power a little and cause him to fall back.

"Urrrrrrrr." Barragan said with mild frustration.

"Fall demon, FALL!" Cologne hissed.

Barragan suddenly roared "I will not fall, old witch! I am ETERNAL!" Barragan flared his spiritual aura, and the black shroud of death traveled up her cane, and blasted her backwards, the death shroud enveloping her arm.

Barragan was now standing straight over Ranma and Akane. Akane looked upwards, summoning her gloves but knowing how hopeless it was.

Barragan raised his death axe.

Akane screamed with all her heart "I LOVE YOU RANMAAAAA!"

""""""""""She…what?...You… will not HURT HER!""""""""""""""

Suddenly both images of Ranma were consumed in white energy then became one. In the real world, her arrancar sword suddenly disintegrated.

"DIEEEEE!" Barragan roared as his axe came crashing down and-

-stopped.

Barragan's eyes widened. "What the-?" The blade had been completely stopped as it came down. No strain, no give, just stopped by a single steel hand.

Akane looked up in teary disbelief "R-Ranma?"

Right in front of them, who's hand had just stopped Barragan's axe from harming them...was Ranma, but not the one they knew.

Ranma now stood 6 inches taller, her body significantly more muscular, her red hair long and massive. There was a massive hole in her stomach. There was still some part of her Bankai outfit remaining, covering her breasts and some of her legs.

The cat ear arrancar mask Ranma had now formed into a single giant devil horn turned forward and downwards. On each of her shoulders were two white demonic horns sprouting upward several inches with red tips on the end. Every inch of her skin was white like a ghost, except for red markings splitting from her hole. A strange blue fur-like substance surrounded her neckline, her ankles, and under her weapon.

Vajra Kintora was now extended forward in length and razor sharp at the finger tips, as well as several spikes surrounding the weapon. It had stopped Gran Caida perfectly.

Ranma suddenly turned toward Barragan and opened her eyes. On her emotionless white face, her eyes had become completely black like a void.

A feeling of fear slowly crept into the ancient god's mind as those eyes pierced into his soul. "What..what are you?"

Suddenly Ranma's mouth went wide open...and screamed.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

For five seconds, the power coming from her body as she roared was incalculable. The voice coming from her mouth was the mouth unearthly sound any of them had ever heard. It was both loud as a bomb yet so high frequency pitch. It was enormously deep roar and was also like a high alien screech.

The sound seemed to distort reality it was released throughout the area. Barragan's eyes widened as various rocks and soil and other pieces of the earth started levitating, as physical objects started distorted around them. The wave of energy then slowly snuffed out all of the Barragan's Respira around them, stopping any of the current deterioration.

Barragan couldn't believe what was happening, "That's...not possible."

Suddenly Devil Ranma put her free fist right in front of Barragan's face...then opened her palm.

(BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAST)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly a massive bomb of telekinetic energy blasted Barragan at mach speeds into the sky.

"What..what is this madness!" he yelled as he righted himself, nearly 400 feet away from he was just a second ago.

Suddenly Ranko appeared from the ground to right in front of him, hundreds of feet away. She then punched him in the face with such force he was sent flying through the air. "GAAAAAAHH!"

Akane alarmed suddenly said "I'm going after him!"

Tendo who was still holding his face after Barragan's attack yelled "No Akane. It's too-."

Akane shouted with all her heart, "I know it is but I've got to be there for him no matter what!" Akane raced after the Ranma as he/she traveled through the sky.

"AKANE!" her father yelled.

Barragan forced to right himself in the air and regain his senses, "Such power. Such speed. Still, she should be nothing compared to me."

He raised his axe towards Ranko, who reappeared 50 feet in front of him. "Feel the cero of the most powerful hollow in existance!" he shouted as he pointed his axe toward Ranma. A massive blackish red energy formed from the endo of his weapon. It then exploded out of the axe, releasing a massive dark red cero.

Ranma just stood there, and at the last second, deflected the entire blast with one backhand swing with her hand.

"WHAT?"

Ranma's eyes seemed to narrow at Barragan. The sheer amount of spiritual power was nearly 20 times the power of the reckless cat arrancar that tried to attack Halibel. And yet this strength wasn't power created by unrestrained madness...

...but out of something that was could only be described as unstoppable.

Ranma then sonido'd right in front of Barragan and punched him in the gut. Now matter how things slowed around his released form, it felt as if his ribs were almost broken. Barragan's face fell open in pain, but he swung at Ranma, and Ranma disappeared and reappeared above him. Then below him. Then behind him. Each time his axe missed completely.

"You think you can use that speed to toy with me in my original form, you insect? Respira!"

Barragan suddenly released the gaseous death around his entire body with more force than ever.

"NOW SLOW, WITHER, and DIE YOU ARROGANT-!"

Suddenly, Ranma started sonido'ing all around him from all 360 degree angles. Ranma was moving so rapidly that it looked like hundreds of afterimages of Ranma were completely surrounding him.

"Madness. She's...completely untouched by time?"

Suddenly it felt as if Barragan was being hammered from every single direction at once. From powerful kicks to titanic punches. Then Ranma appeared right in front of him again and,

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ranma raised her head toward the sky and screamed. The force of her power completely blew Barragan away. A combination of a deep roar from hell and a shrill scream of the damned. His enormous Respira attack dissipated into nothing.

"-Save Akane-"

The only words remaining in Ranma's consciousness.

Barragan rushed back forward at her and yelled "You will not make a mockery of me." Barragan sonido'd forward and attacked with both hands on his axe with all his power, but Ranko smashed the enormous blade to the side with her fist. With her other hand, she coiled her arm backwards and launched her fist forwards, sending Barragan flying backwards with a massive shockwave.

"Urrrrrrrrgh!" Barragan yelled with frustration "By my right as the first Espada, by my right as the King of Hueco Mundo, by my right as god, Lord of Death, I will annihilate you with this!"

Barragan suddenly started summoning an enormous amount of spiritual energy and said. "Farewell, Ranma Saotome. This attack is an attack that only the a true king of Hueco Mundo can wield." He then unsummoned his axe and put both hands forward. Suddenly, a powerful unnatural energy formed in his hands and he yelled "Bow down! CERO APOKALYPSE!"

Suddenly an enormous blast of cero energy the color of hell fire came rushing toward Ranma from Barragan's hands.

Ranma then took a firm stance, and suddenly, around her neck area, a colossal red orb of energy formed from her devil horns and shoulder spikes.

"What!"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ranma's fired a red beam with absolutely unimaginable force. The two beams met, met the massive cero from Ranma enveloped his blast, and then exploded near Barragan.

Barragan nervously sonido'd back from the explosion, saying out loud in shock "Had my blast even been a little bit weaker, I would have been annihilated. How is this possible-? "

Suddenly Ranma, rushing at him at 10 times the speed of sound, grabbed him by the throat, and as she flew, she grinded him into the ground on the outskirts of the city for nearly a mile.

"Urrgghhh! What-are you doing!" Barragan said in fear as he was being dragged through the ground like a supersonic plow.

Ranma's black eyes narrowed, then suddenly flung him backwards into the air.

"Aaaaaaaah!" He screamed as he was flung into the air. As he righted himself, he shouted "Where is she?" As he cried out in alarm, his realized his body was filled with pain that he had never felt before. He then tried to get his bearings. Then suddenly his eyes widened. Ranma was standing in midair right back to back to him, as if mocking him.

Barragan turned around as quickly as possible, but Ranma was quicker.

Ranma then attacked with her fist using an Ultra Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to hammer Barragan with blow after blow. Hundreds became thousands, thousands became tens of thousands.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Barragan screamed in pain as his near immortal body was somehow being beaten to a pulp.

Barragan sonido'd away, now sufficiently scared, "Keep away from me! Nothing should be able to fight me, nothing!" He then summoned another Cero Apocalypse and fired at her from only 50 feet away.

Instead of firing her own cero, she did something he didn't expect. She raised her left arm with Vajra Kintora stretched outward...and stopped it.

"...No!" Barragan said in disbelief.

Ranma this time met fierce resistance from this attack, but even so Ranma continued to walk forward in the air, pushing it back step by step toward Barragan.

Barragan was completely overwhelmed "It...it can't be...are you a god as well? What being could match my power like this?"

Then Ranma's fist finally neared the point where Barragan's attack was unleashed, and crushed the cero into nothingness. She yelled one single word to his face, actually saying something in his/her unearthly voice.

"MICTLANTECUHTLI!"

Barragan's eyes widened in fear

"How do you know my true name? How did you-?" Barragan then whispered to himself in fear "No...you are no god...are you..the Beast of Destruction?...no, you aren't are you? You do not have his complete appearance..then you must be the Beast of-"

Ranma suddenly brought her hand and clawed Bankai up with all her power to Barragan's face, destroying the left side of his chin completely.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pure pain that Barragan had never felt engulfed his mind.

From below, in the forest outskirts of Nerima, Akane cried into the air, seeing what was happening. "Ranma please!"

Ignoring Akane's pleas, Ranma grabbed the right side of Barragan's face and empty eye, where an old foe him a scar many, many years ago.

"What are you doin-, Ahhh-AHHHHHHHHH!" Barragan screamed as Ranma tore that part of his face off in a pure ruthless manor.

Suddenly, at near point close range, Ranma started to form another cero. Barragan in fear, put his axe up as a shield.

(BLAAAAAAAAAAASSST)

As the inhuman blast hit Barragan but miraculously didn't annihilate him, blasting him backward faster than he could imagine.

As Barragan was being pushed back he looked at his ancient axe. He eyes widened as he saw it looked ready to shatter. He looked at the axe with almost sadness and thought "I see. So it has come down to this. My axe has started to shatter from her power. I have no choice. For me to use this on any being, let alone a human, is disgraceful. But if this human truly is a devil, a beast of chaos, then I have no choice."

He then lifted the axe above his head, filling it with all the spiritual energy he could muster so quickly, and threw it at incredible speed at Ranma.

Ranma's black eyes widened, but she only tripled her acceleration and readied her fist, determined to obliterate the axe is if it was nothing.

Barragan said out loud to himself more than Ranma "I won't be sending you to your maker alone. This blast has enough power to annihilate this entire city easily."

Just as Ranko's fist was about to annihilate the axe, Barragan uttered 4 words.

"Día de los Muertos."

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

Suddenly from the axe, like an atomic blast, a sudden massive explosion of black energy appeared far above the skies of Nerima. A ball of black energy continued to expand at an alarming rate. After about just 5 seconds, the black energy wave of pure death was more half the size of the entire city.

Mr. Tendo said with pure fear "That blast...if it continuous to expand the entire city will be disintegrated! This entire region maybe!"

Ryoga yelled "There's no way we can stop something like that! Not even a chance!"

Dr. Tofu suddenly shouted, "Wait! It should have destroyed us by now. Why has it stopped?"

Barragan's eyes widened "This is impossible! Nothing could survive that! Absolutely nothing! "

Ranko, instead of being annihilated by the blast, was resisting it. The devil Ranma had her arms and legs spread eagled against the giant floating orb of destruction, keeping it from engulfing her. Whether or not it was to save the city, Akane, herself, or just the fact that it was an impossible task was beyond anyone's guess.

On her face was an enormous amount of rage and strain beyond imagination. Then suddenly, with one enormous roar dwarfing, she summoned every bit of her strength.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Using all her physical and spiritual abilities, she started physically and telekinetically forcing the black explosion back. Her spiritual energy rose to a power that even Barragan could barely feel at all it was just so overwhelming.

"This...can't be." Barragan said, as the energy of instant annihilation started dwindling smaller and smaller from her force of will and power.

When it was compressed down to the size a small ball, Ranma then finally crushed the orb of darkness, causing the remaining black energy to dissipate in every direction, causing a centralized but massive release of black energy, dispersal throughout the sky.

Half a mile away, Barragan completely lost his nerve and decided to run. He knew he would not survive a second longer of her onslaught. But if he opened a Garganta, wouldn't she be able to just recreate the portal, or just catch up before it closed. There was nowhere to go. "Help! She cannot be stopped! She is a devil beyond any imagination! Help!"

Suddenly a familiar voice came from above Barragan.

"Are you begging for help, Barragan?"

"Wha-?" Barragan turned up to see who it was. "Your-

"-Stark!" Stark stood above him with Lilynette right next to him.

Lilynette said angrily "And Lilynette, stupid head

Barragan was indignant with pride "Me, run away? Stark, you bastard. How dare you insult me!"

Stark gave a large sigh, then put his hand on Lilynette's head.

"Huh?"

Suddenly an enormous amount of spiritual energy started to appear from Lilynette.

"What? Where was she hiding that much power?" Barragan said surprised.

Then after 3 seconds, Lilynette disappeared completely.

Stark shouted "Kick about, Los Lobos!"

Suddenly, an enormous amount of blue energy started to swirl around Stark.

Barragan's eyes widened as he felt the spiritual pressure "Is it possible? Is Coyote Stark's release.. as high as mine is now?"

When the release faded, Stark now was in his release form again. He was in a Cowboy outfit and an eyepatch over one eye, and two guns at his side.

However, something was different this time. His spiritual reitsu was through the roof, and the intensity of his gaze was abnormally high.

Stark then aimed one of his guns straight at Barragan's battered chest.

"W-What are you doing?" Barragan said in shock.

His voice filled with regret and anger, Stark answered, "Saving your life, but for the life of me I don't know why I should. I guess I hate losing companions more than anything else, and Aizen, who gave me this life, would want you alive. Still, deep down I know I should just let you rot." He added with disdain.

Lilynette argued from his gun "Come on stark, when we got here, you saw what he did to Ranko. It looked like the bastard killed her! Let him have it!"

Stark said with contained rage "I will NOT murder any of my comrades, no matter how much they frustrate me or hurt my other friends...However, I didn't say that I wouldn't hold back."

Stark's eyes suddenly widened with intensity as an unbelievably powerful blue cero started forming at the gun pointed at Barragan's chest. If Barragan had skin now, it would be paling.

"Funny." Stark muttered "I've never fired a single full power cero...or any attack, at my 100% before... at least not that I remember. I guess that's just how far you can push people eh? Barragan you arrogant, murdering bastard!" He shouted with anger.

At that second, an enormous large and long beam of blue energy hit Barragan's weakened body dead center in the chest.

Barragan cried out "AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (CRAAAASH)

The blast sent him downward to the ground, causing a massive explosion of energy in the earth below.

Stark twirled his gun and holstered it, then disappeared using sonido.

Stark sonido'd down to where Barragan's body was in the forest, a few feet in front of it. Barragan was completely taken out by the blast, his skeleton was now reforming to his previous humanoid state, and his gigantic iron axe reformed in his hands in Viking position. Enormous scars formed on Barragan's face where the damage was worse.

"Is he-?"

Stark answered her "He's alive Lilynette, barely." He heard Lilynette disappointed sigh, but chose to ignore it.

Stark said with relief, "It looks like he's done. But where is Ranko?"

(SHIFT) Suddenly Ranma appeared right behind Stark, causing him to look around in fright. "Shit! I hoped the second his release form would end, Ranko would revert!" Stark thought to himself.

Ranko stood there looking at Barragan's now humanoid body and gazed at it in hate with her soulless eyes.

Ranma started walking forward, her killing intent actually increasing.

Stark walked toward Ranma in alarm and said "Ranko! Its finished! He's done! You conquered him and put fear in his heart. He won't hurt your friends again. Please-"

Ranma suddenly lunged forward with her hand to choke Stark, but Lilynette forced Stark to move his arms in the way and Ranma's vice-like grip fell on Lilynette the guns.

"Lilynette!" Stark shouted in alarm.

Lilynette's voice was filled with fear "Stark, I can't hold out much longer! She's seconds away from crushing me. Please, we got to tell her to stop!"

"How?" He shouted.

Lilynette tried to explain "Urrrgh! I get it now! Her mind is split between two people, almost like we are. We've got to call on her together! Maybe that will work!"

Ranma narrowed her eyes in irritation, and to their horror, Ranma started forming an enormous cero from her chest pointed straight at them.

Akane suddenly appeared, finally catching up with them, and looked on in horror as Ranma was about to become a murderer.

"Ranko, c'mon please, don't do this. I know you don't really want to hurt friends!" Lilynette pleaded.

Stark yelled "Ranko please, for the love of God stop!"

Akane horrified at the scene suddenly shouted "Ranma, let them go! I'm alright you don't need to fight anymore! Wake up"

Both Stark and Lilynette, dual minds both shouted at the same time "RANKO!"

Akane screamed "RANMAAA!"

At the response of a similar dual being who understood her pain, and the woman he loved the most, something deep finally stirred a little in Ranma's soulless eyes.

Ranma's soulless eyes suddenly widened a tiny bit and turned to the side a little. -Akane?-

The blast fired just missing Stark, the gigantic blast of red energy narrowly missing them, flying past them and into the sky.

Lilynette suddenly shouted "NOW STARK!" Suddenly the guns in disappeared from Ranko's clutches and merged with Stark. The tassels on his clothes suddenly went wide with power, and two dual energy swords appeared in Stark's hands.

"WAKE UP RANKO!" Stark yelled as he did a lighting fast cross slash and sliced her horn from her shoulders.

Suddenly the horns on her shoulders shattered to pieces. The Blackness in Ranko's eyes started to fade, and suddenly Ranko fell back on the ground, immobile.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed.

Stark put his hand in front of her, and said "Wait, look!"

Suddenly, a large amount of yellow spiritual energies separated from Ranma's body, turning her back into the human arrancar she was before. The energy then came back down and entered her hole in her stomach. After about 20 seconds, the hole was completely sealed up, and Ranma's arrancar sword reappeared.

Stark said eyes wide "Amazing!"

Akane, "Its...a miracle." She had no idea what else to call it.

Ranma's eyes started to re appear with life. She then started to blink, and she looked around. Her eyes were terrified but slowly gaining sanity.

Akane "Ranko its over! He's defeated now!"

Ranma was slowly getting out of his daze and started looking around, his eye caught Barragan and said to herself, "Did...did I do that?...That was me wasn't it?" Her eyes widened "Just, what did I become?"

Akane held Ranma's hand and said "Please Ranma, you did it to save us all. No one got killed from Barragan."

Akane turned to Stark and said "Sorry. I saw you try and help him, and she-"

Stark/Lilinette shook his head and said "Don't be. I can only imagine the amount of torment that was going through her head."

Ranma suddenly looked at Stark. She jumped up to her feet and spoke "Stark! I can barely remember, but...did I try and kill you? I didn't mean to do it!"

Stark nodded and said solemnly "I know you didn't. I don't know what happened, but I don't think I want to know about it. Don't let it bother you Ranko. Or should I call you Ranma, or both? I just merged with Lilynette now, so you can call me either one."

Ranma's eyes widened with realization "Wait a minute. Are you one person?"

Stark nodded "Yes. I was once one invincible vasto lorde, wandering Los Noches endlessly. Any hollow that got close to me, died from my rietsu, even if it was intelligent. I honestly have no memories of who I was or what I was like, but one day, I separated my soul into two people. Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerback. We continued our lonely existence, relying on each other, until Aizen found us, and brought us into a group with strong abilities. The arrancar and the espada."

He paused for a second, muttering to himself "I doubt Bansui's interference machine will last much longer." He then said outloud to Ranma, asking "Before I go, will you please tell me your story? I could tell when our spiritual energy clashed that you were both guy and girl as well."

"Jeez." Ranma said in shock. She swallowed and decided to tell him "Well allright. My...male self, Ranma Saotome, has a memory and life, but one day I got cursed with a female body that I can switch back and forth from, and over time, that body represented another me, Ranko Saotome. One that could even be separated." After a pause, Ranma added "Please don't tell Halibel. I...don't know how to tell her about my male half yet."

Stark nodded "I wasn't planning on telling. Thank you Ranko, and Ranma. While the circumstances are different, I'm glad I could finally meet someone...who really understood what it feels to doubt whether you exist, as both a person, and two people, at all."

Ranma smiled a little "Hey don't mention it."

"Well, I'll take this arrogant jerk back." He said as suddenly, he released his form and both Stark and Lilynette appeared in their unreleased forms. Akane said 'whoa' under her breath as this happens.

Stark opened a garganta with his hand, grabbed Barragan by the cloak, and with one look back, he stared deeply into Ranma's soul and said, "See you later, Ranma and Ranko Saotome."

Lilynette sheepishly gave Ranma a small smile and said "I'll see you later Ranko. Okay? It's a promise!" Then they both walked through.

…,

Ranma stared into space at the portal, realizing how long it had been since this thing had started. Both from since the beginning when he first got this curse, from when the curse started to become a person herself, and when the boy him and the girl her became two separate beings for a while, and started this adventure.

"Ranma."

Ranma turned around to see Akane giving her a very warm, relaxed smile.

"Cmon, let's go home."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Barragan-sama!" Ggio had just barely regained consciousness and was looking for Barragan when he met with Stark returning to the main audience chamber with Barragan.

Stark turned toward Ggio and said "Ggio, fetch me the closest healer."

Ggio's eyes widened "Of-of course!"

Halibel walked in as Ggio ran out. "Stark! Did Barragan really go to the human world to kill Ranko? What happened?"

Stark raised his hands and said "He did, but Ranko beat him again. In his release form no less."

Halibel was shocked "In his release form? But that form is nearly invincible. Even if she released the cat with all that power, I would have thought for sure that Ranko would not survive his powers!"

"Well, she did. I'll tell you about it later."

Suddenly Nnoitra and Tesla appeared in the audience chamber as well.

Nnoitra was complaining as he walked into the audience chamber entrance "Damn. That bastard knocked me out! I should have released regardless of the consequences. Still, that guy did give me a damn good fight. Next time, I'll definitely win."

"I'm sure you will Nnoitra-sama! He is only a human, he will stand no chance!" He said as he was still holding onto his empty eye.

"Yeah, yeah." He thought to himself "Don't patronize me Tesla." Then, as an afterthought, he pulled out of his Espada clothes a black eyepatch. "Here, use this Tesla, it's one of my old eyepatches."

Tesla was ecstatic "Thank you so much, Nnoitra-sama!"

Ggio suddenly appeared and brought two pale faced female healers over to Barragan. The immediately went to work on the wound on his face.

Barragan slowly woke up "Wha-? What happened?"

Stark answered dryly, "You awake, Barragan. Too bad. I would have liked it if I didn't have to hear you for a while. Now let the healers tend to your "

After about a few minutes, both of the girls looked startled.

Barragan said angrily "What? What are you cowering about? What's wrong?"

One of the healers said timidly, "Barragan-sama, were trying our best. The major fracture's and wounds on your body have all healed quickly due to receiving that damage in your immortal form but...The wound on your face won't heal!"

"WHAT! That is impossible! I am death incarnate! I cannot be killed in my release form no matter what injury I receive! How could a wound to my immortal body imprint itself on my arrancar face? Its not possible!"

The other healer said meekly "I'm so sorry, our deepest apologies but...it's true! Whatever hurt you must have been something beyond y-"

Barragan suddenly grabbed the healer by the throat "What did you say?"

Halibel appeared and clutched Barragan's arm, forcing him to let go.

"Do not anger me Halibel!"

Halibel yelled at him "Enough Barragan! They fought fair and square just like you and she agreed, and you broke the rules and nearly got killed. Be grateful you have your life, even if your dignity is gone."

That kind of insult could infuriated Barragan to no end, yet he couldn't argue against her point.

Zommari walked in and pointed out "We were careless. We were lax in our training and we paid for it. Halibel's argument about Ranko had merit, and had we taken her advice, none of this would have happened."

"I disagree."

Everyone present turned to the side, behind Zommari and Zommari moved away in shock. Behind him was Ulquiorra, still with an enormous gash where several attacks and Halibel's Gran Ray Cero hit, but with his clothes now in repair.

Stark's eyes widened "How can you move in that condition?"

Ulquiorra shook his head "It does not matter." He then turned to everyone and said in a your all fools voice "I'm afraid I disagree entirely. Her gentle heart and loyalties would have led to the end of the Espada."

Barragan smashed the ground with his reformed axe in anger and stubbornly said, "This isn't over!

Stark said in reply, "Isn't it? Take a look."

Stark pulled off his right glove and showed him his Espada Tattoo. The number two slowly faded and became number one.

Barragan's face paled. "That's not possible!"

Stark narrowed his eyes "It is. Either I stepped up and got stronger, or you're so broken, you got weaker."

Barragan looked completely at a loss for words. After about a minute, of realizing all that he believed in crashing down on him,, he finally managed to threaten, "I will take back my position if it's the last thing I do!"

Stark's eyes narrowed "I don't like fighting comrades anymore then I have to, but you're REALLY pushing it."

Before they could walk toward each other any further, of all people, the head of the executionairs moved between them.

Stark said with shock "Ruddobone?"

Barragan glared with hate "How dare you interrupt me, Exequias!"

Rudobone suddenly announced right in front of them "Everyone, by demand of the Lord of Hueco Mundo, you must stop this at once for immediate collaboration."

Barragan said in an angry confused voice "What are you talking about? I am the king of Hueco Mundo!"

Rudobone said with importance "This order comes down from Lord Aizen himself, from Soul Society."

Everyone was shocked.

Zommari exclaimed, "Aizen-sama?"

Ulquiorra eyes widened, and he said in a commanding voice "Tell us, Ruddabone. What did he say?"

"He says for all Espada and arrancar stop all current activities and to prepare. He has just executed the Central 46. We must prepare for his escape from Soul Society and his arrival to Hueco Mundo in less than two months."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Zommari said in excitement, "So, the time to fight is coming upon us!"

Halibel nodded "It looks that way."

Grimmjow suddenly walked in, walking just past Ulquiorra "Oh is that it? I guess we have more important stuff to do then beat the crap out of our own allies and get our asses kicked by humans. Good thing that didn't happen to me now did it!" he grinned smugly, announcing it to everyone.

Ulquiorra frowned at him with loathing.

Grimmjow smiled wider and said "Don't worry Ulquiorra. I don't consider you an ally at all, so I'll definitely have time to beat you to hell."

Ulquiorra turned away in a huff, muttering under his breath "Fool."

...,

Ranma and Akane finally walked back to the Tendo household, to the delight of everyone waiting there. Dr. Tofu and Kasumi were helping patch everyone up as best they could from Barragan's assault

Genma yelled in joy "Akane! Ranma! Your both safe!"

Nodoka said with joy enough to make her heart burst "Oh Ranma! My dear Ranma. I'm so glad you're alive. Seeing you like that...I just...It was like a nightmare...OH RANMA!" She cried as she hugged Ranma so tight, even with her arrancar body, she could barely breath.

"What happened to that, thing of a death god, Ranma?" Soun asked, who was sans half a mustache after Kasumi and Dr. Tofu treated the aging scars.

She said while still in her mother's arms, "He's gone. I don't know how, but he's gone. I somehow beat him. I wish I could have taken him down myself, but as long as Akane's safe, and you guys are safe, that's all that matters." She then with hesitancy 'Everyone's allright, aren't they?"

Shampoo said hesitantly "Were all alive but.."

Cologne suddenly appeared and said "Forget about that, it's not important! Everyone's fine. I don't know what you did, but you came through no matter what."

"You saved us all Ranma. Don't let it get to you." Ukyo said.

Ryoga nodded, holding Akari tight "Exactly Ranma. No matter what, you came through."

Nodoka finally backed up a little to give Genma some room. Genma said "Well done, Ranma my boy" Nodoka gave him a slight jab with her elbow "...Uh, I mean Ranko my girl...whatever. The point is, you've made the Saotome and the Anything goes school proud a thousand times over."

He then finished as he passed him a kettle of hot water, he added quietly "Both as a man and as a woman I guess, if that's any consolation."

Ranko smiled "Thanks Pops...really." While Ranma realized that the old man has almost never REALLY been her father in spirit as Ranko, but he was definitely trying, and the complement helped more then she realized.

Akane started tearing up again "Oh Ranma...it looked you were dead...and that form...I thought I had lost you...I thought..."

"I'll be okay Akane. I'm alive." Ranma said reassuringly as her spiritual powers dissipated from exhaustion, revealing the red shirted, red haired human girl. "It doesn't matter how much I change anymore." She then poured the hot water on her head, and became male Ranma once more.

Ranma spoke his absolute heart's truth. "Being with you, keeping you safe, that's all that matters to me right now."

"Really?"

Ranma smiled, "Really, Akane. Truth be told, this time, it was me who heard what you said. You called me back this time Akane."

Akane's eyes widened "You mean?"

"Akane, I love you too."

Akane's eyes started to tear up. Ranma just smiled warmly, feeling that a great burden had been lifted. He finally decided to let it out, or he felt he would explode.

Then Ranma and Akane held each other in their arms, and they finally kissed each other.

...,

After they stopped kissing, they looked at each other and just smiled.

Kasumi said very happily "Oh Akane, I'm so happy for you."

Dr. Tofu smiled proudly "Congratulations you two."

Nabiki yelled "It's about damn time! Do you know how long I've been waiting for that Kodac moment?" she said with a video camera in her hand.

Mousse commented "No kidding. Would have made my life a lot easier as well."

Ryoga said firmly "Treat her right, Ranma."

Ukyo said wistfully "I guess it's better this way."

"Shampoo guess." Shampoo said with more than a little gloom.

Cologne comforted "Don't worry Shampoo, we'll sort out the laws later."

"OYYYY!"

Ranma and Akane suddenly turned around to the entrance of the Tendo grounds.

A muscular, spiky haired girl walked up into the grounds and muttered "Jeez! What the heck happened here? There's this thick energy all over the place as well." Ranma and the others noticed the girl had a sling on her arm.

Ranma raised his eyebrows "Umm, who are you? You look familiar."

The girl grinned tomboyishly "I'm Tatsuki. Tatsuki Arisawa. You probably don't remember me, but you promised me something a long while back."

"Oh for goodness sake, ANOTHER FIANCE?" Akane yelled.

"No its nothing like that, you gotta believe me!" Ranma said in panic.

The girl interrupted, looking very confused "Fiancé? What the hell are you talking about? I came here to learn Vale Tudo."

Akane looked confused "Vale Tudo?"

Her father explained "A more common international term for anything goes martial arts."

Ranma thought to himself "Wait. That's right. Ichigo always talked about Tatsuki as a really cool girl and a talented martial artist, and then she suddenly fought me one day. She was so good, and so interested in my style, I confidentially promised I'd teach her when I came back from China. Wait, then how much does she know about Ichigo?"

"I finally realized that now was as good a time as any to get strong, and I don't mind doing it the hardway, no matter how ridiculous I've heard the training is." Tatsuki started removed the bandages off her arm, until her sling was gone. She then raised her hand to shake his saying with a vigor grin "So I'm your new martial arts student. I'm ready to train immediately! Where do I start?"

Ranma was at a complete loss "Umm.."

Kasumi offered "Can you help clean this place up? This place is an awful mess right now."

Tatsuki raised her eyebrows for a second, re-observing the massive quantities of damage, then she shrugged and said "Sure. Why not?"

End of ARC 1

Hope you enjoyed my story. This was my first attempt at something like this, so I'd really like to hear your feedback. If you haven't already, check my coverart for my fic done by the incredible artist DesingAHV

Deviantart: Ranma: Substitute Espada

Note: The next arc, Arc 2 will be a follow up arc to this one, far shorter but slightly different. Both Tatsuki and Ranma will be the complete main characters.

The last chapter will be the epilogue chapter that links to the next arc once it has been written.


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue for Arc 1 of Ranko Saotome: Substitute Vasto Lorde

Q&A Section:

Q: What is the reason for the long hiatus for the second arc?

A: Many reasons, and none of them having to do with writers block. Simply put, I finished the first arc when a very stressful time in my life, i.e. my final semesters for getting my degree, were coming up. I simply couldn't put any time into making the fanfiction. The second half of the hiatus was simply getting a job, which took almost as long as two semesters. I had to put all my effort into that, since I had no previous job. Only recently have I succeeded.

Q: Were there any benefits from the hiatus?

A: Absolutely. Simply put, this was my very first fanfiction I ever created. I started out with a 170,000 word fanfic, and I'm surprised it turned out as good as it did. But honestly, there are huge flaws, and it has serious need of re-editing. I think I need to re-edit the pacing, especially near the end. My writing has improved and I'll get around to it the same time I start releasing the second arc, which I will anounce with a second epilogue during 2013.

Q: Now that I have finished a lot of my big personal trials, will I be getting back into fanfiction?

A: Absolutely, and in full force. I have other stories, mostly crossovers of different anime and mddia, in the creation process as well, all of which have really good potential. To say my fanfiction writing ended with the first arc would be incaccurate, it would be more accurate to say my first fanfic was just a prototype beginning, and my fanfic writing has truly started now. So thank you for all my watchers, and I hope you like my upcoming projects :D 


End file.
